Trahison
by MaaNaa
Summary: " Vous êtes un élément particulièrement doué, Miss Granger, ce qui est surprenant pour une enfant de Moldus !... C'est pour cela que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéresse à vous... Ah oui, Draco a pour mission de vous surveiller étroitement..." EPILOGUE
1. Chapitre I : Cours particuliers

**_Bonjour à tout le monde !_**

_Me voici de retour (rapidement, comme promis !) ! Je ne peux plus me passer de vous )_

_Bonjour (et merci !) à tous les lecteurs qui me suivent depuis _**La Veuve Noire** ! _Comme promis, je suis là, avec ma nouvelle fiction. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de reviews pour une première fiction, j'en suis bien contente et j'avoue que ça me pousse à publier celle-ci. J'espère que cette fiction ne vous décevra pas. Elle est différente de _La Veuve Noire_, mais le style, les caractères des personnages sont conservés. Il y a aussi pas mal de suspense, parce que j'aime bien vous faire mariner et lire vos hypothèses (parfois farfelues ^^) qui me donnent des idées de temps en temps. _

_Et bienvenue à tous ceux qui ne me connaissent pas. Vous verrez, je ne suis pas partisane des fictions à l'eau de rose, d'une Hermione niaise et d'un Draco-Apollon romantique et repenti dès les premières lignes. Ils ne seront pas éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre dès le premier paragraphe. C'est un peu plus compliqué, heureusement ! J'essaie tant bien que mal de conserver les caractères tranchés des personnages de J.K. Rowling ainsi que les caractéristiques de son univers fantastique. _

_Comme pour la précédente fiction, j'ai la trame principale en tête. Cette fiction a été publiée sur un blog avant de l'être ici, mais il y a déjà quelques années. Je reprends donc l'intrigue, en complexifiant tout cela. Je vais rallonger les chapitres et corriger mes premiers jets d'écriture. Les publications ne devraient pas être espacées de mois entiers, je vous rassure. Je la finirai, même si cela prendra du temps. Cela dépendra de ma motivation, du travail que j'ai à côté aussi, évidemment. _

_Ce premier chapitre peut sembler banal, mais il ne fait qu'installer l'intrigue et l'ambiance de la fiction. Alors soyez patients !_

**Résumé : ****" Vous êtes un élément particulièrement doué, Miss Granger, ce qui est surprenant pour une enfant de Moldus !... C'est pour cela que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéresse à vous... Ah oui, Draco a pour mission de vous surveiller étroitement..."**

**Couple : Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **

**Note : Cette fiction ne tient pas compte du sixième tome. Elle se déroule à Poudlard, durant la dernière année de nos héros. Notez bien que Dumbledore n'est pas mort. Rogue est professeur de potions. Les Horcruxes n'ont jamais existé.**

_Cette fiction n'a pu reprendre que grâce à Fiind-l0ve que je remercie pour ses supers idées, pour sa motivation et son écoute ! Poutoux poulpeux _:*

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, à m'encourager si le cœur vous en dit et à me détruire si tel est votre point de vue ) Je réponds toujours aux reviews, avec beaucoup de plaisir. Vos commentaires me poussent réellement à continuer, ils me motivent et m'aident à rectifier certaines choses. Je peux ainsi avoir un retour sur mes chapitres et parfois corriger ou expliquer certains éléments. D'avance, merci !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre I :**** COURS PARTICULIERS

* * *

**

**E**n sueur et les cheveux en bataille, Hermione Granger avançait à grandes enjambées sur la voie 9 ¾ en poussant son chariot. La pile de valises vacillait dangereusement. Non pas qu'elle soit en retard. Mais elle ne supporterait pas d'arriver après Malfoy dans le compartiment des Préfets-en-chef et d'endurer ses premières moqueries de l'année.

**P**arce qu'Hermione y avait longuement réfléchi. Dès qu'elle avait reçu son insigne de Préfète-en-chef cet été, la jeune fille s'était demandé qui était son homologue masculin. Plus elle raisonnait comme Dumbledore, plus l'hypothèse que ce soit Malfoy lui semblait – hélas ! – plus que plausible.

**H**ermione rentrait à l'instant d'un voyage dans le sud de la France avec ses parents. Son séjour ensoleillé expliquait son teint halé, sa tenue un peu légère pour le climat britannique et la montagne de bagages qu'elle transportait avec elle. Elle n'avait en effet pas eu le temps de miniaturiser le contenu de ses valises. Ses parents avaient choisi au dernier moment de partir en vacances en s'offrant un séjour de dernière minute sur internet. Hermione avait dû préparer en vitesse ses affaires pour la mer et pour Poudlard à la fois. Elle avait même pris congé de ses parents deux jours avant la fin du séjour afin de ne pas manquer le Poudlard Express. Puis des mésaventures à la douane magique lui avait valu cette arrivée précipitée à la gare de King's Cross.

**L**ongeant le Poudlard Express, Hermione ne remarqua même pas ses amis qui lui firent de grands signes par la fenêtre d'un des compartiments. Le brouhaha était tel que la Gryffondor était totalement absorbée par le compartiment numéro 16, sa destination, où Minerva McGonagall, sous-directrice, avait donné rendez-vous aux deux Préfets-en-chef. Pressée, elle tentait de se frayer un chemin au milieu des mères en pleurs qui disaient au revoir à leurs rejetons. Quand elle y parvint enfin, elle hissa ses bagages dans le train et s'écroula sur sa banquette, à bout de souffle.

- Granger ! l'interpella une voix traînante et tant redoutée. Pousse ton bazar du milieu !

- Malfoy ! Quelle mauvaise surprise ! grogna Hermione d'une voix glaciale.

**E**lle ôta néanmoins ses bagages qui, effectivement, encombraient le passage. Malfoy en profita pour la déshabiller du regard. Sa peau dorée, ses sandales et son débardeur laissaient deviner des vacances au soleil. Malfoy s'attarda une seconde de trop sur sa jupe bleue qui dévoilait ses jambes bronzées.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Malfoy ? lança Hermione, les mains sur les hanches et le rouge aux joues.

- Je constatais simplement que les balais de nos elfes de maison sont mieux entretenus que tes cheveux ! se moqua Malfoy en pointant du doigt la masse touffue sur le crâne de son homologue.

**H**ermione lui lança un regard féroce puis s'assit sur la banquette, le plus loin possible de lui. Elle passa négligemment la main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de leur donner un aspect présentable et Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

**A**lors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, la directrice adjointe pénétra dans le compartiment. Elle les regarda tour-à-tour puis constata ironiquement :

- Je remarque que vous ne vous êtes pas encore étripés, toutes mes félicitations !

**M**cGonagall prit place sur la banquette d'en face et rajusta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

- Vous avez tous les deux reçu un courrier cet été vous informant de votre nouveau statut de Préfets-en-chef. Je vais vous donner maintenant vos premières instructions. Nous aurons une deuxième réunion avec le professeur Dumbledore demain soir. Vous êtes tous les deux tenus d'effectuer les rondes deux fois par semaine _ensemble_. Les autres rondes sont à la charge des Préfets, que vous superviserez. Vous devez en effet organiser leurs tours de garde et vous assurer que tout se déroule au mieux. Je vous encourage à faire le point de temps en temps avec l'ensemble des Préfets. En outre, votre insigne vous autorise à ôter des points aux élèves de toutes les maisons, dès maintenant. Je vous conseille vivement de ne pas abuser de ce droit, n'est-ce-pas, _Mr Malfoy_ ?

**L**'intéressé lui jeta un regard noir.

- Votre nouveau statut vous _oblige_ à adopter une conduite que j'exige irréprochable ! Vous êtes des modèles pour les autres élèves alors je vous suggère d'oublier vos querelles ancestrales, compris ?

**L**es deux Préfets hochèrent lentement la tête, à contrecœur.

- Vous serez chargés de certaines tâches exceptionnelles au cours de cette année. Vos directeurs respectifs, en l'occurrence le professeur Rogue et moi-même, sommes vos référents immédiats si un problème survient ou si une question vous tracasse. Vous aurez également à nous faire des comptes-rendus une fois toutes les deux semaines. Ces nouvelles responsabilités ne doivent pas vous autoriser à abuser de votre autorité. Je compte sur vous… Ah oui, vous logerez dans les appartements privés des Préfets-en-chef. Vous disposerez d'une chambre chacun ainsi que d'une salle de bain et une salle commune. Cela devrait vous obliger à cohabiter sans vous entretuer…

- Professeur ! Un lieu de vie _commun_ ? Vous n'y pensez pas ? Gryffondor et Serpentard n'ont jamais pu… se révolta Hermione, scandalisée.

**D**raco semblait aussi heureux qu'elle à la perspective de devoir vivre ensemble.

- Miss Granger ! l'interrompit McGonagall d'un ton sec. Je ne tolérerai pas que vous discutiez cette décision qui est, par ailleurs, irrévocable! Suis-je bien clair, Miss Granger ?

- Oui, professeur, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix, se tassant dans son siège.

- Sur ce, bon voyage. Et n'oubliez pas de vous changer avant l'arrivée du train !

**D**ès que le professeur sortit du compartiment, Draco émit une sorte de grognement bestial afin de signaler son mécontentement. Hermione lui répondit par un soupir à fendre l'âme pour marquer son agacement. Elle plongea son regard dans le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse par la fenêtre.

**L**a Gryffondor se remémora mot à mot les instructions de McGonagall. Le choix du Dumbledore était clair comme de l'eau de source. Il avait nommé, en toute logique, Hermione Granger au poste de Préfète-en chef. Le deuxième poste avait été attribué stratégiquement à Draco Malfoy et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, Dumbledore et McGonagall comptaient sur Hermione pour surveiller le Serpentard. Ils lui attribuaient par la même occasion un nouveau lieu de vie, loin des dortoirs des Serpentards. En outre, ils enfermaient Malfoy dans un statut qui l'obligerait à bien se conduire, à se conformer à certaines règles et à rendre des comptes. Les professeurs gardaient ainsi un œil sur le jeune homme. Nul n'ignorait que son père était le bras droit de Lord Voldemort. Enfin, en les forçant à cohabiter ensemble, Dumbledore espérait atténuer les tensions entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les Préfets-en-chef, comme l'avait souligné la sous-directrice, montraient l'exemple. Hermione se demanda même si Dumbledore n'avait pas le culot d'espérer qu'elle ait une influence positive sur Draco, quitte à l'extirper des idées sombres des Mangemorts. Sauf qu'il oubliait un détail colossal : elle détestait Malfoy de toute son âme !

**D**ix minutes plus tard, Draco interrompit sa réflexion :

- Tu n'es pas très convaincante dans le rôle de l'élève contestataire, Granger ! Tu t'écrases si facilement devant les professeurs, en parfaite petite Miss-je-sais-tout que tu es…

_**I**__l est sournois, _songea-t-elle, vexée. Elle s'interdit de tourner les yeux vers lui. L'indifférence froide et totale.

**M**ais c'était sans compter sur Malfoy.

**C**e dernier se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle. Rouge de colère, il lui agrippa violemment les poignets pour l'empêcher de prendre sa baguette.

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle, Granger ! lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

- Tu me fais mal, Malfoy ! balbutia Hermione, essayant de le repousser.

- Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire Sang-de bourbe, ne l'oublie pas ! cracha le Serpentard, les yeux luisants de rage. Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu m'ignores ! Tu es faible, Granger !

**S**ur ce, Malfoy la poussa brusquement, se leva et sortit du compartiment sans un mot de plus. Hermione souffla lentement afin d'apaiser les battements de son cœur affolé. Malfoy lui avait fait peur et elle n'avait pas su se défendre. La Gryffondor se maudit intérieurement et se promit de ne plus le laisser prendre le dessus. Elle était assez intelligente pour lui faire face. Vivre avec lui pendant un an allait être un enfer. Elle aurait dû refuser ce maudit poste de Préfète-en-chef !

**H**ermione se changea rapidement avant que son homologue n'ait la mauvaise idée de revenir. Elle accrocha avec une pointe de fierté son insigne de Préfète-en-chef sur sa poitrine. Puis elle miniaturisa enfin le contenu de ses valises afin de rejoindre ses amis dans leur compartiment. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire avec Malfoy.

**S**ur le point de sortir du compartiment, Hermione eut une idée brillante. Elle descendit l'énorme valise de Malfoy. Comme celle-ci était bouclée, elle s'acharna avec sa baguette pour forcer les sortilèges de verrouillage. Quelques minutes plus tard, la valise s'ouvrit et Hermione lança un sort explosif à l'intérieur. Toutes les affaires du Serpentard s'éparpillèrent dans le compartiment des Préfets-en-chef. Ses chaussettes, ses livres, ses caleçons tapissaient le sol et les banquettes. Malfoy allait rentrer dans une rage folle mais elle ne put retenir un petit sourire victorieux en contemplant ce capharnaüm. Elle était juste déçue de ne pas assister à sa réaction quand il découvrirait la scène. Mais comme elle n'était pas suicidaire non plus, elle ne s'attarda pas dans le compartiment et s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis.

**P**lusieurs surprises l'attendaient. Hermione avait passé deux semaines en juillet, pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, au Terrier. Depuis, il semblait qu'elle avait manqué certains changements… D'abord, Harry et Ginny se tenaient timidement la main. Hermione s'en doutait depuis quelques mois déjà. Elle ne commenta donc pas la scène. Par contre, l'autre couple lui arracha un cri de surprise.

**R**onald Weasley et Padma Patil semblaient soudés l'un à l'autre, tels deux aimants.

- Vous… Je…

**H**ermione ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce pétrin. Surtout que son ébahissement n'était nullement dissimulé.

- Bonjour, Hermione ! la salua timidement Padma.

**Q**uant à lui, Ron était rouge comme une pivoine et ne semblait pas capable d'articuler un mot.

- Ca fait longtemps ? demanda simplement Hermione en s'asseyant sur une place libre, entre Neville et Luna.

- Une semaine ! roucoula fièrement Padma en se serrant encore plus fort contre le rouquin. Nous nous sommes envoyé des lettres durant tout l'été et nous nous sommes enfin donné rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur la semaine dernière et…

- C'est bon, Padma… grogna Ron, à présent pourpre.

**H**ermione hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement. La rubrique « les amoureux de l'été » était close. Elle eut la nette impression que la présence de la Serdaigle gênait les autres. La conversation était banale et la joie de se retrouver n'était pas au rendez-vous. Chacun semblait réservé. Sauf Padma et Ron, étroitement entrelacés.

- … et McGonagall m'a dit que la décision de Dumbledore était sans appel ! acheva de raconter la Gryffondor à ses amis. Vous vous rendez compte ? Je vais devoir supporter la fouine pendant une année entière !

- Ca va être l'enfer ! prédit Harry.

- Tu pourrais peut-être aller voir directement Dumbledore, non ? suggéra Neville.

- Je… commença Hermione.

- Dumbledore est complètement fou ! s'insurgea Ron. Si jamais Malfoy lève la main sur toi, je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, je saurai me défendre ! le rabroua-t-elle gentiment, quand même contente que ses amis s'inquiètent pour elle.

**S**es amis avaient raison, aucun recours ne semblait envisageable. Hermione allait devoir endurer Malfoy et ses sarcasmes et surtout s'organiser pour l'éviter le plus possible.

**A**lors que Luna décrivait son expédition en Alaska avec son père à la recherche des Nargoles, un Malfoy furibond ouvrit la porte du compartiment à toute volée.

- Granger ! gronda-t-il.

**T**ous les occupants du compartiment eurent le réflexe de pointer leur baguette magique sur le Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? demanda Hermione comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment pourquoi Malfoy était là.

- Ne fais pas semblant Granger ! Je te conseille d'aller ranger sur-le-champ ou… tonna Malfoy en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

- … ou tu ferais mieux de déguerpir si tu ne veux pas être défiguré à vie ! termina Harry d'un air inquiétant.

**A**lors le Serpentard réalisa que sept baguettes magiques le menaçaient. Il poussa un juron et lança à Hermione :

- Je me vengerai, Granger !

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… feignit-elle d'un air innocent.

**D**raco fit volte-face en lançant un chapelet d'insultes bien senties. Hermione s'autorisa un petit sourire de victoire alors que ses amis la fixaient avec des yeux ronds, abasourdis.

- Pourquoi est-il venu ? Tu lui as fait quelque chose ? l'interrogea enfin Ginny.

- Oh, j'ai juste vidé sa valise dans le compartiment…

**R**on s'esclaffa les autres la félicitèrent. Une fois la crise de fou rire passée, Harry lui conseilla plus sérieusement :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, Mione… Malfoy ne lance pas des menaces en l'air…

- Je sais ! admit Hermione en levant les bras au ciel. Mais c'était tellement tentant ! Vous avez vu sa tête ?

- Tu t'en es bien sortie, je trouve ! déclara Luna en regardant par la fenêtre. Heureusement que nous étions là…

**H**ermione émit un petit rire forcé. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre à haute voix, Luna avait raison. Sauf qu'elle l'avait formulé très clairement et que la Gryffondor s'en serait bien passé.

**L**e reste du voyage se déroula sans encombres jusqu'à Poudlard. Là, les jeunes sorciers se séparèrent. Ron et Hermione devaient conduire les premières années au château dont la silhouette se découpait dans la pénombre du soir.

**L**a cérémonie de la Répartition précéda le discours tant attendu de Dumbledore. Hermione l'écouta attentivement, à l'affût d'un détail important. Comme elle s'y attendait, le directeur insista sur les temps sombres à venir et l'entraide nécessaire pour survivre. L'unité était le maître-mot de l'année. Aussi précisa-t-il que les rivalités entre maisons seraient fermement et systématiquement sanctionnées cette année. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter au même instant un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards. Malfoy lui lança un sourire carnassier qui la fit frissonner. Elle détourna rapidement la tête.

**D**umbledore acheva son discours sur la liste des objets interdits se trouvant dans le bureau de Rusard. Il introduisit ensuite le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal :

- Je vous présente Remus Lupin, que la plupart d'entre vous ont déjà eu comme professeur !

**D**es applaudissements nourris s'élevèrent de la table des Gryffondors alors que les Serpentards le sifflaient copieusement. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait l'air usé. Des cernes noirâtres soulignaient son regard fatigué. Lupin adressa un faible sourire à Harry et à ses amis.

**P**uis Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et des mets appétissants apparurent de nulle part, emplissant les tables sous les yeux émerveillés des plus jeunes. Un brouhaha joyeux accompagna le début du repas. Comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois, Ron se jeta sur la nourriture, alors que Ginny le contemplait d'un air affligé.

- Il va être l'heure de nous quitter, annonça Dumbledore lorsque chacun fut rassasié. Avant, je voulais vous présenter vos deux nouveaux Préfets-en-chef, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.

**L**es deux susnommés se levèrent et s'affrontèrent du regard alors que les élèves les applaudissaient autour d'eux.

- Je vous souhaite une excellente nuit et une bonne digestion! acheva le professeur Dumbledore avec un éclair de malice dans le regard. Avant que les Préfets ne guident les premières années vers leurs dortoirs respectifs, je demande à Harry Potter et à Hermione Granger de venir me rejoindre…

**H**arry leva un sourcil d'étonnement. Il échangea un regard avec Hermione qui haussa les épaules : elle non plus ne savait pas pourquoi le directeur les convoquait.

- Pourquoi il vous a appelé tous les deux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton envieux.

- Je ne sais pas, Ron ! s'agaça Hermione.

**R**on n'aimait pas être laissé de côté. L'air bougon, il suivit les autres Préfets.

**H**arry et Hermione rejoignirent le professeur Dumbledore dans une petite salle contiguë à la Grande Salle. S'y trouvaient également McGonagall et Rogue.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger, bonsoir Mr Potter. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie…

**M**al à l'aise, les deux jeunes gens s'exécutèrent.

- Minerva, Severus et moi-même vous avons beaucoup observés ces derniers mois. Nous avons remarqué que vous êtes tous les deux des élèves brillants et que vous avez des prédispositions pour certaines matières. En concertation avec plusieurs de vos professeurs, nous avons décidé de vous donner des cours supplémentaires.

- Mais professeur… commença Hermione qui estimait que c'était une contrainte supplémentaire qui ne l'avantagerait en rien pour ses ASPIC.

- Laissez-moi terminer, Miss Granger ! l'interrompit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil bienveillant. Je sais que vous avez déjà beaucoup de travail, en plus de votre rôle de Préfète-en-chef. Mais vous êtes une élève très intelligente, Miss Granger. Je ne doute pas que vous parviendrez à vous organiser. Il n'y pas de meilleur moment que durant vos études pour exploiter ces capacités exceptionnelles ! Mr Potter, vous apprendrez, dans le plus grand secret, à devenir Animagus avec le professeur McGonagall. Minerva a détecté certains signes qui ne trompent pas, d'autant plus que votre père était aussi Animagus… Cette protection supplémentaire ne sera pas négligeable face à Lord Voldemort…

**H**ermione hocha lentement la tête : c'était donc cela… Le directeur avait un autre motif en tête : une préparation à la bataille finale, celle qui opposerait Harry à Voldemort… Quant à lui, Harry ne semblait pas mécontent de cette nouvelle. Minerva McGonagall lui adressa un bref signe de tête. Pour sa part, Hermione redoutait ce que Dumbledore et Rogue – puisqu'il ne restait plus que lui ! – lui réservaient…

- Miss Granger, reprit Dumbledore en lissant sa barbe. Vous apprendrez l'occlumancie avec le professeur Rogue. Vous aurez cours un soir par semaine.

**L**a Gryffondor grimaça : autant de temps passé à apprendre à fermer son esprit ne l'aiderait en rien à avoir ses ASPIC. D'autant plus que des séances individuelles en tête-à-tête avec Rogue n'avait rien de réjouissant. Ce dernier semblait aussi enchanté qu'elle par cette perspective.

- J'ai bien conscience de vous imposer une charge de travail supplémentaire ! admit Dumbledore en fixant avec insistance Hermione par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Mais nous ne vous le proposerions pas si nous ne vous en avions pas jugés capables !

**H**ermione poussa un soupir résigné.

* * *

_Mois de janvier. _

- Sang-de-bourbe !

- Crotale !

- Rat de bibliothèque !

- Veracrasse !

- Miss je-sais-tout !

**A**vec son éternel petit sourire satisfait, Draco contempla son homologue se mettre dans tous ses états. Le Serpentard adorait la faire enrager et elle se montrait souvent à la hauteur. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir, en vérité. Il lui pourrissait la vie et cette perspective le réjouissait au plus haut point !

**H**ermione s'enferma dans sa chambre. Malfoy l'humiliait et parfois, elle entrait dans son jeu sans le vouloir. S'affalant sur son lit, la Gryffondor réalisa qu'il la poussait à avoir de la répartie. Elle avait changé, quelque part. Les Serpentards et même Ron l'avaient aussi entraînée à avoir du répondant. Son caractère était plus vif, bien que les joutes verbales n'en soient pas l'unique cause.

**L**a jeune sorcière grommela quelques mots grossiers quand elle vit l'heure. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Rogue dans dix minutes et les exercices imposés n'étaient pas faits. Cette année, elle était surchargée de travail et ne trouvait pas toujours le temps pour ses cours particuliers. Harry semblait s'être bien mieux accommodé qu'elle. Mais lui ne subissait pas les remarques désobligeantes du maître des potions qui se montrait très exigeant ! Quant à lui, Ron vivait mal les privilèges de ses deux amis. Il se rabattait sur sa liaison avec Padma Patil et délaissait souvent ses deux amis, comme pour leur faire payer inconsciemment ce régime de faveur.

**E**lle dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre pour atteindre au plus vite les cachots. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue.

- Entrez, Miss. J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre en matière d'occlumancie.

- Pardon ? bafouilla Hermione, surprise et heureuse à la fois car, ainsi, le professeur ne se rendrait pas compte qu'elle n'avait pas fait ses devoirs.

- Vous m'avez parfaitement entendue, Miss Granger ! Dumbledore m'a maintenant demandé de vous enseigner la légilimancie. Ne croyez pas que cela m'enchante…

- Mais professeur, c'est impossible. Il faut des années pour devenir un bon occlumens !

- Vous aimez qu'on vous lèche les bottes, Miss Granger, comme tous les Gryffondors... chuchota Rogue de sa voix mielleuse. Vos facultés sont exceptionnelles, Miss Granger. Je n'ai rien à vous apprendre de plus !

**H**ermione se tut, encore sous le choc. Rogue était un occlumens de haut niveau. Cela signifiait que la jeune fille avait des prédispositions hors du commun pour cette matière. Pas peu fière, Hermione adressa un sourire éblouissant à son professeur.

- Pour commencer, vous allez devoir oublier tout ce que je vous ai enseigné sur l'occlumancie ! Si vous ne faîtes pas abstraction des principes fondamentaux de l'occlumancie, la légilimancie vous fermera ses portes ! D'ailleurs, de très bons occlumens sont souvent de bien piètres légilimens ! Et inversement. Mais quelques uns atteignent un niveau remarquable dans les deux domaines !

**C**e fut épuisée qu'elle revint de son cours. La légilimancie était difficile. Le plus ardu était de passer d'un domaine à l'autre. L'occlumancie était à l'exact opposé de la légilimancie. Et Rogue avait cherché à lui faire payer son petit sourire de fierté. Il s'était montré implacable et ne l'avait congédiée qu'à une heure tardive.

**E**n rentrant dans sa salle commune, son vœu le plus cher fut de ne pas croiser son aimable colocataire. Ils avaient été nommés tous deux au début cette septième année d'étude au poste de Préfets-en-chef et partageaient leurs appartements. Son souhait ne fut pas exaucé. Malfoy semblait l'attendre, affalé sur un fauteuil. Dès qu'il la vit, il bondit et l'empêcha de regagner sa chambre, s'adossant contre la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. La Gryffondor ferma les yeux pour garder son calme. Apparemment, Malfoy s'était fait une règle d'or cette année : surgir exactement au moment où il pourrait énerver le plus son homologue !

- Tu étais où ? la questionna-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

- En quoi cela te regarde ?

- Nous vivons ensemble, Granger ! J'ai le droit de savoir où tu vas ! insista le Serpentard.

**C**'était devenu une litanie depuis plusieurs semaines : où allait donc son homologue durant une soirée entière ? Malfoy cherchait à percer ce mystère en harcelant Hermione à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

- Laisse-moi passer ! Je n'ai pas à répondre à ton interrogatoire ! s'exclama Hermione en haussant le ton.

- Certainement pas ! refusa Draco avec un sourire en coin, les bras croisés.

**L**a jeune sorcière réalisa que s'il n'avait pas de réponse, il ne la laisserait pas tranquille. Son petit jeu durait depuis trop longtemps. Elle était fatiguée, irritée et souhaitait simplement se blottir dans ses couvertures, au calme.

- J'étais avec Rogue, voilà, tu es content ? lâcha-t-elle, entre ses dents, songeant qu'elle signait probablement son arrêt de mort.

- Tu trompes la belette avec un prof ? Dis-moi Granger, c'est excitant ? susurra Malfoy sur le ton de la confidence.

**H**ermione crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer de rage. Malfoy la harcelait avec sa pseudo-liaison avec Ron alors que celui-ci sortait avec Padma, ce dont l'école entière était au courant tant leurs embrassades langoureuses n'échappaient à personne ! La Gryffondor poussa le Serpentard qui riait à gorge déployée. Elle se déshabilla en grognant contre elle-même : elle aurait dû inventer autre chose ! Maintenant, Malfoy allait en faire ses choux gras !

**L**e lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla doucement. Elle lança sur ses cheveux un sort de _lissenplis_ afin de les coiffer et surtout pour ne pas donner une raison de plus à Malfoy de se moquer d'elle. La jeune fille se maquilla légèrement après avoir enfilé sa tenue réglementaire puis descendit dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef pour ramasser ses livres sur la table de travail. Par chance, Malfoy n'était pas là et elle échappa à ses sarcasmes. Elle rejoignit ses amis au petit déjeuner mais eut la mauvaise idée de diriger son regard vers la table des Serpentards. Draco lui fit un clin d'œil et articula exagérément un mot qu'elle ne put entendre mais qu'elle comprit aussitôt : _potions_. En effet, suivait un cours de potions de deux heures en commun avec les Serpentards. Rogue les avait placés côte à côte "pour l'exemple", "pour la bonne entente entre les maisons" dès le début de l'année. Et le cours de potions était devenu un enfer.

**H**ermione se calma et prit sa place en face du bureau de Rogue. Malfoy fut d'abord surpris car il s'attendait à la voir énervée. Puis il sourit. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui glissa :

- Une nouvelle tactique, Granger ? Mais tu ne parviendras pas à me faire reculer...

- De quoi tu parles, Malfoy ? chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

- Tu as beau paraître calme, je sais que tu bous à l'intérieur !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, et tu vas craquer avant moi !

**E**t Malfoy tint parole et ne lésina pas sur les moyens.

- Alors, Granger, comment va la belette ?

- Demande-le lui, il est juste derrière toi ! répondit Hermione, toujours placide.

- Il paraît que tu es jalouse de Padma ! En tout cas, c'est ce que raconte toute l'école...

- Croyez bien ce que vous voulez...

- Dis-moi, Granger, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être toute seule alors que tes deux sous-fifres sont casés ? Tu vas finir vieille fille, tu sais !

**S**'apercevant qu'Hermione ignorait ses provocations, Draco passa aux choses sérieuses. D'ordinaire, Granger se montrait moins persuasive. Elle ressemblait plus à une boule de nerf qui tentait de se contenir qu'à l'image d'élève modèle qu'elle essayait de se donner. Granger symbolisait pour le Serpentard une sorte de défi permanent. Elle était son souffre-douleur favori et, de surcroît, elle avait du répondant, ce qui l'amusait bien plus que la Miss-je-sais-tout impassible ! Le Serpentard lui subtilisa donc quelques ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la potion. Hermione perdit son sourire, récupéra son mucus de Veracrasse à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction et lança quelques sorts qui empêcheraient son voisin envahisseur de perturber son travail.

**D**épité par son manque de zèle, Draco Malfoy passa à la vitesse supérieure. Il jeta dans le chaudron de sa voisine une pousse de gingembre supplémentaire. Le contenu explosa. Elle entra dans une telle fureur qu'Harry dut lui subtiliser sa baguette pour éviter qu'elle ne réduise Malfoy en cendre. Rogue l'exclut de son cours et ôta cinquante points à Hermione qui hérita également d'un bon zéro.

- Vous vous croyez où, Miss Granger ? avait-il susurré de sa voix doucereuse et pourtant menaçante. Vous êtes Préfète-en-chef, me semble-t-il... Est-ce ainsi que vous montrez l'exemple ? En attaquant l'un de vos camarades durant mon cours ? Votre intelligence n'a d'égal que votre arrogance ! Vous écopez également d'une retenue, Miss Granger !

**H**ermione avait ramassé ses affaires et était sortie du cours comme une furie, les larmes aux yeux.

**D**urant le cours de sortilèges, Flitwick s'évertua à leur inculquer les bases d'un sort complexe : l'_elemento_. Changer un élément en un autre. Hermione n'écoutait pas : elle maîtrisait le sortilège depuis deux ans. Elle en profita pour se calmer, après sa colère mémorable contre le Serpentard, et réfléchit à son avenir. Après les ASPIC, que deviendrait-elle ? Son désir le plus cher était de voir Voldemort vaincu pour ensuite vivre en paix. Alors elle deviendrait peut-être Médicomage, ou professeur. En attendant, elle devait changer de l'eau en feu, comme venait de le lui demander Flitwick.

- La pierre s'est effritée ! jubila Ron en sortant du cours.

- Elle était censée se changer en vent ! Et en plus, tu as éternué dessus ! rétorqua Hermione, agacée par sa prétention.

- Ça va ... Puisque tu es si intelligente, tu nous apprendras ? lança Ron, vexé.

- Si vous voulez... fit-elle en haussant des épaules.

**H**arry et Hermione ne s'attardèrent pas dans le couloir, tentant d'éviter les embrassades de Ron et Padma. Sa petite amie l'attendait à chaque intercours et ils ne manquaient aucune occasion pour se retrouver. Les deux amis prirent sans y penser le chemin du parc. Il y faisait froid en ce mois de février. Le vent glacial s'immisça insidieusement à travers les couches de vêtements enfilés. Mais ils n'en avaient cure : le parc était désert et se promener en silence leur faisait du bien, à l'un comme à l'autre. Perdus dans leurs pensées, aucun d'eux ne s'aperçut que leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Ils s'assirent à proximité d'un arbre immense qui les protégeait quelque peu du vent.

- Malfoy me pourrit la vie ! soupira Hermione. Il est allé trop loin en potions !

- Ce n'est pas bien méchant, Hermione ! répondit Harry pour tenter de dédramatiser.

- Pas bien méchant ? s'insurgea la jeune fille. J'ai hérité d'un zéro, d'une retenue et de cinquante points en moins ! Sans parler de la honte que...

- Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir ! Tout le monde sauf Rogue a vu ce qui s'était passé ! Je suis même certain que Rogue s'en est aussi aperçu !

**H**ermione eut un faible sourire.

- C'est bien possible...

- On a vraiment un emploi du temps surchargé ! nota Harry. Entre mes entraînements de Quidditch et les cours de McGonnagall, je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer à Ginny !

- Et moi, le peu de temps que j'ai de libre, Malfoy s'évertue à me le gâcher !

**I**ls rirent doucement tous les deux : ils formaient une belle équipe de bras cassés ! Aucun d'eux ne le formula mais la présence de Ron leur manquait. Ils regagnèrent le château sans ajouter un mot.

**H**ermione monta jusqu'au sixième étage, où se situait l'entrée de ses appartements. Elle donna le mot de passe à un moine ivre et pénétra dans sa salle commune. Draco l'attendait de pied ferme et l'accueillit en brandissant un parchemin.

- Tu es partie comme une furie tout à l'heure ! Rogue n'a pas eu le temps de te donner ça !

- La faute à qui ? hurla-t-elle, à nouveau en colère. Tu m'as gâchée ma potion ! J'espère que tu es allé expliquer au professeur Rogue ce qui s'est passé !

- Non, ça, c'est ce que toi tu aurais fait ! ricana Draco. Je t'avais dit que tu craquerais avant moi !

- Tu es puéril, Malfoy !

- Non, c'est de ta faute ! Si tu ne m'avais pas ignoré, je n'aurais pas cherché à te faire réagir ! Tu ne dois ce zéro qu'à toi !

**E**lle s'étrangla de rage face à tant de culot. Que répondre face à tant de mauvaise foi ?

- Tu veux bien me donner cette lettre Malfoy ?

- On dit s'il te plaît Granger !

- S'il te plaît Granger ! répéta-t-elle sur le même ton.

- En fait non, je ne veux pas te la donner ! Je peux te la lire par contre !

**H**ermione étouffa un cri de rage et tenta de lui subtiliser la missive. Mais comme il mesurait approximativement une tête et demie de plus, ce fut une tentative vouée à l'échec. Malfoy, jubilant, lui lut donc le bout de parchemin, espérant glaner quelques informations.

_Miss Granger,_

_Je souhaite vous parler ce soir à 19h, dans mon bureau._

_S. Rogue.

* * *

_

**Voilà les amis !**

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Je me suis régalée avec les joutes verbales des deux protagonistes ^^ Ce chapitre installe l'ambiance, vous aurez des rebondissements dès le chapitre suivant :)**

**Maintenant, faites votre part du boulot ! A vos claviers !**

**Poutoux poutoux  
**


	2. Chapitre II : Une nouvelle arme

_**Coucou les amis !**_

_**D**__'abord __**merci**__ pour ces premières reviews… Je suis ravie que ce premier chapitre plaise déjà, bien que classique. Merci à ceux qui me font part de leurs remarques, j'y réponds avec plaisir ! Un immense merci aux fidèles lecteurs qui me lisent depuis _**La Veuve Noire**_ ! _

_**C**__omme promis, voici la suite ! Ce chapitre installe l'intrigue, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Vous allez y retrouver Draco et Hermione avec leurs joutes verbales habituelles. Ils se détestent toujours autant et il n'y a pas encore de nouveau dans leur relation (enfin si, un peu…). Les chapitres suivants prendront une autre tournure pour nos deux protagonistes ! Pour ma part, j'adore ce climat de colère, de rivalité et de railleries entre eux… C'est tout bonnement une base parfaite pour que leur relation évolue lentement…  
_

_**J**__e remercie - encore et toujours – _Fiind-l0ve_ pour ses idées géniales qui ont sauvé cette fiction ! Merciiiiiiii Poulpe adoré )_

_**A**__u menu de ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir un chantage ignoble, un Rogue comme on les aime, une Hermione au fond du fond du gouffre, ses amis désemparés et un Draco dans toute sa splendeur ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Je vous rappelle que cette fiction ne tient pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 de HP. Ici, Dumbledore est directeur de Poudlard, Lupin a été nommé professeur de DCFM et Draco et Hermione sont Préfets-en-chef._

_**N**__'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette tournure des évènements car toute la suite de la fiction se base sur ce chapitre ! _

_**B**__onne lecture et bon courage à ceux qui ont des examens ou qui bossent dans ce froid (je sais de quoi je parle ^^) !_

**MaaNaa

* * *

**

**Chapitre II : UNE NOUVELLE ARME

* * *

**

**L**e soir même, à dix-neuf heures tapantes, Hermione frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur de potions. Le motif de la convocation ne faisait aucun doute pour elle : soit il concernait le cours de légilimancie, soit la retenue donnée l'après-midi même. D'ailleurs, Malfoy ne s'était pas privé d'émettre des hypothèses plus qu'alléchantes sur la nature du rendez-vous.

- Ce n'est pas pour ton cours particulier que Rogue t'a donné rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas, Granger ? la nargua Malfoy.

- De quoi je me mêle, la fouine ?

- Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, Granger ! Je ne suis pas stupide, je devine bien la nature de ce rendez-vous secret… ricana Draco avec un sourire plus qu'ambigu.

**H**ermione ne répondit pas mais rougit comme une pivoine à la seule pensée que Malfoy envisageait une éventuelle liaison entre Rogue et elle.

- Tu n'es qu'un Veracrasse doublé d'un obsédé, Malfoy !

- Ah ! s'exclama le concerné avec un air jubilatoire. Tu ne démens pas alors ?

**H**ermione clôt cette discussion interminable en lui claquant la porte au nez.

**C**e fut donc passablement énervée qu'elle pénétra dans le bureau du professeur Rogue.

- Miss Granger, asseyez-vous.

**L**a voix mielleuse de Rogue la fit frissonner.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose, Miss Granger ?

**I**l lui tendit un verre de jus de citrouille. Lui-même sirotait le sien. Hermione n'avait pas réellement soif mais elle accepta par courtoisie et surtout pour ne pas aggraver son cas après ce qui s'était passé durant le précédent cours de potions. Rogue lui proposait parfois à boire durant les cours d'occlumancie, quand il s'était levé du bon pied. Concrètement, il s'acharnait moins sur elle et se montrait un peu plus indulgent. Peut-être était-ce bon signe… Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son verre, Rogue reprit :

- Vous êtes un élément particulièrement doué, Miss Granger, voire même exceptionnel. Vous êtes incroyablement en avance pour votre âge, ce qui est surprenant pour une enfant de Moldus ! ajouta-t-il avec dédain.

**U**ne telle entrée en matière surprit la jeune fille qui se contenta cependant d'écouter. Le maître des potions ricana puis poursuivit :

- Bien qu'encore élève, vous avez atteint un niveau dans certaines matières que bien des sorciers médiocres rêveraient d'effleurer. Vos récents résultats en occlumancie le prouvent. C'est pour cela que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéresse à vous...

**H**ermione retint sa respiration, persuadée d'avoir mal entendu. Rogue, un membre de l'Ordre, l'ami de Dumbledore, son professeur de potions, lui parlait de _Voldemort_ ? Non, elle devait faire erreur !

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez parfaitement compris, sombre idiote ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous fait un immense honneur que vous ne pouvez refuser !

**A**u fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Hermione réalisa avec effroi qu'elle avait en face d'elle un agent double à la solde de Lord Voldemort.

- ... Il vous offre la gloire, la richesse, une occasion de briller et de mettre vos capacités à son service !

**L**a trahison de Rogue était une évidence à présent. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu lui faire confiance et ne rien voir ? Pourquoi avait-elle suivi aveuglément les ordres de Dumbledore ? Sortant de sa torpeur, Hermione recula et tenta d'ouvrir la porte comme une forcenée.

- Elle est fermée, Granger ! ricana Rogue en pointant sa baguette magique sur son élève. Et inutile de crier : cette pièce est insonorisée ! Rasseyez-vous et conversons calmement.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un traître !

- Il faut choisir son camp. Et j'ai choisi celui des vainqueurs ! Qu'est-ce que le Bien et le Mal, Miss Granger ? Pourquoi la cause que vous défendez serait-elle la bonne ? Croyez-vous que les Aurors ne soient pas capable des mêmes horreurs que les Mangemorts pour faire parler leurs prisonniers ? Ils les torturent dans les cachots du Ministère ! Réfléchissez, vous êtes intelligente. Rappelez-vous les bavures du Ministère ! Les principes et valeurs auxquels vous croyez ne sont que vent et poussière. Insignifiants ! Ouvrez les yeux, Miss, les sorciers sont tous les mêmes ! On est en guerre et il y a des choix à faire !

- Je... non ! Mon choix est déjà fait ! déclara-t-elle, néanmoins désarçonnée par la tirade du professeur.

- Réfléchissez, jeune effrontée ! Sortez la tête de vos bouquins poussiéreux ! Vous ne connaissez encore rien à la réalité de la guerre ! Le Maître vous propose ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous mettre à l'abri et exploiter vos prédispositions ! Il vous offre un avenir prometteur ! Que pouvez-vous rêver de mieux ?

- Voldemort est tombé bien bas pour aller chercher une gamine, une Sang-de-bourbe ! railla Hermione d'une voix provocatrice et suraiguë afin de dissimuler sa panique.

- Ne l'insultez pas ! Vous êtes d'une stupidité à en pleurer ! s'énerva Rogue, une pointe de fureur dans la voix.

- J'ai choisi mon camp et je n'ai rien à ajouter ! trancha Hermione avec toute l'assurance dont elle était capable.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu votre excès de loyauté envers Potter... murmura Rogue d'un ton mielleux. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Nous allons devoir employer la méthode forte alors… Voyez-vous, ce que vous venez de boire n'était pas seulement du jus de citrouille…

**I**l s'interrompit quelques secondes afin de juger de l'effet de ses derniers mots. Le visage de son élève blêmit.  
- Vous avez parfaitement bien compris ce que j'insinuais, Miss Granger… J'ai versé dans votre verre un poison de mon invention. Je vous rassure, cette potion et son antidote ne se trouvent dans aucun ouvrage. Je ne reproduirai pas la même erreur qu'avec le livre de potions du Prince de Sang Mêlé… susurra Rogue d'un ton doucereux. Je vous épargne ainsi des heures de recherche à la bibliothèque qui seront inutiles et une perte de temps !

- Je… Vous… hoqueta Hermione, affolée par les propos de son interlocuteur.

- Vous ne craignez rien… pour l'instant ! Je vous donnerai l'antidote tous les jours, cela dissipera l'effet du poison… jusqu'à la prochaine prise de l'antidote ! J'ai en effet légèrement modifié les propriétés de l'antidote… Ce n'est qu'un antidote provisoire. Si vous ne le prenez pas tous les jours, le poison vous tuera ! Obéissez et il ne vous arrivera rien ! Refusez et vous mourrez en l'espace de deux jours ! Vous n'avez rien à ajouter, pour une fois ?… Parfait ! Je reprendrai très bientôt contact avec vous. Ah oui, Draco a pour mission de vous surveiller étroitement. Ce sera lui qui vous donnera la fiole contenant l'antidote chaque jour. Evitez de lui sauter à la gorge en plein cours cette fois ! N'oubliez pas que si vous informez vos amis ou Dumbledore, je serai immédiatement au courant ! Ne vous avisez pas de jouer double jeu ou il vous en coûtera la vie ! Et vos stupides amis ne doivent se douter de rien. Bonne soirée, Miss Granger !

**H**ermione sortit en titubant. Elle parcourut quelques couloirs sombres avant de s'écrouler contre un mur en éclatant en sanglots. Elle haïssait Rogue. Tous les sentiments les plus contradictoires s'acharnèrent à obscurcir ses pensées. Une culpabilité sans fond la rongeait. Et cette colère envers elle-même de ne pas avoir vu le double jeu de cet infâme espion à la solde de Voldemort ! Durant l'été, Voldemort avait multiplié les attaques contre les Moldus et certains représentants du Ministère disparaissaient étrangement. Ce fut le meurtre de Kingsley qui déclencha l'état de guerre. Hermione avait imaginé que le seul endroit encore sécurisé était Poudlard, et Dumbledore l'avait garanti au monde sorcier. Mais il s'était trompé ! Et la jeune fille lui en voulait à lui aussi. D'avoir fermé les yeux au passé de Rogue, de distribuer des secondes chances comme des bonbons, d'avoir été aveugle au double jeu du professeur des potions et de lui avoir fait confiance ! Tout cela était profondément injuste et cruel.

**L**a Gryffondor avait des étourdissements. Parvenue devant le tableau de ses appartements, elle s'appuya contre le mur, prise de nausées. Elle suait abondamment. Tombant à genoux sur le sol de pierre, Hermione vomit. Rogue n'avait pas menti. Il lui avait administré quelque chose dans ce maudit jus de citrouille ! Elle réalisa alors l'ampleur de la menace et le sens des paroles de Severus Rogue.

**C**e fut la pire nuit de sa vie. Hermione ne dormit presque pas. Quand ce fut le cas, elle se réveilla plusieurs fois en sueur, se demandant où s'arrêtait le cauchemar et où commençait la réalité. L'angoisse qui lui tenaillait le ventre ne la lâcha pas. Elle vomit une bonne partie de la nuit avec l'insupportable sensation que des dizaines de couteaux lui perçaient les entrailles. Les sorts de soin qu'elle s'auto-administra n'eurent aucun effet.

**E**puisée et le teint blafard, Hermione sortit de sa chambre le matin afin de suivre le premier cours de la journée. Malofy l'attendait dans la salle commune. Il l'accueillit avec un large sourire :

- Je savais que tu ne manquerais un cours pour rien au monde !... Granger, tu ressembles au Baron Sanglant !

- Ferme-la, Malfoy ! rétorqua Hermione d'une voix faible.

**L**e Serpentard agita sous son nez une petite fiole transparente contenant un liquide blanc nacré.

- Rogue m'a donné ça pour toi ! C'est un Philtre d'Amour, n'est-ce pas ?

- Donne-moi ça, Malfoy ! grogna Hermione qui se tenait à la table pour ne pas tomber.

**D**raco éclata de rire et lui lança la fiole qu'elle rattrapa maladroitement. La Gryffondor avala avidement le contenu nacré. Le liquide était glacé mais, étrangement, il lui brûla la trachée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses étourdissements, ses maux de ventre et ses nausées disparurent. Hermione constata malheureusement que Rogue avait encore tenu parole. Le matin, elle suivit les cours comme un automate, n'entendant et ne voyant personne. Et toutes les choses abominables que Rogue avait sous-entendues lui revenaient comme une macabre litanie.

* * *

**D**eux jours plus tard, Hermione réalisa ce qu'elle allait devenir : une arme. Celle qui allait abattre Potter. Elle serait une espionne auprès de ses amis. Le plan de Voldemort était ingénieux et odieux à la fois. Une arme puissante et bien cachée. Parmi le cercle intime du Survivant. Rogue était au courant des cours particuliers d'Hermione et de ses capacités il avait donc pu rendre compte minutieusement de chaque progrès que la sorcière réalisait. Le plan était bien ficelé. Elle était prise au piège, acculée contre un mur, comme une proie. Aucune issue possible. Sa propre vie était en jeu.

**L**a jeune fille avait cherché une faille dans l'odieux chantage dont elle était victime. Ces deux derniers jours, Hermione avait épluché les ouvrages concernant les potions et plus particulièrement les poisons et leurs antidotes. Elle avait comparé ses symptômes avec d'éventuels ingrédients mais rien ne correspondait : Rogue semblait réellement avoir inventé ce poison et donc son antidote ! Comme elle maudissait ce traître ! Dès qu'elle avait un instant de libre, la Gryffondor se précipitait à la bibliothèque en quête d'une quelconque information sur ce fameux poison. Elle espérait pouvoir elle-même fabriquer l'antidote. Elle avait déjà établi des listes d'ingrédients, d'instructions afin d'envisager le plus de combinaisons possible. Mais c'était un travail de titan qui lui prendrait des mois. Peut-être même plus. Pour réussir, il lui fallait connaître le poison et les ingrédients entrant dans sa composition. Il semblait que Rogue avait dit vrai : aucune trace de ce poison dans les livres. Selon le professeur de potions, si elle ne prenait pas l'antidote une fois par jour, le poison faisait effet et son état empirerait de jour en jour. Cet antidote fabriqué et fourni par Severus Rogue ne faisait que neutraliser les effets du poison. Il ne guérissait pas l'empoisonnement. L'effet de l'antidote n'excédait pas vingt-quatre heures… Ce qu'Hermione estimait plus que pervers car Rogue confiait l'antidote à Malfoy. Une éventualité l'effleura : et si Malfoy décidait de lui faire du chantage avec cet antidote ? Cette hypothèse la fit frémir. Elle n'était même pas convaincue que Rogue lui viendrait en aide… Ce dernier ne lâcherait aucune information. De surcroît, le maître des potions avait été clair et elle était parvenue aux mêmes conclusions que lui : contacter un professeur ou en parler à ses amis était tout bonnement exclu. Le traître aurait immédiatement été au courant puisque Dumbledore lui accordait sa confiance. Alors, il n'aurait pas donné à Malfoy la fiole contenant l'antidote et Hermione souffrirait jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

* * *

**H**arry, Ginny et Ron se réunirent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, l'air très préoccupé. Hermione leur causait beaucoup de soucis. Cette dernière ne leur adressait plus un mot, elle ne descendait même plus dans la Grande Salle pour manger et restait toujours seule. Elle semblait passer tout son temps dans la bibliothèque et dans ses appartements. En cours, elle s'installait au fond, à un bureau vide et répondait vaguement aux questions des professeurs. Et le pire était cette lueur de détresse qui ne la quittait plus. Un vrai masque de tristesse avait figé son visage devenu indifférent. Mort.

- Vous croyez qu'elle a un problème ? s'inquiéta Ginny. Quelque chose dont elle ne nous parle pas ?

- Oui, sûrement. Moi, j'ai l'impression que c'est cette retenue de Rogue qui lui a fichu un coup ! Elle s'est pris simultanément un zéro, une punition et une humiliation devant les Serpentards ! suggéra Ron, l'air convaincu par sa théorie.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ron ! grogna sa sœur. Ce n'est pas possible qu'Hermione change seulement à cause de ça ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus grave ! Tu t'es déjà mis dans cet état-là pour une retenue ?

- Non, mais je ne m'appelle pas Hermione Granger ! rétorqua Ron, fâché de ne pas être pris au sérieux. Je ne comprends rien aux filles de toute façon !

- Oh mais ne nous disputons pas, essayons plutôt d'aller lui parler ! proposa Harry.

**L**eur tentative fut vouée à l'échec : la réponse d'Hermione fut comme toutes les autres, vague :

- Ca va, je vous dis ! J'ai juste beaucoup de travail ! prétexta la Gryffondor en ramassant ses livres pour quitter la salle.

* * *

**M**alfoy, fier de son rôle, décida d'intervenir. Il avait été mis au courant de sa mission. Décevoir son père et surtout le Lord était impensable. De toute façon, le contenu de sa mission ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Bien au contraire ! Il s'entraînait déjà dur pour pourrir la vie de son homologue. Ce n'était que la routine. Une formalité. En vérité, le plaisir de commander sa colocataire le motivait plus que le sens du devoir. Il l'observait depuis quelques jours, depuis le rendez-vous avec Rogue, et il avait appris par son père ce qui s'était dit. Draco voyait bien les coups d'œil inquiets que se lançaient les amis de Granger à son sujet. Potter et Weasley se posaient des questions. La belette était déjà allée s'excuser trois fois pour ses moqueries, se croyant responsable de l'état d'Hermione. Cette idiote restait à l'écart, distante avec ses amis. Elle ne mangeait presque rien et ne prenait même plus la parole en cours. Elle les fuyait et se réfugiait à la bibliothèque. Autant dire qu'elle allait mal ! Et que tout Poudlard s'en rendait compte ! Et comme il fallait absolument éviter qu'elle n'éveille les soupçons, Granger devait rapidement changer d'attitude ! Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui devait la surveiller ?

**Q**uand elle revint de son cours de botanique, il l'interpella dans leur salle commune :

- Eh, Granger ! On doit parler. Assieds-toi !

**E**lle le fusilla du regard et resta debout, fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de parchemin vierge pour faire son devoir de métamorphose.

- Avec tes états d'âme, tu risques de te trahir ! Potter et la belette se douteront bien de quelque chose !

- Tu n'as donc aucun sentiment ? cracha-t-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

- Là n'est pas la question. Voilà ce que tu vas faire : prétexte une grippe ou un malaise...

- Je te déteste, Malfoy ! vociféra Hermione, sortant de ses gonds.

**T**oute la tension accumulée ces derniers jours menaçait de se déverser sur Malfoy.

- C'est excellent... approuva le concerné avec un sourire ravi. C'est par la colère que tout commence...

**L**a Gryffondor réalisa soudainement qu'il avait raison. Si la haine devenait sa seule raison de vivre et si tout espoir disparaissait, elle serait comme Voldemort, comme Lucius Malfoy : une machine de guerre. C'était ce que Voldemort espérait d'elle et elle ne lui accorderait pas ce plaisir. Elle ne se laisserait pas mourir à petit feu, abattue pas sa détresse, sa haine, sa culpabilité et sa colère.

- Tu as la Marque ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Non, je la recevrai après les ASPIC ! annonça-t-il fièrement en bombant le torse.

- Et tu en es fier ? Tu me fais vomir, Malfoy ! Tu obéis comme un esclave à ce que ton père a décidé pour toi ! Tu es pathétique ! l'insulta-t-elle, dégoûtée.

**D**raco pâlit. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers sa colocataire. Cette dernière l'imita et ricana :

- Je te le déconseille, la fouine ! Je suis un prodige, non ?

- Peut-être, Granger, mais tu ne connais rien à la magie noire ! susurra Malfoy lentement.

- Et toi, tu ne devrais pas toucher à un seul des cheveux de la nouvelle arme de Voldemort si tu ne veux pas subir sa vengeance !

- Ne fais pas ta maline, Granger ! Va parler à tes amis demain matin ou tu n'es pas prête d'avoir l'antidote !

**D**raco lui lança un regard méprisant puis entra dans sa chambre en prenant la précaution de bien claquer la porte.

**H**ermione s'affala sur le canapé, exténuée. Elle détestait cette fouine prétentieuse et malintentionnée. Ce qu'elle redoutait arrivait plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait cru : Malfoy lui faisait du chantage avec la fiole. Cela ne l'étonnait guère de sa part… Ce soir, elle avait été à deux doigts de jeter un sort à Malfoy pour lui faire ravaler ses propos insultants. Il se croyait supérieur à cause de son sang pur… Lui qui se croyait si important, si seulement il réalisait qu'il n'était qu'un pion dans le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Et si seulement elle pouvait tenter de s'extraire de ce bourbier sans que ce chien de garde lui tourne sans cesse autour…

**L**e lendemain, Hermione se força à prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle aperçut Malfoy qui l'observait attentivement du coin de l'œil. Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de prendre place à la table des Gryffondors. Ses amis scrutaient son visage, l'air inquiet. Aucun d'eux ne semblait oser lui parler, redoutant sa réaction. Chacun pensait que sa présence au petit déjeuner était un élément encourageant mais la mine revêche de leur amie freinait leurs initiatives. Hermione leur adressa un vague « bonjour » puis beurra une tranche de brioche, ignorant les regards appuyés de ses amis.  
- Tu vas mieux ? s'enquit Harry, brisant enfin le silence.

- Oui... approuva Hermione en se forçant à sourire mais fuyant tout de même leurs regards.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! intervint Ron, visiblement soulagé. Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à faire mon devoir de potions !

- Je n'ai pas le temps... soupira-t-elle, exaspérée de se sentir utilisée par tout le monde.

- Tu viendras nous voir à l'entraînement ? proposa Ginny à son amie.

- Peut-être...

* * *

_**O**ui, vous avez compris, le chapitre s'achève ici... Rien n'est réglé pour Hermione... Vous avez pu remarquer que j'installe vraiment l'intrigue, l'ambiance : la détresse d'Hermione, les questions de ses amis, les tensions avec Malfoy... Les choses évoluent dès le prochain chapitre !_

_**V**oilou les amis, je vous laisse à vos souris et à vos claviers pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début de fiction... J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Des surprises vous attendent ! ;)_

_**A**vec toute mon affection littéraire,  
_

_**MaaNaa**  
_


	3. Chapitre III : Menaces

_**B**__ien le bonjour !_

_**M**__e revoici, comme convenu, avant Noël ! C'est mon petit cadeau :) Oui, parce que je me posifie un peu chez moi pour les fêtes, et vous aussi… J'ai peur que le chapitre suivant (le 4) ne me demande plus de temps. Il est moins élaboré que les trois précédents. _

_**J**__e répondrai avec joie et attention à vos aimables reviews. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à vous répondre ! Merci à vous car je ne m'attendais pas à tant de reviews en seulement deux chapitres ! Et merci aussi à ceux qui me continuent à me lire fidèlement et qui, de surcroît, me laissent une petite review ! Il n'y a rien de plus encourageant ! Merci pour vos remarques, elles me font réfléchir et elles testent quelque part la solidité et la cohérence de la fiction. N'ayez pas peur de me vexer, si vos critiques sont argumentées et justifiées, elles sont bien valables ! Après, chacun à son avis et je me fais un honneur de vous répondre et de vous expliquer mon point de vue et le pourquoi du comment… Donc, si quelque chose vous titille, n'hésitez pas !_

_**Q**__uelqu'un (Loufoca-Granger )) m'a fait la remarque suivante : Malfoy aurait peut-être des problèmes s'il ne donnait pas l'antidote à Hermione en faisant du chantage. Je voulais éclaircir ce point… Dans cet exemple précis, Rogue aurait appuyé Draco car il est capital qu'Hermione ne se fasse pas remarquée en évitant ses amis. Ils ne doivent se douter de rien… C'est une consigne importante de la part de Rogue et Malfoy remplit son rôle en la surveillant et en la rappelant à l'ordre. Néanmoins, si Draco abuse de ce droit et qu'il fait du chantage avec l'antidote pour obtenir des choses d'Hermione qui ne concernent pas sa « mission », il peut effectivement avoir des « problèmes »… Tout cela me donne des idées ! ) Vous verrez bien héhé ! _

_**D**__ans ce chapitre, vous trouverez une Hermione qui pète un câble au sens premier du terme… Draco est un parfait salaud, comme Rogue, d'ailleurs (je les adore dans ce rôle, il leur va comme un gant ^^). Ce n'est que dans le chapitre 4 que les choses évoluent un peu entre nos deux Préfets-en-chef… Eh oui, cela met un peu de temps mais soyez patients car vous ne serez pas déçus ! Ici, j'approfondis les réactions d'Hermione dans une telle situation. Peut-être auriez-vous imaginé une autre attitude de sa part… Moi, j'ai pensé que c'était proche de son caractère. Mais chacun se fait sa propre image des personnages de J.K. Rowling ! J'essaie juste d'être la plus fidèle possible aux protagonistes de _HP_ ! Je ne pense pas que les actes d'Hermione s'éloignent du personnage que j'ai repris dans cette fiction… Enfin bon, j'attends votre verdict (ça me stresse un peu ^^) ! _

_**C**__hez moi, il neige et je m'imagine, en regardant par la fenêtre, dans le parc de Poudlard ! Ce serait féerique ! Bref, je m'égare… ^^_

_**D**__égustez bien ce chapitre et bonnes fêtes à tous ! Profitez de vos vacances et de vos familles !_

**J**'ajoute une petite dédicace à Poulpe/Fiind-l0ve pour son soutien et merci pour ta review super encourageante !

* * *

**Chapitre III : MENACES

* * *

**

_**T**__rois semaines. Trois semaines qu'Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et amie du Survivant de son état, était au service de Voldemort._

**M**algré elle, la jeune fille sourit faiblement à cette pensée. Qui croirait une telle phrase ? Une aberration sans nom ! Même Harry ou Dumbledore lui auraient ri au nez ! Cette situation avait quelque chose de malsain : incroyable et indicible à la fois. Un secret lourd à porter seule. Elle n'osait plus affronter son propre reflet dans la glace. Elle avait l'impression d'empuantir la trahison, comme une odeur pestilentielle de pourriture qui lui collait à la peau jour et nuit. Quand ses amis ou ses professeurs la regardaient, Hermione baissait honteusement les yeux, comme s'ils pouvaient deviner ce qu'il se passait. Elle voulait éviter à tout prix qu'on découvre ce qui se tramait dans le dos d'Harry pour ne pas fournir à Malfoy l'occasion de lui faire encore du chantage. Mais en même temps, elle priait pour que quelqu'un devine sans qu'elle ait besoin d'avouer quoi que ce soit. Ses nuits se raccourcissaient. Ses crises d'angoisse devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, durant la nuit ou lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule.

**D**'abord, Hermione avait songé que Rogue ne tarderait pas à la convoquer pour lui donner sa première mission – et ô combien elle redoutait cette entrevue ! Mais il n'en fut rien. Elle avait plutôt l'impression que Rogue l'observait, à travers ses propres yeux durant les cours et à travers ceux de Malfoy en dehors. Les cours de légilimancie avaient repris mais le professeur de potions n'avait fait aucune allusion à cette nouvelle allégeance - forcée - à son Maître. Hermione soupçonnait qu'on lui laissait un laps de temps pour s'accommoder à son nouveau statut officieux et surtout pour observer sa réaction. S'adapterait-elle aisément ? Jouerait-elle le jeu ? Etait-elle fiable ? Serait-elle assez intelligente pour rebondir et ne pas mettre sa propre vie en péril ? Pour l'instant, la sorcière faisait son possible pour ne pas fondre en larmes en plein cours.

**M**alfoy ne l'aidait pas particulièrement. Il s'acquittait parfaitement de sa mission et cherchait à lui faire payer ses insultes. Il prenait même un malin plaisir à lui rappeler la triste réalité. Lui compliquer la tâche, voilà comment il définissait sa mission. Et il s'en tirait à merveille !

**H**ermione ne mangeait plus et de larges cernes noirâtres cerclaient ses yeux. Elle évitait au maximum ses amis, prétextant les révisions des ASPIC et le stress des examens. Ces derniers avaient peu à peu baissé les bras, abandonnant leurs tentatives de faire parler leur amie. Celle-ci se murait dans un silence obstiné dès que l'un d'eux abordait le sujet. S'ils avaient su décodé sa versatilité parfois brutale, ils y auraient lu un appel au secours. Tout était sombre autour d'elle, comme si elle étouffait, sans issue. Sans pouvoir parler à personne.

**D**urant ces trois dernières semaines, la Gryffondor avait fait des recherches sur la composition du poison avec un acharnement proche de l'obsession. Si elle parvenait à lister les ingrédients, trouver l'antidote serait alors envisageable. Hermione concentrait tous ses efforts sur cette porte de secours. Aucune autre issue ne lui paraissait plausible. Sa chambre était devenue un véritable laboratoire. Un capharnaüm. Des dizaines de rouleaux de parchemin s'empilaient. Y étaient annotées d'hypothétiques combinaisons d'ingrédients qu'Hermione testait. Dans un coin de la pièce s'entassaient des parchemins froissés, déchirés, rayés, barrés, roulés en boule.

**C**et après-midi là, Hermione décida de se procurer un ingrédient qui se trouvait dans la réserve personnelle du professeur de potions. D'ordinaire, pour effectuer ses tests, elle subtilisait des ingrédients en cours de potions. Elle prenait systématiquement un échantillon de chaque ingrédient fourni en classe pour la préparation d'une potion. Parfois, elle allait dans le parc à la recherche de scarabées à piler. A chaque expérience qu'elle faisait, Hermione se rappelait des mots de Severus Rogue : « _la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions ». _Combien il avait raison ! Du doigté et de l'organisation. Elle testait des millions de possibilités : un protocole strict devait être scrupuleusement suivi si l'on ne voulait pas que le mélange explose. Elle ne faisait varier qu'un seul facteur à chaque expérience : le temps que le chaudron restait sur le feu, l'ordre des ingrédients, le sens dans lequel elle mélangeait… Heureusement, la Gryffondor n'ignorait pas certains principes inhérents à l'art des potions. Par exemple, il ne fallait jamais mélanger du sang de salamandre et des limaces cornues cuites. Sinon, des vapeurs toxiques s'échappaient de la potion. Aujourd'hui, Hermione avait besoin de venin d'Acromantula. Cela faisait dix-huit jours que les feuilles d'hysope bouillaient à petit feu et la préparation arrivait à son terme. Il lui fallait d'urgence ce venin.

**E**n cours de potions, la jeune fille surveilla le chaudron de Neville, attendant patiemment qu'il explose, comme pratiquement à chaque cours de potions. Le tumulte ferait diversion. A dix minutes de la fin du cours, d'épaisses volutes de fumée noire s'échappaient du chaudron du pauvre Neville qui suait à grosses gouttes. N'y tenant plus, Hermione décida d'accélérer les choses et elle versa discrètement de la bile de tatou dans le chaudron de son pauvre camarade en passant à côté de lui. L'effet escompté dépassa les espérances d'Hermione : le contenu du chaudron explosa, tapissant tout ce qui l'entourait. Plusieurs élèves se levèrent d'un bond, poussant des cris de douleur : ils avaient été aspergés par le liquide brunâtre. Une odeur âcre de chair brûlée saturait l'air. Rogue poussa un juron et se précipita vers Neville Londubat qu'il traita de tous les noms.

- Mr Londubat ! Je maudis celui qui a eu la bien piètre idée de vous mettre une baguette magique entre les mains ! Vous êtes un incapable ! gronda Rogue, son nez crochu à quelques centimètres du visage tremblant du pauvre Neville. Depuis le début de l'année, il n'y a pas eu un cours où vous n'avez causé des dégâts ! Je vais personnellement m'entretenir avec le professeur Dumbledore afin de vous exclure définitivement de mon cours. Draco, accompagnez les blessés à l'infirmerie…

**H**ermione profita du vacarme pour se glisser discrètement dans la réserve personnelle du professeur Rogue. Elle lança un sortilège d'attraction informulé et glissa dans sa poche une petite fiole contenant le venin d'Acromantula. Lorsqu'elle regagna sa place pour ranger ses affaires, elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le pauvre Neville se faire durement réprimander par le professeur Rogue. Honteuse, elle se promit de l'aider à remonter son niveau en potions dès qu'elle aurait le temps pour se faire pardonner…

**L**a jeune fille sortit tranquillement de la salle de classe, comme si de rien n'était. Une fois remontée hors des cachots, elle accéléra le pas, priant pour que ses amis ne la rattrapent pas. Elle était pressée de vérifier son hypothèse. Par chance, Draco Malfoy n'était pas encore revenu de l'infirmerie. La Gryffonfor s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre, jetant un sort d'insonorisation. Elle ne souhaitait ni entendre Malfoy tambouriner à sa porte ni qu'il puisse écouter les bruits étranges provenant de sa chambre. Elle retira les feuilles d'hysope du feu. Avec des gestes rapides et précis, Hermione ajouta les sangsues et mélangea pendant trois minutes dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. La potion s'éclaircit au fur et à mesure, virant vers un jaune orangé. Les vapeurs hyalines humidifiaient la pièce. Cinq gouttes d'essence de rose donnèrent au mélange un parfum délicieux. Mais Hermione avait appris que les poisons avaient souvent une couleur et une odeur attrayantes et trompeuses. Vérifiant ses notes et rajustant ses gants de protection, la jeune fille ajouta deux pincées de racines d'asphodèle en poudre puis trois gouttes de venin d'Acromantula. Le résultat ne fut pas à la hauteur de ses espérances.

**D**ès que le venin d'Acromantula atteignit la potion écumante, le mélange se mit à bouillonner de plus en plus fort. La potion vira au vert foncé. Des bulles grossissaient à vue d'œil à la surface de la potion, avant d'exploser une à une, tachant le tapis sur le sol. Paniquée, Hermione retira sur-le-champ son chaudron du feu, pourtant doux. Cette précaution n'eut pourtant aucun effet sur le mélange qui noircit davantage le liquide continuait de bouillonner et de monter. Il menaçait de se déverser sur le sol. Une épaisse fumée âcre et noire envahit la pièce, brouillant la vue et les sens d'Hermione. La gorge irritée, elle toussa et lança à l'aveuglette des sorts pour faire disparaître ce monstrueux mélange.

- _Recurvit_ !

**L**e contenu du chaudron disparut. Le sort nettoya également les taches sur le sol, les murs et le lit. Hermione réussit à sauver une partie de ses notes. En revanche, la fumée saturait l'air et lui brûlait les yeux. Toussant, elle ouvrit en grand la fenêtre et la porte afin d'évacuer la fumée. La Gryffondor sortit en trombe de sa chambre pour respirer plus librement dans la salle commune. Au passage, elle heurta Malfoy qui se trouvait au pas de sa porte, se demandant vraisemblablement ce qui se passait… A cause du choc, Hermione fut projetée au sol. Se frottant les yeux irrités par la fumée, elle se releva en grommelant :

- Tu fais quoi devant ma porte Malfoy ?

- Je… C'est quoi toute cette fumée, Granger ? grogna Draco, l'air excédé, en tentant d'épier à travers la porte entrouverte.

- De quoi je me mêle, la fouine ? rétorqua la Gryffondor en claquant la porte derrière elle.

- J'ai le _devoir_ de te surveiller, Sang-de-bourbe ! lui rappela Draco avec un sourire condescendant. Je veux donc savoir ce que tu fais dans ta chambre !

- Tu exiges comme un gosse capricieux, Malfoy ! cracha Hermione d'un ton cinglant. Je ne suis ni Parkinson ni ta mère qui te cèdent tout !

- Ne parle pas de ma mère, Granger ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville de ces femmes-là ! Ton sang te l'interdit !

- Tu vois, Malfoy, répliqua Hermione en articulant lentement, tu ne comprends rien à rien… Ne pas être de sang pur est au contraire une chance qui me préserve de votre stupidité !

**S**ur ce, elle tourna les talons. Hermione se réfugia à la bibliothèque. Jusqu'à la fermeture, elle se pencha fiévreusement sur les ouvrages de potions, tous plus poussiéreux les uns que les autres. Soudain, elle réalisa pourquoi sa dernière tentative avait échoué – une fois de plus !

- Les racines d'asphodèle ! se morigéna-t-elle en se frappant le front.

**E**lle avait appris au cours de sa première année que les racines d'asphodèle ne devaient jamais être mélangées au venin d'Acromantula. Le mélange était explosif et elle en avait fait les frais ! Abattue par cet oubli impardonnable pour une septième année de son niveau, Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains et fondit en larmes. Ses efforts n'aboutissaient à rien… Une impasse.

**C**e fut en traînant des pieds qu'elle se rendit, le ventre vide, à son cours de légilimancie. Hermione ne prit pas la peine de saluer le professeur de potions qui fit de même. Ses yeux rouges signalaient clairement que la jeune sorcière avait pleuré. Mais Rogue n'en tint pas compte, fidèle à lui-même.

- Miss Granger… commença-t-il d'un ton doucereux une fois qu'elle se fut assise. Draco m'a rapporté vos petites _expériences_… Pensiez-vous réellement, Miss Granger, que j'étais assez stupide pour ne pas m'apercevoir de votre ridicule larcin ? Le venin d'Acromantula, Miss Granger. A cause de vous, Londubat écope d'une retenue mémorable… Mais je crois qu'il serait plus juste que vous l'accompagniez, n'est-ce pas ?

**L**es lèvres d'Hermione tremblèrent.

- Vous croyiez sérieusement que je n'avais pas remarqué votre petit manège depuis trois semaines ? Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile, Miss Granger ! poursuivit Severus Rogue d'un ton mielleux et menaçant à la fois. Pour vous récompenser de vos efforts… inutiles, vous viendrez en retenue tous les vendredis soirs jusqu'aux vacances d'hiver ! Je vous avais prévenu que cela ne servait à rien. Mais comme d'habitude, vous n'écoutez que votre ego surdimensionné de jeune Gryffondor entêtée ! Vous vous croyez supérieure à tout le monde, Miss Granger !

**A**près que la sentence soit tombée, Hermione avait été incapable de travailler correctement. Le professeur Rogue ne s'était pas privé de la traiter d'incapable et de la forcer à effectuer des exercices qu'elle ne réussit pas. La Gryffondor se concentrait pour ne pas pleurer devant son professeur. Elle supporta les sarcasmes de Rogue avec autant de placidité dont elle était capable, puisant dans ses dernières ressources. Elle enchaînait échec sur échec.

**L**orsque le cours s'acheva, à bout de forces, Hermione monta en haut de la tour d'astronomie et ouvrit une des fenêtres. Elle regarda le vide avec envie. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son visage et se mêlaient à ses larmes. Elle monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et en quelques secondes, tous les visages de ceux qu'elle aimait défilèrent dans sa tête. Elle hésita à sauter mais cette solution lui semblait la meilleure. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue. Rogue avait raison sur un point : toutes ses tentatives étaient lamentablement vouées à l'échec ! Le harcèlement moral de Malfoy et de Rogue lui rendait la vie impossible, s'ajoutant à l'horrible situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Chaque matin, la panique l'envahissait à la perspective que Malfoy ne lui donne pas son antidote. Un jour, le Serpentard ne s'était pas présenté et Hermione était néanmoins allée en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Mais les vomissements l'avaient surprise, l'obligeant à se réfugier à l'infirmerie. Ce jour-là, Hermione avait eu très peur quand Mme Pomfresh l'avait auscultée. Mais le professeur Rogue était intervenu quelques minutes après et avait chassé l'infirmière sans plus de cérémonie.

- Miss Granger, buvez !

**I**l lui avait tendu l'antidote d'un geste vif, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le surprenne. Dès qu'elle l'avait avalé, les symptômes disparurent.

- Draco a _oublié_ ce matin… avait-il expliqué dans un murmure. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

**D**epuis plusieurs semaines, elle préméditait son geste. Sa disparition. Hermione avait laissé un mot sur son lit à l'adresse de Dumbledore pour lui expliquer la situation. Le directeur ferait le nécessaire pour rétablir la situation, elle en était persuadée. Elle le priait d'agir vite, avant que les Mangemorts n'aient le temps de réagir. Les prendre par surprise. Si elle disparaissait, Rogue serait pris au piège, mis au courant par Dumbledore. Ainsi, elle n'accomplirait jamais le sombre destin que Voldemort avait choisi pour elle. Lentement, elle se pencha, ferma les yeux, sur le point de basculer.

- Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

**H**ermione hésita et, interpellée, tourna légèrement la tête durant une fraction de seconde. C'est ce qui la sauva. Deux bras l'entourèrent et la happèrent brutalement vers le sol. La Gryffondor se débattit mais l'emprise de Malfoy ne se relâcha pas. Il la jeta contre le mur où elle se cogna.

- Tu es folle ? hurla-t-il. Pourquoi tu allais faire ça ?

**H**ermione, hébétée, effleura sa bosse sur le front qui saignait. Alors elle prit conscience de la situation et de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil douloureux au Serpentard qui criait des choses qu'elle n'entendait plus. Cet abruti gâchait tout et ne comprenait rien à rien !

**D**raco Malfoy la ramena dans sa chambre et veilla sur elle toute la nuit. Hermione s'écroula de fatigue.

**A**u petit matin, la Gryffondor émergea doucement. Ce qui s'était passé la veille résonnait comme un mauvais souvenir. Un mal de tête atroce tambourinait ses tempes comme si un sonneur de cloches logeait à l'intérieur de son crâne. S'apercevant qu'elle était éveillée, Draco lui jeta un regard accusateur. Il était assis sur la chaise de son bureau et, vu les cernes et la trace de sa manche imprimée sur sa joue, il avait passé la nuit ici. Apparemment d'humeur exécrable, le jeune homme marmonna d'un ton lourd de menaces :

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, Sang-de-bourbe !

- Pourquoi ? Ça t'aurait enlevé un fardeau ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton provocateur.

- Si tu avais sauté, ce serait moi qui aurais payé ! expliqua-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Maintenant, je vais te coller partout, Granger. Même aux toilettes ! Tu n'as plus intérêt à réessayer de t'échapper. Sinon, ce sont tes amis qui vont payer ! ajouta-t-il avec une horrible grimace victorieuse déformant son visage.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre, Malfoy !

**D**es sanglots menacèrent de lui brouiller à nouveau la vue.

- Et c'est ce que tu vas devenir bientôt ! rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire ravi.

- Pas tant qu'il me restera une parcelle d'humanité ! grogna Hermione entre ses dents. Ce dont tu es totalement dépourvu !

- Cesse tes allusions douteuses, Granger ! Je pourrais légèrement modifier mes rapports avec toi et les conséquences pourraient être regrettables pour ta petite personne...

**E**lle le gifla de toutes ses forces et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Malfoy devait être né pour lui pourrir la vie. Et il remplissait sa tâche à merveille ! Voldemort n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour effectuer la tâche de la surveiller de près… Hermione se laissa glisser lentement contre les carreaux qui tapissaient les murs de la salle d'eau, en larmes. Malfoy, hors de lui, s'acharnait sur la porte à coups de pieds et d'insultes. La jeune fille tremblait en priant pour qu'il se lasse et qu'il s'en aille. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'un retour de bâtons ne tarderait pas à venir. D'ailleurs, Malfoy était en train de le lui faire comprendre en lui promettant de la faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se traîne à ses pieds en le suppliant.

**U**ne demi-heure plus tard, Hermione gagna l'aile ouest pour son cours de sortilèges. Son air pâle et livide alarma tellement Harry et Ron qu'ils l'obligèrent à aller à l'infirmerie. Ce fut Harry qui l'accompagna car Flitwick n'autorisa pas deux personnes à escorter la jeune fille.

- Et vous, Mr Weasley, je pense que vous êtes celui qui maîtrise le moins l'_elemento_ des deux ! Manquer un de mes cours ne vous fera pas progresser !

**R**ouge comme une pivoine, Ron encaissa la remarque en serrant les mâchoires, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Il appréciait peu être comparé à Harry en public, et surtout sur des points négatifs !

**H**arry prit donc son amie par le bras, ramassa ses affaires et la conduisit vers l'infirmerie. Puis il brisa le silence un peu lourd et gênant :

- Tu es malade ? Un virus ?

- Je ne sais pas… souffla Hermione, peu encline à la discussion.

- C'est Malfoy qui t'embête ? Il te colle beaucoup en ce moment, je trouve. Il te jette tout le temps des regards bizarres comme s'il te surveillait !

_**E**__t tu n'imagines pas à quel point…_ songea Hermione, soucieuse.

- Tu es stressée par tes examens ? hasarda Harry, testant chacune des hypothèses qui s'échafaudaient dans sa tête.

**H**ermione s'engouffra tête la première dans l'excuse :

- Oui, un peu. Il y a de ça ! avoua-t-elle.

- Mais Mione, c'est dans plusieurs mois !

**E**lle n'écouta que d'une oreille ses remontrances. Ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh les accueillit avec bonne humeur :

- Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- C'est Hermione, Madame. Elle n'a pas l'air bien !

- Merci, monsieur Potter, vous pouvez disposer.

**E**lle avait toujours été directe et elle faisait respecter sa loi dans son infirmerie. Harry tenta de protester mais Mme Pomfresh le renvoya gentiment mais fermement.

- A nous deux, ma cocotte… dit-elle en se tournant vers Hermione. Assieds-toi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

**C**omme la dernière fois, Hermione sentit ses entrailles se nouer.

- Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-elle sans grande conviction. Je suis très fatiguée… Le surmenage, peut-être…

- J'ai toujours dit à Albus de lever le pied sur le programme des septièmes années ! Vous êtes épuisés avant la fin de l'année ! grommela l'infirmière en allant fouiller dans son armoire remplie de fioles multicolores. Tiens, avale ça, ma mignonne ! dit-elle en tendant à Hermione un verre d'où jaillissait une légère fumée orangée. Ca va te requinquer ! Par contre, je n'ai pas de remède miracle contre le stress des examens ! Mais je te préviens, si tu ne lèves pas le pied, tu cours tout droit vers l'épuisement !

**H**ermione acquiesça en avalant le liquide bouillonnant. Etrangement, il n'était pas chaud.

- Repose-toi ! ordonna l'infirmière. Contrairement à ce que pense Mr Potter, je ne crois pas que ce ne soit que le surmenage, Miss… Vous m'avez l'air très préoccupée… ajouta-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

**L**a Gryffondor retint sa respiration, persuadée d'avoir été découverte.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est un choc émotionnel ou une déception amoureuse, poursuivit Mme Pomfresh, il n'y a que vous qui pouvez le dire ! Mais si vous avez des problèmes, Miss Granger, vous feriez mieux d'en parler à vos amis ou à vos professeurs. Je n'ai pas d'autre solution pour les maux de cœur !

**D**iscrètement, Hermione expira l'air bloqué dans ses poumons, soulagée : l'infirmière s'imaginait qu'elle pleurait une rupture sentimentale ! Si elle savait ! Jamais la jeune fille ne se mettrait dans cet état-là pour un garçon ! Le comique de situation la fit presque sourire…

- Allez-vous reposer, maintenant, Miss…

**R**assurée, Hermione ramassa ses affaires et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle avait un devoir de métamorphose à achever pour le lendemain ! Et ce remède de Mme Pomfresh lui avait tonifié les cellules nerveuses. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau était en ébullition !

- Je n'y arrive plus ! s'exclama Hermione, excédée par l'acharnement de son professeur de légilimancie à lui faire effectuer des exercices depuis plus d'une heure sans succès.

**S**ystématiquement, il lui demandait de recommencer. Hermione échouait à chaque fois, se demandant quand il allait se rendre compte qu'elle ne réussirait pas ce soir. Il prenait un malin plaisir à torturer son esprit avec des exercices qui augmentaient progressivement en intensité. Ils lui demandaient encore plus de concentration alors que des exercices simples qu'elle réussissait d'ordinaire lui posaient problème aujourd'hui. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front de l'élève qui tentait vainement de se concentrer. Maintenant, elle perdait patience. Au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle le lui fit savoir et la réponse du maître des potions fut glaciale.

- Vous n'êtes pas concentrée ! répondit Rogue d'un ton aigre. Vous devez oublier vos émotions et vous fixer sur votre unique objectif ! Faites abstraction du reste, ce ne sont à cet instant que des futilités !

- Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ? cingla Hermione avec agressivité.

- Ca, c'est votre problème ! Vous êtes assez intelligente pour trouver toute seule ! ricana-t-il.

**L**e sourire hypocrite de Rogue acheva de la déconcentrer.

- Je n'y arriverai pas ce soir ! insista Hermione d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune autre réponse que positive.

- Ce cours est donc terminé. Semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure !

**A**lors qu'elle ramassait ses affaires avec une hâte à peine dissimulée, il la retint.

- Restez, je n'ai pas terminé... Mr Malfoy m'a parlé de votre petit coup de folie de l'autre soir... Cela ne doit plus se reproduire.

- Je…

- Taisez-vous ! ordonna son professeur, agacé. J'ai honte de votre lâcheté ! Je vous croyais plus intelligente, Miss Granger ! Montrez-vous à la hauteur de l'honneur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous fait. Votre santé en dépend, me semble-t-il, alors ne commettez pas d'actes inconsidérés ! Par conséquent, Draco vous escortera dans vos salles de classe et vous avez obligation de lui signaler tous vos déplacements ! Rendez-vous vendredi soir pour votre retenue, à vingt heures, ici même. Bonne soirée, Miss Granger !

**H**ermione sortit sans répondre, claquant la porte. Les humiliations de Rogue la rendirent folle de rage.

**C**e fut hors d'elle qu'elle rentra dans leur salle commune. Hermione attrapa un vase qu'elle envoya de toutes ses forces contre un mur, imaginant que c'était la tête de Rogue.

- Calme-toi ! hurla Malfoy qui sortit de sa chambre, alerté par le bruit.

- Pourquoi je me calmerais ? vociféra-t-elle, incapable de se contrôler. Ce sont des salauds ! Vous êtes tous des salauds !

- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter ! répliqua Draco en sortant sa baguette magique.

- Tu es aussi répugnant qu'eux ! Tu leur obéis au doigt et à l'œil comme un elfe de maison ! l'insulta Hermione.

- Tu crois que ça m'amuse de jouer le toutou derrière une Sang-de-bourbe ? jeta Malfoy, l'air dégoûté.

- Probablement, puisque tu vas apparaître loyal et fidèle aux yeux de ton maître ! Tu es répugnant, Malfoy ! Tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville de ton père !

- Tu vas te taire, Granger, ou je vais te faire taire par d'autres moyens ! menaça Draco, la voix tremblante de rage.

- Moi aussi, je pourrais inventer des choses. Des choses affreuses qui te discréditeront aux yeux de tes petits copains cagoulés !

- Tu vas regretter tes paroles, Granger ! Je vais te faire payer tous tes affronts…

- Tu ne peux rien me faire ! claironna la Préfète en lui faisant un pied-de-nez mais gardant tout de même une distance respectable.

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

**H**ermione lui rit au nez et les yeux de glace de Draco lancèrent des éclairs. Un sourire carnassier déforma le visage du Serpentard. Ses menaces n'étaient pas en l'air.

* * *

_**V**oilà, les amis ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! _

_**D**ans le prochain chapitre, la relation HG/DM va avancer et on va bien rigoler ^^_

_**E**n attendant, passez de très bonnes fêtes et portez-vous bien !  
_


	4. Chapitre IV : Tu m'appartiens

_**B**__ien le bonjour amis lecteurs !_

_**D**__'abord, très bonne année à tous ! Il est encore temps de vous le souhaiter (c'est le moment où jamais ^^) !_

_**M**__e revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Avant tout, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements ! J'essaie de prendre le temps de répondre à tout le monde. Je rougis derrière mon écran en lisant vos commentaires. Ça fait beaucoup de bien de savoir que certains attendent la suite, que vous avez ressenti les sentiments des personnages, que vous avez un regard critique sur mon écriture. Plus j'avance, plus je fais face à des avis différents mais toujours constructifs. Un grand merci à vous tous, vous m'avez motivée à vous publier ce chapitre ce soir et pas dans deux semaines ! Et un merci particulier à tous ceux qui ne loupent pas un chapitre :)  
_

_**O**__ui, parce que je suis surbookée(au bas mot !) : entre les stages et les révisions pour les partiels, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ! Non, je ne me plains pas et j'ai pris le temps et le plaisir d'écrire ce chapitre._

_**D**__ans ce chapitre, j'introduis d'autres points de vue, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! L'histoire ne se cantonne pas qu'au point de vue d'Hermione, heureusement. Si certains ont eu cette impression, je leur réponds que j'ai voulu insister sur l'intrigue et installer les évènements principaux. Dans ce chapitre, vous allez voir un nouvel élément s'installer et qui va faire évoluer un peu la relation entre nos deux héros. J'ai voulu décrire les relations amicales aussi, les disputes habituelles dans notre Trio. J'ai aussi choisi Ginny avec son fort caractère (je l'aime bien ^^). Vous verrez !  
_

_**Q**__ue je blablate ! Je m'arrête donc et vous laisse lire ce chapitre et, bien entendu, me donner votre avis à la fin !_

_**B**onne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre IV : " TU M'APPARTIENS "

* * *

**

**L**e trio longeait un couloir du deuxième étage où avait lieu leur cours de sortilèges. Padma Patil venait de surprendre une nouvelle fois Ron en l'attendant à la sortie du précédent cours. La Serdaigle lui avait sauté au cou et l'avait langoureusement embrassé alors que les autres élèves contournaient le couple d'un air écœuré. Comme à chaque fois, Harry et Hermione s'empressaient de quitter les lieux afin d'échapper à leurs étreintes passionnées, attendant leur ami un peu plus loin. Ces embrassades publiques étaient devenues une routine néanmoins gênante. A ce sujet, Harry et Hermione avaient déjà eu plusieurs fois la même conversation.

- Mais Ginny et toi, vous ne faites pas ça ! s'agaçait Hermione.

- Ginny et moi, c'est différent… tentait d'argumenter Harry. Ron est plus…

- … tactile ! Et immature ! achevait Hermione avec ironie.

**S**ouvent, les deux amis préféraient en rire mais l'attitude de Ron les exaspérait à la longue. Et aucun ne se résolvait à aller lui en parler.

**C**ette fois-ci, Ron avait étrangement réussi à se débarrasser rapidement de Padma. Son air soucieux surprit les deux autres Gryffondors qui préférèrent toutefois garder le silence. Ron était plutôt du genre à expliquer lui-même ce qui le tracassait s'il en avait envie. Les trois amis parcouraient les couloirs à grand pas afin de ne pas être en retard au cours du professeur Flitwick. Hermione se força tant bien que mal à s'intéresser à la conversation que Ron entama. Comme souvent, elle oscillait entre humeur maussade et humeur massacrante. Le sujet de la discussion ne l'aidait en rien à se montrer positive ce jour-là.

- Padma est lassante...se plaignit Ron.

- Tu es avec elle depuis... hasarda Hermione qui n'avait guère suivi ces derniers temps la rubrique « _Les potins croustillants du couple le plus glamour de Poudlard_ ».

- ... depuis six mois et c'est l'enfer !

- Quitte-la ! conseilla vivement Harry en haussant les épaules, l'air dubitatif.

- Elle est collante ! Elle me saute dessus à chaque intercours, vous imaginez ? geignit Ron d'un ton presque larmoyant.

- Tu disais pareil pour Lavande ! observa Hermione, exaspérée. Tu vas continuer de changer de petite amie parce qu'à chaque fois tu te lasses ?

- Mais non ! grogna Ron, mécontent que son amie ne compatisse pas. C'est juste qu'avec Padma, on ne se voit pas beaucoup car elle est à Serdaigle. Et quand on se voit, on ne parle pas énormément, on...

- C'est bon ! Épargne-nous les détails ! maugréa Hermione.

**S**ur ce, elle s'éloigna en accélérant le pas pour les laisser parler de filles. Les états d'âme de Ron en amour devenaient agaçants et futiles en comparaison à ses propres préoccupations. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter, beaucoup plus féroces que ceux de Ronald Weasley…

**L**a discussion entre les deux garçons s'interrompit l'espace d'une seconde, quand Hermione s'éloigna.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda Ron en regardant Hermione qui se sauvait, l'air incrédule.

- Elle… commença Harry.

- Elle est vraiment bizarre en ce moment ! bougonna Ron. Pour Padma, je…

- Ron ! l'interrompit Harry, légèrement irrité. Ouvre un peu les yeux ! Hermione est partie parce que tu parlais encore de tes histoires !

- Mais en quoi cela la gênerait-elle ? J'ai bien le droit de parler de ce que je veux ! se défendit Ron qui se sentait attaqué. Ne me dis pas qu'elle fait tout le temps la tête à cause de Padma et moi !

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça… Je dis simplement qu'elle en a assez… et elle n'est pas la seule !

**H**arry avait décidé d'être franc avec Ron tant pis s'il le prenait mal ! Depuis plusieurs mois, la conversation et les préoccupations de Ronald Weasley concernaient quasi exclusivement ses histoires de cœur.

- _Elle n'est pas la seule_ ? répéta Ron en s'arrêtant de marcher. Comment ça « _elle n'est pas la seule _» ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Ron !

**H**arry était gêné de devoir expliquer à son ami ce que tout Poudlard disait dans son dos.

- Tu veux dire que c'est de ma faute si Hermione va mal ? s'insurgea Ron, en colère.

- Mais non ! Je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute. Mais tes histoires avec Padma ne semblent pas l'aider ! J'ai l'impression que…

- Mais je ne l'oblige pas à écouter si elle n'en a pas envie !

- Oui, Ron, mais toutes les discussions tournent autour de Padma ! Tu parles tout le temps d'elle et de vous ! lâcha Harry, agacé de se faire couper tout le temps.

**L**a mauvaise foi de Ron énervait Harry qui, subitement, n'avait plus envie de prendre des pincettes pour lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas.

- Mais non, je ne…

- Ron ! On n'est pas obligés de supporter vos embrassades ! Vous êtes tout le temps scotchés l'un à l'autre comme des sangsues ! Et quand Padma n'est pas là, tu ne fais que parler d'elle !

- Mais oui, tu as raison ! C'est Padma qui me colle tout le temps ! C'est bien ce que je disais…

**H**arry dévisagea le rouquin comme s'il était un Epouvantard. Ron n'avait vraiment rien compris… Il rejetait encore la faute sur Padma et relançait la discussion sur ses problèmes de couple. A cet instant-là, Harry, énervé, préféra se taire plutôt que de le traiter de Veracrasse sourd, borgne et puant. Il l'abandonna dans le couloir désert et rejoignit Hermione en cours de sortilèges.

* * *

**D**raco Malfoy sortit en trombe de son cours de botanique et regagna en toute hâte sa salle commune. Il voulait intercepter Granger avant qu'elle ne s'enferme à double tour dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'elle était en cours de sortilèges. Comme le lui avait demandé Rogue, il la surveillait étroitement et connaissait désormais son emploi du temps par cœur. Il valait mieux éviter qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise ou ce serait sa propre tête qui tomberait. Cette première mission le satisfaisait amplement. Comme sa mère, il avait redouté le contenu de la première tâche que lui confierait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son père l'avait prévenu : il recevrait la Marque bientôt et servirait par conséquence le Maître. En fait, Draco ne faisait que continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris depuis la première année : pourrir la vie de cette Sang-de-bourbe de Granger ! Rien de plus facile…

**D**epuis l'excès de zèle d'Hermione Granger, Draco avait redoublé de vigilance. Il avait essayé d'établir un fragile équilibre entre la surveillance de la Gryffondor et le temps passé avec ses amis Potter-le-surhomme et Weasmoche afin qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Le Serpentard la suivait quasiment partout, tout en prenant garde de conserver une certaine distance et en lui laissant une petite marge de manœuvre pour éviter tout soupçon. C'était parfois fatiguant mais Malfoy s'amusait bien. Ces prises de bec avec son homologue étaient monnaie courante et il s'évertuait à la faire tourner en bourrique jusqu'à ce qu'elle claque la porte de sa chambre. Mais il arrivait que cette Sang-de-bourbe monte sur ses grands chevaux et l'insulte. Malfoy lui avait juré qu'il se vengerait.

**D**epuis toujours, ses parents lui avaient transmis une fascination pour la Magie Noire et un dégoût pour les sangs impurs. La famille Malfoy était influente dans le monde sorcier, et ce grâce à ce sang pur qui coulait dans leurs veines. Draco avait donc eu une idée astucieuse pour asseoir sa supériorité sur cette Gryffondor insolente. Au déjeuner, il avait enfin reçu la réponse tant attendue de son père. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il guettait le hibou grand duc de la famille Malfoy. Son cœur avait bondi quand il avait lu les quelques lignes tracées sur le parchemin. Il avait grande hâte de faire part de cette formidable nouvelle à Granger. Draco imaginait sa réaction avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

**F**idèle à son poste, le Serpentard interpella la jeune fille dès qu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune :

- Granger, viens par ici ! J'ai ceci à te montrer !

**I**l brandit triomphalement un parchemin portant le sceau des Malfoy. Hermione, intriguée, le lui arracha des mains et le parcourut. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, son visage palissait tandis que celui de Draco s'illuminait.

_Mon fils,_

_Je tiens d'abord à te féliciter. Tu as très bien agi en sauvant la Sang-de-bourbe et le Maître est satisfait. Il a donc accepté d'accéder à ta requête. Granger t'appartient, désormais. Elle te doit respect et obéissance. Cependant, ne la traite pas comme un elfe de maison. Elle ne doit ni être blessée ni abîmée. Prends-en soin. Mène ta mission à bien comme tu le fais déjà et tu recevras bientôt la Marque. Ta mère et moi sommes fiers de toi._

_Ton père,  
Lucius Malfoy._

**L**e Serpentard observa attentivement sa réaction, à l'affût du moindre signe. Allait-elle se mettre en colère ? Provoquerait-elle un duel dans la salle commune ? Par précaution, il avait sorti sa baguette magique. Une expression stupéfaite et horrifiée se peignit sur le visage de son homologue.

**H**ermione crut qu'elle allait vomir. Leur culot la sidérait. Ils croyaient tellement en la supériorité du sang pur qu'ils s'octroyaient le droit de _propriété_ sur telle ou telle personne de rang inférieur. Elle, appartenir à ce serpent ? Elle n'était ni un objet ni une esclave. Une telle idée la révoltait. De rage, la jeune fille déchira le parchemin.

**D**raco lui attrapa le poignet pour éviter qu'elle ne le gifle cette fois-là et lui chuchota, le regard brillant :

- Tu es à moi, Granger !

**C**et instant représentait le summum de l'excitation et de la jubilation pour le jeune homme. Il savourait cette vengeance. La posséder lui procurait un sentiment particulièrement viril. Mais Malfoy n'était pas stupide : il avait parfaitement conscience que ces quelques mots écrits sur du parchemin ne résoudraient pas tout et que Granger ne l'accepterait jamais. C'était simplement un moyen de montrer qu'il avait le dessus, que c'était lui qui contrôlait la situation. En effet, puisque c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait lui-même accordé cette faveur à Draco, et même si Granger le haïssait, elle était contrainte par Voldemort d'exécuter ses ordres. Cette ruse relevait simplement du génie ! Draco espérait que Granger se montre un peu moins insultante et plus obéissante. Elle était trop effrontée. D'ailleurs, sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

- Jamais, Malfoy !

- Tu as bien lu, non ? Tu m'appartiens ! jubila-t-il.

- Je ne suis à personne ! Ce tissu de mensongeries n'a de valeur que si on lui en accorde une ! se défendit-elle.

- Tu es enragée et tu vas devoir devenir docile !

- Je n'ai que faire des élucubrations d'un adolescent pré-pubère plein de fantasmes sordides !

- Granger, tu sais ce qui adviendra si tu te montres trop entreprenante ! menaça-t-il d'un ton impérieux. Et tu vas apprendre à te taire !

- Tu me prends pour qui ? hurla la sorcière. Pour une bête soumise ?

- Si on veut... daigna répondre Draco en haussant des épaules.

**E**lle crut halluciner : elle allait devoir céder tous les caprices de son ennemi pour éviter de succomber aux effets du poison de Rogue !

- Tu dois être ravi qu'une Sang-de-bourbe rampe à tes pieds, non ?

- Tu parles trop ! soupira-t-il, agacé. Tu vas apprendre à obéir !

**C**ette Sang-de-bourbe avait décidément la langue bien trop pendue. Elle avait réponse à tout. Exaspérante.

- Ca m'étonnerait ! Ce n'est pas un fils de Mangemort aussi cinglé que toi qui va...

**E**lle n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Malfoy la plaqua contre le mur avec violence. Il plongea son regard d'acier dans ses yeux noisette effrayés. La Gryffondor tenta de se débattre mais elle était emprisonnée par les bras du Serpentard. Il plaqua sa joue contre la sienne. Elle sentait son souffle chaud la chatouiller au creux de son cou. Des frissons la parcoururent et lui firent perdre tous ses moyens.

- Tu disais quoi, Granger ? susurra-t-il dans un soupir lourd de menaces.

- R... rien... balbutia la Gryffondor, haletant comme un chiot apeuré.

**I**l la toisa encore un instant puis la lâcha brusquement. Hermione tomba à terre, le dos meurtri et les larmes aux yeux. Il avait gagné.

**L**e lendemain midi, Hermione déjeuna en dernier pour éviter ses amis - qui la questionneraient sur ses yeux rougis - et Malfoy. Les derniers professeurs quittèrent la Grange Salle alors qu'elle entamait son repas, seule. Ginny survint et s'assit face à elle, l'obligeant à la regarder.

- Ca va, Mione ?

- Oui, oui... se força-t-elle.

- Tu mens très mal. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, depuis... un moment !

**H**ermione se tut, espérant que Ginny allait abandonner et s'en aller. Mais cette dernière insista :

- Ron s'est plaint que vous l'évitiez…

**S**e concentrant, Hermione regarda ailleurs. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Malfoy qui lui murmura quelques mots silencieux " _Ce soir, après les cours_...". En championne de lecture labiale, Hermione comprit parfaitement. Elle voulait éviter une discussion qui prenait un virage dangereux, à savoir Ron. Hermione ne voulait pas donner des explications à sa sœur. Se tournant vers Ginny, elle enchaîna en se levant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est juste que les cours et les révisions, ça fait beaucoup...

**E**t la Gryffondor quitta la Grande Salle sans un regard pour Ginny et Malfoy qui l'observaient.

**G**inny se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira : elle ne parvenait plus à cerner son amie. Cette année, tout semblait aller de travers. D'abord, Ron s'était amouraché de Padma. Ginny n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié les jumelles Patil : de vraies bécasses dotées de commères chevronnées ! Mais elle s'était tue quand son frère avait annoncé son idylle amoureuse avec Padma. Ginny avait observé attentivement l'évolution de leur relation et n'avait guère été étonnée de les voir se transformer en sangsues. Toutefois, Ginny peinait à garder le silence face à l'exposition sentimentale auquelle son frère s'adonnait devant tout Poudlard. Quand elle était sortie avec Dean Thomas, Ron l'avait harcelée et lui avait fait la morale pendant de longues semaines. Ginny aurait rêvé lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait enduré : Ron l'avait suivie partout ! Mais elle ne savait pas trop comment Harry prendrait la chose si elle se vengeait. Et la relation qu'il entretenait avec Padma Patil prouvait que son imbécile de frère était immature… Il se ridiculisait tout seul et n'avait nullement besoin de son aide ! Une fois, Ginny lui avait dit le fond de sa pensée et toute la tour de Gryffondor avait assisté au règlement de comptes qui aurait tourné au fratricide si Harry n'était pas intervenu. Ginny lui avait même lancé un sort de Chauve-furie. Depuis cet épisode, la rouquine évitait soigneusement le sujet. Harry n'y était pas étranger. Elle avait longuement discuté avec lui de l'attitude de son frère mais son petit ami prônait la réaction de l'autruche : la tête dans le sable. Ne rien dire. Dans son for intérieur, Ginny bouillonnait de faire ravaler à Ron ses regards langoureux à travers la Grande Salle à chaque repas. Il avait beau être plus âgé qu'elle, il n'en demeurait pas moins puéril !

**L**e dernier épisode en date évoquait un changement dans les relations entre Padma et Ron et entre Ron et ses amis. Malgré le silence obstiné d'Harry et de son frère, Ginny avait remarqué que Ron fuyait ses deux comparses et même sa petite amie. Buté, il restait dans son coin, la mine renfrognée. Les connaissant, Ginny soupçonnait davantage un malentendu qu'une dispute. Une fois qu'elle avait bien cuisiné son frère, ce dernier avait avoué à demi-mot qu'Harry et Hermione l'évitaient. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu tirer de son bougon de frère.

**L**e deuxième changement notable au cours de l'année avait été l'attitude d'Hermione. Métamorphose beaucoup plus inquiétante. Son amie s'était refermée sur elle-même, comme une huître. Elle évitait toute compagnie et toute conversation la concernant. Les semaines passant, Harry semblait avoir baissé les bras. Leurs nombreuses tentatives avaient lamentablement échoué. Rien n'expliquait l'état d'Hermione. Rien n'expliquait ce brusque changement. Pas même le stress des examens, malgré ce que Ron sous-entendait. C'en devenait alarmant.

**D**'autant plus qu'un autre individu rôdait autour de leur amie, tel un charognard. Ginny avait remarqué l'intérêt de Draco Malfoy pour Hermione depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Elle s'en était inquiétée mais, ne voulant pas alarmer Harry, elle avait tu ses doutes. Ce dernier épisode dans la Grande Salle confirmait ses soupçons. Malfoy semblait surveiller Hermione et cette dernière le fuyait comme la peste. Pourtant, que ce serpent cherche à déstabiliser la Gryffondor, rien de bien inhabituel ! Mais Ginny avait la nette impression que son comportement trahissait un intérêt tout autre à l'égard d'Hermione. Cette dernière était peut-être harcelée nuit et jour par ce fourbe de Serpentard. Le cerveau de la rouquine s'affolait en échafaudant des hypothèses de plus en plus invraisemblables. Néanmoins, les détails qu'elle avait observés étaient assez interlopes pour qu'elle en fasse part à Harry.

**G**inny trouva ce dernier dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, assis près de la cheminée, en train d'astiquer son Eclair de feu, l'air pensif. La rouquine s'installa à côté de lui. Harry lui adressa un faible sourire.

- J'ai discuté avec Hermione, tout à l'heure.

- Et ? demanda Harry, l'air à peine intéressé.

**G**inny plongea son regard dans les cendres rougeoyantes qui luisaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Des ombres dorées dansaient sur sa chevelure de feu. Fasciné par le mouvement ondoyant des flammes sur son visage, Harry décrocha un instant.

- … et Malfoy se comporte bizarrement, tu ne trouves pas ? Il la suit de partout et on dirait qu'il lui envoie des signes des fois…

- Tu exagères un peu, Gin… dit doucement Harry, détournant son attention des flammes.

**L**'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Harry n'était pas très réceptif à ses observations et elle était irritée qu'il n'y accorde pas plus de crédit. Elle insista donc :

- Et si c'était à cause de Malfoy qu'Hermione allait mal ?

- Elle nous l'aurait dit ! nia Harry, poursuivant le nettoyage de son balai. Elle a dit elle-même au début de l'année qu'elle était capable de se défendre seule ! Elle est plus forte que Malfoy avec une baguette !

- Je sais ! marmonna Ginny, agacée.

- Et ce ne peut pas être qu'à cause de Malfoy si elle est dans un tel état ! renchérit Harry.

- Peut-être est-ce une accumulation de plusieurs choses ! hasarda Ginny, de moins en moins convaincante. De toute façon, je suis certaine que Malfoy a quelque chose à voir là dedans !

- Mais non, tu te fais des idées ! lui reprocha gentiment le Gryffondor.

**G**inny sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. D'abord Harry l'écoutait à peine ensuite, il ne la prenait absolument pas au sérieux et se moquait presque d'elle ! La jeune fille avait l'impression d'être la seule à s'inquiéter pour son amie. Harry semblait avoir des préoccupations hautement plus importantes.

- Au moins, j'essaie ! rétorqua-t-elle en élevant la voix. Tu te caches, Harry ! Tu baisses les bras ! Tu n'as pas honte d'abandonner ton amie ?

- C'est de moi dont vous parlez ? l'interrompit une voix glaciale.

**H**ermione les toisa d'un air impassible. Alors qu'Harry bafouillait quelque chose pour tenter de sauver les apparences, Ginny lança à son petit ami un regard noir et elle gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Harry fuyait une fois de plus la réalité. Quant à elle, Hermione n'attendit pas une explication audible : elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

**S**ans qu'elle puisse réellement expliquer pourquoi, avoir surpris cette conversation la mettait foncièrement en colère. Ginny et Harry parlaient d'elle, elle avait bien entendu ! La réaction d'Harry l'avait profondément déçue. N'assumait-il pas ce qu'il disait dans son dos ? Hermione l'avait connu plus franc. Oh, elle se doutait bien que ses amis s'inquiétaient pour elle et qu'ils devaient en discuter souvent. Mais surprendre cette conversation la mettait hors d'elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle cachait une colère qui grondait au fond d'elle envers ses amis. Elle leur en voulait de ne pas l'aider, de ne pas deviner, de ne pas la sortir de cette situation inextricable. Ginny avait raison : Harry et Ron fuyaient une situation qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas et baissaient les bras. Hermione avait l'insidieuse sensation d'être abandonnée par ses amis. Seule.

**L**a Gryffondor s'enferma dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et pleura à chaudes larmes alors que le fantôme éploré de la petite fille se lançait dans une complainte tragique, en écho au désarroi d'Hermione.

**M**imi Geignarde, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ne réussit qu'à faire fuir la jeune sorcière. Séchant ses larmes, celle-ci s'échappa des toilettes et des questions oppressantes de son occupante. Une petite voix s'immisça dans son esprit, lui suggérant une autre version des faits. Aurait-elle réagi autrement à la place de ses amis ? Avaient-ils réellement le choix ? Aurait-elle fait mieux ? Démêler les états d'âme d'Hermione requérait plus que de la perspicacité. Malgré sa détresse, Hermione ne pouvait les condamner aussi durement.

* * *

**M**alfoy avait enregistré mentalement la scène qui s'était déroulée entre Weasley femelle et Granger. Il s'intéressait de près aux relations de Granger et de ses amis. Lui aussi avait remarqué que Weasmoche ne s'asseyait plus avec les deux autres en cours. Ce changement l'interrogeait et il se demandait comment obtenir une explication de Granger.

**C**'est en observant la belette et sa petite amie que Malfoy crut comprendre. Weasley se montrait distant avec Patil, loin de leurs ordinaires embrassades baveuses et dégoûtantes. Le nœud du problème semblait être cette fille qui s'immisçait dans les relations du Trio. Padma Patil n'était pas comme Ginny Weasley, la petite amie du balafré, qui faisait presque partie du groupe. Cette explication arracha un sourire amusé à Draco. Il se croyait presque en train de lire un ancien article sur les liaisons compliquées et passionnées de Gilderoy Lockart… Granger était peut-être même jalouse, qui sait ?

**D**raco se décida à éclaircir cette situation épineuse qui ne le regardait aucunement. Il attendait d'avoir une conversation avec Granger avant de divulguer des informations à Pansy Parkinson, la reine des rumeurs infondées qui se propageaient dans Poudlard comme une traînée de Poudre de Cheminette.

**L**e Serpentard se hâta de regagner sa salle commune. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Granger et il savait que cette dernière finirait par venir. Même en l'insultant, elle obéirait. Granger était loin d'être stupide et elle calculait elle aussi ce qu'elle avait à y gagner. Comme il l'avait prévu, la jeune fille arriva en traînant des pieds. Malfoy l'attendait, les bras croisés.

- Tu voulais me voir ? roucoula-t-elle d'un ton hypocrite.

- J'avais juste envie de discuter un peu avec toi... Assieds-toi ! Non ? Bon... Tu t'entends bien avec la petite Weasley ? commença-t-il d'un ton calme pour la mettre en confiance.

- Oui... Ce n'est un secret pour personne !

- Ne sois pas agressive, Granger ! Elle sort avec Potter ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas...

- Et la belette va rompre avec Patil ?

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout... Et toi, Granger ? Tous tes amis sont casés, et pas toi ? demanda-t-il enfin, puisque c'était la question qui l'intéressait, au final.

- Tu t'intéresses à ma vie privée, maintenant ? répliqua la Gryffondor d'un ton suspicieux.

- N'évite pas la question ! lui conseilla Draco avec un regard pénétrant.

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Je peux tout savoir sur toi, Granger !

**D**raco se concentra l'espace d'une seconde et projeta ses pensées vers l'esprit de Granger. L'attaque était si soudaine et si brutale que quelqu'un n'ayant jamais pratiqué l'occlumancie se serait retrouvé désorienté et aurait mis plusieurs minutes avant de repousser son assaillant. Cette idée l'effleurait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Ses parents l'avaient initié aux mystères de l'occlumancie depuis trois ans. A sa grande surprise, Malfoy se heurta à un mur infranchissable. Impénétrable. C'était comme si Granger s'était attendue à son attaque mentale. Elle devait avoir une grande maîtrise de cet art pour ne laisser aucune faille dans sa barrière. En une fraction de seconde, elle avait su protéger son esprit avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Apparemment, tu ne sais pas tout ! se moqua Hermione dans un éclat de rire vengeur.

- Rogue t'apprend l'occlumancie ? demanda Malfoy, abasourdi.

**C**'était la seule explication possible. Son esprit raisonnait à toute vitesse et cette explication lui semblait la seule valable. Severus Rogue était un maître en la matière.

- Quelle ouverture d'esprit ! railla la Gryffondor.

**I**l la fusilla du regard et la congédia sans un mot de plus. Granger regagna sa chambre dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui avait le don de taper sur les nerfs de Draco. Ce dernier était plus surpris qu'en colère. Puis il avait percé le secret des absences tardives et répétées de Granger… Content de lui, le Serpentard s'offrit un Whisky Pur Feu, affalé sur son lit à baldaquin.

* * *

**Voilà les amis !**

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Le suivant viendra, je vous rassure !**

**Gros gros bisous ! A bientôt !  
**


	5. Chapitre V : Baiser volé

_**O**yez, oyez !_

_**O**ui, me voici de retour, après un certain laps de temps ! Pour ma défense, je vous informe que j'étais en révisions tout le mois de janvier, suivi de partiels, et d'un stage pour le moins épuisant ! Sans parler d'une petite grippe qui me tombe dessus ! Je m'excuse donc pour ce retard mais, comme vous le réalisez, j'ai un emploi du temps chargé et fatigant... _

_**C**eci n'empêchant pas cela, j'ai pris le temps de terminer ce chapitre. Je l'aime bien. On y voit Hermione dans tous ses états, sans parler de Malfoy qui prend un malin plaisir à la torturer et Ron qui est fidèle à lui-même :) Hermione est perdue dans ses sentiments contradictoires... Une évolution avec Malfoy... Ce chapitre est un peu plus centré sur les ressentis d'Hermione, afin qu'on comprenne où elle en est et comment elle évolue. Ca me semble important à ce stade de l'histoire. Mais je vous rassure, ce ne sera pas toujours le cas (il faut diversifier, n'est-ce pas ?). Enfin bref vous lirez par vous-mêmes !_

_**E**n attendant, je vous remercie pour vos reviews encourageantes. Merci de me suivre et de me soutenir ! Je réponds avec plaisir à tout le monde mais il y a des questions trop "pointues" dont les réponses dévoileraient la suite de la fiction et le pourquoi du comment ! Vous avez néanmoins des bonnes idées et je note, je note... (même si je sais déjà comment cette histoire va finir ^^). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce modeste chapitre, afin que je sache s'il vous plaît et s'il y a des choses à reprendre pour le suivant..._

_**O**ui, car il va arriver rapidement. Enfin, plus rapidement que celui-ci, je vous rassure !_

_**V**oili voilou, bonne lecture ! Et rendez-vous un peu plus bas pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre V : BAISER VOLE**

**

* * *

**

**H**arry et Hermione prenaient tranquillement le petit déjeuner, s'accordant tacitement pour ne pas parler. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'appréciait les bavardages trop matinaux. Hermione avait découvert le café en France, lors de ses vacances estivales, et l'avait adopté, au détriment du traditionnel thé anglais. Outre son odeur envoûtante, il avait surtout le mérite de la ragaillardir dès le matin. Quant à lui, Harry ne faisait qu'achever sa nuit, comatant entre deux états. Ce fut Ron qui les arracha à leur silence bienfaiteur.

**R**on ne leur avait pas adressé la parole depuis trois jours. Il les observait, de loin et tous trois semblaient s'éviter mutuellement. Le rouquin ne comprenait pas réellement où se situait le nœud du problème : était-ce lui ? Était-ce Padma ? Et maintenant, pourquoi Ginny lançait-elle des regards assassins en direction d'Harry ?

**L**e soleil n'était pas au beau fixe depuis le début de la semaine et les disputes s'étaient enchaînées. D'abord Ron et Harry – sans parler d'Hermione qui avait fui la conversation à toutes jambes. Puis Ginny n'adressait désormais plus la parole à son petit ami qui s'en retrouvait bien penaud, ne réalisant pas non plus ce qu'elle lui reprochait. Malgré le coup d'éclat d'Hermione qui avait surpris la fin de leur discussion, cette dernière ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait reparlé de cet incident clos dorénavant.

**T**outefois, ce Ron surgissant de nulle part avait de quoi les surprendre ! Son air jovial les intrigua mais ni Harry ni Hermione n'eut le cœur à le repousser. Mais ils ne le saluèrent pas non plus.

- Ça y est, j'ai rompu avec Padma ! annonça Ron, à la fois soulagé et fier comme un hippogriffe.

- Aaaahhh ! C'est pour ça qu'elle pleurait tout à l'heure ! fit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique, comme si elle avait eu une illumination miraculeuse. Tu vas continuer à faire des malheureuses longtemps ?

**H**ermione s'écouta parler, un instant. Accusateurs, les mots jaillissaient de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne les contrôle, avec une facilité et une vergogne qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle en voulait à Ron bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle lui en voulait de les abandonner pour une commère écervelée. De leur étaler sa vie sentimentale alors que tout le monde n'en avait cure. De ne pas voir où ça n'allait pas. De fermer les yeux aux problèmes de ses amis. D'être aussi superficiel, amoureux et égoïste à la fois. De fuir devant les difficultés. Il était lâche, quelque part. Ou, du moins, il avait peur d'affronter les complications. Peut-être qu'elle enviait son insouciance au fond d'elle… Hermione chassa cette dernière pensée d'un furtif hochement de tête. Ce n'était pas de l'insouciance mais de la bêtise et de l'immaturité. Ce fut donc sans aucun scrupule qu'elle laissa le venin de ses paroles se distiller allégrement chez ses amis.

- Mes conquêtes amoureuses ne te regardent pas, Hermione ! grogna le rouquin d'un ton expert. Je suis content d'être enfin débarrassé d'elle et je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ma joie !

**R**on avait répliqué vivement, mécontent de la réaction de son amie. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un accueil si glacial de la part d'Hermione. Cette rancœur ne lui ressemblait pas. Que lui arrivait-elle ?

- Tu es ridicule, Ron ! rétorqua-t-elle, acide.

**S**ur ce, Hermione but d'un trait son café et quitta les lieux.

- Je crois qu'elle t'en veut toujours… constata Harry avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

**L**'air renfrogné, le rouquin se tassa au fond de sa chaise, subitement absorbé par une miette de pain sur la table. Il ne pipa mot, trop vexé par la leçon qu'Hermione venait de lui donner, bien qu'elle soit loin d'être justifiée. Quant à lui, Harry prit le parti de ne pas accabler davantage le pauvre Ron. Il était partagé entre l'envie de rire et l'envie de réconforter son ami. Mais il admirait aussi le culot d'Hermione, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais parlé ainsi dans son état normal. Ses réactions étaient comme disproportionnées. Amplifiées. Une colère sourde et latente semblait gronder au fond d'elle. La Gryffondor faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour le cacher. Peut-être n'en avait-elle-même pas conscience. Mais ce qu'elle venait de dire à Ron laissait transparaître d'autres émotions que le simple ressentiment.

* * *

**C**e fut furibonde qu'Hermione sortit de son cours d'histoire de la Magie. Elle n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce que le professeur Binns relatait d'un ton monocorde et soporifique. La jeune fille s'était placée au fond de la salle, seule, et son regard farouche dissuadait à quiconque de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce que ses amis évitèrent prudemment. Ron gardait en tête le souvenir douloureux d'une volée d'oiseaux déchaînés lui fonçant dessus dans un pépiement enragé.

**Q**uant à elle, la Gryffondor observait ses amis qui chuchotaient à voix basse, probablement au sujet de la récente rupture de Ronald Weasley. Leur complicité retrouvée l'irritait grandement. Malgré elle, elle essaya de décrypter le brouillard qui embrumait son esprit. Un réflexe de première de classe qui se devait de ne pas décevoir ses parents et de toujours aller bien. Des sentiments contradictoires l'empêchaient de raisonner correctement. A cet instant précis, elle détestait Ron. D'abord parce qu'elle se sentait profondément abandonnée. Ron et Harry s'inquiétaient pour elle, elle n'en doutait pas un instant. Mais elle leur reprochait de ne pas être plus clairvoyants, de ne pas résoudre le sac de nœuds inextricables au centre duquel elle se retrouvait prisonnière. Peut-être était-ce un sentiment injuste, après tout… Comment pouvaient-ils deviner ? Mais cette solitude et cette détresse la rongeaient et elle transférait une partie de son désarroi sur ses amis. Toutefois, petit à petit, Hermione parvenait à faire la part des choses, au beau milieu de ces émotions intenses auxquelles elle faisait face depuis plusieurs semaines.

**N**on, ce qui la mettait hors d'elle ne concernait pas directement sa propre situation. Il s'agissait plutôt des batifolages de Ron. Quelques années auparavant, Hermione avait été plus ou moins amoureuse de Ron. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Ron n'avait jamais été vraiment clair. Flou. Lorsque Ron était sorti avec Lavande Brown, Hermione se rappelait du sentiment de jalousie et de la rage que cette nouvelle avait provoqué en elle. Ginny l'avait questionnée mais la Préfète n'avait su déterminer la nature de ses sentiments pour Ron. Etait-ce de la possession ? Etait-ce un élan maternel de protection, comme une mère ou une grande sœur ? La jeune fille rougissait quand on lui parlait de Ron ou d'un éventuel petit ami. Oui, elle s'était imaginée dans les bras de Ron dans ses premières années à Poudlard. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucune ambigüité : Ron était un ami et elle ne ressentait plus aucune attirance pour lui. Bien que son emportement puisse interroger…

**E**nproie à une animosité certaine, la Gryffondor se fraya un chemin au milieu de la marée d'élèves afin d'éviter Harry et Ron à la sortie du cours d'histoire de la Magie. Ses livres serrés contre elle, Hermione gardait la tête baissée, supportant les bousculades de fin de cours. Hélas, elle n'était pas assez grande pour susciter le respect et se faire remarquer au milieu de cette foule. Indistincte. Avec Ron et Harry, c'était différent. En outre, elle ne portait pas son insigne de Préfète-en-chef, ce qui était peut-être une erreur car ses congénères prenaient alors en considération son statut. Non, là, elle n'était qu'Hermione Granger, banale élève de septième année.

- Granger ! tonna une voix masculine et essoufflée.

**H**ermione serra les dents et fit la sourde oreille. Il ne manquait plus que lui pour parfaire cette désastreuse journée !

**M**ais Malfoy la rattrapa, la prit par les épaules et l'obligea à ralentir.

- Tu ne m'écoutes décidément pas, hein ?

**L**à encore, la jeune fille ignora sa question – qui n'en était pas une d'ailleurs.

- J'ai dû jouer des coudes pour t'intercepter ! J'avais cours à l'autre bout du château !

- Grand bien te fasse ! marmonna Hermione dans sa barbe.

**M**alfoy semblait étrangement de bonne humeur et ne se désarma pas face à la mauvaise humeur de son homologue.

- Tu sembles de mauvais poil, Granger… observa-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Et je crois savoir pourquoi ! ajouta-t-il comme elle ne répondait pas.

**L**e Serpentard l'entraîna un peu à l'écart du flot d'élèves qui se ruait vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

- Tout le monde t'a vue au petit déjeuner, ce matin ! déclara Malfoy comme s'il détenait un secret d'Etat.

- A vu quoi ? marmonna Hermione qui rougissait, imaginant l'interprétation des commères en chef de Poudlard.

- Tu peux être très jalouse, Granger ! gloussa-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! gronda Hermione en lui tournant le dos.

**E**lle fit quelques pas dans le couloir, avec la ferme intention de mettre fin à cette conversation absurde. Malfoy mettait le doigt sur quelque chose d'encore douloureux pour elle, qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas en totalité. Trop frais dans son esprit. Et elle n'avait surtout pas besoin qu'on revienne dessus.

- Allons, Granger ! rappela Malfoy d'une voix traînante, l'air de nettement moins plaisanter. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Tu es encore amoureuse de Weaslaid !

**H**ermione s'arrêta, toujours dos à lui. Des larmes lui brouillaient la vue et menaçaient d'inonder son visage.

- Tu lui fais une crise de jalousie depuis que cet imbécile sort avec Padma Patil ! poursuivit Draco avec un sourire sadique, s'apercevant des effets empoisonnés de ses paroles. Et tu lui en veux encore, même s'il vient de rompre avec Patil !

**D**ans un élan impulsif et rageur, elle sortit sa baguette et fit volte-face. Malfoy eut à peine le temps d'esquiver un éclair rouge qui le frôla de peu. Le temps qu'il sorte sa baguette pour répliquer, Hermione s'était enfuie au détour d'un couloir.

**L**a Gryffondor, haletante, s'enferma dans la salle sur demande et y resta un bon moment, sanglotant doucement. Elle détestait le Serpentard qui ne manquait pas une occasion pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Il devait avoir un don pour cela : même Pansy Parkinson, langue de vipère numéro un à Poudlard, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville !

**P**uis, une fois calmée et le ventre vide, Hermione regagna les serres du professeur Chourave, priant pour que Malfoy la laisse en paix.

**H**ermione monta dans sa salle commune une fois les cours terminés et termina son devoir de métamorphose sur les Animagus, à rendre pour le lendemain. Pensant à Harry, Hermione savait qu'il avait fait d'énormes progrès avec le professeur McGonagall. Il parvenait désormais à conserver ses facultés mentales pendant quelques secondes lors de sa métamorphose. Mais son ami n'était pas un Animagus assez entraîné pour réussir à se transformer sans baguette magique.

**L**a jeune sorcière n'avait pas encore croisé son maudit homologue et appréhendait un peu cette rencontre.

**E**puisée, la Gryffondor finit par s'assoupir sur son bureau. Un cri la réveilla en sursaut.

- Granger ! Je veux que tu me fasses mon devoir de métamorphose !

**C**'était Malfoy, et, étrangement, il ne semblait pas énervé mais plutôt de bonne humeur. Cette réaction à un assaut de la part d'une Gryffondor ne lui ressemblait pas. Hermione se méfia donc et estima qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse pour l'apaiser, la mettre en confiance et se venger plus tard quand elle aurait le dos tourné et l'esprit tranquille.

- Quoi ? grommela-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

- Je veux que tu me fasses mon devoir de métamorphose ! répéta Draco sans se démonter. Je ne comprends pas la question de la vieille chouette : « _Est-ce qu'un Animagus doit être sous sa forme animale pour communiquer avec de vrais animaux »_ ?

**V**oilà ! Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur ! Un Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Il était gentil avec elle car il voulait obtenir quelque chose. Sinon, il l'aurait harcelée sur ce qui s'était passé. Il y avait toujours une contrepartie, un calcul. Un Malfoy ne faisait jamais rien gratuitement. Du chantage. Il voulait bien oublier l'incident de ce midi si elle coopérait en donnant son devoir de métamorphose, ce qu'Hermione n'avait nullement l'intention de faire.

- Mais pourquoi, Malfoy ? rétorqua la Gryffondor d'un ton sec. Ton expérience unique dans la peau d'une fouine devrait t'aider à le faire, ce devoir !

- Très spirituel, Granger ! grinça Draco, ne se laissant pas décontenancer pour autant. Aide-moi à le faire !

- Certainement pas, la fouine !

- Tu aides bien à Potter et Weasley !

- Ce n'est pas pareil, ce sont mes amis ! répondit-elle en se levant maladroitement, les jambes chancelantes.

- Mais nous pourrions aussi devenir amis, non ? suggéra-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

**E**lle lui rit au nez.

- Toi, un Mangemort ? Ami avec une Sang-de-bourbe ?

- Tu m'appartiens, Granger, et je ferai de toi ce que je veux !

- Tu te trompes, Malfoy, je ne suis pas une elfe de maison !

**M**aintenant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne riait. Hermione était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Le ton de Malfoy se durcissait.

- Non, mais tu es à moi ! affirma le blond, possessif.

**L**e Serpentard était à présent tout proche, l'acculant contre la table. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa nuque et elle ne put réprimer des frissons d'excitation et de panique à la fois. Ne se démontant pas cette fois-ci, Hermione répliqua d'un ton féroce, espérant détourner son attention :

- Qui voudrait appartenir à une fouine malodorante comme toi ?

**L**a colère l'envahit et il plaqua son visage contre le sien. Hermione se brima intérieurement : sa réponse n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation déjà bien assez gênante !

- Je fais de toi ce que je veux, Granger !

**J**oignant le geste à la parole, Draco l'embrassa avec une violence inattendue. L'intensité croissante et la ferveur avec laquelle il colla son corps contre le sien firent oublier à Hermione avec qui et où elle se trouvait. Malgré elle, Hermione autorisa sa langue à explorer sa bouche. Le ballet de leurs langues entremêlées s'intensifia, chacun déversant la haine et le désir qui grondaient au fond d'eux. Avec une rage frôlant l'agressivité, Draco mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione qui saigna. Etrangement, la douleur et le goût du sang ne répugna pas la Gryffondor qui approfondit le baiser comme si son envie s'en retrouvait décuplée. Le baiser ne se brisa qu'à cause de leur manque d'oxygène. Essoufflée, Hermione n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Tant de sensations avaient tout renversé sur leur passage, bien loin de la réalité. Malfoy la contempla avec un sourire amusé.

- Si j'avais su que c'était le meilleur moyen de te faire taire, je l'aurais utilisé depuis longtemps !

- Je... balbutia-t-elle, rouge de honte.

**E**lle réalisait à présent ce qu'elle venait de faire et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

- Tais-toi, Granger ! Tu m'as embrassée parce que tu en avais envie, voilà tout !

**C**ette fois-ci, elle le gifla. Malfoy ne riposta pas et la laissa s'enfuir. Il se frotta la joue d'un air songeur.

**Q**uant à elle, Hermione était sidérée par le culot de son homologue. Il l'embrassait et l'accusait d'en avoir pris l'initiative. La jeune fille passa sa langue sur ses lèvres qui avaient encore le goût de celles de Draco. Malgré l'aversion qu'elle avait pour lui, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il embrassait comme un dieu et qu'elle y avait pris du plaisir. Puis, se répugnant elle-même, elle se coucha.

* * *

**H**ermione avançait à tâtons dans un couloir sombre le plus vite possible, se cognant à maintes reprises. Elle se retournait souvent, l'air terrifié. Elle fuyait. Ses poursuivants poussaient des cris sauvages mais elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer leurs paroles. La jeune fille bifurqua à tout hasard à droite. Puis elle comprit son erreur fatale quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Un cul-de-sac. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Les pas de ceux qui la traquaient résonnaient dans le couloir de pierre. Des lumières dansaient dans le virage, à quelques mètres. Les baguettes allumées des Mangemorts. Hermione détacha son regard de ses poursuivants et respira profondément pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. La jeune sorcière sortit sa baguette. Ses assaillants étaient plus d'une dizaine. Un sourire vainqueur et torve les défigurait. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Voldemort n'avait pas envoyé des novices à sa poursuite.

- Si tu te rends, petite, nous ne te ferons aucun mal ! promit Lucius Malfoy d'une voix traînante et doucereuse. Suis-nous, nous allons t'amener au Maître !

**P**our unique réponse, Hermione lança un sortilège de stupéfixion. Elle en toucha deux. Mais, entre temps, des éclairs rouges pleuvaient sur elle et elle ne parvint pas à se protéger de leurs assauts répétés. Elle s'effondra et ne se réveilla que sur un sol dur et glacial. Aux pieds de Voldemort.

**S**a face de serpent déclencha des frissons des plus désagréables, la figeant quelques secondes. Hermione n'osa pas le regarder en face. Les membres ankylosés et douloureux, ses tentatives pour se mettre debout se révélèrent infructueuses, sous les rires moqueurs des Mangemorts. On lui avait enlevé sa baguette. La jeune fille se terra dans un coin, adossée au mur de pierre.

**V**oldemort se leva et s'approcha d'elle, un sourire étirant la fente qui lui servait de bouche. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et déclara :

- Miss Granger, vous me décevez… Un si grand talent gâché…

- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! répliqua Hermione d'une voix faible.

- Severus, donne donc à notre jeune amie ta petite préparation…

**L**es yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de terreur. Trois Mangemorts lui attrapèrent bras et jambes pour la maintenir sur place et l'empêcher de bouger alors qu'elle se débattait comme une furie. Hurlant, la Gryffondor vit Rogue s'approcher d'elle avec un sourire mielleux et pervers à la fois. Il lui tira les cheveux pour que sa tête soit bien penchée en arrière. Le cri d'Hermione s'étouffa lorsque le liquide se déversa le long de sa gorge, la brûlant atrocement. Elle tenta de le recracher mais les Mangemorts la maintenaient fermement, bloquant tout mouvement. Une fois qu'elle eut tout avalé, ils la lâchèrent brutalement, l'abandonnant sur la pierre froide.

**H**ermione se réveilla en sursaut. Ses draps étaient trempés. Encore un cauchemar. Le visage de Rogue la torturait presqu'autant que celui de Voldemort. Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux, toute tremblante.

* * *

**H**ermione réussit à éviter Draco en ignorant superbement ses signaux pendant plusieurs heures consécutives, ce qui relevait du miracle. La Gryffondor ignorait les signaux qu'il lui envoyait. Elle se cachait presque dans un placard à balais au détour d'un couloir afin de lui échapper. Mais tout allait se compliquer. Ce jour-là, ils avaient cours de potion. Elle ne pouvait esquiver une fois de plus son voisin de table.

**L**a jeune fille s'assit à sa place, la mâchoire crispée. Sortant ses affaires, elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer Draco qui l'observait.

- Aujourd'hui, certains d'entre vous parviendront à faire la moitié de l'antidote de ce poison ! déclara Rogue en brandissant un flacon contenant un liquide violacé. D'autres ne seront même pas capables...

**I**l fixa Harry puis Neville.

- ... d'en lire la préparation. Ayez le poignet souple et respectez scrupuleusement les dosages. Mettez vos lunettes de protection. Ouvrez vos manuels p.254. Vous avez deux heures et le résultat est noté.

**L**a Gryffondor jeta un regard meurtrier à Rogue qui l'ignora : lui faire préparer un antidote relevait de la pure provocation !

**H**ermione s'affaira sans se soucier de son voisin. Alors qu'elle coupait en lamelles de racines de Mandragore, Draco se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

- Tu vas arrêter de m'ignorer, Granger. Je ne le supporte plus ! Tu m'évites depuis trois jours et ce n'était pas ce que nous avions convenu !

**A**ucune réaction si ce n'est qu'elle s'acharna de plus belle sur ses racines.

- Si tu ne me réponds pas maintenant, je vais être obligé d'agir ! poursuivit Draco, énervé.  
- ...

- Tu crois peut-être que je ne peux rien te faire. C'est vrai. Mais d'autres personnes peuvent t'obliger à réagir... Tu t'obstines à rester silencieuse ?

- ...

- Très bien... Je vais demander qu'on s'occupe de ton cas. Quelques jours sans antidote devraient te ramener à la raison…

**R**ouge de colère, Hermione se jeta sur Malfoy. Elle martela son torse de ses petits poings en hurlant :

- Salaud ! Tu n'es qu'un...

**R**ogue les sépara immédiatement à l'aide d'un sortilège de répulsion. Hermione fut projetée contre le tableau puis elle s'écroula sur l'estrade, le dos douloureux. Elle était sonnée par le choc. Quant à lui, Malfoy remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue, fusillant la Gryffondor du regard. D'un ton doucereux, le professeur dit :

- Miss Granger, seriez-vous devenue folle ? Je ne tolère pas ce genre d'attitude dans mon cours, même de la part de la Miss-je-sais-tout en chef de Poudlard ! Votre attitude est indigne d'une Préfète-en-chef ! Je vais personnellement m'entretenir avec le professeur McGonagall pour lui faire part de votre attitude. En attendant, vous êtes exclue de mon cours. Mr Malfoy, veuillez la raccompagner et veillez à ce qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

- Professeur, intervint Harry d'un air alarmé. Peut-être pourrais-je la raccompagner…

- On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis, Potter ! rétorqua Rogue, les dents serrées. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor !

**V**acillante, Hermione se releva à la hauteur du professeur et lui jeta un regard assassin. Rogue la laissait volontairement à la merci de ce serpent. Il lui ordonnait clairement de la remettre à sa place. Hors d'elle, la Gryffondor lança à Rogue avec toute l'animosité dont elle était capable :

- Vous me dégoûtez !

- Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor ! ajouta Rogue en étirant ses lèvres minces en un sourire méprisant.

* * *

**Vous voici arrivés à la fin ! Merci d'avoir terminé ce chapitre ! Je compte sur vous car j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si ce chapitre vous a plu (ou pas !) et pourquoi ! Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut que vous le fassiez mais aussi pour vous qui lisez !**

**A très bientôt !**


	6. Chapitre VI : Tu te trompes

_**B**onjour bonjour !_

_**M**e voici enfin de retour avec ce chapitre. J'ai mis un petit moment à le peaufiner, excusez-moi du retard. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi mais le voici quand même !_

_**V**ous y trouverez les points de vue de Draco et d'Hermione. J'ai eu quelques reviews me signalant que le baiser de Draco semblait bizarre, tombant un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un caprice de l'auteure ^^. C'est pour cela que je me suis concentrée dans ce chapitre sur les sentiments de Draco afin qu'on comprenne où il en est et ce qui le motive._

_**D**onc, merci pour vos remarques car j'ai ainsi pu approfondir le point de vue du Serpentard encore plus que prévu. On ne se rend pas toujours compte, en tant qu'auteure qui écrit, que certaines choses ne semblent pas logiques. Pour moi, tout semble couler de source, puisque toute la fiction est dans ma tête, bien au chaud ! ;) N'hésitez donc pas à me faire part de vos questions et des choses incohérentes, des erreurs que vous pouvez relever ! Je suis preneuse et reconnaissante des critiques ! Ca fait avancer._

_**R**evenons à ces quelques lignes qui suivent. Ici, la relation entre Draco et Mione est un peu plus "posée". J'essaie de donner le ton, même si vous ne savez pas encore comment ça va évoluer ! ^^ Ce chapitre est donc plus centré sur eux, sur leurs sentiments respectifs et j'avoue m'être bien amusée avec Malfoy et son esprit tordu (tout en restant cohérente, je vous rassure !). La suite des épisodes avec Ron, Harry et Ginny auront lieu dans le prochain chapitre, sans oublier nos deux héros._

_**J**'espère que ce chapitre répondra aux questions de certains et qu'il sera à votre goût ! J'attends avec impatience vos avis !_

_**B**onne lecture !_

**Maanaa**_  
_

**

* * *

Chapitre VI : « TU TE TROMPES »

* * *

**

**L**'acte héroïque d'Hermione face au redouté professeur Rogue avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école.

**S**uite à l'expulsion de la Gryffondor du cours de potions, Malfoy l'avait conduite sans ménagement dans leurs appartements. Dès qu'ils avaient rejoint leur salle commune, elle s'était recroquevillée sur un fauteuil, comme pour se protéger, la tête enfouie entre ses genoux. Draco avait juré, tempêté, insulté, menacé. Mais aucune de ses paroles ne l'avait atteinte. Comme de l'eau qui s'écoule sur une paroi lisse et imperméable sans jamais l'infiltrer. Quand il l'eut enfin compris, il baissa le ton – toutefois intimidant - et déclara :

- Je devrais te punir pour ce que tu viens de faire. C'est ce que Rogue souhaite que je fasse. Mais je vais te montrer que je ne suis pas totalement comme eux… Tu vas réparer ta faute et faire tout ce que je vais t'ordonner de faire. Ne désobéis pas ou je reviendrai sur ma décision !

**H**ermione se garda bien de piper mot, elle n'avait plus la force de résister. Elle ne chercha même pas à analyser les paroles de ce Serpentard qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Elle en aurait tout le loisir plus tard. Ses lamentables tentatives de se lever contre la pression des Mangemorts semblaient être vouées à l'échec.

**D**eux jours plus tard, Hermione se rendit, la mort dans l'âme, dans le bureau de Rogue pour ses cours de légilimancie.

- Le Lord a pris connaissance de votre petite « crise de nerfs » durant mon cours, commença Rogue sans autre entrée en matière, d'un ton condescendant. Il était très mécontent, cela va sans dire… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres juge nécessaire que vous soyez fin prête pour accomplir votre mission. Et vous auriez pu nous trahir ! Que cela ne se reproduise plus… Ah oui, le Maître souhaite que Draco et moi-même vous enseignent quelques bases en matière de Magie Noire.

**H**ermione accueillit l'information le visage fermé et le regard indifférent. Le professeur Rogue scruta son élève quelques secondes, surpris par son silence. Cette gamine écervelée avait dû anticiper cet ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était intelligente, après tout…

- Aussi, vous réagissez comme une gamine incapable de fermer son esprit et non comme une sorcière intelligente. Quand votre voisin – ou n'importe qui d'autre – vous ennuie, oubliez vos émotions. Restez neutre. Impassible. Ce n'est qu'ainsi que vous parviendrez à contrôler vos émotions et deviendrez une grande sorcière. Dumbledore parviendra facilement à vous découvrir et ce serait _malencontreux_...

**H**ermione le fusilla simplement du regard. Rogue se contenta d'étirer imperceptiblement ses fines lèvres comme pour esquisser un sourire. Miss Granger était douée et elle apprenait de ses erreurs. Elle avait réalisé combien ses émotions l'avaient submergée quand le jeune Malfoy l'avait volontairement provoquée. Les conseils qu'il venait de lui donner étaient inutiles : Miss Granger n'en avait pas besoin. Il reprit de son ton mielleux :

- Les émotions et les passions sont les plus grands ennemis d'un bon occlumens. Revenons-en à la légilimancie... Je vais fermer mon esprit et vous allez tenter de vous y introduire et de détruire les barrières mentales que j'aurai construites. Concentrez-vous !

**L**a Gryffondor essaya de vider son esprit en fermant les yeux. Elle y parvint plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Une furieuse envie de découvrir ce que Rogue cachait sous sa chevelure grasse. Et cette fameuse leçon qu'elle avait apprise deux jours auparavant : la maîtrise de soi était la clé pour parvenir à ses fins et surtout pour survivre.

**E**lle lança une attaque foudroyante contre le mur infranchissable érigé par Rogue pour l'empêcher de découvrir ses pensées les plus intimes. Stupéfait pas la violence de l'assaut, le professeur peina à la repousser hors de son esprit. Les barrières se fissurèrent et s'écroulèrent une à une. Rogue devint écarlate tant il était concentré. Des perles de sueur perlaient sur son front huileux. Alors qu'Hermione sentait qu'il allait céder, Rogue la rejeta dans un ultime effort hors de sa tête.

- Excellent, Miss Granger... la félicita-t-il sans la gratifier d'un sourire toutefois. Vous n'êtes pas si abattue que vous le laissez paraître... Le Maître sera satisfait de vos progrès. Vous pouvez y aller, Draco vous attend dans le couloir.

**C**e fut déçue qu'elle quitta son bureau : elle aurait tant aimé avoir accès à son esprit. Découvrir les secrets de Severus Rogue. Elle se demandait par exemple comment cette taupe de Voldemort avait réussi à berner Dumbledore. Briser les défenses d'un occlumens tel que Rogue était prometteur. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Hermione regagna sa chambre, suivie par Malfoy.

**A**rrivée dans la salle commune, Hermione tenta d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre mais cette dernière refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir. Sa clé avait beau tourné dans la serrure, elle semblait comme bloquée. Désappointée, la jeune sorcière sortit sa baguette magique et lança un vague _alohomora_ sur la serrure pour la déverrouiller, sans résultat. Ce fut le ricanement de Malfoy derrière elle qui l'éclaira sur les mystérieuses raisons pour lesquelles sa porte refusait de s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna lentement. Du bas de l'escalier, Malfoy l'observait, un sourire en coin. Il gravit les marches quatre à quatre et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- J'ai trouvé un nouveau moyen pour t'obliger à m'écouter, on dirait…

- Je trouverai bien un sortilège qui déverrouillera cette fichue porte ! grogna-t-elle en murmurant des incantations, sa baguette pointée sur la serrure.

- Je peux aussi te donner la formule, ce serait plus simple et tu perdrais moins de temps ! suggéra le blondinet. Tu n'as qu'à m'écouter !

- J'ai une meilleure idée, la fouine ! rétorqua Hermione, lasse des mauvais coups de son homologue. Je vais plutôt aller voir McGonagall et tu lui expliqueras pourquoi tu as bloqué la porte de ma chambre !

**H**ermione descendit les marches de l'escalier. Elle n'avait nullement envie de négocier avec ce serpent.

- Reste ici, Granger ! Ecoute-moi ! ordonna-t-il, un brin énervé. Avec ta petite mascarade, l'autre jour, tu m'as ridiculisé. Toute l'école se moque de moi !

**I**l faisait allusion à l'incident survenu durant le cours de potions. La Gryffondor s'arrêta : la conversation devenait intéressante.

- Tu veux que je te plaigne ? riposta-t-elle d'un ton narquois.

- Je vais me venger en public, Granger... Et tu as pour consigne de ne rien faire, de ne rien dire... Sinon, tu sais ce qui arrivera. Demain matin, tu m'attendras avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle, compris ? Et je te conseille d'obéir sinon Rogue sera au courant ! Je ne te donnerai l'antidote qu'ensuite !

- Ce qui me tue, Malfoy, c'est que tu penses que tout cela est un jeu !

**L**a jeune fille pénétra alors dans son esprit avec la ferme intention de découvrir ce qu'il allait lui faire subir le lendemain. Draco tressaillit et elle se heurta avec étonnement à une barrière mentale. Elle sourit et s'attaqua à ses défenses bien moins solides que celles de Rogue. Malfoy grogna :

- Arrête ça... Tout de suite ! Puis il hurla : Granger ! Arrête !

**M**alfoy la tira par le bras pour la sortir de sa torpeur. Surprise, Hermione abandonna ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à réussir.

- Je t'interdis de recommencer ! vociféra Draco en s'enfermant à double tour dans sa chambre.

**H**ermione passa l'heure suivante à tester des sorts pour débloquer le verrou de sa porte.

* * *

**D**raco insonorisa sa chambre dès qu'il eut passé le pas de sa porte. Il donna un violent coup de pied sur le mur, que sa chère homologue n'entendrait jamais. Pour évacuer sa rage. Cette Gryffondor avait un don pour le mettre hors de lui et ce, en quelques minutes à peine !

**C**omme il la détestait !

**C**es soudaines pulsions de colère qui l'envahissaient en quelques secondes l'interpellèrent. Une rage sourde s'emparait de ses sens et de son esprit : il était submergé par l'envie subite de la détruire, de la faire taire sur-le-champ, presque de lui faire du mal... En fait, Draco ne s'interrogeait pas sur la colère en elle-même, sentiment bien ordinaire et habituel depuis le temps qu'il supportait les Gryffondors et les Sangs-de-bourbe. Il s'agissait plutôt de toutes ces émotions contradictoires que cette Miss-je-sais-tout éveillait en lui.

**S**a manie de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure quand elle était très concentrée l'horripilait au plus haut point. Quand Granger levait la main en cours pour répondre à une question en sautillant sur sa chaise, telle une enfant capricieuse qui exige des friandises, tout le monde, y compris ses amis et ses professeurs avaient envie de lui hurler de se calmer, de lui faire comprendre que son diplôme ne se jouait pas sur cette unique réponse. Par-dessus tout, Draco ne supportait pas la manière dont elle lui parlait : Granger avait toujours réponse à tout. Elle gagnait en assurance mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire au Serpentard qui ne se lassait pas de leurs joutes verbales. Ce qui l'irritait au plus haut point était ce déguisement ridicule que Granger ne quittait plus : celui de l'élève modèle et parfaite, de la Préfète-en-chef responsable et studieuse, affublée d'un ton autoritaire qui lui allait à merveille. Draco fut néanmoins forcé de faire un constat : ils étaient très différents, de par leur éducation, leur milieu d'origine, leur maison… Le Serpentard ne comprenait souvent pas pourquoi cette Sang-de-bourbe réagissait de cette manière, pourquoi son seul moyen de défense était son apitoiement sur elle-même et la provocation. Lui ne se serait jamais conduit de la sorte : il était bien plus rusé que la lionne. Il aurait probablement tiré profit de la situation en tentant de conserver son propre intérêt. Tout simplement. Toutefois, il n'admettrait jamais que le courage dont faisait preuve Granger l'avait dérouté plus d'une fois…

**E**t ces sentiments de haine, d'exaspération, d'animosité cohabitaient de façon ambivalente avec une sorte d'attirance, de fascination qu'il éprouvait à certains moments très particuliers en présence de la Gryffondor. Comment pouvait-on, à un instant précis, détester une personne et la seconde qui suit l'embrasser sauvagement ? Draco s'interrogeait encore sur la raison de son geste. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à poser ses lèvres sur celles d'une Sang-de-bourbe ? Tout, son rang, son sang, son éducation, sa maison, tout lui hurlait de haïr Granger du plus profond de son âme. Mais c'était bien cela qui était devenu étrange et ambigu à la fois depuis quelques semaines. Loin de lui l'idée d' « apprécier » ne serait-ce qu'un instant ce rat-de-bibliothèque ! Tout en elle le répugnait… Enfin, presque tout… Mais ses réactions, ses mots, ses bonnes réponses l'irritaient plus encore que d'ordinaire. Et elle avait le sang impur… Rien ne pouvait remédier à cette tare congénitale. Non, ce n'était pas son aversion pour la Gryffondor qui avait changé… Mais il lui arrivait de penser à elle dans des positions peu orthodoxes ! Il en rêvait même la nuit ! Draco avait toujours banni ce genre de pensées. La bienséance l'en empêchait – sans évoquer son sang…

**T**outefois, un autre penchant du Serpentard venait déjouer ses bonnes résolutions : il était le coureur de jupons le plus émérite de Poudlard. Il était un fervent amateur de séduisantes jeunes filles aux mœurs légères. Chaque nouvelle conquête était un défi à relever, qui s'achevait la plupart du temps dans son lit, au milieu des draps de soie verte trempés de sueur. Lorsqu'il regardait Granger avec les yeux du bel étalon qu'il était – surnom que sa réputation et ses exploits lui avaient valu, il pouvait voir une jeune fille attirante, au regard noisette captivant. Ses formes, devenues féminines, étaient plus que désirables. Le vilain petit canard Granger avait subi une métamorphose depuis l'année précédente : elle se maquillait et disciplinait sa masse capillaire touffue. Et quelque chose avait changé dans son maintien, dans sa démarche, dans son regard. Même dans ses mots. Peut-être que Granger était le seul objet interdit et inatteignable qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il désirait Granger, cette Miss-je-sais-tout prude et sage en tout point opposée à lui. La seule réponse satisfaisante que Draco trouva pour expliquer cette ambigüité fut les contraires, les antipodes, le pôle Sud et le pôle Nord. Non pas que Granger et lui s'attiraient comme des aimants à cause de leurs différences ! Mais, comme on le lui avait enseigné, le monde fonctionnait avec des forces contraires : le chaud et le froid, le jour et la nuit, le soleil et la pluie, la guerre et la paix… Il en va de même pour les sentiments. La haine et la répulsion engendrent immuablement une sorte d'attirance, de désir. Tout est intimement lié. Il n'avait pas embrassé Granger parce qu'il l'appréciait – cette simple idée le révulsait ! – mais parce qu'il en avait envie, dans un violent désir de la posséder, presqu'à lui en faire mal. Draco en arriva à la conclusion que, lorsqu'un sentiment, une émotion est porté à son paroxysme, il peut basculer vers son strict opposé, son ennemi, lui aussi vécu de façon violente et intense. C'est pourquoi il avait soudainement eu envie d'embrasser Granger, bien au-delà de la simple attirance…

**A**près réflexion, Draco avait concocté une petite surprise à Granger. D'une part pour se venger car cette garce l'avait humilié devant une classe entière, épisode malencontreux pour son image qui s'était répandu dans toute l'école comme une traînée de poudre. Et d'autre part parce qu'il voulait réitérer certaines expériences avec elle pour confirmer son hypothèse. Il se demandait quelle réaction allait avoir Granger. Allongé sur son lit à baldaquin, le Serpentard s'autorisa un sourire malveillant. Il aimait jouer avec le feu…

* * *

**L**e lendemain matin, ce fut anxieuse qu'Hermione descendit. La perspective d'être humiliée en public par Malfoy l'angoissait. Le repos de la Gryffondor avait été perturbé par les multiplies hypothèses qu'elle échafaudait, de plus en plus farfelues au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait. Mais le Serpentard avait menacé d'en parler à Rogue et il ne lui donnerait pas l'antidote si elle n'obtempérait pas. Draco l'attendait patiemment dans la salle commune, la mine réjouie et mieux éveillée qu'elle.

- Prête, Granger ? N'oublie pas : il t'est interdit de tenter quoi que ce soit ! Tu n'as qu'à subir. Ca va être amusant, non ?

- Non !

**I**l se pencha vers elle et murmura :

- Tu as mis ton parfum à la vanille ? Mmmm, parfait !

**E**lle ne savait pas ce que cette remarque annonçait. Sûrement rien de bon. Tétanisée par l'appréhension, Hermione s'arrêta devant la Grande Salle. Draco lui tira le bras pour l'attirer près de lui. Des centaines de têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Les bavardages furent chassés par un silence inattendu. Malfoy se pencha vers Hermione, parfaitement conscient que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur eux. Puis il embrassa la jeune fille en la tenant par les hanches. Le baiser était volontairement passionné Malfoy faisait monter le désir du mieux qu'il pouvait pour réveiller et attiser celui d'Hermione. Le ballet fougueux de leurs langues ne cessa que lorsqu'elle réalisa que toute l'école assistait à la vengeance de Draco et à son propre épanchement à un tel baiser. Furieuse, la Préfète-en-chef le gifla de toutes ses forces et rejoignit ses amis à la table des Gryffondors. Ron était bouche bée et Harry attendait visiblement une explication, l'air bouillonnant.

- Je vais aller tuer Malfoy ! articula Ron en se levant, raide comme une baguette.

- Laisse, Ron. Ce n'est qu'une petite vengeance personnelle de Malfoy. Et crois-moi, il va me le payer !

**E**lle jeta un regard meurtrier à Malfoy qui le lui rendit en se frottant douloureusement la joue. Autour d'eux, les conversations allaient bon train. Hermione tenta de ne pas les écouter. Elle aurait tellement souhaité tous les faire taire et leur appliquer un sort d'_oubliettes_ collectif pour effacer ce qui venait de se passer.

- J'ai vraiment cru que tu y prenais du plaisir, au début ! observa Ginny, retournant le couteau dans la plaie.

- Tu plaisantes ! s'étouffa-t-elle en rougissant car c'était en partie la vérité.

**S**eule Ginny pouvait remarquer ce genre de choses.

- Ca ne me plaît pas que Malfoy se permette ça avec toi... fit Ron, mécontent. La prochaine fois, il va te...

- Je sais me défendre, Ron...

**N**éanmoins, elle lui sourit, ravie que ses amis s'inquiètent pour elle et qu'enfin ils se retrouvent tous. Ils étaient enfin d'accord sur le même sujet.

* * *

- Viens par là, Granger...

**H**ermione soupira même si elle avait prévu l'interpellation. Elle eut un sourire victorieux en remarquant la joue encore rouge du Serpentard. Il l'avait frottée pour faire disparaître la trace de sa main. Elle s'assit en tailleur face à lui et attendit qu'éclate l'orage. Comme il ne venait pas, elle lança, provocatrice :

- Tu m'as fait mal, ce matin...

**E**lle faisait allusion sans aucune gêne à la violence du baiser, au grand étonnement de Draco. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard évoque cet épisode sans virer à l'écarlate. Décidément, Granger avait évolué : elle ne ressemblait plus à cette jeune fille qui a du répondant mais qui se laisse déstabiliser si facilement. La Gryffondor s'était endurcie, au fil des mois. Elle se lamentait moins sur son sort en l'insultant puérilement, seule défense dont elle était capable. Quelques mois auparavant, ce baiser l'aurait embarrassée elle l'aurait même giflé et insulté à plusieurs reprises. Mais elle n'aurait certainement pas pris le parti d'en rire en paraissant si sûre d'elle. Toutefois, Draco n'était pas dupe et devinait aisément que ce baiser la gênait énormément et que sa bonne humeur n'était qu'un habillage de surface. Au fond d'elle, elle devait avoir honte. Granger n'était pas encore une très bonne comédienne.

- Toi aussi ! grinça-t-il.

- Tu es encore rouge... se moqua la sorcière en se forçant à rire. De honte ? De gêne ?

- Tu devais te laisser faire ! Tu m'as ridiculisé ! Je vais de ce pas chez Rogue pour qu'il prévienne Tu-sais-qui de s'occuper de tes parents ! Puisque ton propre sort semble t'importer si peu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a anticipé ta stupidité et a d'autres moyens pour t'obliger à obéir ! fulmina Draco.

- Non ! Ne fais pas ça !

**S**on cri de détresse arracha un sourire à Malfoy qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce. Il avait vu juste : son air de défi n'était qu'une façade qui se fissurait si facilement ! Déçu, Draco avait pensé qu'elle serait un peu plus résistante…Le Serpentard se rapprocha d'elle à pas lents alors qu'une tension presque palpable saturait l'atmosphère.

- Et pourquoi ? articula-t-il d'une voix traînante qui n'était pas sans rappeler Lucius.

- Je suis désolée... balbutia-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

**H**ermione baissa les yeux. S'excuser lui brûlait la langue mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Cette sale fouine se trompait sur un point : son sort ne lui était pas indifférent, même si elle était prête à mourir pour ses amis et sa famille. Mais les horribles souffrances dans lesquelles elle allait mourir – elle en avait eu un infime aperçu – ne l'enchantaient guère, surtout que la guerre n'avait pas encore débuté. Elle avait encore un rôle à jouer et sacrifier sa vie aussi bêtement était inutile et stupide. Du gâchis. En outre, maintenant que ses parents faisaient partie du chantage, elle allait devoir la jouer encore plus finement afin de se libérer une certaine marge de manœuvre. Quitte à feindre la soumission.

- Des excuses ne me suffisent pas !

**I**l semblait impassible mais il jubilait intérieurement, ravi de la dompter enfin.

- Je ne le ferai plus ! Mais je t'en prie, laisse mes parents en dehors de cette histoire ! supplia Hermione.

- Tu désobéis, assumes-en les conséquences ! renchérit-il d'un ton dur.

- Je ferai ce que tu voudras mais je t'en prie, ne...

- D'accord !

**U**n sourire vainqueur illumina son visage pâle et éclaira son regard gris jusque là glacial. Il se réjouissait à la voir ramper à ses pieds. Une idée de génie lui traversa l'esprit : il tenait enfin sa vengeance, motivée par l'envie de la faire payer mais aussi par ce qui l'obnubilait depuis plusieurs jours.

- J'oublie ça et ce soir, tu es à moi !

**L**'expression horrifiée de la Gryffondor le ravit davantage. Puis elle marmonna avec mépris :

- Tu es vraiment une râclure, Malfoy ! Tu fais du chantage pour tirer ton coup !

- Qui te dit que je parlais de ça ? chuchota Draco en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Mais si tu en as envie...

**E**lle rougit, gênée par la proposition et par le regard de Malfoy qui la déshabillait, puis elle rétorqua :

- Tu peux avoir toutes les filles de Poudlard dans ton lit ce soir même si tu le désires... Pourquoi aller chercher une Sang-de-bourbe ?

**D**raco s'agenouilla en face d'elle, toujours assise, puis répondit avec un regard qui brillait d'une lueur étrange :

- Je suis un Serpentard. J'aime les défis...

**I**l effleura du bout du doigt la joue de la jeune fille qui recula, comme pour se protéger. Sa caresse l'électrisa mais un profond dégoût pouvait se lire sur son visage.

- Je ne suis pas un jouet, Malfoy ! Et je ne veux pas coucher avec une fouine !

- Ne m'oblige pas à être désagréable... grogna Draco qui se releva, mécontent de sa réaction. Et je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi, Granger !

- Ah oui ? riposta Hermione du tac-au-tac, le ton sarcastique.

- Tu embrasses bien, Granger, et j'ai encore envie d'y goûter...

**I**l prit possession de ses lèvres avec douceur. Hermione, qui s'attendait à un assaut foudroyant, fut surprise. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne subit pas la situation, maîtrisa ses propres pulsions et le repoussa brutalement, rouge de colère. Elle s'écarta de quelques mètres, comme si la distance pouvait la protéger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger ? l'interrogea le jeune homme, les yeux brillants de désir.

- Ne refais jamais ça Malfoy !

- Mais tu en as autant envie que moi ! Je l'ai senti, Granger…

- Non, tu te trompes... jeta-t-elle froidement. Va assouvir tes fantasmes avec une autre !

**L**e visage du blondinet se ferma. Il la bouscula abruptement rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

* * *

**Voili voilou ce chapitre se clôt sur ces quelques mots...**

**Merci de me donner votre avis, j'y réponds toujours avec beaucoup de plaisir !**

**A très bientôt !  
**


	7. Chapitre VII : Un jeu

_**B**__onjour tout le monde !_

_**V**__oici enfin la suite, avec mes excuses. Cette fin d'année est bien chargée et j'aurais aimé publier ce chapitre plus tôt ! Mais il y a eu beaucoup de remous qui m'ont empêchée d'avancer le chapitre !_

_**A**__vant tout, merci pour votre patience et pour ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis._

_**C**__ertains ont eu peur que le chantage de Malfoy devienne une obligation pour Hermione à coucher avec lui… Loin de moi cette sordide idée ! J'explique clairement dans ce chapitre pourquoi Malfoy a fait cela et je ne suis pas une partisane de ce genre de chantage sexuel ! Je suis désolée si ce passage a choqué mais je n'ai pas imaginé un instant que l'on puisse interpréter cela ainsi. Je me répète mais n'ayez crainte, je ne basculerai jamais dans ce genre de passages ! Ce n'est pas mon dada (et je trouve cela malsain quelque part : la suite de ma fiction ne s'inscrit pas dans ce genre de chantage du tout)._

_**M**__erci en tout cas pour ces remarques car j'ai pu rectifier et développer certaines choses car les lecteurs ne sont pas dans la tête de l'auteur et on ne s'imagine pas ce que vous pouvez ressentir en lisant les chapitres ! Continuez à me laisser vos impressions afin que je puisse les prendre en compte !_

_**D**__ans ce chapitre, vous trouverez Draco et ses pensées. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus consacré à Hermione et à ses ressentis. Il y a aussi la première mission d'Hermione dans ce chapitre. Quant à sa relation avec Malfoy, vous serez étonné peut-être mais je vous rassure, c'est cohérent et j'aime créer des surprises ! J'adore Pansy dans ce chapitre et Ron aussi !_

_**B**__ref, je compte sur vous pour me laisser vos avis car j'ai besoin de me remotiver et de savoir si cette fiction vous plaît vraiment et en vaut la peine, surtout en ce moment !_

_**M**__erci à tout le monde et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre VII : UN JEU**

* * *

**T**rois heures du matin. Draco était allongé sur son lit à baldaquin aux lourdes tentures vertes et argent, les yeux grand ouverts. Il fixait le plafond comme s'il voulait compter les fissures qui parcouraient la peinture blanche écaillée. Son esprit était en proie à de sombres pensées. Il nota que, depuis plusieurs jours, il songeait souvent à Granger, bien plus qu'à autre chose. Etrangement, ce constat ne l'effrayait pas. D'ordinaire, Draco parlait de ses dernières conquêtes avec Blaise, critiquait les Sangs-de-bourbe avec Pansy, préparait des répliques cinglantes destinées aux Gryffondors, élaborait sa prochaine stratégie pour remporter le match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle. Ces sujets-là le préoccupaient désormais beaucoup moins, comme relégués au second plan. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas car ses activités quotidiennes ne changeaient guère : ennuyer Granger, la faire sortir de ses gonds, imaginer comment la torturer psychiquement… Très divertissant. Sans parler de la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confiée par le biais de son père.

**L**a dernière discussion qui l'avait confronté à la fougueuse Granger le préoccupait bien davantage cette nuit-là. Il avait voulu la pousser dans ses retranchements et tester ses limites. Contre toute attente, Granger disposait de beaucoup de ressources. Plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Oui, il désirait Granger. Ce n'était plus à démontrer. Il était persuadé que la haine et le désir, l'attirance n'étaient que les deux facettes d'un même sentiment plus large, plus brut, plus primitif. Il avait basculé d'un extrême à l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante, bien malgré lui. Le désir de posséder Granger l'avait profondément déstabilisé et Draco s'était longuement interrogé sur la cause d'un tel revirement. Et il avait trouvé une réponse satisfaisante.

**M**algré ce qu'elle avait affirmé avec fougue, il savait qu'elle avait apprécié au-delà du raisonnable leurs baisers. Il avait assez d'entraînement pour reconnaître une fille qui le désire. Alors le Serpentard avait voulu éprouver le seuil de tolérance de Granger, ses limites. Ce petit jeu l'amusait beaucoup et ce, depuis de nombreux mois. Draco avait voulu allé plus loin et estimait que la situation l'y autorisait : cette Sang-de-bourbe l'avait ridiculisé devant toute l'école. Le Préfet-en-chef voulait renverser la situation à son avantage et rétablir rapidement l'équilibre puisque tout cela prenait une tournure qui lui déplaisait. Garder la maîtrise de la situation. La veille, Draco avait imaginé un petit stratagème tout simple, basé sur un odieux chantage, pour tester la réaction et les limites de sa chère homologue. Il l'avait poussée à s'incliner devant lui, il voulait qu'elle s'abaisse et qu'elle ravale sa fierté de Gryffondor. Le Serpentard avait alors proposé quelque chose de suggestif, dans le simple but d'observer sa réponse. Oh, il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que Granger serait à lui pour la nuit – bien que cette idée était loin de lui déplaire. Il voulait simplement voir comment elle réagirait face à ce sous-entendu douteux : rougirait-elle ne bafouillant lamentablement ? Interpréterait-elle ses dires ? L'accuserait-elle d'être un obsédé sexuel ? Il n'avait pas été déçu par sa réponse. Il avait été même ressenti un plaisir malsain à la voir aussi mal à l'aise, s'embourbant dans une situation des plus gênantes. En outre, Draco avait été un peu déçu qu'elle le croit capable d'un tel chantage. Non, il ne voulait pas le corps de Granger, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit à lui pour la nuit, simplement pour éviter que ses parents soient en danger. C'était trop facile. Le Serpentard n'était pas si cruel. Au contraire, songea-t-il avec un sourire vicieux, il était plus rusé, aussi perfide qu'un serpent.

**I**l la voulait pour lui et lui seul, mais pas contre sa volonté. Il voulait que Granger s'incline, reconnaisse qu'elle le désirait tout autant que lui la désirait. L'enjeu se situait au-delà de s'amuser avec elle une nuit et de la jeter ensuite comme un bien consommable. Draco ne voulait la toucher que de son plein gré. Il voulait devenir son obsession. Oui, cette perspective était autrement plus divertissante, un défi à sa hauteur. Ce jeu dangereux l'amusait beaucoup car il avait enfin trouvé un point faible chez elle. De surcroît, cela lui permettait de garder le contrôle de situation face à une fille qui lui faisait perdre la maîtrise de lui-même avec une facilité déconcertante qui l'effrayait.

* * *

**L**a jeune sorcière s'attendait vraiment à ce que Malfoy ébruite ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle imaginait aisément les rumeurs courant à son égard : « _La prude Granger a failli s'envoyer en l'air avec un Mangemort !_ ». Oh, il s'agissait d'un simple baiser mais les ragots amplifient démesurément les faits. Des petites voix insidieuses s'infiltraient dans son esprit et Hermione sursautait souvent dans les couloirs, persuadée que des élèves avaient prononcé son nom ou celui de Malfoy. Ce dernier aurait ainsi pu lui pourrir la vie et attiser des tensions entre elle et ses amis. Rien de plus simple.

**O**r, le Serpentard n'en souffla mot. Et l'ignora royalement. Cela l'inquiéta : il devait encore préparer un mauvais coup car un Malfoy ne vous laisse pas impunément en paix. Néanmoins, Hermione savoura le calme de la journée. Quelques heures de répit dans un océan de trouble. Il n'y eut que le cours de métamorphose où Malfoy lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Ce fut troublée qu'elle quitta le cours. Dans le couloir, quelqu'un la rattrapa au pas de course.

- Mione, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, oui... répondit-elle évasivement, en accélérant le pas.

**C**'était Ginny. Cette dernière semblait l'avoir attendue à la sortie de son cours de métamorphose.

- Depuis quelques temps, tu es bizarre...

« _Rien de nouveau_ ! » faillit lui répliquer Hermione. Ces trois mots « _tu es bizarre_ », elle les avait entendus une bonne vingtaine de fois depuis le début de cette sombre histoire. « _Ils devraient changer un peu de refrain_ » songea Hermione avec amertume.

- Le stress des révisions ! prétexta-t-elle en se forçant à sourire.

**S**on excuse favorite qu'elle resservait à toutes les sauces.

- Tu as les yeux tout rouges ! Tu as pleuré, hein ? Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse...

**H**ermione dut passer en trombe devant son amie pour ne pas craquer. Ses yeux étaient effectivement bouffis de fatigue et de tension. Elle se réfugia dans les toilettes des filles et sanglota doucement. Un bruit d'égout la fit sursauter. Mimi Geignarde scrutait la jeune fille avec attention.

- Ca ne va pas ? murmura Mimi en s'approchant.

**S**es pleurs redoublèrent.

- Tu veux te confier à quelqu'un ? Tu sais, je serai aussi muette qu'une tombe !

**L**a gentillesse de Mimi poussa Hermione à parler. Le fantôme ne la coupa pas. La Gryffondor se fit la réflexion que Mimi ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose à son charabia interrompu par ses sanglots et ses reniflements. Peu lui importait. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Hermione lui lança un coup d'œil reconnaissant. Garder un tel secret était lourd à porter mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé combien c'était soulageant de se confier. Depuis le temps qu'elle gardait cela pour elle. Mimi Geignarde eut le tact de ne pas la questionner. Elle l'écoutait et c'était tout ce dont Hermione avait besoin. Mimi ne la jugeait pas, oreille attentive.

- Tu peux venir quand tu veux ! ajouta-t-elle quand la sorcière eut séché ses larmes.

- Merci Mimi ! renifla Hermione.

* * *

- Ca y est ! jubila Ron en s'affalant sur un fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

**H**arry et Ginny discutaient de Quidditch tandis qu'Hermione était plongée dans un livre consacré aux potions.

- De quoi ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité, levant les yeux de son livre.

- Je l'ai eue !

- Ah oui ? fit Harry, apparemment au courant.

- Oui !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione, vexée de ne pas savoir.

**E**lle échangea un regard agacé avec Ginny qui attendait visiblement elle aussi la révélation.

- Je sors avec Parvati !

**L**e sourire éclatant de Ron s'effaça devant l'expression atterrée d'Hermione et de Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lança-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

**A**vant de répondre, Hermione le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Ronald Weasley était devenu un véritable tombeur. Sa carrure taillée par le Quidditch, ses yeux d'un bleu intense, ses cheveux roux savamment décoiffés en séduisaient plus d'une. Mais elle ne supportait pas sa désinvolture en matière de flirt. Et manifestement, Ginny partageait son avis puisqu'elle jeta un regard dégoûté à son frère.

**C**ontre toute attente, Hermione éclata de rire, à mi-chemin entre la moquerie et le désabusement. La situation était trop cocasse et ridicule pour qu'elle puisse y croire.

- Tu viens de rompre avec Padma et tu sors avec sa jumelle ?

- Et alors ? Il faut bien passer à autre chose... se justifia Ron, l'air bougon.

- Et toi, tu le soutiens ? lança Ginny à Harry qui s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, l'air penaud.

- Mais je… bafouilla le jeune homme.

- Tu sais, Harry, Parvati a une bouche plus pulpeuse et... commença Ron en se lançant dans une comparaison honteuse entre les deux sœurs.

**E**t Hermione sortit de la salle commune, énervée de l'intérêt porté à Ron et à ses multiples aventures par les premières années. Elle comptait sur Ginny pour remettre son frère à sa place. D'ailleurs, les éclats de voix provenant de la salle commune lui donnèrent raison. Malgré elle, la Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avec un pincement au cœur. Le culot de Ronald la sidérait et elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait entendu. Que cherchait-il à prouver en enchaînant les filles ? Pensait-il obtenir une quelconque récompense en sortant avec tous les membres féminins de la famille Patil ?

* * *

- Granger !

**H**ermione soupira d'exaspération : il la laissait tranquille depuis trois jours. Comme un serpent qui se terre dans son trou, guettant sa proie et le meilleur moment pour attaquer. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin.

- Tu veux bien m'accompagner au terrain de Quidditch ? lui proposa-t-il d'un ton neutre sans la regarder.

**L**'offre l'abasourdit : elle s'attendait à une punition, une nouvelle mesure qui rétrécirait ses libertés. Mais pas à une invitation de cette sorte ! il préparait forcément quelque chose. Ce genre de suggestion ne ressemblait en rien à Malfoy. Méfiante, elle demanda pourquoi.

- Que me vaut cet honneur, Malfoy ? Tu espères me défigurer avec des Cognards ?

- Tu es restée enfermée toute la journée dans tes bouquins poussiéreux, Granger ! répondit-il d'une voix traînante. Tu es vraiment un rat-de-bibliothèque !

**F**urieuse, Hermione se leva et attrapa sa cape. Ce serpent osait la traiter de rat-de-bibliothèque ! Elle aussi avait une vie en dehors de ses cours. Elle avait d'autres centres d'intérêt et était ouverte à d'autres propositions. Du moins, elle essaya de s'en persuader et de montrer à Malfoy combien il avait tort. Elle n'oublia pas sa baguette magique.

**L**e trajet se fit en silence. Hermione s'installa dans les gradins. Malfoy lâcha le Vif d'Or et tenta de le rattraper. La Gryffondor s'étonnait qu'il s'entraîne seul. Draco était plutôt doué et agile sur son Nimbus 3000. Quand il posa pied à terre, Hermione détourna le regard, contemplant le vent agitant les branches des grands chênes bordant le terrain, gênée de lui montrer qu'elle l'avait observé durant tout l'entraînement.

- Tu veux essayer ? lui proposa-t-il du bas des gradins en brandissant son balai.

**S**on ton était dénué de toute menace. Mais la nuit tombait et la jeune fille n'était pas très à l'aise dans les airs. Et surtout, elle se méfiait de Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas l'inviter gentiment de monter sur son balai s'il ne voulait pas la pousser dans le vide pour qu'elle se casse une jambe une fois dans les airs.

- Non, non...

**M**alfoy enfourcha son balai et vola jusqu'à elle. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle ne prit pas.

- J'ai le vertige ! inventa-t-elle.

- Tu es une poule mouillée, Granger ! se moqua gentiment Draco. C'est magnifique, tu vas voir !

- Jure sur ton honneur que tu ne me feras rien de mal ! répliqua Hermione qui le trouvait de plus en plus bizarre.

- On ne jure pas sur l'honneur des Malfoy, Granger ! grogna Draco.

**H**ermione savait que jurer sur sa famille lui demandait beaucoup et qu'il respecterait sa parole. L'honneur de son nom – illustre famille de sang pur – était sacré. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, Draco capitula :

- Très bien ! Je jure sur mon honneur que je ne te ferai rien !

**E**lle hésita encore un instant, évalua à toute vitesse le risque qu'elle encourait puis prit sa décision, juste pour répondre à cette lueur de défi qui brillait dans les orbes métalliques du Serpentard. Hermione enjamba maladroitement la distance qui la séparait du balai de Malfoy, enfourcha le manche et s'accrocha désespérément à sa taille. Hermione pouvait sentir le vent lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Les yeux fermés et tremblant de tous ses membres, elle savait qu'ils prenaient de l'altitude.

- Ouvre les yeux ! lui conseilla Draco qui devinait qu'elle ne profitait pas du spectacle.

**H**ermione entrouvrit les paupières, tétanisée par la peur. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Ils se trouvaient au-dessus du lac où l'ombre du château se détachait dans la pénombre. Les premières étoiles se miroitaient dans les eaux ténébreuses. Ce spectacle avait quelque chose d'irréel, de magique. Elle était comme suspendue dans le vide, le vent froid s'engouffrant à travers sa cape. La beauté du château et du parc vus des airs lui fit oublier un instant qu'elle se trouvait derrière son ennemi. Quand ils eurent mis pied à terre, le visage de la sorcière était illuminé. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais tenté l'expérience auparavant ? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le remercier, elle entendit Draco marmonner :

- Oh non...

**P**ansy Parkinson accourait dans leur direction, essoufflée et rouge comme une pivoine, à travers le terrain. Hermione se détacha immédiatement de Malfoy, comme si son contact la brûlait.

- Mon Draguichou ! Je t'ai cherché de partout !

- Je m'entraînais.

- Elle fait quoi ici ? cingla Pansy en jetant un regard dégoûté à Hermione.

- Je venais prévenir Malfoy que c'était son tour de garde et que je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire à sa place ! rétorqua la Gryffondor d'un air supérieur.

- Dray, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as promis ce soir ? roucoula doucement Pansy en passant sa main sous le tee-shirt de Malfoy qui ne fit pas un geste. Je t'ai préparé quelque chose de spécial !

**H**ermione fit mine de regarder ailleurs en rougissant, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Draco ramassa son balai et sortit du terrain sans un mot, sans un regard pour les deux jeunes filles. Pansy glissa à son ennemie d'un ton belliqueux :

- Ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur lui, Sang-de-bourbe, il est à moi !

**P**uis elle se dépêcha de rattraper Malfoy en se dandinant comme une pintade.

**H**ermione remonta au château énervée contre Pansy. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Malfoy lui avait-il dit ce qui s'était passé ?

**P**longée dans ses pensées, la jeune fille n'aperçut pas la silhouette sombre qui l'intercepta dans le hall du château.

- Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre !

**L**e ton doucereux du maître de potions la fit frissonner. La Gryffondor se raidit : il se faisait tard et elle s'attendait à une réprimande de la part de son professeur. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à son bureau sans un mot.

- Le Lord vous confie votre première mission... annonça Rogue de but en blanc une fois qu'ils furent assis l'un en face de l'autre. Vous devez découvrir si Potter a encore des visions de Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Voldemort n'est pas capable de le sentir ?

- Contentez-vous d'accomplir votre tâche ! Si Potter a encore des visions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je veux savoir lesquelles ! ajouta le maître des potions d'un ton mielleux. Il attend le résultat en fin de semaine. Bonne soirée, miss Granger !

**H**ermione sortit dans le couloir. Aller fouiller dans la tête de son ami la répugnait. S'il avait encore des visions, il l'aurait dit à Ron et elle. Mais cela, Hermione devait s'en assurer. Des frissons désagréables lui parcoururent l'échine : Voldemort lui avait demandé une première mission. Elle mettait un doigt dans l'engrenage et avait peur de la suite des évènements à venir. Cette tâche n'était pas impossible à réaliser et elle était presque rassurée. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'attendait par la suite ? Et si Harry lui révélait quelque chose d'essentiel que Voldemort devait absolument ignorer ? Hermione chassa cette dernière pensée qui la terrorisait et songea qu'elle prendrait une décision une fois qu'Harry lui aurait répondu.

**L**a sorcière donna le mot de passe à une marquise un peu ivre qui fit pivoter le tableau de la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef. Pour sa plus grande horreur, Hermione découvrit Pansy qui ôtait sensuellement la ceinture d'un Malfoy déjà torse nu. Elle eut un raclement de gorge pour signaler sa présence. Le Serpentard n'eut aucune réaction mais le visage de Pansy se déforma en un rictus de haine. Hermione montra du doigt la sortie.

- Tire-toi, Parkinson !

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une S... glapit la Serpentarde d'une voix suraiguë.

- Cinquante points de moins pour Serpentard ! gronda Hermione, hors d'elle. Rhabille-toi et retourne dans ton dortoir !

- Je...

- Pars, Pansy... murmura Draco en fixant Hermione, l'air dangereusement calme. J'ai à parler avec Granger...

**P**ansy obéit à regret, non sans avoir lancé à la Gryffondor un regard haineux, et passa la tête à travers le tableau quand Hermione lui lança son soutien-gorge aussi fort qu'elle put. Elle et Draco se défièrent un moment, tels deux lions en cage, alors que Pansy sortait de la salle commune. Puis elle explosa :

- Tu te crois où ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça ailleurs ? C'est un lieu de vie commune, ici, et...

- C'est quoi ton problème, Granger ? s'emporta-t-il en élevant le ton.

- Tu n'as aucune intimité ni aucun respect ! Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais passer par là ?

- Tu es complètement coincée ! lança-t-il méchamment. Ou tu es peut-être jalouse ? ajouta-t-il en la défiant du regard.

- Jalouse de quoi, Malfoy ? ricana-t-elle en le regardant de haut en bas. De toi ? Fais-moi rire ! Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi et Parkinson à coucher avec le premier débris venu !

- C'est bon, tu as terminé ta tirade de Ste Nitouche ? s'écria Draco d'un ton sec qui lui cloua le bec.

**E**lle ne dit rien. Elle n'avait plus rien à dire. Elle se sentait soudainement très lasse. Malfoy en profita pour remettre son tee-shirt et changer de sujet.

- Demain, je dois t'apprendre quelques sorts utiles pour... reprit le jeune homme en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

**H**ermione savait que Rogue voulait qu'elle apprenne des sorts de base en Magie Noire mais cette simple idée lui nouait l'estomac.

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix... rit doucement Draco.

**P**uis il planta son regard de glace dans le sien et chuchota :

- J'ai envie de toi, Granger !

- Tu n'as vraiment aucun amour-propre, Malfoy !

**D**raco continua de lui sourire en se disant qu'elle finirait bien par craquer. Scandalisée, Hermione se leva d'un bond et s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Comment pouvait-il lui dire cela après avoir voulu coucher avec Parkinson quelques minutes plus tôt ? Comment osait-il lui dire cela tout simplement ? Elle songea qu'il la considérait comme un objet qui pouvait satisfaire ses pulsions. Ecœurée, Hermione s'acharna sur son devoir de potions jusque très tard dans la nuit afin de ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

- Miss Granger, pouvez-vous me montrer comment on change un rocher en eau ?

**H**ermione s'exécuta. Passer de l'état solide à l'état liquide était l'étape la plus difficile à maîtriser de l'_Elemento_.

- Excellent, vingt points de plus pour Gryffondor ! la félicita Flitwick de sa voix fluette. La fois prochaine, nous apprendrons le second degré de l'_Elemento_ qui permet de donner une forme à un élément. Vous pouvez sortir. Miss Granger, venez me voir, s'il vous plaît.

**H**ermione rangea lentement ses affaires pour que tout le monde parte avant elle. Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur et elle leur glissa que ce devait être des devoirs supplémentaires puisqu'elle était en avance sur le programme. Intérieurement, elle essaya de se persuader que c'était la raison pour laquelle le professeur de sortilèges souhaitait la voir en aparté.

- Oui, professeur ?

- Vous êtes une élève assidue et précoce. Mais depuis un mois, vous semblez ailleurs, je me trompe ?

- Ce n'est rien, monsieur.

- J'ai néanmoins pris la liberté d'en parler à Dumbledore qui vous attend dans son bureau.

* * *

_**V**oila ! Merci de me laisser votre avis, c'est vraiment important pour moi !_

_**A** bientôt !_


	8. Chapitre VIII : Impardonnable

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Fiind-l0ve : **__Merci pour ta review déjantée ) Je ne peux, hélas, pas te faire un Draco spécial poulpe car il serait résolument très bizarre ! Merci d'être encore et toujours au rendez-vous (depuis le temps !) et bonne lecture !_

_**Loufoca-Granger**__ : Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité ! Je suis ravie que tu aies si bien cerné le point de vue de Draco ! Et tu as raison, la satisfaction n'en sera que plus intense ) J'aime bien tes suppositions sur Mimi et ça m'a donné envie de développer un peu plus cette perspective ! En attendant, bonne lecture ! J'espère que cette suite te plaire !_

_**Sheila**__ : Merci pour tes hypothèses très pertinentes, cher Teddy Fordy…^^ Toute la question est là : que veut Malfoy ? Remercie Teddy de ma part pour ses compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour d'autres épineuses questions (tu auras noté l'allusion subtile aux épines ^^) !_

_**Mlou**__ : Merci pour ton enthousiaste review qui m'a fait rudement plaisir ! Je me sens encouragée ! J'essaie de ne pas traîner en longueur pour Draco et Hermione et en même temps de ne pas conclure en quelques chapitres ! J'essaie lentement de faire évoluer (basculer ?) leur relation mais ce n'est pas évident… En tout cas, merci encore pour tes compliments et à bientôt !_

_**Pommedapi**__ : D'abord, un grand merci pour m'avoir signalé mon erreur ! Je m'en excuse car j'ai beaucoup approfondi cette fic, au risque d'oublier parfois comment je l'ai complexifiée ! Mais les lecteurs sont là pour noter mes bêtises ! ) Je suis ravie que tu partages l'idée du passage de la haine à l'amour car c'est un sentiment difficile à décrire mais que je trouve parfait pour ce couple. Quant à la profondeur de leurs sentiments… J'essaie tant bien que mal de faire évoluer leurs sentiments ni trop vite, ni trop lentement et sans faire d'aberrations… Merci encore et bonne lecture !_

_**Malicia M. Dalriada**__ : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire._

_**Isabellerickman**__ : Un grand merci pour tes compliments qui m'ont beaucoup encouragée pour publier cette suite et continuer sur cette lancée (j'avais des doutes !). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant !_

_**Still-hopee**__ : Merci pour tes remarques ! J'avoue que j'aime bien ce passage avec Pansy Et Draco qui est trop gentil et qui cache quelque chose… ou pas ! A voir, je laisse le suspense pour les prochains chapitres ! Oui, il veut l'attirer dans ses filets mais est-ce tout ? En tout cas, merci pour ta gentille review et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**B**__onjour bonjour !_

_**D**__'abord, j'ai été (très agréablement) surprise par vos reviews souvent encourageantes et enthousiastes ! J'en avais vraiment besoin pour savoir si cette fiction vous plaisait et si je continuais sur cette lancée… Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser votre avis ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, ça me remotive (j'en ai besoin en ce moment !) et j'ai publié ce chapitre 8 bien plus tôt que prévu ! Car je suis en pleines révisions de partiels alors le temps me manque !_

_**P**ar contre, j'ai été étonnée de voir que certains étaient interpellés par la « violence » du chantage de Draco sur Hermione au chapitre 5. J'espère avoir pu éclaircir les choses et que plus personne n'est choqué par cet épisode. Je rappelle que ma fiction ne s'inscrit pas du tout dans de la violence, dans du chantage sexuel ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre ! Je me répète peut-être mais je trouve cela important. Je n'ai pas voulu du tout heurter les esprits. Les mots que Draco emploie ne sont qu'un « jeu » destiné à tester Hermione, rien de plus ! Je n'avais pas imaginé que l'on puisse interprêter ce passage dans ce sens là donc je préfère mettre les choses au clair. C'est pour cela que j'ai approfondi dans le chapitre précédent les pensées de Draco afin de clarifier ses intentions. J'espère que vous êtes rassurés maintenant Et merci de m'avoir fait part de vos remarques, j'ai pu les prendre en compte et surtout adapter mes chapitres !_

_**C**__omme promis, ce chapitre développe beaucoup plus le point de vue d'Hermione. Chacun son tour ! ) Il y aura la confrontation Hermione-Dumbledore et la « mission » d'Hermione. Il y a moins de passages Hermione-Draco mais c'est nécessaire : l'histoire ne tourne pas qu'autour de leur relation... Ce sera à charge de revanche pour le chapitre suivant.  
_

_**M**__erci de me laisser votre avis, j'y réponds, comme vous avez pu le voir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous me laisserez votre humble avis :)_

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : Impardonnable**

* * *

**D**raco avait envie de la gifler, de lui faire mal, de la voir souffrir à chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans un couloir. Comme pour la punir de ce qu'elle lui inflige, de tous ces sentiments contradictoires qu'elle éveille en lui. Cette attirance pour une Sang-de-bourbe le contrariait, le répugnait. Elle était sale. é son dégoût, ce jeu ne lui déplaisait en rien. Il avait une emprise sur elle : il la harcelait jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque, outre l'antidote qu'il lui donnait chaque matin. Il préférait voir la haine dans ses yeux qu'imaginer un seul instant qu'elle l'ignore avec une indifférence totale, ce dont elle était capable. Chaque jour il tissait sa toile autour d'elle, comme une araignée qui guette sa proie. Insidieusement, son piège se resserrait un peu plus chaque jour sur la Gryffondor. Que peut faire une petite mouche en se débattant contre une araignée ? Mais Draco ne voulait pas se contentait de la voir subir : il désirait la voir agir, se démener. Il voulait la posséder. L'avoir pour lui seul, pour la toucher, l'énerver, lui faire du mal comme du bien. Elle était son jeu, son secret. Son ailleurs.

* * *

**H**ermione traînait des pieds derrière le professeur Flitwick qui l'escortait jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Le professeur de sortilèges se retournait de temps à autre, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe s'il baissait sa vigilance. La jeune fille gardait les yeux fixés au sol. La peur lui tiraillait les entrailles. En sortant de la salle de cours, elle avait aperçu Malfoy qui l'attendait, obéissant aux ordres de Rogue. Le Serpentard lui avait lancé un regard soupçonneux quand il l'avait vue suivre le professeur Flitwick. Hermione avait répondu en haussant les épaules avec impuissance, signe qu'elle ignorait pourquoi elle était convoquée. Une envie sourde de pleurer et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes l'envahit alors qu'elle montait les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur. Une faible lueur d'espoir perça le brouillard de son esprit désespéré. Et si… ? Mais les menaces de Rogue à propos de ce poison et de ses parents résonnèrent à nouveau à ses oreilles, comme une litanie macabre.

- Merci Filius.

**L**e professeur de sortilèges hocha brièvement la tête et quitta le bureau. Hermione s'assit en face du directeur qui avait l'air préoccupé.

- Miss Granger, je ne vous ai pas convoquée qu'à cause du professeur Flitwick... commença Dumbledore en la fixant par dessus ses verres en demi-lune. D'autres professeurs ont remarqué que vous aviez changé, ces derniers temps.

- Ah bon ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix que l'angoisse rendait haut perchée. Il ne me semble pas que mes résultats laissent à désirer…

**D**umbledore fit un signe de la main d'un air négligent, comme si ce détail était insignifiant.

- Certes, vos résultats sont toujours excellents. Mais votre esprit n'est plus là. Le professeur Rogue a été le premier à noter ce changement. Vous êtes ailleurs. Vous participez moins en cours et vous êtes même distante avec vos amis. Je n'ai pas voulu m'alarmer mais quand Minerva et Filius sont venus me partager leurs inquiétudes à leur tour…

**I**l laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens en observant attentivement la Préfète-en-chef d'un œil perçant. Mal à l'aise, cette dernière se tassa sur son fauteuil. Ainsi, c'était le professeur Rogue qui avait donné l'alerte… Hermione comprenait aisément son stratagème. Il avait remarqué que la Gryffondor allait mal et préférait se blanchir, assurer ses arrières en feignant l'inquiétude pour son élève. Quel hypocrite ! songea Hermione d'un ton amer. En outre, elle soupçonnait Rogue de la tester. Il savait que Dumbledore la convoquerait et en toucherait deux mots aux professeurs qui s'étaient inquiétés pour elle. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'un test : Hermione saurait-elle mentir et convaincre le directeur comme elle l'avait fait avec ses amis ? Peut-être était-ce même Voldemort qui avait suggéré cette petite ruse…

**C**omme elle ne répondait pas, Dumbledore reprit :

- Que se passe-t-il, miss Granger ?

- Rien du tout, professeur ! répondit-elle en tentant d'être convaincante.

- Vous avez un problème dont vous souhaiteriez me parler ? insista Dumbledore.

- Il n'y a rien, monsieur. Juste un peu de stress en vue des examens...

**D**umbledore hocha lentement la tête mais elle savait qu'il ne la croyait pas. Elle n'était décidément pas une bonne comédienne…

- Vos cours avec le professeur Rogue se passent bien ?

**L**'espace d'une seconde, Hermione imagina que Dumbledore puisse la croire et ne pas en toucher un seul mot au professeur Rogue. Mais elle avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité. Plausible, sauf qu'elle prenait le risque que Severus Rogue lise dans ses pensées. Il était un puissant occlumens et un excellent professeur. Elle n'avait pas encore le niveau pour le repousser. Il devinerait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Impuissante, Hermione ferma son esprit comme Rogue le lui avait appris pour oublier ce qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'avouer au directeur et ce que ses émotions restent en arrière-plan. Les larmes menaçaient de lui brouiller la vue si elle ne se concentrait pas un peu plus. Le maître des potions lui avait enseigné la maîtrise de soi. C'était maintenant ou jamais si elle voulait protéger ses parents et sa propre vie.

- Très bien, professeur, dit-elle d'un ton neutre qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

**C**'était plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, constata-t-elle surprise. Le professeur Dumbledore eut l'air presque peiné par sa réponse. Comme s'il était déçu.

- Serait-ce le jeune Malfoy et votre charge de Préfète-en-chef ? hasarda-t-il.

- Non, professeur.

- Bien, miss Granger. Ce sera tout, termina Dumbledore après un instant de silence. Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me faire partager, n'hésitez pas !

- Bien, monsieur.

- Bonne soirée, miss Granger.

**L**e coup d'œil appuyé du directeur lui signifia qu'il avait des doutes quant à sa bonne foi. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté et sortit du bureau à toute vitesse. Cet entretien aurait pu prendre une toute autre tournure. Une fois en bas de l'escalier, elle s'autorisa à souffler longuement.

**M**alfoy l'attendait, adossé contre mur, dans le couloir. Le Serpentard avait l'air inquiet et énervé à la fois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

- Savoir comment j'allais... répondit Hermione comme un écho lointain, avec une passivité inquiétante.

- Tu as dit quoi ?

- Le stress des révisions, comme d'habitude.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi, Granger. Suis-moi dans la Forêt Interdite.

**L**'ordre de Malfoy lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide qui la glaça. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce que je vais t'apprendre serait détecté à l'intérieur du château...

**H**ermione refusa de le suivre mais il réitéra ses menaces. Elle avait presque oublié la consigne du professeur Rogue : Malfoy devait lui apprendre des sortilèges de Magie Noire. La mort dans l'âme, elle le suivit. Ils traversèrent la Forêt Interdite pendant une bonne heure. Les pieds de la Gryffondor étaient tout engourdis par le froid mais elle n'osait pas prononcer un mot. Devant, Malfoy lançait des sorts de temps à autre pour éloigner les bêtes peuplant la Forêt obscure. Il la conduisit jusqu'à une clairière et lui dit :

- On va commencer par l'_Endoloris_. Vas-y, Granger, vise-moi !

**H**ermione se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait dû se sentir contente de pouvoir faire du mal à son ennemi. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Faire subir ce sort à qui que ce soit, hormis Voldemort peut-être, l'horrifiait. Il n'était pas _impardonnable_ pour rien.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Granger, arrête avec tes bons sentiments écœurants de Sainte-Nitouche... Ceux que tu auras en face de toi n'auront aucune pitié envers toi. N'en aie aucune pour eux !

- Non ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Granger ! grinça Malfoy. Il se fait tard et je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma nuit ici ! Tu as intérêt à te concentrer sinon nous reviendrons ici tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que tu maîtrises ce fichu sort !

**L**a menace fit effet et Hermione rendit les armes. Elle connaissait un peu de théorie à propos du Sortilège Impardonnable Endoloris. Suite aux cours de Maugrey Fol'œil en quatrième année, elle avait fait des recherches à la bibliothèque. Mais elle n'avait jamais songé un jour _apprendre _à l'utiliser.

- Tu dois vouloir du mal à celui qui est en face de toi pour lancer ce sort, Granger ! Tu dois souhaiter que l'autre souffre !

_« Rien de plus simple ! » _songea-t-elle avec une bouffée de haine. Malfoy l'avait harcelée, torturée psychiquement, menacée, tourmentée depuis ces six dernières années et cette année ne faisait malheureusement pas exception ! Elle le détestait du plus profond de son âme. Elle aurait voulu que jamais il n'existe.

- _Endoloris_ !

**L**e cri de Malfoy interrompit sa concentration. Elle rouvrit les yeux : le jeune homme se roulait de douleur, par terre. Hermione eut soudainement envie de lui en lancer un deuxième. Pour lui faire payer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais Draco s'était relevé d'un bond, sa baguette pointée dans sa direction, comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'entraînement. Son regard inquiet indiquait qu'il avait peur que la Gryffondor en profite.

- C'est bon, tu sais le faire ! haleta-t-il sans un mot de plus.

**S**atisfaite, elle lui lança un sourire menaçant. Ce Veracrasse venait de lui donner une arme qui pouvait servir contre lui. Ils remontèrent au château sans un mot. Hermione resta derrière le Serpentard, sa baguette au poing, au cas où ce dernier ne prépare un mauvais coup.

* * *

**A**u petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin, Hermione ne pipa mot. Elle achevait de se réveiller lentement et cherchait surtout un plan pour savoir si Harry avait toujours des visions de Voldemort. Harry arriva en compagnie de Ron, l'air passionnés par leur discussion. Hermione remarqua qu'Harry était en pleine forme et ne semblait nullement fatigué. Lorsqu'il avait des visions de Voldemort, elle se souvenait combien les nuits de Harry étaient agitées. La Gryffondor essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'Harry ne devait plus avoir de lien avec le Mage Noir, sinon elle aurait été au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

**L**es deux garçons s'assirent en éclatant de rire. Le rouquin se servit jusqu'à faire déborder son assiette, les yeux brillants de gourmandise. Puis Ron continua son récit, la bouche pleine de bacon, sa nuit mouvementée alors que Parvati lui lançait des œillades brûlantes :

- ... et Parvati est benue me rejoindre aux serres de botabique pour...

- Ferme-la, Ron ! grogna Hermione, l'esprit embrumé. Epargne-nous les détails dès le matin !

**E**lle s'était levée de très mauvaise humeur ce matin-là : sa nuit avait été perturbée par des cauchemars sanglants et de cris de douleur et d'agonie. Et cette « mission » lui donnait la nausée.

- Mais c'est quoi, ton problème, Hermione ? rétorqua Ron dont le rouge montait aux joues. J'en ai marre, tu m'empêches de vivre !

- Je te demande simplement d'éviter de raconter ta nuit au petit déjeuner ! Je suis épuisée et tes aventures d'un soir ne me...

- Tu es pénible, à la fin ! Ce que je raconte ne gêne ni Harry ni Ginny. Seulement toi ! Si toi aussi, tu avais quelqu'un, tu serais peut-être un peu plus...

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! s'exclama Hermione, rougissante. Tu as deux centres d'intérêt : les filles et le Quidditch ! Et ça m'énerve !

- Tu es jalouse, c'est tout ! s'emporta Ron.

- Tu détailles chaque baiser que tu échanges avec tes copines et tu me traites de _jalouse _? explosa la sorcière en se levant. Ta vie privée ne regarde pas toute la table de Gryffondor !

**A** présent, les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles suivaient la conversation avec attention. Ron se leva à son tour.

- Si tu n'as pas envie d'en profiter, personne ne te demande de le faire !

- Très bien !

**R**ouge de colère, Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle ; tous les regards la suivirent, y compris ceux des Serpentards hilares. Ron se rassit et continua à manger son bacon en plantant férocement sa fourchette dedans.

**H**ermione passa la matinée dans ses livres pour penser à autre chose. Ron interprétait décidément tout de travers. C'était un imbécile ! Elle, _jalouse_ ? Cette idée la fit ricaner.

**C**omme c'était samedi, elle préféra aller chercher son repas en cuisine afin de déjeuner dans ses appartements. Voir les autres, subir leurs moqueries ou s'expliquer ne la tentait pas vraiment. Pour une fois, la solitude lui convenait.

- Tu t'es disputée avec Weasley ? railla une voix.

- Pour une fois, épargne moi tes sarcasmes...

**S**on grognement aurait dû dissuader Malfoy de la déranger dans sa rédaction de cinq rouleaux de parchemin sur les runes celtiques. Mais ce dernier était aussi coriace que le goût crotte de nez des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue.

- Je suis d'accord avec la belette.

**H**ermione avala sa salive de travers.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Malfoy !

- Tu es trop coincée, Granger !

**L**a jeune fille devint aussi écarlate qu'une tomate bien mûre. Elle bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors qu'un sourire satisfait étirait les lèvres de Draco.

- Je parie que tu n'as jamais embrassé qui que ce soit ! claironna-t-il. Même Krum n'a pas voulu de toi, tu es aussi répugnante qu'un Veracrasse !

**H**ermione se ressaisit, consciente de là où le blondinet voulait la mener. Elle ravala sa gêne et sa colère et sourit d'un air entendu. Elle l'aurait en rentrant dans le même jeu que lui. La Gryffondor se leva et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Malfoy. Ses yeux chocolat se plantèrent avec audace dans son regard métallique.

- Tu meurs d'envie de savoir, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ? susurra-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

**D**ésarçonné, Malfoy recula d'un pas alors que la Gryffondor fit volte-face et monta dans sa chambre. Son aplomb le surprit agréablement : il escomptait provoquer une gêne voire une honte qui clouerait le bec à cette Miss-je-sais-tout insupportable. Retourner le couteau dans la plaie n'avait pas eu les effets attendus. Le Serpentard avait même espéré obtenir des aveux inédits de la part de la Gryffondor. Rusée, Hermione était rentrée dans son petit manège et l'avait détourné à son propre avantage. Draco s'autorisa un sourire mauvais : il n'avait peut-être pas eu le dernier mot mais Granger commençait à jouer…

* * *

**L**ovée dans un confortable fauteuil en velours rouge situé dans sa chambre, Hermione interrompit sa lecture car elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer plus de trois mots. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers son sinistre voisin, de l'autre côté du mur séparant leurs chambres respectives. Son audace à répondre de la sorte la fit rougir lorsqu'elle repensa à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Oui, Hermione Granger était gênée d'échanger sur sa vie privée, surtout avec ce serpent perfide et fouineur. Elle avait voulu le prendre à son propre jeu en se plaçant au même niveau que lui. Elle s'en était sortie en faisant un pied-de-nez à Malfoy sur un ton léger et plaisantin. Ça avait été facile, reconnut-elle.

**M**ais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à l'allusion qu'elle avait faite. Or cet imbécile faisait tout pour la mettre mal à l'aise, la pousser dans ses retranchements. Elle imaginait aisément que Malfoy avait espéré lui arracher des confessions à propos de Krum et de leurs embrassades qu'il imaginait inexistantes. Cette idée la fit rire.

**L**es paroles de Ron le matin même l'avaient blessée. Elle savait que Ginny et Neville étaient gênés par les longues descriptions de Ron à propos de ses relations avec ses petites copines. Surtout quand Parvati se trouve à la même table. Hermione était déterminée à l'ignorer car elle estimait être dans ses droits. Personne n'osait dire la vérité à Ron.

**I**l l'avait traitée de _jalouse_ ! Elle n'était pas le moins du monde jalouse, quoi qu'en pense Ron et Malfoy. Elle était loin d'envier la relation du rouquin et de Parvati Patil qui était plutôt risible. Hermione se demanda un instant si, en ayant un petit ami, comme l'avait suggéré Ron, elle verrait les choses différemment. Une grimace déforma sa bouche : non, certainement pas. Harry et Ginny formaient un couple tout à fait discret et amoureux.

**M**ais peut-être qu'au fond d'elle, Hermione se sentait un peu différente des autres. Un peu à l'écart. Elle savait qui elle était et ce qu'elle voulait. Mais les mots de Ron l'avaient meurtrie plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer.

* * *

**L**e lundi matin, Hermione se rendit en cours de métamorphose avec la ferme intention de découvrir où en était la relation entre Harry et Voldemort. La réponse que son ami allait lui donner lui nouait l'estomac. Car cette réponse conditionnait sa propre attitude face à Rogue et Voldemort. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'Harry n'avait plus de visions du Mage Noir.

**S**tressée, Hermione s'assit à côté d'Harry. Avant de prendre place, elle avait vérifié que Ron se trouvait loin. Ce dernier était à côté de Parvati Patil. Il jeta un coup d'œil noir à Hermione puis se pencha à l'oreille de Parvati pour lui murmurer Merlin sait quoi. La jeune fille s'esclaffa bruyamment alors qu'Hermione les maudit intérieurement en rougissant comme une pivoine. La Gryffondor focalisa son attention sur Harry. L'impression qu'on pouvait lire sur son front ce qu'elle allait faire la rendit incapable de prononcer un mot. Harry lui souffla :

- Ca va ? On ne t'a pas vue, ce week-end ! ajouta-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

- Oui... je révisais ! mentit-elle en s'empourprant.

- Je suis arrivé à me métamorphoser en cerf ! lui annonça son ami, pas peu fier. Enfin, juste quelques secondes mais c'est déjà un bon début !

**U**n franc sourire éclaira le visage de la Gryffondor.

- Génial, Harry ! Comme ça, Voldemort aura du mal à te trouver !

- Il trouvera bien d'autres moyens ! marmonna sombrement Harry, l'air pessimiste.

- Avec cette connexion qui vous lie, tenta prudemment Hermione, c'est sûr qu'il pourra te retrouver facilement...

- Pas sûr ! expliqua Harry en retrouvant le sourire. Dumbledore est parvenu à m'inculquer les bases de l'occlumancie ! Je ne rêve plus de Voldemort !

- Super, Harry ! le félicita Hermione, soulagée. Si tu veux, on pourra travailler ens...

- Miss Granger, Potter, on vous dérange ? coupa le professeur McGonagall, irritée par le laisser-aller de ses élèves.

**H**ermione baissa le nez, confuse. Mais un large sourire éclairait son visage. Harry n'avait plus de lien avec Voldemort ! Elle ne serait pas obligée de mentir ou de trahir ses amis ! Cependant, la jeune sorcière se demanda un instant pourquoi Harry ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait pris des cours d'occlumancie avec Dumbledore. Elle-même étudiait avec Severus Rogue. Puis elle se souvint que le directeur leur avait fortement recommandé de ne pas ébruiter le fait qu'ils prenaient des cours particuliers. Il avait dû obliger Harry à garder le secret afin de préserver cet avantage sur l'adversaire. D'ailleurs, Ron ne devait sûrement pas être au courant… Cette pensée rassura Hermione qui reprit du poil de la bête.

* * *

**L**orsque le cours de légilimancie avec le professeur de potions s'acheva, Hermione attendit patiemment que ce dernier lui demande des comptes.

- Où en est votre mission, miss Granger ? l'interrogea Rogue d'un ton mielleux comme s'il l'attendait au tournant.

**L**a Préfète savait qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle ait des résultats si vite et qu'elle repousserait cette mission le plus tard possible.

- Harry a appris l'occlumancie, répondit-elle d'une voix claire.

- Dumbledore y est donc parvenu ! grogna Rogue, surpris tant par le résultat que par cette nouvelle information. C'est un exploit : Potter était vraiment un élève lamentable !

- Ou peut-être qu'il avait un professeur lamentable... murmura la sorcière entre ses dents, faisant allusion à Rogue.

- Gardez vos commentaires pour vous, Granger ! Et trente points de moins pour Gryffondor ! assena le maître des potions d'un ton dangereusement calme.

**H**ermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure : elle aurait dû garder sa langue dans sa poche. La Gryffondor fixa longuement les cheveux gras et huileux de son professeur, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

- Draco m'a dit que vous maîtrisiez l'Endoloris à la perfection. Il vous enseignera bientôt l'Imperium.

- Est-ce nécessaire ? maugréa l'élève.

- Si le Maître l'ordonne, évidemment ! rétorqua Severus Rogue en haussant les épaules.

**H**ermione sortit de son cours particulier soulagée. Rogue ne lui avait assigné aucune mission. Néanmoins elle avait bien conscience que cette première tâche de recueil d'information était ridiculement simple.

* * *

**Ici s'achève ce modeste chapitre !**

**Merci de me laisser votre avis !**

**A bientôt !**


	9. Chapitre IX : Ronde

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**Malicia M. Dalriada :**_Merci pour ta review. Je suis flattée par tes compliments. Tu as été la première à reviwer ce chapitre alors un merci un peu spécial ) Bonne lecture pour celui-ci !

_**Loufoca-Granger :**_ Merci pour ta review, on partage la même passion pour Rogue ) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et bonne lecture !

_**Isabellerickman : **_Tu ne vas pas être déçue par Ron dans ce chapitre ! Je m'éclate avec ce personnage dans cette fiction ^^ Quant à Rogue, tu finiras peut-être par l'aimer, qui sait ? En tout cas, Rogue est un des personnages que j'ai le plus aimé dans les livres de JK Rowling… Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

_**Alize : **_Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre est arrivé assez vite et qu'il te plaira )

_**Julie :**_ Tu résumes bien l'histoire, au final. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis et bonne lecture !

* * *

_**B**__onjour bonjour !_

_**D**__'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous m'avez vraiment encouragée à poster al suite rapidement. Je perdais un peu l'inspiration en me demandant si cette fiction plaît toujours et vaut la peine d'être poursuivie !_

_**A**__u menu, du Draco-Hermione à revendre, sans oublier une situation embarrassante pour Ron. Harry et Ginny ont aussi leur part du gâteau. Je mêle les points de vue de Draco et Hermione et j'espère qu'on comprend bien où chacun en est ! J'ai essayé d'insister un peu sur leurs différences. J'ai écrit ce chapitre presque d'une traite. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Les choses avancent petit à petit mais je ne veux pas brûler les étapes non plus ! Cette fiction ne durera pas plus de vingt chapitres (probablement moins). Pour les lecteurs pressés, rassurez-vous, les choses vont bouger !_

_**M**__erci de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, j'y répondrai avec plaisir ! _

_**B**__onne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre IX : RONDE**

* * *

- Granger, on va faire notre ronde ?

**C**omme chaque vendredi soir, les Préfets-en-chef étaient tenus de faire une ronde dans tout le château. Les autres jours de la semaine étaient répartis entre les Préfets des différentes maisons. Dès le début de l'année, Malfoy et Hermione s'étaient tacitement accordés pour effecteur une partie de la ronde chacun de leur côté. Hermione se chargeait de l'aile ouest, des maisons de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle alors que Draco inspectait la tour d'astronomie, l'aile est, les quartiers de Pouflsouffle et les sous-sols. Cette entente leur convenait à tous deux. En général, Hermione préférait partir un peu plus tard que lui, après avoir terminé ses devoirs. En outre, elle espérait l'éviter.

**A**ttablée sur une pile de parchemins noircis par sa fine écriture, Hermione leva un regard alarmé vers le Serpentard, comme s'il était un Epouvantard terrifiant. Sa question l'étonnait au plus haut point : ils effectuaient habituellement leurs rondes respectives chacun de leur côté et elle n'escomptait pas déroger à cette règle bien confortable. Méfiante, la Gryffondor se demanda quel mauvais coup il préparait encore.

- Il me semblait, répondit-elle en articulant aussi lentement que si elle s'adressait à un enfant de trois ans, que nous nous étions _entendus_ pour surveiller chacun la moitié du château ! Et je n'ai pas terminé mon devoir de potions ! J'irai plus tard.

**D**raco Malfoy lui adressa un sourire éclatant, comme s'il s'était attendu mot pour mot à sa réponse.

- Granger, Granger… Ce n'est pas une règle absolue, me semble-t-il… Je crois même avoir entendu McGonagall nous demander d'effectuer cette ronde _ensemble_, si je me souviens bien. Elle n'a pas dit « séparément ».

**H**ermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure : Malfoy avait raison et elle le savait parfaitement. La sous-directrice leur avait donné cette consigne claire en début d'année.

- Elle n'a jamais explicitement interdit que nous nous séparions pour nous faciliter la tâche ! contra Hermione d'un air pincé. Et il se trouve que cela fonctionne très bien depuis le début de l'année. Je ne vois aucune raison de changer !

- Moi, j'ai envie que ça change ! claironna le Serpentard avec son éternel demi-sourire agaçant. Nous _devons_ la faire ensemble, Granger ! Tu ne vas quand même pas désobéir à un ordre de McGonagall ?

- J'irai lui en toucher deux mots demain ! grogna Hermione en se replongeant dans son devoir. Ce soir, je ferai l'aile ouest comme d'habitude !

- Je viendrai avec toi.

- Je ne ferai pas ta partie du château, Malfoy !

**C**e dernier ne répondit pas. Il prit un livre dans la bibliothèque et s'affala sur le divan vert, attendant visiblement qu'elle finisse son devoir afin de la suivre pour sa ronde. Le long soupir d'exaspération de Granger lui arracha un sourire enthousiaste : il allait bien s'amuser ce soir !

**A** 23h15, Hermione referma doucement ses livres, prit sa baguette et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la sortie de la salle commune : elle espérait que son homologue se soit stupidement endormi. Mais ce dernier bondit sur ses pieds dès qu'il entendit ses pas effleurer le tapis.

- Tu ne pars pas sans moi quand même, Granger ? lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux, parfaitement éveillé.

**L**a Gryffondor jura dans sa barbe alors qu'il la suivait. Elle accéléra le pas pour conserver quelques mètres de distance entre eux. Mais Malfoy la rattrapa en quelques secondes et adapta son allure à la sienne afin de rester à sa hauteur. Hermione ne desserra pas la mâchoire alors que le blondinet sifflotait pour lui taper sur les nerfs. Après avoir vérifié le couloir des Serdaigle, Hermione s'arrêta soudainement et lui assena :

- Par Merlin, arrête de siffler ! Nous ne passons pas inaperçus et ils nous entendent arriver à des miles à la ronde !

**D**raco sourit : Granger prenait son rôle très au sérieux… Il cessa néanmoins ses sifflements.

**H**ermione bifurqua vers l'aile ouest d'un pas automatique : son trajet était toujours le même. Bien que la volière fût d'ordinaire fermée par Hagrid à la tombée de la nuit, elle vérifiait toujours si la porte était close. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, elle remarqua que le loquet n'était pas abaissé. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres à l'intention de Malfoy pour lui intimer le silence. Les deux Préfets-en-chef gravirent les marches aussi discrètement que possible. Parvenus au sommet de la volière, ils perçurent des rires étouffés émis par deux ombres enlacées dans un coin obscur sur leur droite. Hermione illumina soudain la pointe de sa baguette d'un _lumos_ sonore et surgit dans l'alcôve. Les deux individus sursautèrent et la fille poussa un cri de frayeur. Le visage de la Gryffondor se décomposa alors que Draco apparut derrière elle. Un rictus déforma sa bouche.

- Hermione !

**L**e cri de Ron était teinté de surprise et de culpabilité à la fois. Il s'éloigna légèrement de Parvati Patil en se tordant les mains tant la situation était gênante.

- Nous étions en train de chercher Coq qui s'est enfui de mon dortoir ! mentit-il en rougissant comme une pivoine alors que Parvati hochait vivement la tête d'un air peu convaincu.

**L**e Serpentard ricana tandis que le teint d'Hermione vira du blanc au rouge en quelques secondes.

- _Vous cherchiez Coq_ _? _répéta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de rage. Vous le cherchez à minuit un vendredi soir en vous becquetant dans un coin sombre ? Vous me prenez pour une idiote ou…

- Oui, Granger, ils te prennent pour une idiote ! confirma Malfoy d'une voix traînante.

- Malfoy, ferme-la ! Vous…

- On est désolés ! s'excusa Ron d'une voix accablée.

- _Désolés_, Ronald Weasley ? Vous êtes _désolés_ ? s'exclama Hermione qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tu es Préfet et tu embarques Parvati avec toi dans un endroit désert à cette heure-ci ! Tu pourrais perdre ton poste de Préfet ! McGonagall serait ravi d'apprendre que…

**D**raco sourit : la discussion devenait de plus en plus intéressante alors il se garda bien d'intervenir.

- Hermione ! reprit Ron d'un ton plaintif. Tu ne vas pas aller raconter ça à la vieille chouette ! Mes parents me tueraient s'ils apprenaient ça ! Nous pourrions être renvoyés !

- Je ne veux pas être renvoyée, Hermione, s'il te plaît… gémit Parvati en pleurnichant.

**L**a Préfète-en-chef leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'eut même pas pitié d'eux et préféra ignorer la pauvre fille qui reniflait lamentablement. Sa colère était telle qu'elle choisit de la laisser exploser en la dirigeant vers le rouquin.

- Tu me supplies, Ronald Weasley d'être clémente ! se déchaîna-t-elle. Il y a une semaine, tu te moquais de moi en me traitant de coincée alors que tu racontes toutes vos aventures à la moitié de l'école ! Et maintenant que tu te fais coincer, _tu me_ _supplies_ ? Tu me dégoûtes, Ronald ! Tu n'as décidément aucune fierté !

**S**es mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Elle aurait pu l'insulter mais n'y aurait rien gagné. Hermione se tourna vers Draco qui pouffait dans son coin, l'air ravi par la situation. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier puis reprit d'une voix dangereusement calme :

- Tu n'es qu'un gamin, Ron… Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor… chacun ! Si je vous reprends une seule fois ensemble en dehors de la salle commune de Gryffondor, je vous envoie chez McGonagall ! Maintenant, retournez dans vos dortoirs ! Et chacun dans le sien !

**L**es deux tourtereaux baissèrent les yeux et s'enfuirent de la volière sans demander leur reste. Hermione lâcha un chapelet de jurons tous plus grossiers les uns que les autres. Elle reprit sa route sans se préoccuper de son homologue qui la suivait, étranglé par son fou rire. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, il lança :

- Ce que tu peux être autoritaire, Granger…

**L**a Gryffondor fit volte-face et affronta Draco du regard. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Sa colère n'était pas encore retombée.

- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, la fouine !

- Tu es très sexy quand tu te mets en colère, Granger !

**L**e regard de Draco s'intensifia et Hermione préféra battre en retraite plutôt que de se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante.

- En tout cas, je te félicite, tu t'en es sortie haut la main ! la complimenta Draco sans aucune ironie.

**A**ucune réponse ne lui parvint. Les dents d'Hermione étaient serrées à lui en faire mal.

- Tu as vu la tête de Weasmoche quand tu as débarqué ? poursuivit Draco en ricanant.

**L**es traits de la jeune fille se détendirent et elle s'autorisa un léger sourire. L'expression de Ron pris la main dans le sac valait toutes les victoires.

- Et quand Patil s'est mise à chialer…

**L**e sourire d'Hermione devint plus franc.

- Et Ron qui parle de ses parents ! se rappela-t-elle avec un petit rire. Il a un sacré culot quand même !

- Comme ça, tu as obtenu ta petite vengeance !

- Ce n'est pas une vengeance, Malfoy ! nia la sorcière qui ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire victorieux malgré tout.

- Bien sûr que si, Granger ! Tu es d'une telle mauvaise foi !

**E**lle haussa les épaules et préféra ne rien dire. Bien malgré elle, elle dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. Elle se sentait mieux à présent.

**D**raco décida sciemment de relancer son homologue sur le sujet qui l'avait amenée à s'énerver de la sorte contre Weasmoche. Ce dernier s'envoyait en l'air avec Patil sans se préoccuper du reste du monde. Bien que Draco l'ait toujours jugé comme un traître à son sang, il trouvait aussi que la belette devenait de plus en plus stupide et ridicule. Il se donnait en spectacle et décrivait ses conquêtes amoureuses dans toute l'école. Bien sûr, Draco avait longtemps conté ses exploits – dans un cercle restreint de Serpentards - mais il estimait que Weasley relatait des détails ridiculement insipides en se prenant pour un tombeur invétéré. En outre, Draco était intimement persuadé qu'il tentait d'attirer ainsi l'attention de Granger. Il avait un faible pour elle depuis des années et cela crevait les yeux. D'ailleurs, l'image de la belette et de Granger enlacés lui procura un frisson de dégoût.

**Q**uelle que soit la situation amoureuse de Ronald Weasley, seul importait l'état émotionnel dans le quel se trouvait la Préfète-en-chef.

- Ce qui vient de se passer montre bien que Weasmoche avait raison ! déclara le Serpentard alors qu'ils longeaient un couloir sombre.

**I**l observa attentivement la réaction de la Gryffondor. Cette dernière s'arrêta brusquement, fit volte-face et rétorqua :

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu es jalouse, Granger ! Ca crève les yeux ! susurra Draco en rapprochant son visage du sien. Tu es coincée et jalouse !

**U**ne bouffée de colère envahit Hermione qui leva sa main droite pour gifler l'importun. Draco avait anticipé son geste et il bloqua son poignet avec une rapidité surprenante.

- Je te déteste, Malfoy ! cracha-t-elle avec toute la hargne dont elle était capable.

**U**n éclair de fureur embrasa son regard métallique. Cette Sang-de-bourbe osait lui parler de la sorte ! Comme le couloir était étroit et faiblement éclairé, il pivota sur lui-même et plaqua violemment la Gryffondor contre le mur de pierre. Elle gémit de douleur. Malfoy lui bloquait les poignets à lui en faire mal et l'avait coincée entre la paroi glaciale et son propre corps. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ce serpent avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à ses charmes. Elle-même s'était admonestée de nombreuses fois au vu de ses propres réactions… imprévues. C'était comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus et réagissait comme bon lui semblait, obéissant à un désir brut et primitif. Par le passé, Hermione était sorti avec Krum. Ils s'étaient embrassés et son corps avait timidement répondu, troublée par la nouveauté. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de cette ampleur. Perdre le contrôle de son propre corps, de ses sens, de sa volonté. Hermione détestait perdre le contrôle. Et cette vague d'émotions, de désir l'assaillait, la submergeait et dévastait tout sur son passage. La jeune fille ne s'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi de tels sentiments naissaient en elle dès que Malfoy s'approchait trop d'elle. Elle savait simplement que c'était dangereux, brûlant et qu'elle devait éviter tout contact.

**M**ais Malfoy semblait en avoir décidé autrement ce soir-là. Elle détestait quand il la forçait en la dominant physiquement. Il lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens et visiblement, c'était ce qu'il cherchait en agissant ainsi. Comme pour lui faire payer les mots prononcés quelques secondes plus tôt. Le Serpentard réduisit encore plus l'infime distance entre leurs deux corps frémissants. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, il se pencha à son oreille et murmura d'un ton menaçant :

- Tu as encore quelque chose à dire, Granger ?

**S**on souffle chaud dans son cou l'électrisa et une vague de frissons lui parcourut l'échine. Elle parvint néanmoins à articuler :

- Pousse-toi, Malfoy !

**M**ais ce dernier ne semblait nullement disposé à lui obéir. Son regard métallique étincelait de colère et de désir à la fois. Il happa ses lèvres avec une violence à peine contenue. A cet instant, Hermione acheva de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même et pressa malgré elle son corps contre le sien. Quand leurs langues se séparèrent, Draco murmura :

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Granger. Tu n'es pas si coincée que ça…

**C**omme elle tentait de s'extirper de leur étreinte passionnée, le Serpentard la retint en lui attrapant le bras et l'attira vers lui. Son regard enfiévré en disait long.

- Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça, Granger...

- Laisse-moi… murmura-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, aussi rouge que Ron pris la main dans le sac.

- Tu as bien commencé, il va falloir que tu termines...

**M**ais Malfoy sentit un objet pointu lui rentrer dans les côtes. Il se maudit intérieurement : il avait oublié de lui enlever sa baguette ! Il recula d'un pas.

- Dégage, Malfoy ! gronda Hermione en s'éloignant de lui.

- Ah, mais tu avais ta baguette depuis le début et tu ne t'en sers que maintenant ? souligna vicieusement Draco.

**H**ermione rougit puis rétorqua :

- Tu as encore ta partie du château à faire, la fouine ! Tu devrais t'y mettre maintenant si tu espères dormir cette nuit !

**L**e sourire ironique de Malfoy la hanta durant tout le chemin du retour. Elle s'assura qu'il ne la suivait pas. Cet imbécile avait vraiment une langue fourchue : il lui brandissait toujours sous son nez ses failles les plus criantes et les plus honteuses.

* * *

**H**arry posa pied à terre, décoiffé et en sueur. L'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor s'achevait et leur capitaine n'était pas satisfait. Ron était arrivé en retard, avait été mou et il avait manqué plusieurs arrêts d'ordinaire faciles pour lui. Les batteurs Pickle et McClung avaient passé leur temps à se chamailler. Harry se demandait pourquoi il les avait sélectionnés. Il se souvenait d'une complémentarité intéressante dans leur jeu. Mais ces deux abrutis semblaient avoir perdu cet avantage. Les autres joueurs atterrirent autour de lui, tous sales et fatigués. Un éclair de colère traversa les yeux verts d'Harry et plusieurs de ses camarades baissèrent la tête, comme s'ils s'attendaient à une remontrance de la part de leur capitaine.

- Dans deux semaines, nous affrontons Serpentard en finale ! tonna-t-il sans autre préambule. Si vous jouez comme ce soir, c'est Malfoy qui va bien rire ! Si vous voulez un temps soit peu cette coupe, ce pour quoi nous nous travaillons depuis des mois, il serait temps de le montrer ! J'ai l'impression que certains d'entre vous jouent encore moins bien que lors de la sélection !

**P**lusieurs joueurs rougirent. Ils savaient que ces reproches étaient mérités.

- Nous allons travailler deux fois plus, est-ce clair ? Je sais que vous voulez tous gagner ce match alors nous allons nous en donner les moyens ! Pickle, McClung, je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ?

**L**es deux intéressés échangèrent un regard embarrassé.

- Au prochain entraînement, je veux que vous soyez en forme et je ne veux plus entendre vos chamailleries ! dit-il d'un ton dur.

**I**ls hochèrent la tête. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui était absorbé par son balai, comme s'il n'écoutait pas.

- L'entraînement est fini, allez-vous changer ! Ron, Ginny, restez, j'ai deux mots à vous dire !

**L**es conversations reprirent alors que les deux concernés se rapprochèrent d'Harry. Le capitaine attendit que les autres joueurs aient quitté le terrain pour vilipender Ron :

- Tu m'as fait quoi, Ron, ce soir ? Tu étais ailleurs et tu as manqué les deux tiers des tirs ! Pire qu'un Veracrasse ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon ami que je vais tout te laisser passer ! Tu veux nous faire perdre ou quoi ?

- Non, mais je…

- Je me fiche de tes excuses ! Sois à l'heure la prochaine fois et joue, par Merlin, joue ! Sinon, je te vire de l'équipe !

**L**e ton autoritaire et cassant d'Harry fit reculer Ron de quelques pas. Ce dernier lui lança un regard désolé et lourd de reproches à la fois puis il quitta le terrain sans un mot. Distante, Ginny lança à Harry :

- Et moi, à quelle critique vais-je avoir droit ?

**H**arry, soudainement las, sourit faiblement :

- Toi, je voulais juste passer un moment avec toi… Tu as très bien joué ce soir, comme d'habitude…

**L**'expression farouche de la rouquine se radoucit.

- Tu me trouves trop sévère ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur les gradins vides alors que la nuit tombait.

- Sévère ? Tu es impitoyable, Harry ! lui reprocha-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Certains ont mal joué, je te l'accorde… Mais tu as été un peu dur ! Nous voulons tous battre Serpentard !

- Je ne veux pas perdre la face contre Malfoyi, tu comprends ?

**E**lle comprit surtout que ce match avait beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Le Quidditch avait toujours été un moyen pour Harry de se défouler, de penser à autre chose. Autre chose le tracassait.

- C'est Hermione, c'est ça ? devina la rouquine en lui prenant la main.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a et je me sens complètement impuissant ! avoua Harry en se passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ron et elle ne s'adressent toujours pas la parole. J'ai l'impression que ça va en empirant.

- On ne sait plus comment l'aider… reconnut Ginny qui se posait les mêmes questions.

- En plus… hésita Harry. En plus, Dumbledore m'a demandé de garder un œil et de veiller sur elle ! J'en suis incapable !

- On fait ce qu'on peut, Harry…

**L**a voix douce de celle qui l'aimait l'apaisa un instant. Harry se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

**D**raco se retourna encore une fois dans son lit. Il fulminait en constatant qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir à cause d'une Sang-de-bourbe. Le Serpentard avait en horreur ces filles pleurnichardes et maniérées comme Pansy Parkinson ou Parvati Patil. Cette dernière en avait fait la lamentable démonstration quelques heures plus tôt. Draco se souvenait que Narcissa Malfoy n'avait jamais pleuré devant son mari et son fils. Elle savait se tenir en société et ne s'épanchait pas sur ses futiles émotions typiquement féminines. Elle avait une maîtrise d'elle-même remarquable, quoi qu'en disent les sorciers jaloux de la famille Malfoy. Ces derniers qualifiaient Narcissa de femme froide, indifférente et sans cœur. Draco n'était pas d'accord. Sa mère était loin d'être glaciale !

**E**t Granger avait changé… Elle n'était pas comme toutes ces sorcières qui sortent si promptement leur mouchoir et dont la voix chevrote ridiculement, submergées par l'émotion. Cette sensibilité exacerbée lui donnait envie de vomir. Par contre, à la différence de Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione Granger laissait éclater sa colère et avait un sens de la répartie qui frôlait l'insolence – son sang était impur - quand elle s'adressait à lui.

**L**e Serpentard se rendit compte que ce désir de posséder Granger allait au-delà de sa mission confiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'était servi du chantage qu'il faisait à Granger pour asseoir son autorité sur elle. Mais cette volonté de la posséder se situait au-delà de la simple envie de bafouer son sang impur et de faire sortir de ses gonds cette Sang-de-bourbe rebelle et indisciplinée. Il aimait cette relation, il avait même _besoin_ de la voir pincer les lèvres et hausser un sourcil agacé quand il entrait dans leur salle commune. Cette histoire de poison et d'antidote était devenue presque secondaire. C'était simplement un moyen d'assurer ses arrières et de faire pression sur Granger. Draco Malfoy voulait aller plus loin : il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il n'achèterait ni n'obligerait Granger à vouloir de lui. Elle ne se plierait pas à ses désirs et d'ailleurs ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il souhaitait ! Certes, il la voulait toute à lui mais pas contre sa volonté.

**D**raco avait un avantage considérable sur la Gryffondor, atout inattendu qui jouait en sa faveur. Une longueur d'avance inespérée. Il était loin, très loin, d'être indifférent à Granger, malgré tout son bon vouloir pour l'éviter et mettre une distance respectable entre eux. Comme il aimait la tourmenter ! Les barrières que Granger avait érigées pour se protéger de ses assauts s'effondraient une à une. Bientôt, elle succomberait…

**L**e corps d'Hermione Granger répondait au sien comme deux aimants s'attirent spontanément et inexorablement. A la différence de la Gryffondor, Draco avait accepté cette évidence et avait décidé de s'en servir plutôt que d'essayer de reprendre le contrôle et de fuir lâchement. Il avait bien conscience qu'une bataille avait lieu dans l'esprit de Granger. Cette dernière était très raisonnable et bien élevée. Un peu trop, à son goût. Mais sinon, ce ne serait pas si amusant…

**I**l ne la désirait pas pour une unique nuit. Bien que Draco refuse de se projeter dans le temps, il n'accepterait pas de la posséder l'espace de quelques heures. La communion parfaite de leurs corps était loin d'être son but ou l'aboutissement de toutes les ruses qu'il mettait en œuvre. Le défi était autrement plus intéressant et la lente évolution de sa congénère l'était encore plus. Draco refusait de voir un terme à cette relation pour l'instant. Il préférait ne pas y penser et se concentrer sur Granger.

* * *

**Alors, verdict ?**

**A bientôt et merci par avance pour vos reviews !**


	10. Chapitre X : Une chanson à boire

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_**Malicia M. Dalriada :**_ Comme d'habitude, merci pour ta review ! Et merci de prendre le temps de me lire et de me laisser un petit mot ! Bonne lecture.

_**Sarah :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre (un peu tardif) te plaira !

_**Fiind-l0ve :**_ Cher poulpe, merci de ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'arrête pas en chemin. J'ai juste du mal à trouver l'inspiration et une légitimité à cette fiction parfois… Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pour les mails… Merci pour tes idées lumineuses ) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et poutoux bien baveux d'un omar pas frais !

_**Teddy :**_ Chère Fordy, cimer roup cte viewre ienb gueule-casse ! T'étais fière de ouate, sister, n'est-il pas ? Jeu hope que ut vas galérer grave à decipher ce sage mais ! Ce sur, lis ienb et dis oim se queue ut en panse ! D'ail heure, thé à la roub, mère s'en dore devant le petit écran. Ah oui, si t'as des remarques perti nantes, des y dés percu tentes, je suie toute oui !

_**Tisami :**_ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

_**Loufoca-Granger :**_Souvent, tes reviews me donnent à réfléchir et me donnent envie d'approfondir certains pans de mon histoire que je ne comptais pas explorer… Tu formules des hypothèses qui m'inspirent ! Tu as noté les compliments de Draco et tu m'en vois ravie : Draco les place subtilement et je suis contente que tu l'aies remarqué (il y a une lente évolution dans leur manière de communiquer). Enfin bref, encore merci pour tes reviews construites, pour tes compliments et pour le temps que tu passes à me commenter chaque chapitre !

_**Isabellerickman :**_ Oui, je n'ai pas raté le pauvre Ron dans le chapitre 9 mais j'avoue avoir adoré écrire cette partie (honte à moi ! ^^). Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, en espérant que cette suite sera à ton goût !

_**Cœur de plume :**_ Merci à toi pour ta fidélité et le temps que tu passes à me laisser une review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**C**oucou tout le monde !_

_**E**xcusez mon long retard mais entre partiels et job d'été, j'ai de quoi faire ! J'ai aussi eu une petite panne d'inspiration que **Fiind-l0ve** m'a aidée à résoudre ! Un grand merci pour tes centaines d'idées et ta patience !_

_**V**oici donc la suite. Ce chapitre 10 a un titre un peu original, ce n'est qu'un clin d'oeil et je ne savais pas quoi mettre d'autre... J'espère réellement qu'il va vous plaire car j'y ai passé du temps. Il est plus long que d'habitude. J'essaie de relancer l'intrigue principale. J'essaie en effet tant bien que mal de faire avancer l'histoire principale et la relation de nos deux personnages principaux. Je trouvais que l'histoire commençait à s'enliser... A vous de me dire ce que vous en penserez !  
_

_**M**erci pour vos gentilles reviews et pour vos compliments que je ne pense pas mériter à chaque fois. Merci de prendre ce temps-là. Sachez que cela ne vous prend que quelques secondes mais c'est là où je puise une grande partie de ma motivation ! C'est en relisant vos reviews que j'ai décidé de me relancer dans cette aventure... Les blocages sont nombreux au cours de l'écriture d'une fiction: on n'est jamais satisfaits... Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, surtout pour ce chapitre charnière, pour savoir si la tournure des évènements vous plaît ! J'ai beaucoup hésité mais il faut bien se jeter à l'eau, comme on dit !_

_**J**e ne m'attarderai pas plus sur cette brève introduction. Merci encore à ceux qui reviewent fidèlement mes chapitres, à Teddy et Poulpe qui me soutiennent contre vents et marées (quelle belle envolée lyrique ! ^^)._

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre X : UNE CHANSON A BOIRE**

* * *

**H**ermione Granger pénétra dans la réserve un large sourire aux lèvres. Mme Pince lui avait autorisé l'accès – après maintes tentatives de persuasion de la Gryffondor – au dernier rayon de la réserve, celui consacré à la magie noire, aux livres les plus sombres et les plus sordides.

- Je vous préviens, Miss Granger, que cette autorisation est exceptionnelle et que je dois en référer au professeur Dumbledore ! s'était résignée la vieille sorcière, lasse de contrer les assauts répétés de la jeune fille. Si vous n'aviez pas été jugée assez mature et intelligente pour avoir accès à ces ouvrages, je n'aurais pas pu vous donner une telle autorisation. Des sorts dangereux, des secrets terrifiants y sont révélés. Il vous est interdit de sortir ces livres de la réserve. Vous ne pouvez que les consulter sur place. Faites-en bon usage, Miss Granger !

**L**a Gryffondor avait acquiescé d'un air grave, consciente que Mme Pince ne se contentait pas de la prévenir mais ses derniers mots constituaient un avertissement clair. Le rouge lui monta un instant aux joues en songeant à la réaction du professeur Dumbledore. Hermione ne savait que penser depuis son entrevue avec le directeur.

**L**a Préfète-en-chef avait deux objectifs qui l'avaient amenée à vouloir pénétrer dans cette ultime partie de la réserve qui lui était jusque là inaccessible. D'une part, elle n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'espoir de trouver un jour un biais au virus que Rogue lui avait administré. Si elle avait accès à sa composition, la fabrication du contrepoison serait alors possible. D'autre part, Hermione souhaitait en savoir davantage sur les sorts de magie noire que Draco Malfoy était censé lui inculqué. D'après le Serpentard et Severus Rogue, elle avait très rapidement appris le sortilège impardonnable du _Doloris_. Hermione se souvenait clairement qu'Harry avait éprouvé des difficultés à le lancer sur Bellatrix Lestrange quand il avait voulu se venger de la mort de son parrain. En outre, elle souhaitait se renseigner plus précisément sur ces sorts et ce, avant que le Serpentard ne les lui « enseigne ». Elle trouverait peut-être un sort intéressant à utiliser un jour.

**L**es mots de Malfoy avaient fait leur chemin depuis sa « leçon » dans la Forêt Interdite sur le _Doloris_. Utiliser un sort n'étant pas enseigné à Poudlard ne la répugnait plus. Maintenant que sa propre vie était menacée, ainsi que celle de ses parents, Hermione comprenait ce qui avait poussé Harry à avoir recours à des sortilèges de magie noire, que ce soit le _Doloris_ ou le _Sectusempra_. C'était la rage, le désir de vengeance, la peur au ventre, la colère. A l'époque, Hermione avait été horrifiée par l'utilisation que son meilleur ami avait faite de ces sorts. Pour elle, la magie noire était réservée à Voldemort et à ses adeptes. Désormais, elle avait conscience que la frontière entre magie blanche et magie noire était bien plus ténue que ce que ses yeux de jeune sorcière naïve n'avait voulu voir. Severus Rogue le lui avait amplement démontré, bien qu'elle détestât profondément son chantage et le camp des Mangemorts. La vision des choses de la Gryffondor était trop manichéenne. Le Bien. Le Mal. Opposés. D'ailleurs Malfoy était le contre-exemple frappant des idées préconçues et ingénues de la jeune fille. Le Serpentard était un être fondamentalement pétri de préjugés illogiques, orgueilleux et méprisant. Mais Draco Malfoy ne représentait pas le mal en personne. Il était un élève comme les autres, avec ses préoccupations de Serpentard intéressé et rusé. Certes, il était plus calculateur et arrogant que la moyenne, mais il avait parfois des bons côtés. La limite entre bien et mal, bons et méchants n'obéissait plus à cette vision dualiste qu'Hermione s'était forgée. La vie est colorée de davantage de nuances.

**T**outefois, ses conclusions ne revenaient pas remettre en cause ce qu'Hermione pouvait penser de Voldemort et de ses partisans. Elle condamnait et n'adhérerait jamais à leurs pratiques et à leurs idées. Elle s'était simplement contentée de faire évoluer sa vision des choses.

**L**a jeune fille consulta bon nombre de pages poussiéreuses et jaunies. Mme Pince l'avait prévenue que le contenu de certains ouvrages était terrifiant et elle s'en rendit compte par elle-même. Certains livres semblaient avoir été écrits avec du sang humain en guise d'encre. Hermione préféra chasser cette idée macabre de sa tête. Elle passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à tenter de déchiffrer des runes anciennes, tout en prenant quelques notes. Ses recherches se révélèrent infructueuses quant au remède du poison de Rogue. Par contre, elle dénicha des éléments intéressants par rapport aux sorts de magie noire. Alors que l'heure du dîner approchait, elle se promit de faire part de ses découvertes à Harry. Elles pourraient s'avérer utiles.

**H**ermione rangea rapidement ses affaires afin de rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la réserve, elle découvrit Harry et Mme Pince au beau milieu d'une discussion qui semblait houleuse. Quand le Gryffondor aperçut son ami, il la rejoignit, suivi par la bibliothécaire qui affichait un air courroucé, les traits tirés, telle un vautour. Avant qu'il n'ouvrît la bouche, une Mme Pince soupçonneuse s'adressa à Hermione d'une voix haut perchée :

- Miss Granger, ayez l'obligeance d'expliquer à ce malotru ce que vous faîtes dans la réserve. Il lui est interdit de pénétrer dans le dernier rayon où vous effectuiez vos recherches !

- Je suis en septième année et le professeur Dumbledore m'a autorisé à avoir accès à la réserve ! contra Harry, exaspéré.

**H**ermione sourit intérieurement, persuadé que son ami n'avait jamais profité de ce droit. Elle jeta un regard circulaire pour voir si quelqu'un suivait l'altercation autour d'eux. La bibliothèque était pratiquement vide, comme souvent à l'heure du dîner où les élèves devenaient nettement moins studieux. Deux Serdaigles achevaient de ranger leurs affaires sans se préoccuper d'eux. La Gryffondor remarqua qu'un autre élève demeurait immobile, assis à une table, un livre ouvert devant lui. Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier ne semblait nullement intéressé par l'ouvrage emprunté. Il fixait de loin les deux jeunes gens et la bibliothécaire, plissant les yeux, comme pour lire sur leurs lèvres. Hermione soupira : cette fouine avait dû passer l'après-midi les fesses collées sur son siège, à attendre qu'elle veuille bien sortir de la réserve. Il s'acquittait de son devoir de surveillant insupportable avec brio. La Gryffondor reporta son attention sur la conversation en cours.

- Je vous l'ai répété, monsieur Potter, cette partie de la réserve ne vous est pas accessible ! A croire que vous avez tous la même idée, cet après-midi ! Avant vous, Draco Malfoy m'a fait la même demande ! déclara la bibliothécaire en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air excédé. monsieur Potter est venu trois fois cet après-midi afin de s'enquérir de votre présence dans la réserve ! s'insurgea-t-elle en s'adressant à Hermione. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, voyez-vous, monsieur Potter ! Je ne veux plus vous voir essayer de forcer le passage ! Sortez de ma bibliothèque, tous les deux !

**L**'air strict de la bibliothécaire les dissuada de discuter davantage. Ils se sauvèrent de la bibliothèque sans demander leur reste, abandonnant Mme Pince à ses chers livres.

**L**ongeant le couloir, les deux Gryffondors se tenaient les cotes, en proie à un fou rire incontrôlable.

- « Je vous l'ai répété, Monsieur Potter »… répéta Hermione d'une voix suraiguë en imitant la bibliothécaire.

**E**lle creusa volontairement ses joues et retroussa son nez afin de ressembler au plus près à Mme Pince.

- Cette femme est vraiment aigrie ! gloussa Hermione en reprenant petit à petit son sérieux.

- Elle n'a que ses livres adorés dans sa vie ! se moqua Harry.

- C'est triste, approuva Hermione sérieusement.

- Je me suis toujours demandé si elle n'était pas amoureuse de Rusard ! souffla Harry dans un ricanement.

**H**ermione éclata à nouveau de rire, imaginant l'étrange couple cohabitant avec Miss Teigne.

**H**arry et Hermione s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors, plaisantant toujours.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher cet après-midi ? lui demanda Hermione en se servant du porridge.

- Heu… rougit Harry bêtement. J'avais besoin de toi pour mon devoir de potions !

- Ah… fit-elle, déçue.

**A**u grand soulagement d'Harry, Hermione ne rebondit pas sur le sujet. Il s'en voulut un instant de mentir à sa meilleure amie mais la consigne de Dumbledore était claire : surveiller Hermione sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

**Q**uant à elle, Hermione était davantage préoccupée par la présence de Malfoy. Lui aussi avait voulu pénétrer dans la réserve. Et elle n'était pas dupe : ce n'était pas pour accéder à la culture que contenaient les ouvrages entassés sur les rayons poussiéreux mais bien pour la retrouveret l'espionner.

- Ca te dit de venir assister à notre entraînement ce soir ? lui proposa Harry quand le dîner fut achevé. Nous nous préparons pour le match contre Serpentard !

**S**on enthousiasme arracha un sourire à Hermione qui secoua la tête. Elle voulait remettre de l'ordre dans les notes prises dans la réserve et avancer son devoir de potions.

**L**a Préfète regagna ses appartements et s'installa à sa place attitrée, lovée dans de confortables coussins, près du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Ces quelques instants de quiétude furent perturbés par l'arrivée fracassante de Malfoy qui vida son sac sur la table sans aucune délicatesse. Puis il s'assit dans un fauteuil et sortit un vif d'or de sa poche. Hermione l'observa un instant et comme il ne lui adressait ni un mot ni un regard, elle se replongea dans ses notes. Malfoy jouait nonchalamment avec son vif d'or, s'amusant à le libérer et à le rattraper le plus vite possible. Le bourdonnement des ailes du vif d'or donnèrent la migraine à Hermione. Du ton le plus aimable qu'elle put, elle lui demanda :

- Malfoy, c'est un peu bruyant, ça te dérangerait d'arrêter ?

- Oui, ça me dérangerait ! rétorqua le blond d'une voix traînante. Mais j'accepte d'arrêter si tu m'expliques ce que tu fichais dans la réserve cet après-midi !

- Des recherches, Malfoy ! Tu vois, ce genre de choses que l'on fait généralement dans une bibliothèque ! répondit-elle d'un ton mordant.

- J'y ai pensé, vois-tu, Sang-de-bourbe ! Mais sur quoi portaient tes précieuses recherches ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne, la fouine ! répliqua Hermione d'un ton féroce, vexée par l'insulte.

- Granger, j'ai comme _devoir_ de te surveiller et ne te méprends pas : cela ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi ! Mais quand tu disparais, tu ne me facilites pas la tâche ! Rogue t'a demandé de me rendre des comptes, de me signaler tout endroit où tu te rends. Ne fais plus d'entorse à cette règle ou je trouverai un moyen de t'y obliger !

**L**e rire cristallin d'Hermione signala à Draco qu'elle se moquait éperdument de ses menaces.

**L**a Gryffondor se leva pour prendre un livre sur les potions qui se trouvait dans la petite bibliothèque, derrière le fauteuil où était assis Malfoy. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper, préférant faire plusieurs tentatives plutôt que de s'abaisser à demander de l'aide à Malfoy. Celui-ci l'observait d'un air amusé. Quand elle attrapa enfin le dit livre, elle le tira vers elle mais plusieurs autres ouvrages le suivirent dans sa chute et dégringolèrent de l'étagère. Déséquilibrée, Hermione se rattrapa un instant au bras du fauteuil où était accoudé Malfoy. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à son avant-bras afin d'éviter de tomber à son tour. Hermione rétablit son équilibre et rougit comme une pivoine quand elle se rendit compte que le bras de Malfoy lui servait d'appui pour se relever. Elle nota qu'il ne l'avait pas retiré, ne semblant pas gêné par son contact. Elle se perdit un instant son regard gris où aucune trace de haine ne perçait, comme si le temps se suspendait quelques secondes. Puis elle ôta vivement sa main, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit, gênée par l'incident. La peau de Malfoy lui avait semblé presque douce. La Gryffondor se hâta de retourner s'asseoir sur ses coussins et fit semblant de se concentrer avec assiduité sur son livre. Mais ses pensées s'attardèrent sur cette parcelle de peau qu'elle avait touchée et sur des caresses brûlantes qu'elle imaginait… Et leurs deux corps étroitement enlacés…

**H**ermione se gifla mentalement. A quoi pensait-elle ? Elle divaguait ! Elle était en proie à une violente colère contre elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu éprouver une attirance animale pour Malfoy ? Simplement parce qu'elle avait _touché son bras_ ? Elle avait espéré éliminer cette faiblesse, ou du moins l'étouffer en contrôlant soigneusement ses pensées et ses rapports avec le Serpentard. Or, un seul contact, fugace, avait suffi pour que ses émotions reparaissent brutalement, plus brûlantes encore que les précédentes.

* * *

_Miss Granger,_

_Rendez-vous ce soir à 20h30 dans mon bureau._

_S. Rogue._

**H**ermione relut trois fois la missive déjà décachetée par Draco. Ce dernier avait été chargé par le professeur de potions de transmettre un message à la Gryffondor. Auparavant, il avait pris la peine de l'ouvrir et de le lire.

**L**a jeune fille soupira d'exaspération et lui lança un regard assassin. Mais elle était soulagée car le message ne contenait rien qui puisse intéresser le Serpentard.

**D**raco fut presque déçu par son manque de réaction. Mais Hermione avait estimé que la piètre tentative pour l'ennuyer n'était qu'un coup bas de plus de la part de ce serpent fourbe. Il ne valait même pas la peine de relever ce détail sans importance destiné à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir là une fois de plus. Elle lui lança simplement :

- Tu manques d'originalité, la fouine !

**L**e soir même, à 20h30 précises, Hermione se présenta le cœur battant dans les cachots et frappa à la porte du bureau du maître des potions. La voix mielleuse du professeur l'autorisa à entrer. Mal à l'aise et inquiète, elle s'installa maladroitement sur la chaise qu'il ne lui offrit pas. Severus Rogue contemplait le parc du château par le soupirail, tournant le dos à sa jeune visiteuse. Mille questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de cette dernière, essayant vainement de deviner pourquoi il l'avait convoquée aussi rapidement. Par un sort informulé, le professeur insonorisa la pièce. Il tourna les talons dans un froissement de robe et posa son regard noir sur la jeune fille qui se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers une des armoires de sa réserve personnelle et en ressortit trois fioles contenant un liquide pourpre. Il les posa sur son bureau, juste en face d'Hermione en s'assit dans son fauteuil. La jeune sorcière sentit son cœur palpiter. Etait-il possible que ce soit…

- Oui, miss Granger. Il s'agit du poison de ma composition que vous avez ingéré… confirma le professeur en se délectant de la réaction de son élève. A votre humble avis, pourquoi y a-t-il trois fioles ?

**L**'esprit d'Hermione fonctionnait à toute vitesse, tentant de trouver une autre réponse, une raison moins dramatique que celle, évidente, qui s'imposait à son esprit. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence et répondit à contrecœur :

- Elles sont destinées à trois personnes.

- Excellent esprit de déduction ! se moqua Rogue d'un ton doucereux. Et c'est vous qui allez les administrer !

- Co… Comment ? balbutia la jeune fille, hébétée.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous confie une nouvelle mission, qui, par ailleurs, lui a été suggérée par moi-même… se félicita le professeur avec un petit sourire satisfait qu'il réprima immédiatement. Voici trois fioles qui contiennent le même poison que vous avez avalé. Vous vous débrouillerez pour le faire boire à ces trois élèves dont les noms sont inscrits sur ce parchemin.

**I**l le déposa sur la table mais elle se garda bien de l'ouvrir, attendant la suite des consignes, sur le qui-vive.

- La ruse est d'une simplicité effrayante, miss Granger ! Je vous en explique le principe avant que vous ne m'assailliez de questions ennuyeuses… Ces élèves ne mourront pas. Il s'agit des enfants de familles de sangs purs réticents au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'agit d'un avertissement. En échange de leur fidélité ou de quelque chose dont le Maître pourrait avoir besoin, l'antidote sera donné à leur enfant. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas le même antidote provisoire que Draco vous donne chaque matin. Il s'agit du véritable contrepoison qui les guérira complètement.

**F**ourbe, le maître des potions laissa ses paroles se distiller insidieusement dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor qui semblait tétanisée.

- Je vous rassure, vous n'aurez pas accès à l'antidote qui rétablira ces élèves. Moi seul le leur administrera sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**H**ermione vit un de ses espoirs s'envoler. Elle qui cherchait depuis des mois pour trouver une solution à ce maudit antidote, voilà qu'on le lui présentait sur un plateau d'argent ! Mais une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux chocolat : un dernier espoir demeurait…

… dernier espoir que Severus Rogue s'empressa de balayer comme un vent d'automne fait envoler les feuilles mortes :

- Je sais à quoi vous pensez, miss Granger. Mais me croyez-vous assez stupide pour vous laisser faire des expériences sur le poison et en trouver la composition ? Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une de mes propres créations. Vos recherches se sont jusque là révélées infructueuses, je crois, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il d'un ton mielleux. Mais ne reconnaissez-vous pas cette couleur pourpre caractéristique ? Allons, miss Granger, une élève de votre niveau n'a pas reconnu mon nouvel ingrédient ? ironisa le professeur, cassant.

**L**a Gryffondor se pencha pour observer de plus près le liquide contenu dans les fioles. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent et elle se redressa, les lèvres tremblantes. Severus Rogue venait d'abattre ses derniers espoirs de découvrir un jour la composition du poison pour espérer fabriquer un contrepoison.

- Alors, qu'est-ce ?

- De la ricine de Paracelse, murmura Hermione dans un souffle.

**E**lle avait la désagréable impression de se retrouver au premier rang d'un cours de potions, en pleine interrogation orale.

- Excellent, miss-je-sais-tout ! railla le professeur. La ricine de Paracelse a un rôle neutralisant sur les composantes d'un poison, et uniquement pour les poisons. Seule, la ricine est hautement toxique en toute petite quantité. Mais dans un poison, elle a un pouvoir neutralisant et colorant. Ce petit artifice permet depuis la nuit des temps d'éviter l'identification d'un poison et par conséquent d'empêcher qu'on administre le bon contrepoison. Vous ne pourrez pas faire de petites expériences hasardeuses sur ce poison, miss Granger !

**E**lle soupira d'exaspération : ce n'était pas la peine qu'il le répète encore une fois. Sa petite démonstration érudite sur la ricine était amplement suffisante !

- Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour administrer ceci ! ordonna le professeur en désignant les fioles. Mme Pomfresh m'avertira directement quand un de ces élèves se présentera à l'infirmerie et qu'elle ne saura pas quelle potion leur donner…

**U**n petit ricanement lui échappa. D'un geste de la main, il congédia son élève. Celle-ci enfouit les trois fioles d'une main tremblante dans son sac ainsi que le précieux parchemin.

**C**ette nuit-là, Hermione ne trouva pas le sommeil. Le plan de Rogue et de Voldemort ne comportait, comme d'habitude, aucune faille. Il y avait même peu de chance que cela tourne mal. Son propre rôle était peu risqué. Encore une fois, le machiavélique professeur de potions avait pensé à tout et contrait toutes ses idées pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

**C**e ne fut que le matin suivant qu'une idée germa dans la tête d'Hermione Granger.

**A**près s'être lavée et habillée, Hermione descendit comme à son habitude dans la salle commune où son ennuyeux homologue piaffait d'impatience. Comme tous les matins, Draco sortit l'antidote de sa poche et dit :

- Bonjour, Granger !

**C**omme elle rechignait à répondre, Draco garda la fiole dans ses mains.

- J'ai dit : bonjour Granger !

- Bonjour Malfoy ! répondit-elle en grognant.

- Que les Sangs-de-bourbe sont malpolis ! répliqua le Serpentard en lui tendant de mauvaise grâce la fiole contenant l'antidote.

**A** cet instant précis, Hermione eut une idée. Un large sourire s'installa sur son visage et ne le quitta pas de la journée. Elle réfléchit à la mise en œuvre de son plan. Tout résidait dans le tact et la discrétion.

**S**urtout avec Malfoy !

**L**e soir même, la jeune fille s'empressa de rentrer avant son incommodant colocataire dans la salle commune. Elle étala livres et parchemins sur la table et fit apparaître une chope de Bieraubeurre . Elle en but quelques gorgées puis y versa le liquide pourpre d'une des trois fioles que Severus Rogue lui avait données. Un sort astucieux appris dans le cours du professeur Flitwick redonna au liquide sa couleur d'origine. S'abstenant de toucher par mégarde le verre et d'en boire une seule gorgée, Hermione se plongea avec assiduité dans ses révisions.

**M**alfoy ne se fit guère désirer et arriva une demi-heure plus tard dans la salle commune. Comme à son habitude, il s'affala dans son fauteuil attitré et croisa nonchalamment les jambes. Après quelques minutes, il s'intéressa à son homologue, cherchant un nouveau moyen de l'ennuyer.

- Dis donc, Granger, tu ne t'embêtes pas ! Une Bieraubeurre à Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-il, à la fois amusé et surpris. Je ne suis pas certain que la vieille chouette McGonagall soit ravie de l'apprendre !

- Euh… J'avais soif et… balbutia Hermione, gênée comme si elle avait été prise la main dans le sac.

- Moi aussi, j'ai soif. Je finis ton verre et on n'en parle plus !

**L**e Serpentard se leva et attrapa la chope sans vergogne, malgré les protestations de sa propriétaire. Ravi d'étancher sa soif, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas le sourire calculateur d'Hermione. Cette dernière songea qu'il était idiot et tellement prévisible. Elle avait parfaitement prémédité et planifié ce qui allait se passer et Draco avait agi comme elle s'y était attendue : en odieux Serpentard qui se croit tout permis et qui ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire du chantage pour parvenir à ses fins. Comme un gamin stupide ! Un vrai jeu d'enfant…

**B**ien qu'elle savourât sa victoire totale et complète, Hermione savait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne s'attarde pas trop dans les parages. Elle rassembla ses affaires et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre alors que le Serpentard braillait une chanson à boire.

**E**nfin, elle tenait sa vengeance.

**D**'abord, sur Rogue, qui serait pris à son propre jeu. Draco était son filleul et c'était Rogue qui l'avait volontairement enrôlé dans cette histoire !

**E**nsuite – et surtout – elle savourait sa revanche sur Draco Malfoy. Elle espérait que cette sale fouine ne se précipiterait pas tout de suite chez son parrain mais subirait nausées, vertiges et vomissements une bonne partie de la nuit. Le souvenir de la sensation de dizaines de couteaux lui transperçant le ventre était encore frais et cuisant. Ce soir-là, Hermione n'insonorisa pas sa chambre. Elle voulait entendre Malfoy gémir en appelant sa mère. Elle aurait voulu le voir se tordre de douleur comme un vers, le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Ce serpent lui en avait fait tellement baver ces derniers temps qu'elle n'avait eu aucun remords à mettre en place ce petit stratagème. Malfoy était un fils à son papa, pourri gâté à qui on ne refuse rien. Elle voulait qu'il subisse, ne seraient-ce que quelques heures, ce qu'elle subissait. Peu importaient les conséquences. Il y avait là quelque chose de jouissif.

**M**aintenant qu'elle y songeait, la réaction de Malfoy ne se ferait pas attendre. A cette pensée, Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait agi impulsivement, mue par une soif de vengeance qui l'avait soudainement embrasée. Elle pouvait compter sur Malfoy pour lui faire payer cet affront de taille ! Mais la machine était lancée et le Serpentard devait déjà souffrir des premiers effets du poison de son cher et tendre parrain. Quelle ironie du sort ! songea Hermione avec une pointe de satisfaction. C'était un retournement de situation dont, elle l'espérait, ils tireraient quelques leçons !

**L**a Gryffondor finit par s'assoupir alors que la nuit était bien avancée. Quelques cris déchirèrent l'obscurité.

**Q**uand elle se réveilla, Hermione tendit l'oreille : aucun bruit. Elle ne sut dire si c'était un bon présage ou non. Elle se prépara en toute hâte, tendue. Puis, à pas de loup, Hermione sortit de sa chambre et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à la salle commune. Sur le point de pousser un soupir de soulagement, une ombre la fit sursauter. Malfoy était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil de cuir noir, sa baguette à la main et l'air menaçant. A la grande déception de la Préfète, il semblait en pleine forme, quoiqu'un peu pâle. Il était apparemment guéri. Elle espérait simplement qu'il était allé voir Rogue le plus tard possible.

- Bien dormi, Malfoy ? commença Hermione d'un ton aussi neutre qu'elle le put, bien qu'elle cherchât volontairement à le provoquer.

- Tu joues avec le feu, Granger… murmura le Serpentard en se levant. Tu as peut-être soif ?

**L**e sourire forcé de la sorcière disparut aussitôt. Elle était démasquée et n'avait plus envie de jouer au chat et à la souris. Comme un retour de boomerang, elle attendait que la colère de Malfoy éclatât. Elle avait simplement prié pour que ce soit le plus tard possible… Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle trouvât un moyen pour s'échapper de cette situation périlleuse. Avant qu'elle ne fasse le moindre mouvement, un _expelliarmus_ lui ôta sa baguette. Hermione se gifla mentalement : elle avait été trop naïve en s'aventurant ainsi de bon matin.

- Tu t'es cru maline, Granger ? Tu dois être fière de toi, Sang-de-bourbe… l'invectiva-t-il durement.

**S**es pas s'approchaient dangereusement de la jeune fille dont les yeux affolés cherchaient une issue. Un instant, Draco songea qu'elle ressemblait à une biche effarouchée. Comme elle ne trouvait aucune échappatoire, Hermione choisit l'attaque tout en reculant vers le couloir qui menait à la sortie de la salle commune.

- Oui, j'en suis plutôt fière !

**D**raco vit dans ses yeux qu'elle ne mentait pas. Comme il voulait lui faire ravaler cette fierté, cet air farouche qui la rendaient si désirable et qui l'affaiblissaient, lui, un Malfoy !

- Tu vas payer, Granger, pour ce petit tour ridicule de Sang-de-bourbe désespérée ! Je vais te faire souffrir comme tu n'as jamais souffert ! Je vais te poursuivre, te hanter jusque dans tes pires cauchemars…

**H**ermione ne chercha pas une seconde à le contredire et elle le croyait sur parole.

- Ce que tu n'as pas compris, Malfoy, répliqua-t-elle alors qu'il l'acculait contre un mur sans qu'elle ne s'en rende véritablement compte, c'est que tu me pourris déjà tellement la vie que je n'ai plus peur de toi !

**S**es yeux noisette affrontèrent avec une lueur de défi intolérable pour le Serpentard son regard froid et gris comme de l'acier.

- Je vais reformuler, Granger… Je vais devenir ton pire cauchemar et ce que tu as vécu jusqu'ici n'était que des vacances. Ce n'était rien, tu m'entends ? Rien comparé à ce qui t'attend ! assena-t-il en criant presque, les yeux étincelants de fureur. Tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-bourbe méprisable et je vais te broyer, te détruire et…

**E**t elle le gifla de toutes ses forces, révoltée par toutes les horreurs qu'il venait de proférer. Elle refusait que son nom soit encore sali sans qu'elle ne se batte un temps soit peu. Malfoy vacilla à peine, se frotta la joue, fulminant de rage. Il attrapa la Gryffondor par le col de sa cape et la projeta violemment contre le mur.

**L**e dos meurtri, la jeune fille haleta afin de stabiliser sa respiration. Sa vision était floue et sa tête la lançait. Elle avait la désagréable sensation de ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait. Maladroitement, elle tenta de repousser le poids qui entravait ses mouvements. Paniquée, elle ferma les yeux un instant afin de dissiper la sensation incommodante d'avoir la tête qui tournait. Quand elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour reconnaître les traits de Malfoy, dangereusement proche de son propre visage. Hermione se fit violence pour faire fonctionner les neurones épargnés et en déduisit que c'était le Serpentard qui avait dû la malmener et qui l'emprisonnait en faisant barrage de son propre corps appuyé contre le sien.

**Q**uant à lui, Draco oublia presque pourquoi les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient dans cette situation. Il l'observa attentivement. La Gryffondor avait l'air déboussolée, vulnérable et affolée à la fois. Elle était sa captive, sa proie. A sa merci. Cette sensation de domination l'étourdit un instant, comme grisé par un alcool fort. Le Serpentard se pencha légèrement et examina attentivement le visage de sa prisonnière. Les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille flamboyaient étrangement de rage et de peur à la fois. Malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Granger ne se défit pas de cet air farouche de lionne indomptable, qui taquinait l'instinct de chasseur de Malfoy dont le désir se décupla. Au fur et à mesure qu'il la détaillait, Draco en oublia son nom et son visage s'approcha lentement du sien.

**H**ermione dévisageait Malfoy comme s'il était tombé sur la tête. Elle était comme hypnotisée par ses orbes métalliques étincelants. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il penchait inexorablement la tête vers elle, la jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux, devinant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais, contrairement à ce que tout deux s'attendirent, Hermione ne se débattit pas. Seul un furtif tressaillement trahit sa surprise. Agréable surprise, se plut à croire le Serpentard. Les yeux d'Hermione fixaient intensément les lèvres rosées de Draco qui poursuivaient leur ascension vers les siennes. Instantanément, elle oublia ce qui l'entourait, qui était l'homme qui s'apprêtait à commettre à nouveau l'impensable. Seuls comptaient son souffle tiède, son regard fiévreux et ce désir dévorant qui embrasait tout son être. Draco la buvait littéralement du regard. Un ange déchu.

**L**e Serpentard posa ses lèvres avec avidité sur les siennes, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses mains explorèrent son dos, pétrissant sa chair sans aucune brusquerie toutefois. Hermione subit ce doux traitement sans aucune résistance, brûlante de désir elle aussi. La bouche entrouverte, la langue du blondinet alla à la rencontre de la sienne. Le contact d'abord timide se transforma rapidement en un ballet fougueux que chacun tentait de menait. L'étreinte se fit plus passionnée. Draco voulut reprendre le contrôle de la situation et se retira de cette danse effrénée puis effleura ses lèvres du bout de la langue, lui arrachant un soupir d'insatisfaction.

**A** bout de souffle, il s'écarta quelques millièmes de seconde, sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. A nouveau, Draco franchit la distance qui le séparait de sa bouche et happa ses lèvres gorgées de sang. Ses mains se faufilèrent insidieusement sous son chemisier, caressant ses courbes. La respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra. Sa bouche s'attarda dans le cou du Serpentard. A son tour, elle déboutonna à la hâte les boutons de sa chemise et caressa fiévreusement son torse brûlant.

**U**n bruit de pas interrompit leur étreinte passionnée. Instantanément, comme s'ils se brûlaient, les deux Préfets-en-chef se séparèrent et mirent de l'ordre dans leur tenue. Draco reprit plus rapidement ses esprits et tourna les talons, longeant le couloir à grandes enjambées.

* * *

**Vous allez me maudire de finir là-dessus... ^^**

**Merci de me donner votre avis, il est important pour moi, surtout pour ce chapitre, pour avoir si cette suite vous plaît ou si je fais fausse-route !**

**Je vous embrasse tous et à bientôt !**


	11. Chapitre XI: Friandises et coup de poing

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**CriticalFanfiction :**_ Un grand merci à toi, pour tes reviews détaillées et pour le temps que tu as pris à reviewer chaque chapitre ! A chaque review, je retenais mon souffle, espérant que le chapitre suivant t'avait plu… ;) Merci pour tes encouragements, je suis contente d'être sur la bonne voie ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

_**Loufoca-Granger : **_Merci pour ta review. C'est marrant que tu trouves Draco ramolli, j'aurais plutôt dit amoureux… Il va se durcir un peu. J'aime bien ta dernière hypothèse du pouvoir d'Hermione sur lui et qu'elle s'en serve. J'y ai pensé, j'utiliserai peut-être ce pouvoir mais seulement pour « jouer » ou se venger. Je n'irai pas jusqu'au bout, comme tu l'as décrit, car j'ai une tout autre idée du dénouement. Enfin, pour l'instant… Bonne lecture !

_**Still-Hopee :**_ Un grand merci pour tes détails ! J'apprécie que tu détailles ainsi les personnages et les impressions que tu as eues à leur propos. Tu es très exhaustive ! Je vais en effet approfondir cette histoire de poison, je te laisse lire la suite…

_**Anne :**_ Merci pour ta review pressée et enthousiasmante ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

_**Tisami :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre-ci.

_**Pommedapi :**_ Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu ton avis et je suis contente de le retrouver ) J'aime beaucoup tes quelques lignes car c'est vraiment de là que je suis partie : essayer de déjouer les plans de Rogue et Voldemort avec une Hermione qui se sert un peu de son cerveau J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

_**Fiind-l0ve :**_ Mon chapitre est en ligne, promis je m'occupe du tien ! Merci pour ta review très motivante, comme d'hab ! J'aime tes fantasmes sur Draco, ça fait parfois un peu peur mais je te connais comme ça ) Et puis ton jeu de mots sur « baver » m'a fait beaucoup rire, mà poulpette blonde ! Ce chapitre est dans la continuité du précédent et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !

_**Love-OneTreeHill : **_Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra aussi, bonne lecture !

_**TeddyFordy :**_ Je croyais que Teddy était un prince distingué qui parlait pas wesh wesh… Je te rassure, ce chapitre sera moins « cho » (pour te citer)… Il y aura de l'action, pour quelqu'un qui se plaint de la platitude peu avérée de ma fiction, huhu ! En attendant, révise bien tes chers oraux et bonne chance ! Héhé, comme qui dirait… J'ajoute : félicitations pour ton bac, tu es au top ! On est fiers de toi ;)

_**Malicia M. Dalriada :**_ J'espère que tu as trouvé le courage d'attendre la suite ) Tu vas enfin savoir qui a osé les interrompre… Tu as raison pour Rogue, ce serait bizarre qu'il débarque, même si j'y ai pensé… Je te laisse lire ce chapitre, en espérant que ça te plaira !

_**P'tite jiji :**_ Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que la suite t'a plu ;)

* * *

_**Coucou amis lecteurs !**_

_**J**__e suis heureuse de trouver enfin le temps d'achever et de poster ce onzième chapitre ! Depuis que j'ai fini les cours, je pensais avoir le temps d'en publier au moins un par semaine ! Quelle naïveté ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos charmantes reviews, pour ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis et leurs encouragements ! Ca me fait chaud au cœur et sans ça, je ne pense pas que je me remettrai à écrire de si tôt !_

_**J**__'ai particulièrement aimé vos hypothèses et vos réactions par rapport au dernier chapitre. Je vous ai répondu, vous verrez la suite ici… Ce sera moins « agité » ^^. J'espère vraiment que cette suite vous plaira, qu'elle est dans la continuité du précédent chapitre. Au final, je suis contente de l'évolution, même si j'avais un peu l'impression que cette fiction « s'embourbait ». Car je vais faire plus de chapitres que prévu, même si la fin reste à remanier…_

_**C**e chapitre a été plus long à écrire que prévu mais j'espère que ça ne donnera que des bonnes choses ^^ Merci pour votre patience. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Et félicitations pour les bacheliers.  
_

_**J**__e vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant trouver vos avis à la fin du chapitre ! Merci de prendre ce temps, c'est inspirant pour moi !_

* * *

**Chapitre XI : FRIANDISES ET COUP DE POING  
**

* * *

**H**arry suivit Ron des yeux. Ce dernier pénétrait dans la Grande Salle où résonnaient les cris joyeux des élèves dès le petit déjeuner. Ron avait eu du mal à se lever ce matin-là. Comme tous les matins, en fait. Sa robe de sorcier était mise à l'envers, ce qui arracha un sourire à Harry. Le Survivant était assis en face d'Hermione et il se demandait si, ce matin encore, Ron allait éviter la jeune fille et préférerait s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondors d'un aire renfrogné et revêche. Harry songea que le rouquin était encore dans un état semi-comateux et qu'il était vraisemblable qu'il ne remarque même pas Hermione. Surtout si Harry l'appelait :

- Ron, viens là, je t'ai gardé une place ! Il y a de la brioche et du bacon !

**L**'interpellé ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'installa à côté de son ami. Il ne jeta pas son coup d'œil méfiant autour de lui, l'appel de son estomac étant apparemment irrépressible. Harry afficha un léger sourire de satisfaction que remarqua Hermione. Cette dernière poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, agacée par ces calculs stupides qui en disaient long sur l'attitude puérile de Ronald Weasley. Hermione ne pipa mot et ne salua pas le rouquin qui se jeta sur la brioche qu'il beurra allégrement.

- Ron, ce soir, n'oublie pas notre entraînement supplémentaire !

- Che n'est pas le choir où ch'entraînent les Cherpentards ? questionna Ron, la bouche pleine.

- Je me suis battu pour que McGonagall réserve le terrain. Ce doit être Malfoy qui doit être content ! ricana Harry. Mais les Serpentards s'entraînent déjà deux fois par semaine !

- Ah ! fut la seule réponse de son interlocuteur, trop absorbé par sa tartine.

- J'ai eu une idée pour la stratégie de défense, il faut que je t'en parle ! Mais pas ici, souffla Harry en lançant des regards suspicieux autour de lui. Si on la met bien en place, on devrait empêcher ces serpents de s'approcher de tes buts lors de la finale !

**R**on approuva d'un grand signe de tête alors qu'Hermione écoutait d'une oreille distraite. La finale de Quidditch était le cadet de ses soucis. Deux problèmes bien plus épineux la tourmentaient. D'une part, Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier arborait une mine revancharde et menaçante depuis cette sombre histoire de poison _malencontreusement_ versé dans de la Bieraubeurre qu'il avait goulûment avalée. Hermione appréhendait douloureusement la réplique de Malfoy qui ne saurait tarder. De temps à autre, elle dardait son regard inquiet vers la table des Serpentards alors que son homologue avait le nez plongé dans son thé, l'air sombre. Et d'autre part, elle avait rendez-vous avec Rogue le soir même et s'attendait à ce qu'il la sermonne, la punisse et lui fournisse un autre extrait du fameux poison qu'elle devait donner à trois élèves. Et par la suite, elle allait devoir élaborer des stratégies pour mener à bien sa mission. Pour l'instant, elle devait reconnaître ne pas y avoir encore songé.

**L**orsqu'elle eut terminé son petit déjeuner, Hermione se leva en se forçant à souhaiter à ses amis une bonne journée. Ron remarqua enfin sa présence et marmonna :

- Ah, mais elle est là, elle…

**L**e dernier mot fut prononcé avec tant de dédain qu'Hermione lui lança un regard venimeux et tourna les talons. Apparemment, Ron lui en voulait encore pour ses remontrances quand elle l'avait surpris avec Lavande en flagrant délit de bécotage dans la volière au beau milieu de la nuit.

* * *

**L**a Gryffondor laissa défiler la journée sans se préoccuper grandement des cours. Elle était certes moins attentive mais son avance était telle qu'elle ne prenait aucun retard.

**L**e soir venu, Hermione se rendit à son cours de légilimancie avec le professeur Rogue. Comme elle s'y attendait, ce dernier était de très mauvaise humeur. Il ne lui laissa aucune minute de répit et la fit tellement travailler qu'elle acheva son cours épuisée. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient désagréablement sur son front, exténuée par l'effort fourni. Comme à son habitude, Rogue préféra attendre la fin de son cours pour faire part à son élève de ses propres réflexions sur les faits récents.

- Miss Granger, sachez que j'exècre particulièrement être réveillé en pleine nuit par un élève hurlant de douleur ! déclara le professeur d'un ton calme et menaçant, sans autre entrée en matière. Draco m'a expliqué la petite plaisanterie que vous vous êtes amusée à lui faire subir… J'imagine que votre esprit surdoué a particulièrement bien calculé qu'il pouvait en mourir…

**L**a Gryffondor ne releva pas l'ironie mordante et sinistre de son professeur. Elle se contenta d'afficher naïvement un air aussi abasourdi que possible.

- C'est Draco qui a bu la Bieraubeurre ? s'exclama-t-elle, feignant la surprise. Mais… mais ce verre était destiné à… Cela explique sa réaction hier matin !

- Vous me prenez pour un imbécile, miss Granger ! grogna Severus Rogue d'un ton grinçant. Si vous avez envie de prendre Draco pour un idiot, grand bien vous en fasse ! Vos petites vengeances d'adolescents prépubères ne me concernent aucunement ! Par contre, ce qui me contrarie au plus haut point, miss Granger, c'est que vous avez trouvé amusant d'utiliser une des trois préparations que je vous ai données…

**H**ermione déglutit avec difficulté. Les cheveux huileux du professeur Rogue luisaient à la lumière des chandelles. Son teint cireux était plissé de rides qui trahissaient sa colère.

- Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera pas très content de votre petite mascarade… Je vais vous donner une autre fiole, mais ayez bien conscience du geste généreux et exceptionnel que je fais pour vous… Vous êtes une stupide Sang-de-bourbe qui se croit encore supérieure et plus intelligente que tout le monde !

**L**a jeune fille pâlit en entendant l'insulte.

- Le Maître a besoin des parents de ces élèves rapidement. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas le temps de vous punir comme vous le méritez. Vous devez agir vite et accomplir votre mission le plus discrètement possible. Je vous conseille vivement, miss Granger, de vous dépêcher et d'obéir au doigt et à l'œil à mes consignes ! Vous avez encore deux jours pour administrer ces poisons aux trois élèves concernés.

**H**ermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer : il lui avait donné quatre jours pour effectuer sa mission et voilà qu'il raccourcissait – volontairement – le délai !

- Taisez-vous, sombre idiote ! tonna le maître des potions. J'enlève 120 points à Gryffondor pour mise en danger d'un de vos camarades ! Et vous écopez d'une semaine de retenue. Vous commencez demain soir, à vingt heures. Vous devriez me remercier pour ma clémence, au lieu de vous apitoyer sur votre sort. Cette sanction est amplement méritée, miss Granger. Vous pouvez regagner votre chambre.

**D**es larmes de rage et d'impuissance brouillèrent le regard de la Gryffondor qui s'empressa de quitter le bureau de ce tortionnaire. Comment allait-elle pouvoir effectuer sa mission si elle était en retenue les deux prochains soirs ?

* * *

**C**omme Harry le lui avait demandé, Ginny lâcha le Vif d'Or sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte, une dizaine de minutes après le début de l'entraînement. Harry voulait s'entraîner à attraper la petite balle dorée avant Malfoy. Pendant ce temps, les autres joueurs poursuivaient l'entraînement intensif que leur imposait leur capitaine dans une ambiance joyeuse. Harry leur avait demandé d'être présents sur le terrain de Quidditch une heure plus tôt que d'habitude afin de profiter davantage de la lumière descendante du soleil. Le rythme effréné leur convenait plutôt bien, à la grande joie de leur capitaine. Harry était ravi de l'enthousiasme et de la vitalité renouvelée de son équipe. Il espérait pouvoir battre Serpentard à la finale de Quidditch.

**A**uparavant, Harry avait essayé de discuter avec Ron d'Hermione. Le Survivant n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi les deux jeunes gens étaient – encore – en froid. Mais le rouquin préféra rester aussi vague que possible, marmonnant dans sa barbe des bribes de parole à propos de hibou, de Malfoy, d'Hermione et de baiser. Perplexe, Harry avait renoncé à faire un lien entre les mots disparates de Ronald Weasley.

**L**eur entraînement fut perturbé une heure plus tard par une équipe vert et argent qui envahit le terrain en insultant copieusement ses occupants. A la tête du petit groupe de Serpentards huant les Gryffondors se trouvait Malfoy, le visage déformé par la colère. Les lions atterrirent et se placèrent derrière Harry. Ce dernier posa son Eclair de Feu et avança de quelques pas en direction du capitaine des Serpentards.

- Je peux savoir ce que le club des fans du balafré fait ici, Potter ? demanda Malfoy d'un ton cassant.

**H**arry brandit le parchemin signé par McGonagall leur autorisant l'accès au terrain. Draco la parcourut, tremblant de rage.

- Ce papier ne vaut rien ! Ce terrain était réservé pour nous ce soir ! Dégagez !

- _Etait_ réservé, Malfoy, _était_… répéta Ginny avec un sourire sarcastique. Si tu ne sais pas lire, on peut demander à McGonagall de te faire la lecture dans ton lit si tu veux, juste avant de dormir !

**L**es Gryffondors explosèrent de rire alors que les Serpentards grondaient derrière leur capitaine enragé.

- Toi, la traîtresse à son sang, ferme-la ! lança Schaeffer, l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serpentard.

- T'es que la traînée de Potter !

**L**'insulte fusa, suivie par les rires gras des verts et argent qui applaudirent. Fulminant, Harry chercha des yeux celui qui avait prononcé ces mots. Ce n'était pas Schaeffer ni Malfoy qui se trouvaient face à lui. Harry et Ron avancèrent d'un pas, les poings serrés, près à faire ravaler ces insultes à celui qui les avait prononcées. Les autres joueurs de Gryffondor les retinrent alors que l'équipe adverse se tordait de rire. Condescendant, Malfoy les toisait d'un air supérieur. Ginny prit la main d'Harry et l'attira en arrière, lui murmurant que ces serpents n'en valaient pas la peine. Ils cherchaient la bagarre. Or, les Gryffondors étaient dans leur bon droit.

- Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, nous avons une autorisation légale ! riposta Ginny d'un air belliqueux. Vous n'avez rien à faire sur ce terrain !

- De quel droit avez-vous réservé le terrain ? Les Serpentards s'entraînent ici tous les jeudis soirs ! affirma Malfoy.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller demander à McGonagall, la fouine ! rétorqua Harry, rouge de colère. Vous salissez déjà le terrain deux fois par semaine.

- McGonagall a donc pensé que vous n'aviez pas encore le niveau et que vous aviez besoin de vous entraîner deux fois plus si vous voulez avoir une maigre chance de gagner dans deux semaines… répliqua Malfoy, appuyé par les rires moqueurs de son équipe.

- On vous écrasera, Malfoy ! s'écria Ron en crachant par terre.

- Déguerpissez de ce terrain ! lança Harry en sortant sa baguette magique.

**L**es Serpentards firent de même. L'atmosphère à couper le couteau menaçait d'exploser si une étincelle supplémentaire mettait le feu en poudres. Les deux équipes rivales se jaugèrent du regard, l'air hostile. Un dernier sourire torve déforma la bouche du capitaine des Gryffondors.

- Je peux aller chercher McGonagall pour régler cette histoire, si vous voulez… Je suis certain qu'elle reconnaîtra sa propre signature en bas de cette autorisation !

- Je vais de ce pas voir Rogue !

**H**arry lui adressa un sourire victorieux : il savait pertinemment que cette démarche serait inutile. Malfoy était obligé de plier et de tourner les talons, ce qu'il fit avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Les Gryffondors les huèrent un instant, ramenés à l'ordre par leur capitaine qui voulait éviter d'autres émules. Alors que ses joueurs se félicitaient du départ des Serpentards, Harry leur ordonna de se remettre au travail. Il s'acharna encore deux bonnes heures sur ses poulains afin de tirer le meilleur d'eux, voire davantage… L'acharnement de leur capitaine leur fit réaliser à quel point il était impossible de perdre cette finale de Quidditch.

* * *

**T**rois noms inscrits sur un bout de parchemin jauni et froissé. Hermione s'était empressée de le déplier afin de découvrir l'identité des trois victimes. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction en lisant les trois noms ! Elle avait élaboré plusieurs hypothèses durant le cours de botanique mais au moins deux des victimes étaient une surprise totale ! La jeune fille tenta d'imaginer quelques secondes pourquoi Voldemort cherchait à faire pression sur les parents de ces trois élèves : chantage, vengeance, menace ?

**P**uis la Gryffondor secoua la tête, comme se parlant à elle-même : elle devait se concentrer sur sa tâche et trouverait des explications plus tard. Il était presque midi et elle avait trois potions à verser _par inadvertance_ dans le repas de trois élèves qu'elle n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de côtoyer. Hermione songea qu'au moins une fiole devrait être vide avant les cours de l'après-midi. Il lui resterait ainsi la soirée et la journée du lendemain pour administrer les deux autres flacons de poison. La retenue que Severus Rogue lui avait donnée n'arrangeait en rien ses plans. Au contraire, le professeur de potions semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour lui compliquer la tâche le plus possible.

**H**ermione avait réfléchi durant toute la nuit à une autre issue que mener à bien cette mission et obéir à Rogue et Voldemort. Mais elle n'avait trouvé aucune alternative, aucun moyen d'éviter cet empoisonnement. Elle avait déjà essayé et sa piètre tentative s'était soldée d'un échec et d'une punition corsée. Les ASPIC approchaient à grande vitesse et les retenues de Rogue l'empêchaient de réviser. Et puis, si tout se déroulait comme prévu, Rogue administrerait l'antidote aux élèves empoisonnés et aucun ne devrait succomber. Du moins, c'était ce qu'Hermione espérait ardemment…

**E**lle chercha en vain une solution pour le premier nom. C'était difficile. Elle se souvint de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait eu Draco Malfoy. Mais elle avait appris à connaître ses points faibles et partageait ses appartements avec lui. Gardant la tête froide, elle réalisa que c'était ainsi qu'elle devait procéder : que connaissait-elle des victimes désignées ? Quels étaient leurs points faibles ?

_**V**__incent Crabbe. _

**G**ardes du corps attitrés de Draco Malfoy dès leur première année à Poudlard, Crabbe et Goyle étaient réputés pour leur bêtise et leur gloutonnerie. Comme tout un chacun, Hermione savait que le père de Vincent Crabbe était un Mangemort, un serviteur inconditionnel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ainsi, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Voldemort cherchait à empoisonner son fils pour ensuite lui procurer l'antidote si les parents de Crabbe obtempéraient. Crabbe Sr avait été-t-il désobéissant ? Il devait être comme son fils : costaud, stupide et méchant. Les Crabbe étaient plutôt du genre suiveurs que meneurs. Ce n'était pas par hasard que Vincent Crabbe léchait les bottes de Draco Malfoy sans ne jamais prendre aucune initiative. Hermione songea que Voldemort cherchait peut-être simplement à punir et effrayer les parents de Vincent Crabbe pour s'assurer une fidélité et une obéissance aveugle. Peu importait… Elle se promit d'éclaircir ses questions obscures plus tard.

**H**ermione se souvint avec quelle avidité Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient jetés sur les gâteaux dans un couloir désert quelques années auparavant. Ron, Harry et Hermione avaient injecté un puissant somnifère dans les pâtisseries afin de leur voler un cheveu qui leur avait servi pour prendre leur apparence grâce au Polynectar. Ron et Harry avaient ainsi pu pénétrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard et faire parler Malfoy. D'ailleurs, Hermione refoula le souvenir cuisant de l'erreur qu'elle avait faite : ce qu'elle avait cru être un cheveu était en réalité un poil de chat. Heureusement, Mme Pomfresh avait toujours un remède miracle dans son infirmerie.

**L**a jeune fille décida d'opter pour le même mode opératoire. En effet, elle jugeait Crabbe trop bête pour avoir trouvé comment il avait avalé le somnifère auparavant. Il n'avait probablement même pas cherché. La seule difficulté serait d'isoler Crabbe pour que le gâteau soit dévoré par lui et lui seul. Sa gloutonnerie lui ferait encore défaut, Hermione n'en doutait pas un instant.

**A**insi, dès que son cours d'histoire de la Magie s'acheva, Hermione courut dans les cuisines et demanda gentiment à Dobby de lui cuisiner une religieuse au café, prétextant une petite faim gourmande. L'elfe fut ravi de pouvoir faire plaisir à sa jeune amie humaine si gentille avec ceux de son espèce. Il s'affaira et alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, la Gryffondor versa le contenu de la fiole dans la crème au beurre préparée par Dobby. Ce dernier ne se rendit compte de rien et enfourna les choux si vite qu'il se brûla le bout des oreilles. L'elfe de maison gesticula en couinant, tapotant douloureusement ses oreilles. Il plongea sa tête entière dans un seau d'eau. Cela fit rire Hermione qui le guérit d'un coup de baguette. Quand Dobby sortit les choux du four, il usa de ses pouvoirs pour rendre la pâtisserie encore plus appétissante.

- Ca a l'air délicieux Dobby ! le félicita la jeune fille en humant le parfum délicieux de café.

**L**'elfe baissa les yeux, gêné et peu habitué aux compliments. Hermione savait que la plupart des poisons résistaient à la cuisson et espérait que ce soit le cas pour celui-ci. Mais l'usage de la ricine de Paracelse lui donnait raison. La ricine, utilisée par le professeur Rogue pour masquer le poison et le colorer, s'adaptait très bien à la cuisson, même à très forte température. Elle promit ensuite à Dobby de lui rendre visite plus souvent et se sauva aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, emportant sa précieuse religieuse avec elle. Elle rajouta pour elle-même que la gentillesse et la rapidité de l'elfe méritait bien une demi-douzaine de paires de chaussettes dépareillées.

**H**ermione ignora son ventre qui criait famine et se précipita vers la Grande Salle où s'achevait le déjeuner. Au milieu du flot d'élèves, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide et discret vers la table des Serpentards. Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle achevaient leur dessert d'un air sombre. Les deux gorilles lançaient des coups d'œil vers leur ami Préfet-en-chef, guettant une parole, un signe. L'air fermé à toute discussion, Draco Malfoy semblait être en proie à de noires réflexions et Hermione songea que son absence au déjeuner devait y être pour quelque chose. Elle observa Crabbe et Goyle qui quittaient la table, tout penauds à cause l'absence de réaction de leur chef. Malfoy les congédia d'un geste brusque quand ils osèrent lui adresser un mot.

**L**a jeune fille déguerpit de la Grande Salle avant que les deux gardes du corps de Malfoy n'atteignent la sortie. Elle emprunta le couloir qui descendait aux cachots et à la salle commune de Serpentard. Il restait environ une vingtaine de minutes avant que le cours commun de potions ne débute. Et les deux Serpentards n'étaient pas de ceux qui arrivent en avance. Hermione pria pour ne pas se tromper sur leur itinéraire. Elle aurait voulu peaufiner son plan mais l'urgence de la situation l'obligeait à beaucoup improviser.

**A**u détour d'un couloir, elle se dissimula dans l'ombre d'une alcôve et tendit l'oreille, le cœur battant. Plusieurs groupes de Serpentards la dépassèrent sans la voir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des pas lourds résonner et des bribes de discussion plus proches des grognements bestiaux que de consonances humaines. Hermione avait choisi ce couloir et en particulier ce virage car les bruits se répercutaient en écho très distinctement. Elle espéra reconnaître les deux gorilles et déposa la religieuse au café au milieu du couloir, bien en vu. Puis elle recula de quelques pas dans sa cachette. Une silhouette trapue s'arrêta devant, le visage déformé par un rictus d'envie, manifestant sa gloutonnerie évidente. Avec son éternelle coupe au bol, Hermione reconnut sans peine Crabbe qui paraissait fortement intéressé par la pâtisserie. Goyle apparut derrière lui et grogna d'un air envieux :

- Hum, ça a l'air bon ! On partage ?

**L**a jeune sorcière pria Merlin pour que la gloutonnerie de Crabbe ne soit pas une légende et qu'il refuse d'en céder ne serait-ce qu'une miette à son camarade.

- Non ! Je l'ai vue en premier ! se défendit Vincent Crabbe en ramassant la religieuse.

**H**ermione leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ces deux goinfres s'étriper pour un gâteau trouvé par terre. Ils étaient encore plus bêtes qu'elle ne l'avait cru ! Un instant, elle eut peur que Goyle saute à la gorge de son acolyte pour obtenir une bouchée. En dernier recours, elle avait prévu d'intervenir et d'interpeller Goyle en usant de son statut de Préfète-en-chef pour laisser le temps à Crabbe de manger la religieuse. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'en arriver à une telle extrémité. Sous les yeux catastrophés de Goyle, Crabbe engloutit aussi vite qu'il put la pâtisserie avec les doigts puis s'essuya la bouche sur sa manche. Vincent émit ensuite un rire gras qui signifiait qu'il était très content de lui. Goyle ronchonna et les deux Serpentards poursuivirent leur route. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement, adossée contre la pierre froide. Une fiole vide ! Elle avait cru que ce serait plus difficile mais ces deux gloutons avaient un appétit et une bêtise à la hauteur de leur triste réputation…

**S**everus Rogue ne put compter sur Hermione Granger pour sautiller sur sa chaise, le doigt pointé vers le plafond, afin de répondre à ses questions pointilleuses durant son cours commun aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards. Il l'observa à la dérobée, se demandant ce qu'elle mijotait et qu'est-ce qui pouvait la préoccuper au point d'ignorer les questions de son professeur. Hermione lançait des coups d'œil fréquents vers le fond de la salle de classe où se trouvaient Crabbe et Goyle. C'était donc ça ! réalisa le professeur de potions. Vincent Crabbe. Ce dernier ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Une grimace l'enlaidissait en déformant son visage porcin. Rogue décida de ne pas intervenir, poursuivant son cours d'un ton cassant comme si de rien n'était. Crabbe serait allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie bien assez tôt ! Ensuite le maître des potions procéderait à la phase suivante du plan…

**H**ermione cessa son remue-ménage quand Malfoy lui lança des regards soupçonneux. Elle se concentra davantage sur son mélange bouillonnant. Son esprit travaillait à toute allure pour échafauder un plan pour la deuxième personne inscrite sur le parchemin remis par Severus Rogue. En fin d'après-midi, la Gryffondor retrouva le sourire : une idée avait germé dans son esprit. Elle disposait de deux heures avant sa retenue du soir, deux heures qu'elle mettrait à profit pour administrer le poison à la seconde victime.

_**R**__omilda Vane. _

**L**e nom de la jeune fille était celui qui avait le plus surpris la Préfète-en-chef. Romilda Vane était en cinquième année. Hermione se demandait pourquoi Voldemort s'intéressait à la famille de la jeune fille. Le plus surprenant était que Romilda appartenait à la maison des Gryffondors. Les Vane flirtaient-ils avec la Magie Noire ? Avec un effort surhumain, Hermione essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait pu entendre dans les couloirs à propos de Romilda Vane et de sa famille. Sa mémoire était particulièrement sélective quand cela concernait ragots et commérages. Rien d'utile ne lui revint en mémoire. Chacun connaissait Romilda Vane. Sa renommée de commère émérite dépassait les frontières de la tour de Gryffondor. Romilda appartenait à ce genre de filles qui se vernissaient les ongles en cours de botanique, qui roucoulaient dès qu'un septième année s'approchait à moins de deux cents mètres d'elles. Hermione se souvenait avec un léger sourire l'époque où Harry était la proie de Romilda. Cette dernière lui avait offert des chocolats où elle avait soigneusement versé un philtre d'amour. Malencontreusement, Ron avait été rattrapé par sa gourmandise et avait goûté les chocolats destinés à Harry et était éperdument tombé amoureux de Romilda Vane, jusqu'à absorption de l'antidote du professeur Slughorn.

**A**vant de passer à l'acte, la Gryffondor décida de glaner quelques informations. Elle savait que les Vane étaient de sang pur. Une riche famille. Rufus Vane, le père de Romilda, était le journaliste sportif le plus célèbre de la Gazette du Sorcier. Au-delà de ces quelques infimes informations, Hermione ne disposait pas de renseignement intéressant pour sa mission. Elle réfléchit donc à qui pourrait l'informer davantage.

**L**avande Brown. Au palmarès des commères chevronnées, la septième année talonnait de près Romilda Vane. D'ailleurs, les deux jeunes filles se détestaient cordialement, comme mises en concurrence dans la course aux potins et aux garçons. Hermione avait besoin d'un nom, un simple nom pour effectuer une partie de son plan.

**L**orsque le cours de potions fut achevé, Hermione alla à la rencontre de Lavande. D'un air désinvolte qui ne lui allait pas du tout, elle la héla :

- Lavande, tu as deux minutes ? J'aurais deux mots à te dire !

**L**'air méfiant de Lavande fit sourire Hermione. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

- C'est à propos de Romilda…

**L**avande était tellement friande de potins que ses soupçons s'envolèrent en un battement d'ailes. Elle repoussa la compagnie de Parvati Patil et prit Hermione par le bras, l'entraînant dans le parc. Lavande voulait avoir l'exclusivité des informations que cette Miss-je-sais-tout allait lui livrer, surtout à propos de cette garce de Romilda Vane. Elle n'était pas dupe quant au jeu d'Hermione Granger. Cette dernière ne lui délivrerait aucune information sans contrepartie. Lavande était étonnée que la Préfète-en-chef vienne la trouver pour discuter de Romila Vane. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Lavande s'était toujours dit qu'Hermione devait être au courant de commérages croustillants grâce au poste qu'elle occupait et de sa place privilégiée dans le Trio d'Or. Mais elle n'en divulguait rien, plus intéressée par ses chers livres poussiéreux que par les sentiments qui pouvaient agiter les cœurs des adolescents. D'ailleurs, Lavande avait pris un plaisir malsain à commenter les faits récents qui agitaient les trois meilleurs amis, notamment à propos des amours agités de Ronald Weasley avec les jumelles Patil et la jalousie d'Hermione Granger.

- Tu voulais me parler de Romilda ? roucoula Lavande d'un air de conspiratrice alors que les deux jeunes filles marchaient autour du lac.

- Oui… confirma Hermione en prenant un malin plaisir à la faire mijoter. J'ai un… _ami_ qui est intéressé par Romilda Vane…

**H**ermione songea avec une pointe de fierté qu'elle mentait avec talent.

- Nooonn ? s'étonna Lavande, l'air vivement intéressé, comme si c'était un secret d'état. Qui c'est ?

- Tu vois, Lavande, je n'aime pas beaucoup Romilda… Je ne veux pas que mon _ami _se transforme en prétendant désespéré avec elle. Je sais que tu es la mieux placée pour me dire où en est Romilda et comment elle se comporte avec ses copains…

**L**'orgueil de Lavande enfla et elle gonfla la poitrine d'un air légèrement prétentieux.

- Elle a quelqu'un en ce moment ? demanda explicitement Hermione.

- Non, confia Lavande en baissant d'un ton. Mais cela fait des semaines qu'elle est essaie d'avoir un Serdaigle, un sixième année.

- Ah oui ? fit Hermione, l'air faussement intéressé.

- C'est John Shiffler…

- C'est donc raté pour mon _ami_ alors ? enchaîna Hermione, l'air déçu. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à s'accrocher à cette pimbêche ! Que me conseilles-tu ?

**L**a Préfète-en-chef savait qu'elle caressait Lavande dans le sens du poil en lui demandant son avis.

- Ca dépend de qui est ton ami… dit-elle, pas peu fière d'être traitée comme une experte et curieuse de savoir qui pourrait s'intéresser à Vane. S'il est célèbre, beau et riche, il a des chances que Romilda change de proie… C'est une vraie mangeuse d'hommes ! cracha Lavande d'un air dégoûté. Elle traite ses copains comme un animal de compagnie !

- Oui, mon _ami_ correspond plutôt à cette description : beau, célèbre et riche… approuva Hermione d'un air faussement détaché. Mais si Romilda a déjà une conquête, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il se déclare…

**L**avande en eut le souffle coupé : qui, beau riche et célèbre, pouvait s'intéresser à cette garce ? Qui était assez proche d'Hermione Granger et pouvait espérer charmer cette séductrice diabolique ?

- Je te remercie pour ton avis, Lavande, tu m'as beaucoup aidée !

**H**ermione retourna au château aussi rapidement que possible, laissant une Lavande pantoise digérer les révélations factices qu'elle venait de lui divulguer. Puis la Gryffondor mit la deuxième partie de son plan à exécution.

**A**près le dîner, Romilda Vane retrouva ses amies dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Comme chaque soir, elles commentaient les faits de la journée, chacune détaillant œillades brûlantes et autres sourires en coin.

- John t'a regardée ! Tu es sûre ?

- Mais oui, et il m'a même souri ! affirma Romilda, au centre de la discussion, ravie d'attirer des regards envieux de ses amies.

**D**es exclamations à peine forcées encouragèrent Romilda à décrire avec précision chacune des expressions faciales de John Shiffler.

**C**omme chaque soir, ce fut un Préfet qui les mit dehors à cause du bruit. Romilda Vane regagna sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres : sa chasse au Serdaigle avait bien commencé et elle escomptait séduire John et le faire succomber avant la finale de Quidditch. S'afficher durant l'évènement sportif, pendue à son bras, serait une victoire. Lavande Brown en mangerait sa propre baguette de rage ! Cette garce avait parié que Romilda ne parviendrait pas à charmer le pauvre Serdaigle.

**S**ur son lit, Romilda eut la surprise de découvrir un paquet joliment enrubanné. Curieuse, la jeune fille s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Elle découvrit avec un ravissement non dissimulé un Fondant du Chaudron accompagné d'un mot.

_**D**__e la part d'un admirateur secret. _

_**J**__._

**J**. ? Romilda crut que son cœur manquait un battement. Elle se sentit transportée de joie. La Gryffondor embrassa amoureusement le bout de parchemin, intimement persuadée que John Shiffler en était l'auteur. D'ailleurs, la friandise était de très bon goût : elle adorait les Fondants de Chaudron ! Ce cadeau était si mignon et si romantique que Romilda songea qu'elle dormirait peu cette nuit, plongée dans des rêves éveillés et idylliques.

**R**omilda Vane ne s'était pas trompée : elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle avait imaginées…

* * *

**S**oucieuse, Hermione descendit dans les cachots pour sa retenue. Le nom de la troisième victime du poison de Rogue lui posait plus de difficultés que les deux précédents.

* * *

**H**ermione rentra de sa retenue épuisée. Severus Rogue lui avait fait récurer tous les fonds de chaudron de son laboratoire avec une brosse à dents ! La jeune fille avait mal aux ongles tant elle avait dû gratter pour que les chaudrons soient assez luisants et qu'on puisse s'admirer dedans. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie : se lover dans les draps frais de son lit !

**M**ais c'était sans compter Draco qui l'attendait patiemment dans la salle commune. Hermione soupira en l'apercevant. Elle avait remarqué que depuis l'empoisonnement _accidentel_ du jeune homme, ce dernier ne lui avait pas adressé un mot et elle se demandait si elle devait s'en réjouir… Presque en courant, elle traversa la salle commune pour regagner sa chambre, priant pour que la présence du Serpentard n'ait rien à voir avec elle.

**P**eine perdue.

**M**alfoy avait anticipé sa trajectoire et l'avait retenue par le bras, l'attirant doucement vers lui.

- Granger, Granger… chuchota-t-il. Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à t'échapper ?

- Laisse-moi, Malfoy, je veux aller me coucher !

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… J'avais juste deux mots à te dire auparavant ! l'avertit-il, accentuant la pression sur son avant-bras. Tu as bien dû remarquer que je te laisse en paix depuis deux jours…

**E**lle hocha vigoureusement la tête, préférant couper court à leurs joutes habituelles. La peur la gagnait. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'attitude de Draco.

- Je voulais que tu saches que j'obéis à Severus… Il m'a demandé de te laisser tranquille pendant que tu effectues ta mission. Mais sache que dès que tu l'auras terminée, ta vie deviendra un enfer…

**D**'un geste doux, le Serpentard passa une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille derrière son oreille. Hermione tremblait, parcourue de frissons.

- Je n'oublie pas le mauvais coup que tu m'as joué, Sang-de-bourbe ! murmura-t-il en se penchant vers son oreille.

**I**l lui lança un regard étrange avant de poursuivre. Son souffle chatouillait le cou de la Gryffondor qui perdait tous ses moyens.

- Et je te promets que tu souffriras autant que j'ai souffert !

**S**ans crier gare, Draco déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, avec une tendresse qui jurait avec la violence de ses propos. Un geste intime, presque affectueux, qui contredisait totalement ses paroles. Douce torture. **I**l n'en fallut pas plus pour égarer encore davantage Hermione. La surprise se peignit sur son visage. Tétanisée, elle ne sentit pas le danger imminent arriver, secouée et épuisée par les évènements de la journée.

**P**resque amoureusement, Draco déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ne cherchant toutefois pas à l'assaillir. La violence du désir, qui dominait habituellement leurs échanges, était ici absente. Hébétée par ce revirement de situation, Hermione chercha une explication logique à ce comportement nouveau du garçon. Mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

**I**l assena un violent coup de poing dans le ventre d'Hermione qui en eut le souffle coupé. Draco était redevenu ce qu'il était : un perfide et traître serpent. A terre, Hermione se maudit : elle n'avait pu résister à l'intensité de son regard polaire. Draco était un ensorceleur diabolique. Pas une seule seconde elle avait imaginé qu'il puisse la brutaliser après ce moment de tendresse insoupçonné et inattendu. Telle était la sournoiserie du Serpentard : réunir deux sentiments contradictoires, lui faire croire qu'elle était en sécurité pour ensuite la frapper. La chute n'en était que plus brutale.

**M**alfoy la surplombait maintenant de toute sa hauteur, les mains sur les hanches et l'air impitoyable. Il la contempla en train de serrer les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine.

- Ca, Granger, ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce que je te réserve…

* * *

**Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Qui pourrait-être le troisième nom ?**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews, car ce chapitre m'a demandé beaucoup de temps (vous avez pu le constater... ^^). Je vais essayer de poster la suite plus rapidement. Donnez-moi vos idées !**

**Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont ;)  
**

**A bientôt !**


	12. Chapitre XII : Submersion

_**Teddy :**__ Merci pour ta review, femme fatale ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir remédié à ma platitude. Ton enthousiasme me met en joie… C'est pourquoi j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied pour te livrer ce chapitre avant ton illustre départ… ou pas ! Profite de tes massages des pieds pendant 3 semaines _

_**P'tite jiji :**__ Merci pour toutes tes reviews à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bonne lecture !_

_**Loufoca-Granger :**__ Tu as bien parfaitement perçu ma vision des choses et la façon dont elles se passent pour Hermione notamment. Quelque part, ça me réconforte ! ) J'ai essayé de faire un Draco fidèle à lui-même. Et Hermione effectue sa mission comme il faut, elle obéit car elle a déjà essayé de se rebeller et il lui en a coûté. Je veux également que l'on découvre certaines parties du plan de Voldemort. Tu as de la suite dans les idées pour l'idée de la dernière victime mais je n'en dis pas plis ! Sur ce, merci pour tes reviews à chaque fois présentes et détaillées ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise, bonne lecture !_

_**Fiind-l0ve :**__ Toi, tu es gaga des blonds, des omars, des fruits de mer et de moi ! Mouhahahaha ! Ton chapitre est corrigé, j'espère que tu l'as bien reçu ! Ron n'est pas très très doué, du moins pas plus que la moyenne… Il est peut-être musclé et beau si on aime les rouquins ) Pourquoi Crabbe ? Et pourquoi pas ? Voici la suite alors bonne lecture !_

_**Margaux :**__ Merci beaucoup pour ta review argumentée. Je me fais un plaisir et un devoir de te répondre point par point… Ta question sur Dumbledore est très pertinente et tout est fait pour que tu te la poses. Mais je n'y répondrai pas, tu auras les réponses en temps voulu. Sache simplement que Dumbledore ne fait preuve d'aucune stupidité… Il en va de même pour ton Rogue bien-aimé ) Quant à Draco, je passe volontairement sous silence ce qu'il pense de son passé, son avenir, ses parents… Car il y aura son opinion à un moment de la fiction et pour l'instant, je préfère la garder sous silence. Je te rassure, c'est prévu ! Tu aimerais connaître son avis « concrètement » et c'est une attente légitime. Mais j'ai sciemment choisi de le taire. Tu comprendras pourquoi par la suite. Hermione… Ta description est, pour moi, plutôt fausse et je ne voulais pas qu'on la voit ainsi. Tes commentaires m'ont poussée à expliquer plus en détail son comportement. Elle a déjà pensé à comment échapper à Voldemort et Rogue, elle a essayé. Elle s'est déjà rebellée et ça s'est soldé par un échec. Elle est victime d'un chantage, de menaces et choisit d'obéir car elle n'a plus le choix. Elle ne peut pas se défiler. Ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme mais de la prudence. Ses parents et sa propre vie sont en jeu. Elle a essayé de se défendre à son échelle mais le poison de Rogue l'oblige à obtempérer. Elle ne trahit pas Harry du tout et ne le fera jamais. La mission qu'on lui a confiée ne concerne pas Harry directement. Je ne pense pas que cette vision d'Hermione soit loin du personnage mais si cela a posé question, je vais décrire un peu plus ses motivations afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'incompréhensions et de méprises. Ma réponse à ta review est bien longue mais ça valait la peine d'éclaircir tout ceci. S'il y a des choses qui te semblent encore illogiques ou que tu n'as pas comprises, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part ! C'est grâce à toutes ces remarques que je me questionne et que j'avance en remodelant ma fiction. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonnes vacances !_

_**Isabellerickman :**__ Merci pour ta fidélité et tes reviews ! J'aime beaucoup ton post-scriptum, tu as une analyse assez fine de la situation. Et sache que c'est des questions que je me suis posées. J'ai bien conscience qu'elle vit déjà un enfer et qu'il ne va pas bien pouvoir faire pire… Mais est-ce que c'est juste pour lui faire peur ou va-t-il mettre ses menaces à exécution ? J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

_**Still-hopee :**__ Je vois que Crabbe interroge beaucoup de monde, il y aura des explications, je vous rassure ! Ta vision de Lavande est très pertinente, je trouve. Je la vois aussi comme ça : « elle laisse filtrer une stupidité abusive » mais tu as raison, elle est moins stupide qu'on le croit ! J'ai hésité pour le coup de poing car, comme tu dis, ce n'est pas très gentleman ! Mais douceur et violence réunies à leur sommet, ça avait quelque chose d'envoûtant ! J'imagine que, maintenant que tu es partie bronzer en Corse, tu me donneras ton avis plus tard ! Profite de tes vacances et à bientôt !_

_**Malicia M. Dalriada : **__Je te réponds la dernière mais tu as bien été la première à reviewer mon chapitre ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !_

* * *

_**C**__oucou mes bichons !_

_**O**__ui, je suis en forme ^^ J'ai mis plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru à écrire ce **** chapitre ! A croire que si je ne l'ai pas relu dix fois, je ne peux pas vous le livrer !_

_**A**__u chapitre précédent, j'ai choisi une scène un peu brusque, et je me demandais comment vous alliez l'accueillir. J'ai été agréablement surprise par vos impressions. Voici donc la suite. J'ai ressenti le besoin de rappeler certaines choses car certains d'entre vous se posaient des questions… Sachez simplement que, pour moi, Hermione – et Draco – restent cohérents dans cette fiction. Ce n'est pas, d'un coup, une Hermione qui subit et qui obéit en trahissant Harry. Elle a essayé de se rebeller mais sa vie, celle de ses parents sont en jeu. J'ai choisi de rajouter cette mission afin de pimenter un peu la fiction. Vous aurez dans ce chapitre quelques réponses à vos nombreuses questions. Mais je ne vous livre pas tout tout de suite ^^_

_**J**__'insiste – peut-être un peu trop – sur l'ambivalence des sentiments des deux personnages, de leur relation. Comment passent-ils de la haine à la passion en quelques millièmes de secondes ? C'est très difficile à décrire mais il me semblait dans les chapitres précédents que vous aviez très bien compris les sentiments qui animaient les deux personnages, surtout Draco. Maintenant, c'est le tour d'Hermione et j'aimerais que ça soit aussi clair. Mais ça me semble tellement important pour que vous compreniez de quelle nature est le début de leur relation (car il y a enfin un début !) et comment elle va évoluer… Notamment Hermione. Elle change aussi. Il y a un véritable débat entre raison et sentiments chez elle ! Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous notez des incohérences ou des questions…_

_**E**__n tout cas, un grand merci pour votre fidélité et vos reviews. Sans elles, je ne crois pas que je ferai l'effort de continuer. Et vos reviews me donnent à réfléchir sur ma fiction, comment l'approfondir ou alors en trouver les incohérences. C'est à cela que servent nos échanges _

_**S**__ur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XII : SUBMERSION  
**

* * *

**S**uffoquant et le regard trouble, Hermione perçut les pas de Draco qui s'éloignaient. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit claquer la porte de sa chambre, elle appuya ses mains sur la dalle de pierre glaciale et se redressa avec difficulté. Elle peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Le Serpentard lui avait assené un coup de poing dans le ventre, et la douleur l'avait faite se plier en deux.

**C**omme elle se maudissait d'avoir été si crédule et si… séduite par le charme d'un serpent. La Gryffondor n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Et pourtant, elle aurait dû s'en douter ! Elle qui subissait les harcèlements de Malfoy depuis des mois !

**M**ais la tendresse avec laquelle il avait caressé ses cheveux et embrassé sa tempe l'avait saisie. Pétrifiée. Jamais personne n'avait preuve d'autant de douceur avec elle. Pas même Krum. Qui pouvait, humainement, résister à cela ? A l'intensité désarmante de son regard métallique ?

**C**'était bien cela qui l'avait ébranlée : que Malfoy puisse faire preuve de tendresse ! Qu'il la frappe, l'insulte et la menace était monnaie courante et sa traîtrise ne la surprenait même plus. Mais ce doux baiser déposé presque religieusement sur ses lèvres prouvaient quelque chose d'incroyable : Malfoy n'était pas qu'un être pétri de perfidie et de désir animal. Il semblait pouvoir éprouver des sentiments autres que la colère et la haine.

**U**n autre souvenir lui revint en mémoire : cette soirée où il l'avait emmenée, presque sans l'insulter, au terrain de Quidditch. Là, elle avait assisté à son entraînement et il l'avait invitée à monter avec lui sur son balai. Il semblait qu'il voulait qu'elle profite du spectacle nocturne du château enfoui dans la pénombre sous un ciel d'encre. Hermione s'était attendue à ce qu'il y ait un piège, même s'il avait juré sur son honneur de ne rien lui faire. Mais non. Malfoy avait, semblait-il, fait cela gratuitement, sans conséquences. Son invitation n'avait pas été motivée par l'envie de la ridiculiser, de la blesser, le l'insulter. La Gryffondor s'était longtemps demandé la réelle motivation de Malfoy à lui proposer une balade perchée dans les airs…

**C**ependant, repensant à ce qui s'était passé la veille, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il s'agissait là d'une ruse déloyale pour la meurtrir encore davantage. Malfoy était parfaitement capable d'utiliser ces nobles sentiments pour l'amadouer, la charmer et ensuite l'anéantir. Le chasseur et sa proie. Or, la Gryffondor avait été surprise et touchée par ces gestes qui auraient été affectueux dans un tout autre contexte. Son regard polaire l'avait hypnotisée, comme un appel irrépressible qui abat toute résistance. Il y avait probablement un fond de vérité quand elle se disait qu'il avait fait exprès de se montrer doux et tendre pour ensuite la frapper au moment où elle était la plus vulnérable. Mais une part d'Hermione se plaisait à croire qu'il y avait eu un fragment de sincérité dans les gestes de Draco.

* * *

**D**raco Malfoy s'allongea sur son lit, à la fois bouillant de rage et étrangement satisfait. Il avait séduit Granger, l'avait troublée, surprise, touchée. Le Serpentard ne s'expliquait pas vraiment cet élan de tendresse. Il avait parfaitement calculé ses gestes, mais pas l'émotion qui avait percé, qui l'avait submergée. En y repensant, il n'était pas certain d'avoir souhaité que cela se déroule ainsi. Il avait voulu la déstabiliser, l'attendrir pour ensuite mieux l'abattre et la voir dégringoler de son piédestal et perdre tous ses repères. Le jeune homme avait éprouvé un plaisir cruel à la voir au sol, haletant telle un animal blessé. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il contenait sa rage, son désir de vengeance. La consigne de Rogue lui demandant de la laisser tranquille le temps de sa mission l'avait freiné. Ce soir, il s'était emporté mais ne regrettait aucunement son geste. Il s'était délecté du spectacle et du pouvoir qu'il avait eu sur elle. Il l'avait séduite et dominée. Que c'était jouissif !

**N**éanmoins, Draco n'avait pas seulement cherché à lui faire payer l'empoisonnement « accidentel » mais également les réactions inhabituelles qu'elle provoquait en lui. Elle en était l'auteure. La seule responsable. C'était elle qui éveillait cette passion dévorante dès qu'elle passait près de lui ou dès qu'il pensait simplement à elle. Draco réalisait parfaitement que plus les jours s'écoulaient et plus la situation devenait ardue à gérer. Parfois, une envie irrésistible de l'écraser et de la conquérir le gagnait, simplement parce qu'elle était la seule femme à lui résister. Elle se plaçait comme son adversaire, d'égal à égale. Draco avait parfois envie de la remettre à sa place, cette Sang-de-Bourbe, de lui rappeler qu'elle lui devait du respect, qu'elle était de rang et de sang inférieurs. Et en même temps, une certaine fascination combattait son désir féroce de l'anéantir : la Gryffondor avait cette pointe de fierté et de courage dans son regard noisette, quelque chose qui la poussait à relever le menton et à affronter son destin. Même si elle s'était parfois laissée abattre par le désespoir – et Draco l'avait particulièrement détestée pendant cette période – elle avait toujours relevé la tête et cherché des solutions à ce maudit poison qui l'obligeait à se soumettre aux désirs de Voldemort.

_**Q**__uelle douce contradiction !_ songea Draco. Il se sentait à la fois faible et invincible. Il avait commencé par se détester puis avait fini par accepter la réalité : cette Sang-de-Bourbe éveillait en lui des sentiments contradictoires, passionnés, grisants, ambigus. Parfois, Draco jouait avec ces sentiments, surtout depuis qu'il avait acquis la certitude qu'elle aussi ressentait de tels désirs farouchement opposés, passant de la haine à la tendresse en quelques millièmes de seconde. Et parfois, il était envahi par la rancœur et cherchait à la faire payer pour l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur lui. La jeune fille était l'unique responsable de la torture qu'elle lui faisait subir.

**C**ette garce le faisait passer d'un extrême à l'autre et le pire était qu'elle ne semblait même pas en avoir conscience. Ou alors, si elle avait remarqué la fascination presque magnétique qu'elle exerçait sur lui, elle était bien trop naïve et innocente pour en jouer. Elle n'était pas assez malfaisante.

**J**amais, au grand jamais il n'avait été confronté à un tel trouble. Le Serpentard était réputé pour aimer la compagnie des femmes et était loin d'être insensible à leurs attraits. Mais il n'avait jamais été à ce point perturbé. Draco avait bien souvent enchaîné les conquêtes. En revanche, les choses étaient différentes avec Hermione Granger. Une Sang-de-Bourbe qui monopolisait ses pensées nuit et jour. Qui s'insinuait dans son esprit à chaque instant.

**C**'est pourquoi il prenait un plaisir malsain à la faire souffrir. Il avait alors l'impression, pourtant faussée mais tellement enivrante qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pour rien au monde, de dominer Hermione Granger et de vaincre cette stupide obsession qui le hantait.

* * *

**H**ermione Granger préféra sortir de sa chambre à 7h57 sans rien dans le ventre. La jeune fille était prête depuis une heure entière et tournait en rond dans sa chambre, tendant l'oreille. Elle attendait avec impatience que son colocataire sorte de sa propre chambre et quitte la salle commune. Juste par mesure de précaution. Ce qui s'était passé la veille l'avait plongée dans une peur presque permanente. Il avait levé la main sur elle.

**C**e qui la terrifiait n'était pas tant son geste. Elle n'avait pas peur de Malfoy et de la violence dont il pouvait faire preuve. Elle savait se défendre et sa baguette n'était jamais loin. Elle l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements en l'empoisonnant et le retour de bâtons était attendu. Il le lui avait promis. Hermione n'avait pas tant peur de la douleur mais plutôt de l'humiliation. C'était surtout cette facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il l'avait confondue. Etait-elle troublée au point de ne pouvoir se défendre ?

**Q**uelque chose ne tournait pas rond. C'était ce « quelque chose » qui l'inquiétait, qu'elle redoutait au point de ne plus fermer l'œil de la nuit. Quelque chose lui faisait oublier ses réflexes de défense les plus basiques, la simple présence de sa baguette magique, le fait que c'était son ennemi qui lui faisait face. Toutes ses choses étaient comme _oubliées_, reléguées au second plan. Perturbée au point de perdre sa volonté, tout contrôle d'elle-même, son sens du danger. Où était passée la volonté de fer d'Hermione Granger ? Son esprit logique, qui calculait à toute vitesse le danger, l'avertissait, analysait, lui donnait des raisons. En présence de Malfoy – et parfois même lorsqu'il se trouvait loin – son esprit semblait endormi, comme plongé dans un coma profond. Lorsqu'il était trop près d'elle, elle perdait pied, se noyait, tous ses repères disparaissaient. Et elle détestait cela, cette sensation de ne plus rien contrôler, même son propre corps. L'incident de la veille venait de lui prouver une fois de plus que ce jeu devenait dangereux. Etait-ce seulement un jeu ?

**E**lle avait surtout pris conscience de l'ampleur de ces émotions qui s'entrechoquaient, se contredisaient, lui ordonnant tantôt d'embrasser fougueusement Draco, tantôt de le repousser en l'insultant copieusement.

**L**orsqu'elle pénétra dans leur salle commune, Hermione soupira de soulagement : aucune mèche blonde platine à l'horizon. Elle découvrit simplement la fiole contenant l'antidote sur la table. Surprise par le geste de Malfoy, Hermione ouvrit le flacon et huma quelques secondes son contenu. Rassurée, elle l'avala, se demandant pourquoi Malfoy s'était privé d'une occasion de l'humilier une fois de plus en exigeant qu'elle se traîne à ses pieds pour obtenir son antidote. La Préfète songea que Rogue devait avoir recommandé à son neveu de la laisser tranquille le temps de sa mission. En outre, elle imaginait aisément que Malfoy devait être enchanté de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements la veille. Il s'était probablement dit que son coup de poing lui avait suffi et qu'il pouvait dans sa grande bonté lui accorder quelques minutes de répit.

**I**gnorant son estomac affamé qui grondait, elle se précipita au troisième étage où avait lieu son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Une fois de plus, elle accorda peu d'attention à ce que le professeur Binns débitait d'une voix monotone. La construction du système bancaire sorcier de 1746 à nos jours n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle depuis qu'elle avait dévoré son livre d'histoire de la magie de septième année l'été précédent.

**S**on esprit vagabonda vers le troisième nom inscrit sur le parchemin remis par Rogue. Celui qui désignait la dernière personne qui serait empoisonnée. Cette victime était la moins atteignable des trois.

**C**omme elle aurait souhaité échapper à cette épreuve ! Encore une fois, elle chercha une alternative mais n'en trouva aucune. Elle avait déjà payé ses excès de zèle. Aucune échappatoire. Depuis qu'elle avait bu ce maudit jus de citrouille, Hermione était enchaînée à ce poison et surtout à cet antidote. Elle était obligée d'obéir, au risque de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Elle avait déjà expérimenté plusieurs heures sans l'antidote et ne le souhaitait à personne. Pas même à Vane ou à Crabbe. Rogue avait même menacé de s'en prendre à ses parents. Leurs vies, ainsi que la sienne, étaient en jeu.

**P**ourtant, la jeune fille était plutôt rassurée par les missions effectuées jusqu'à maintenant. Aucune n'avait été réellement dangereuse. Et surtout, cela ne concernait pas directement Harry. Elle n'était pas obligée de lui mentir ou de le trahir. Elle imaginait bien que cela servait à Voldemort et cela lui donnait des sueurs froides. Elle avait déjà essayé d'échapper à Voldemort et Rogue mais ses piètres tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec. Elle était victime d'un chantage ignoble, de menaces et avait choisi cette fois-ci la prudence en obéissant. Hermione avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était comme acculée contre un mur. Prise au piège.

**D**e la haine. Elle les haïssait tous. Voldemort pour être le Mage le plus noir de tous les temps et parce qu'il voulait exterminer tous les enfants de Moldus de Grande-Bretagne. Rogue pour sa félonie et sa traîtrise. Dumbledore pour être aveugle à ce qui se déroule dans son propre établissement et pour accorder sa confiance à n'importe qui. Malfoy, enfin, car il lui pourrissait la vie chaque matin, autant que Morgane le lui permettait.

**H**ermione secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur un problème plus urgent : comment administrer le poison à une personne intouchable avant la retenue du soir même ? Le délai accordé par le maître des potions était ridiculement court. La troisième victime était trop méfiante pour manger un gâteau trouvé par terre ou avaler des chocolats offerts par un admirateur secret. Du Polynectar ? Hermione n'avait guère le temps… La forcer à boire le poison distillé dans un jus de groseille et lui lancer un « _oubliettes _» immédiatement après ? La sorcière estima que ce serait une solution en tout dernier recours.

**A**u cours suivant, elle remarqua que Crabbe était absent. De l'autre bout de la salle, Draco lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Hermione préféra baisser les yeux vers ses notes. Absorbée, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'installait maladroitement à côté d'elle.

- Heu… Salut !

**S**urprise, elle reconnut la voix de Ron qui affichait un air tout penaud.

- Salut ! répondit-elle d'un air neutre.

**E**lle lança un coup d'œil derrière elle, là où se trouvait Harry. Ce dernier les observait d'un air interrogateur et plein d'espoir à la fois. Il encouragea Hermione du regard, l'incitant à faire un effort. Son amie se tourna vers Ron et lui demanda :

- Tu as l'air fatigué. C'est le Quidditch ?

**C**ette question lui avait demandé un effort surhumain, surtout pour parler de Quidditch. Les yeux bleus du rouquin s'illuminèrent un instant.

- Oui, Harry nous crève à la tâche ! Il veut absolument gagner la finale contre Serpentard dans deux semaines ! chuchota-t-il d'un air conspirateur.

**U**n silence gêné s'installa alors. Ron se tordait les mains, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Au fait, Hermione… Je suis désolé pour ces derniers temps, je…

**C**omme il s'empêtrait dans ses excuses, Hermione lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, appréciant l'effort qu'il avait fourni. Elle savait que ça lui en avait coûté.

- Ca va, Ron, ça va…

- Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, désirez-vous une tasse de thé pour accompagner votre discussion qui semble bien plus intéressante que mon cours ?

**L**e ton cassant de Minerva McGonagall les obligèrent à se taire. Derrière eux, Harry souffla doucement, content que la situation se résolve entre ces deux-là.

- Alors, Granger, c'est la grande réconciliation avec la belette ?

**L**a voix traînante de Malfoy lui procura un frisson de déplaisir le long de la colonne vertébrale. Hermione avait décidé de travailler durant la pause du midi et de manquer le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle pour avancer son devoir de métamorphose. Les retenues de Rogue l'empêchaient de travailler autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Et ce devoir était conséquent : huit rouleaux de parchemin à rendre pour la semaine suivante !

- Fous-moi la paix, Malfoy ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Allons, Granger, ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais hier soir… susurra-t-il d'un air diabolique, savourant de la voir rougir à cette allusion. Tu sais, je pensais que tu étais plus rancunière. Tu pardonnes facilement à Weasmoche ses infidélités avec les jumelles Patil !

**H**ermione sentit ses oreilles s'échauffer : cet imbécile sous-entendait qu'elle était amoureuse de Ron !

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, la fouine !

- Tu vois, Granger, je n'aime pas du tout…

**I**l s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- … mais alors pas du tout quand Weasley te susurre des mots doux pendant le cours de métamorphose !

**L**'animosité qui transperçait la voix de Draco fit rire Hermione.

- Tu es _jaloux_, Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on s'approche de trop près de ce qui m'appartient ! grogna l'intéressé en se redressant.

**D**raco était vexé de ne pas être pris au sérieux. Il avait d'abord imaginé qu'elle serait tétanisée de peur après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais il semblait qu'il avait mal choisi son sujet de discussion pour entretenir cette peur. Seulement, un sentiment dévorant de jalousie le rongeait et il avait besoin d'obtenir des réponses. Durant tout le cours de métamorphose, il n'avait eu de cesse d'observer Weasmoche qui _flirtait_ littéralement avec Granger. Et cela, il ne pouvait le supporter. Il avait été à deux doigts d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de la belette.

**E**t au lieu d'être révoltée par une telle idée et de démentir ce qu'il espérait être faux, Granger _riait_. Cette gourgandine riait. Draco avait la désagréable impression qu'elle confirmait ce qu'il avançait. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il lui posa la question de butte en blanc :

- Granger, tu es amoureuse de Weasmoche ou pas ?

**C**ette dernière éclata de rire à nouveau et eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration alors que le blondinet s'impatientait. Lorsqu'elle reprit son sérieux, Hermione eut une idée.

- Malfoy, je réponds à toutes tes questions sur ma relation avec Ron si tu m'aides.

- Si je t'aide à quoi ?

**D**raco fut surpris par sa proposition. Il flairait le piège. Granger était intelligente et si elle choisissait de se livrer, la contrepartie devait être conséquente. Mais sa curiosité était insatiable. Il _devait_ savoir. Granger allait lui avouer ses secrets les plus chers. Rester dans le doute lui était insupportable. Cet élan de possessivité envers Granger l'avait surpris car ce sentiment était intense, irrépressible. Il voulait des réponses. En outre, il était certain qu'elle ne mentirait pas. Elle rougirait la seconde suivante.

- Tu prends le risque, Malfoy ! murmura-t-elle. Tu aimes les défis, n'est-ce pas ? La vérité sur Ron et moi en échange de ton aide. C'est aussi simple que cela !

- D'accord ! accepta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Mais si jamais j'ai l'impression que tu me mens, Granger, je te promets que tu boiras du Verisaterum sans t'en rendre compte !

- Si tu veux… Et toi, tu jures de respecter ta part du marché, Malfoy !

- Tu me prends pour un Moldu, Granger ? gronda Draco d'un ton menaçant.

**E**lle se rappela que la parole d'un Malfoy tâchait son honneur si elle était bafouée. Le Serpentard respecterait sa part du marché, il le lui avait déjà prouvé.

- Tu veux quoi Granger ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Je veux ton aide pour Pansy Parkinson. Je dois lui administrer le poison avant ce soir.

**D**raco soupira, les yeux dans le vague. Il s'était attendu à entendre ce nom. Granger était maligne : elle l'impliquait dans ses machinations.

- Ca veut dire que tu ne sais pas comment faire ! ricana Draco. Ton esprit surdoué n'a pas trouvé d'autres solutions que de te tourner vers moi ?

**L**a mine renfrognée de son interlocutrice lui indiqua que oui. Hermione déposa le flacon sur la table. Malfoy l'enfouit dans sa poche.

- Avant ce soir, Malfoy !

- Ce sera fait ! lui assura-t-il. Passons à toi maintenant…

**H**ermione songea qu'il avait l'air d'un gamin capricieux à qui on va donner sa friandise. Il obtenait ce qu'il voulait.

- Réponds à ma question, Granger !

- Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Ron.

**D**raco sembla déçu et soulagé à la fois. L'affirmation de Granger était pourtant sans appel mais il renchérit :

- Pas même un peu d'affection ? Tu n'as jamais été jalouse des Patil ?

- Non ! jubila Hermione, ravie de le décevoir.

- Tu n'as jamais été attirée par Weasmoche ?

- Il y a quelques années, peut-être… reconnut Hermione en faisant la moue.

- Jusqu'à quand ?

- L'année dernière peut-être… murmura-t-elle, espérant qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

- Ah ! Je le savais ! se réjouit Malfoy en tapant du poing sur la table.

**L**e blond était soulagé qu'elle ne ressente plus rien pour ce rouquin de malheur. Ce fut comme un poids qui s'ôta de sa poitrine. Et il se rengorgea, fier comme un paon de faire de l'effet à Granger alors que son amour d'enfance lui était indifférent.

- Raconte-moi tes fantasmes sur la belette, Granger ! poursuivit-il d'un air gourmand.

- Malfoy, ça suffit ! hurla-t-elle en rougissant comme une pivoine.

- Granger, tu as dit tout sur votre relation alors… insista-t-il.

**E**lle se boucha les oreilles et attendit qu'il cesse de parler. Il l'observait, un sourire en coin, amusé par sa réaction.

**Q**uand il avait approché, Hermione avait pris peur, terrifiée par ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais quand Malfoy avait parlé de sa réconciliation avec Ron, quelque chose s'était brisé et toute peur semblait s'être évaporée, du moins temporairement. Malfoy redevenait l'adolescent prétentieux et agaçant. Il n'était plus l'adversaire dangereux qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

- Pourquoi Pansy Parkinson ?

**C**ette question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle s'attendait à ce que Draco lui lance un regard noir en lui disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires. C'était un risque à prendre.

- Disons que son père a fait une très grosse erreur et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut le punir en faisant empoisonner Pansy… expliqua Draco d'un air sombre. Ses parents vont avoir très peur pour elle.

- Il a fait quoi ? enchaîna-t-elle, avide de savoir.

- Tu crois que je vais te le dire, Granger ? Tu es bien naïve…

- Et Crabbe ?

**M**alfoy était disposé à se montrer sociable aujourd'hui alors elle décida de sauter sur l'occasion.

- Il semblerait que la famille Crabbe ait en sa possession des livres et des instruments de Magie noire qui intéressent particulièrement le Maître. Mais les Crabbe sont assez orgueilleux. Ils rechignent à donner au Maître ce qui leur revient de droit. Alors le Maître a décidé d'accélérer les choses.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**H**ermione se demandait ce qui pouvait être assez important pour que Voldemort le veuille et que les Crabbe refusent de s'en séparer. Ce devait être quelque chose de précieux et de dangereux.

- Ta stupidité me laisse sans voix, Granger ! grogna Draco, irrité par ses multiples questions qui n'en finissaient plus.

- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça, Malfoy ?

- Parce que je sais que tu ne le raconteras à personne… Tu ne peux pas.

**E**lle soupira : il avait raison. Elle était comme muselée. Draco avait soigneusement mesuré ses paroles : rien d'important n'avait filtré. Hermione ne pouvait même pas fournir des informations intéressantes à Harry.

**S**ongeuse, elle se tourna vers le Serpentard. Ce dernier l'observait d'un air étrange. Gênée d'être fixée ainsi, Hermione baissa les yeux.

- A quoi tu penses, Granger ? murmura-t-il doucement.

- Je me dis que tu es quelqu'un de surprenant, Malfoy.

**S**on honnêteté la dérouta elle-même. Aussitôt, elle rougit. Le regard de Malfoy s'intensifia davantage, la mettant encore plus mal à l'aise. La Gryffondor n'avait pas menti : Draco était intriguant. Déroutant. Déstabilisant. Il pouvait se montrer presque agréable, sociable ou alors violent et dangereux. Elle se demandait si c'était deux facettes d'un même personnage ou s'il jouait la comédie, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. A cet instant précis, Hermione ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. La tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, Draco la dévisageait avec un de ses airs dont il avait le secret : pénétrant et diaboliquement séduisant à la fois. La jeune fille sentit comme un nœud dans son bas-ventre. Une vague d'émotions trop longtemps refoulées déferla en elle. La scrutant toujours, il s'approcha lentement d'elle, sans afficher cette fois-ci son air de prédateur chassant sa proie. Inconsciemment, Hermione retint sa respiration. Elle se leva et recula légèrement contre la table, comme dépassée par la situation. Draco plongea ses yeux gris dans son regard noisette, y cherchant une pointe de frayeur. Aucune trace. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui mais il se demandait si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Le Serpentard s'approcha tout près d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu vas me rendre fou, Granger…

**S**on souffle chaud dans sa nuque la fit frissonner. Oubliant instantanément tous les efforts héroïques des dernières semaines à essayer de garder ses distances avec lui, Hermione ne le repoussa pas. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent. Draco déposa un baiser au coin de sa bouche, lui saisissant doucement le visage entre ses mains. Alors, il l'embrassa avec lenteur, avec une tendresse infinie qui acheva de perdre Hermione. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre à son baiser et se blottit encore plus étroitement contre lui. Le contact de leurs corps était électrisant. Leur désir, brûlant, les rattrapa. Tous deux avaient essayé de le combattre, de l'enfouir, de l'ignorer. Jusqu'à accepter l'évidence : la présence de l'autre les rendait incapable d'ignorer cette vague de sensations qui embrasait tout leur être.

**D**raco l'attira tout contre lui et leurs gestes, d'abord maladroits, se firent plus pressés. Le désir latent et omniprésent à la fois croissait en lui. Draco haïssait cette impression d'avoir perdu tout contrôle de la situation. Mais la sentir aussi fébrile dans ses bras effaça la moindre trace de réflexion raisonnée. Il n'y avait plus rien de raisonnable dans ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. D'un mouvement presque brusque, il la fit basculer sur le divan. Sous lui, la jeune fille ne sembla pas le repousser. Au contraire, elle pressa davantage son corps contre le sien. Ce qu'il prit comme un encouragement. Alors qu'il dévorait son cou de baisers, il déboutonna à l'aveuglette le chemisier de la Gryffondor. Ses mains caressèrent sans vergogne sa peau ainsi dénudée. La respiration d'Hermione devint saccadée. A nouveau, elle captura ses lèvres. A son tour, elle introduisit sa main sous son tee-shirt et frôla son torse frémissant. Draco passa une main sous sa jupe. Sa respiration s'accéléra au fur et à mesure qu'elle remontait le long de sa cuisse.

**A** cet instant-là, Hermione prit conscience qu'elle allait basculer. D'un geste brusque, elle le repoussa. Déséquilibré, le jeune homme se releva. Le regard encore brillant de désir, il la contempla en train de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Il tenta de la reprendre dans ses bras mais elle posa ses mains sur son torse et se dégagea doucement.

- Je… je ne peux pas… Je dois finir mon devoir de métamorphose ! s'excusa-t-elle piteusement, la voix parcourue de trémolos.

**D**raco éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- Tes excuses sont pitoyables Granger ! Tu n'es pas obligée de mentir…

**E**lle lui lança un regard meurtrier et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, s'empourprant encore davantage. La Gryffondor reboutonna son chemisier à l'envers et monta les quelques escaliers qui la séparaient de sa chambre quatre à quatre. Elle s'y enferma à double-tour.

**D**raco s'allongea sur le divan et songea un instant qu'il aurait pu sans problème ignorer ses protestations molles. Granger n'aurait pas résisté à une troisième tentation. Du moins, son esprit méprisait ce que son corps réclamait. Avec un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres, il repassa en détail chacun de leurs gestes. Au lieu de le refroidir, sa soudaine fuite avait encore davantage attisé son désir. Cela pouvait sembler contradictoire, mais avec cette frustration coexistait une sorte de satisfaction. En effet, le brusque refus de la Gryffondor lui prouvait qu'elle en valait la peine. Elle était à sa hauteur. Ils jouaient dans la même cour. Jamais une fille ne l'avait repoussé alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une position aussi intime. Draco allait une fois de plus faire preuve de patience. Mais quelque part, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, il voulait aussi lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un animal pétri de pulsions incontrôlables.

* * *

**V**oici venue la fin de ce chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Je l'arrete ici exprès et vous aurez les impressions de nos deux amoureux au chapitre suivant. Un peu de suspense sur les sentiments d'Hermione, non ? ;)

**L**ivrez-moi votre verdict, vos pronostics...

**A** bientôt !


	13. Chapitre XIII : Immersion

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**Fiind-l0ve :**_ Merci pour ta review déjantée, comme d'habitude ! Je suis ravie que cette suite te plaise. Après tout, si cette fiction continue, c'est grâce à toi ! J'essaie de publier souvent, mais toi comme moi, on sait que ce n'est pas évident ! Envoie-moi la première ébauche de ton prochain chapitre quand tu l'auras écrite, je jetterai un coup d'œil ! En attendant, bonne lecture et fantasme pas trop sur Draco )

_**Yuuhi28**_** :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton empressement ! Je suis enchantée que ma fiction te plaise, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

_**P'tite jiji :**_Merci une fois de plus pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre, merci de prendre le temps de me donner ton avis et de continuer à lire les chapitres suivants ! J'espère que ce chapitre suivant te plaira tout autant ! Tu auras des réponses à certains éléments que tu trouvais « bizarres ». Sache simplement que j'essaie de ne rien laisser au hasard et que toute chose trouve une réponse, même plus tardivement dans la fiction. Même si parfois, il peut m'arriver d'oublier des détails )

_**Morgane :**_ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Bonne lecture !

_**Loufoca-Granger**_ : Tu as bien deviné pour Pansy ) Oui, Ron est fidèle à lui-même et je l'adore comme cela ! Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup tes reviews à chaque fois car tu sais mettre des mots sur ce que j'essaie d'expliquer, tu résumes très bien les sentiments des personnages alors merci ! Ca s'accélère dans ce chapitre, tu verras. Et même si Hermione succombe, elle continuera à lui résister d'une certaine manière (tu verras dans les prochains chapitres !). Leur relation évolue et, inévitablement, ça allait finir comme ça… Bref, je ne t'en dis pas plus et te laisse découvrir ce chapitre :D

_**Malicia M. Dalriada : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes commentaires ! Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça te plaise.

_**Roselia001 **_: Un grand merci à toi pour ta review, pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Petit mot à l'intention des lecteurs (ou le même blabla que d'habitude^^) :**

_**M**__e revoilà avec (enfin !) le chapitre suivant ! J'ai terminé mon job d'été et dès mon retour d'Espagne, je me suis attelée à l'écriture du chapitre 13 ! Vous aurez d'ici peu le 14… J'ai encore quelques jours de vacances donc je vais essayer de bosser, d'écrire, de réviser… )_

_**M**__erci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je vois que le chapitre 12 a plu, que vous avez bien senti l'ambivalence des sentiments entre les personnages…_

_**D**__ans ce chapitre, l'intrigue principale (le poison, Rogue etc) n'avance pas beaucoup car le chapitre est centré sur Hermione, Draco et leur relation. En effet, elle bascule, si je puis dire. Vous serez peut-être surpris mais je ne me voyais pas attendre plus. Inévitablement, je savais que ça allait finir comme cela (finir ou commencer, qui sait ?). Mais je vous rassure, on ne va pas basculer dans la relation amoureuse à l'eau de rose où ils sont transis d'amour… Si vous commencez à me connaître, vous devez savoir que ce n'est pas mon genre ! Hermione va continuer à résister à Draco, à sa manière. Leur relation évolue et elle va encore avancer. Sa réaction est légitime ici : elle est perdue, égarée et elle veut se protéger. Elle l'évite tout en ignorant ses propres désirs…_

_**V**__ous y verrez également Dobby (je l'aime bien ce petit elfe ^^), Harry, Ron et Ginny, même si on ne les voit pas énormément. Il fallait que je reste centrée sur la relation Draco-Hermione pour expliquer leurs sentiments. D'ailleurs, on retrouve beaucoup Hermione mais au chapitre suivant, il y aura également les pensées de Draco ! Histoire de voir où il en est lui aussi… Certaines choses pourraient vous paraître surprenantes dans ce chapitre mais elles seront expliquées. Je mets un point d'honneur à ce que ma fiction reste cohérente. Néanmoins, si vous trouvez des bizarreries ou si vous avez des questions, faites-m'en part. Ca me permet d'approfondir certains éléments auxquels je n'aurais pas pensé…_

_**M**__ais je m'arrête là sinon vous n'aurez plus rien à lire ) Bonne lecture en rendez-vous en bas à droite pour me donner votre avis ! J'y tiens beaucoup, surtout pour ce chapitre qui est important !_

* * *

**Chapitre XIII : IMMERSION**

* * *

**H**ermione le maudit une cinquième fois en jetant un coup d'œil exaspéré à la porte de la salle de bain, désespérément close. Malfoy semblait vouloir la mettre en retard ce matin-là en prolongeant sa toilette. La jeune fille grogna quelque chose de grossier à propos des salles de bain communes et ne résista pas longtemps à tambouriner sur la porte en hurlant à Malfoy de se dépêcher. D'ordinaire, les deux préfets se débrouillaient pour aller dans la salle de bain à des heures différentes et ils avaient pris leurs habitudes ainsi. Mais Draco avait ainsi bien repéré, semble-t-il, les habitudes de son homologue.

**A**ucune réaction. Pas même une insulte. Irritée, Hermione s'assit sur le divan et prit son mal en patience. Elle réduisit mentalement sa toilette à un brossage de dents express et était prête à omettre de se démêler les cheveux quand un bruit de pas, léger, attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête en direction du tableau de la salle commune. Une petite ombre tentait de se dissimuler dans l'embrasure. Mais Hermione reconnut la pointe des oreilles :

- Dobby ? l'interpella-t-elle avec étonnement. Que fais-tu ici ?

**L**'elfe sortit tout penaud de sa cachette en se tordant les mains, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. S'il avait pu rougir, Hermione aurait juré qu'il aurait été écarlate à cet instant-là.

- Bonjour Miss ! la salua-t-il d'une petite voix suraiguë.

- Bonjour Dobby ! Pourquoi es-tu ici ? répéta-t-elle, agacée par les manières de l'elfe.

**I**l n'était pas dans les habitudes de Dobby de ne pas répondre aux questions. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas se comportait comme sa maîtresse en exigeant une réponse. L'elfe baissa le nez d'un air contrit.

- Dobby ne peut pas le dire ! bafouilla l'elfe comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac.

- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas le dire ? répéta Hermione, plus étonnée qu'agacée. Qui t'a demandé ça ?

- On a demandé quelque chose à Dobby et… Dobby ! Méchant Dobby ! s'écria l'elfe en se tapant la tête contre le mur. Dobby pas prudent ! Déjà la dernière fois Dobby…

**H**ermione se précipita pour empêcher l'elfe de maison de se défigurer davantage.

- Arrête, Dobby ! Ce n'est pas grave !... Attends… Tu viens de dire « _déjà la dernière fois_ » ?

**L**a Gryffondor lâcha le petit elfe qui se prit la tête entre les mains, gémissant doucement. Hermione se souvint distinctement les bruits de pas qui les avaient empêchés, Malfoy et elle, de commettre l'irréparable une semaine plus tôt. Comme elle pensait que personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans leur salle commune, elle avait conclu un peu hâtivement que c'était le fruit de leur imagination. La jeune sorcière rougit violemment en songeant que Dobby avait dû les surprendre dans une position peu… confortable. En même temps, elle lui était redevable d'une certaine manière. Autour d'elle, la température sembla monter de quelques degrés. Honteuse et en colère que Dobby pénètre ainsi sans crier gare dans leur salle commune, Hermione éleva le ton :

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais ici, Dobby ?

- Non, non, Dobby ne peut pas… couina l'elfe en se tassant sur lui-même.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu viens ici ?

**D**obby opina du chef.

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?

**M**algré ses cris et protestations, Hermione n'obtint rien de plus que les lamentations de l'elfe. Sa patience ayant ses limites, elle céda :

- Va-t-en Dobby ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ici, c'est compris ? Sauf si je fais appel à toi !

- Oui, oui… pleurnicha l'elfe en se levant.

- Et ne raconte pas ce que tu as vu ici, Dobby, cela ne regarde personne !

**D**obby acquiesça d'un signe de tête, les larmes aux yeux. L'elfe de maison était triste que son amie Hermione Granger s'emporte ainsi contre lui. Elle était une des seules, avec Harry Potter à défendre le sort des elfes de maison. Dans un « pop » sonore, l'elfe disparut sans demander son reste.

**H**ermione s'effondra sur un fauteuil. Elle s'en voulut un instant d'avoir été aussi dure avec Dobby. Mais beaucoup de choses étaient en jeu. Elle priait pour qu'il n'ait rien vu la fois précédente. Et que son avertissement n'arrive pas trop tard. La présence de Dobby la rendait perplexe. Elle trouvait même cela suspect. Qui envoyait Dobby ? Etait-ce pour les espionner ? Les surveiller ? Récupérer une information ou un objet ? Dobby devait-il faire quelque chose de particulier dans leurs appartements ? Un instant, Hermione pensa à Rogue. Encore un fois, le même sentiment de honte la submergea : que se serait-il passé si Dobby les avait surpris dans une situation aussi compromettante ?

**L**e seul point positif de cette altercation était que désormais elle savait qui était venu dans leur salle commune. Et peut-être valait-il mieux que ce soit Dobby que quelqu'un d'autre… Au milieu de ses réflexions, Hermione songea un instant qu'heureusement que Malfoy n'était pas sorti de la salle de bain. La présence de Dobby n'aurait pas eu une bonne influence sur son humeur matinale. Elle pria silencieusement pour qu'il ne les ait pas entendus parler.

**D**'ailleurs, ce dernier sortit enfin de la salle de bains.

**H**ermione bondit sur ses pieds en soufflant bruyamment pour montrer son impatience. Mais son injure, pourtant préparée à l'avance, resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

**L**es cheveux du blond étaient encore mouillés et quelques mèches tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux gris. Le regard d'Hermione parcourut involontairement ce torse nu qu'elle avait caressé la veille. Une simple serviette entourait la taille de Malfoy. Toutes les images de leurs corps entrelacés qui l'avaient tourmentée durant la nuit revinrent au galop en l'espace d'une seconde.

**E**lle y avait goûté et son corps semblait ignorer ce que sa raison lui ordonnait. Même son esprit ne contrôlait plus les images de son corps pressé contre celui de Malfoy. Non, elle n'oubliait pas la vague d'émotions passionnées qui l'avait submergée.

**M**alfoy afficha un sourire calculateur insupportable, remarquant quel effet il produisait sur la jeune fille.

- La vue semble te plaire, Granger !

**L**a Préfète-en-chef secoua la tête en s'empourprant violemment. Reprenant le contrôle de ses pensées, elle haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux et rétorqua :

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'habiller Malfoy avant d'avoir l'air d'un abruti qui perd sa serviette !

**P**uis elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour éviter toute situation compromettante. La Gryffondor s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le carrelage. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et souffla doucement. Comment pouvait-elle perdre à ce point le contrôle de la situation ? Ce qui s'était passé la veille l'avait perturbée à un point qu'elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait se comporter en sa présence. D'après les faits récents, elle en avait conclu qu'elle ne parvenait plus à ignorer ce que le Serpentard éveillait en elle, cette vague d'émotions brûlante qui dévastait tout sur son passage. Et parallèlement, l'esprit raisonnable d'Hermione lui déconseillait fortement de succomber, de s'abandonner. Or, la Gryffondor était presque convaincue – au vu de ce qui s'était passé la veille – que si elle ne mettait pas urgemment de la distance entre Malfoy et elle, les choses ne feraient qu'empirer. La promiscuité de leurs appartements communs ne l'aidait en rien. Surtout si ce serpent ne cessait ses nouvelles lubies comme se promener à moitié-nu dans leur salle commune...

* * *

**Q**uant à lui, Malfoy s'amusait beaucoup à tourmenter sa charmante colocataire. Quoi de plus amusant que de la mettre mal à l'aise ? Draco savait pertinemment qu'elle finirait par craquer. Granger semblait avoir – enfin ! – accepté l'évidence même : leur corps, leur esprit étaient irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre, comme deux aimants.

**C**e n'était qu'une question d'heures.

* * *

**D**urant la journée, Hermione évita soigneusement Draco. Par contre, elle tendit attentivement l'oreille pour savoir si Pansy était à l'infirmerie. Cela signifierait que Malfoy avait rempli sa part du marché en lui donnant la fiole de poison à temps. Dans l'après-midi, la Préfète entendit dans les couloirs des Serpentards parler de Pansy Parkinson qui avait été subitement prise de vomissements. Elle était apparemment confiée aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh. En apprenant la nouvelle, Hermione soupira de soulagement : Malfoy était au moins fiable sur un point…

**R**on, Ginny et Harry eurent l'agréable surprise d'avoir une supportrice durant leur entraînement le soir même. Contrairement à ses habitudes, Hermione avait décidé d'aller observer ses amis. Bien qu'elle ne fût guère concentrée, ils se montrèrent heureux de la voir s'intéresser à autre chose que ses cours.

**L**a véritable raison de sa présence faisait honte à Hermione et aurait déclenché la colère et l'incompréhension de ses amis. La Gryffondor évitait tout bonnement Malfoy. Elle préférait lire discrètement un livre de métamorphose dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch plutôt que de prendre le risque de le croiser. Après sa retenue avec le professeur Rogue, elle était venue assister à la fin de leur entraînement. Elle avait même volontairement « oublié » sa ronde. Eviter Malfoy lui semblait bien plus important que manquer à son devoir une fois en passant. D'ailleurs, c'était déjà arrivé à Malfoy. Il n'irait pas le cafter à McGonagall puisque lui-même ne pouvait se targuer d'être irréprochable. Pour l'heure, Hermione avait besoin de se changer les idées et de réfléchir posément, loin de la source de tous ses tracas.

**D**e temps à autre, elle suivait l'entraînement des yeux et remarqua qu'Harry s'acharnait un peu sur ses joueurs. Elle se rappela que la finale de Quidditch contre Serpentard approchait à grands pas. Et elle savait que cette victoire tenait à cœur à Harry. Une fois de plus, elle admira l'aisance des joueurs, surtout d'Harry, à virevolter sur un balai, à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. Le vol n'était décidément pas une discipline où elle excellait.

**A** la fin de l'entraînement, ses trois amis se dirigèrent vers elle. Leur mine réjouie arracha une pointe de culpabilité à Hermione.

- Alors, ça t'a plu ? demanda Harry alors que tous trois s'asseyaient à côté d'elle.

- Oui, beaucoup ! approuva-t-elle avec un sourire contrit. Tu as beaucoup progressé, Ginny !

**C**ette dernière lui lança un sourire ravi. Ron se renfrogna légèrement, déçu de ne pas bénéficier du même compliment.

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir ici ! dit Ginny.

- J'avoue que je suis un peu stressée en ce moment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre un livre de métamorphose avec moi !

**E**lle lança un regard d'excuse audit livre alors que ses amis éclataient de rire.

- En tout cas, c'est bien parti pour qu'on batte les Serpentards dans deux semaines ! se rengorgea Harry, l'air confiant.

- Oui, on a bien joué ce soir ! approuva Ron.

- Les Serpentards s'entraînent aussi beaucoup, non ? demanda Hermione.

- Il parait… se rembrunit Harry.

- Tu n'aurais pas entendu Malfoy parler de sa prochaine stratégie pour la finale ou… enchaîna Ron à l'intention d'Hermione, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Non, désolée… marmonna-t-elle d'un ton évasif.

**L**es quatre amis discutèrent encore un moment puis rentrèrent au château avant le couvre-feu nocturne. Malgré ses raisons peu louables, Hermione se sentit heureuse de partager ces quelques moments avec eux. Elle eut également honte de les avoir délaissés ces derniers temps. Mais il fallait reconnaître que sa réconciliation avec Ron était toute récente.

**P**arvenus au couloir menant vers la tour de Gryffondor, les quatre amis s'arrêtèrent. Ils devaient se séparer ici puisqu'Hermione allait emprunter le couloir de droite menant à sa salle commune. Sur le point de se dire bonsoir, un bruit de pas les interrompit. Les Gryffondors tournèrent la tête vers le couloir de droite, remarquant alors un Malfoy qui avait l'air furieux. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur des quatre amis et s'adressa à Hermione :

- Je peux savoir où tu étais, Granger ?

- En quoi ça te regarde, Malfoy ? répliqua Ron d'un ton agressif.

- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer la belette ! D'ailleurs vous avez dépassé le couvre-feu de dix minutes, ce qui coûte vingt points à Gryffondor chacun !

**H**arry sortit sa baguette pour faire ravaler son arrogance à cette sale fouine. Mais Hermione intervint avant :

- J'ai _malencontreusement_ oublié de faire ma ronde ce soir, désolée Malfoy…

**M**ais elle n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé.

- On ne va pas en faire tout un plat, Malfoy ! Il me semble que ça t'ait déjà arrivé à toi aussi… suggéra-t-elle d'un ton mielleux.

**L**e Serpentard sembla sur le point d'exploser quand Ginny fit volontairement diversion.

- Nous sommes éreintés après cet entraînement épuisant ! On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher pour être en forme et écraser Serpentard dans deux semaines !

- N'y compte même pas ! cracha Draco les yeux brillants de colère. L'équipe de Potty Potter ne vaut rien cette année !

- C'est ce que nous verrons ! trancha Harry qui avait compris la manœuvre de sa petite amie. Hermione, on te raccompagne ?

- Elle saura trouver le chemin, je te le garantis, le balafré ! assura Draco avec un sourire torve. Encore une minute de plus hors de votre dortoir et je vous enlève cinquante points chacun !

- Mais… tenta Ron, peu rassuré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la belette, je m'occupe de ta petite amie ! Elle est entre de bonnes mains !

**R**on fit un pas en avant, supportant mal les sous-entendus tendancieux et menaçants de son ennemi. Malfoy sortit sa baguette et lança d'un ton impérieux :

- 150 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Je vous avez prévenus ! Dégagez !

**L**es Gryffondors sortirent leurs baguettes à leur tour mais Malfoy n'en démordit pas. Harry, Ron et Ginny durent se rendre à l'évidence : le Serpentard pouvait leur ôter autant de points qu'il voulait car ces derniers étaient en tort. McGonagall n'accepterait jamais leurs explications.

- Ca va aller, je ne risque rien ! les rassura Hermione.

**H**arry et Ron jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil hostile en direction du Serpentard puis regagnèrent leur salle commune.

**F**ulminante, Hermione garda dans son poing serré sa baguette magique et accéléra le pas. Elle espérait distancer Malfoy et ne plus avoir à faire à lui. Mais il était bien plus rapide qu'elle et la rattrapa sans mal.

- Tu étais où Granger ? gronda-t-il.

- A ton avis ? Tu n'as pas à leur enlever autant de points ! Tu abuses de ton pouvoir ! J'en référerai au professeur McGonagall dès demain matin !

- Oui, elle sera ravie d'apprendre pourquoi tu te baladais dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive ! rétorqua le blond.

- Demain, je me débrouille pour récupérer tous les points que tu as fait perdre à Gryffondor ce soir !

**D**raco haussa les épaules pour montrer son dédain. Les deux préfets étaient déjà arrivés à leur salle commune.

- Granger, tu dois me signaler tous tes déplacements ! lui rappela Malfoy. C'est un ordre de Rogue !

- Oui, un ordre comme celui qui t'obligeait à m'attendre à chaque fin de cours ? renchérit-elle, criant presque. Tu n'étais pas là après ma retenue avec Rogue alors ne te plains pas si je m'échappe quelques heures !

- Tu ne t'échappes pas, tu m'évites, Granger ! rectifia Draco d'un ton dangereusement calme. Mais si c'est ce que tu désires, je vais te coller de partout ! Tu n'auras plus une minute de liberté…

**T**out en parlant, Draco se rapprocha d'elle et c'eut l'effet escompté. Comme la veille, Hermione sembla perdre tous ses moyens, ne sachant plus si elle devait lui sauter dessus ou le repousser. Un formidable duel semblait se jouer dans son esprit, entre sa conscience raisonnée et ses pulsions bouillantes. Le Serpentard savait que tout se jouait en cet instant-là et qu'il avait une marge de manœuvre qu'elle ne lui laisserait qu'un instant.

**I**l n'hésita pas. Son corps tout entier était embrasé par le désir d'embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes qui semblaient appeler les siennes.

**H**ermione eut un instant de flottement. Que devait-elle faire ? S'abandonner à ce que lui criaient son corps qui s'enflammait et ses émotions qui la rendaient fiévreuse ? Le repousser et rejouer le même combat la prochaine fois ? Pour l'instant, elle n'avait trouvé aucune solution. Elle, Hermione Granger, se sentait perdue. Sa seule idée avait été d'assommer le Serpentard ou de s'enfuir du château. Elle était déroutée. D'habitude, son cerveau lui soufflait une piste, un début de solution. Mais là, c'était l'impasse. Le désir semblait omniprésent, toujours latent, comme près à ressurgir, à les captiver de nouveau. Comment allait-elle réussir à résister s'il continuait à la regarder ainsi ?

**M**ais Malfoy ne s'en tint pas là.

**I**l posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans aucune douceur. Lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, le baiser se fit doux. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Puis leurs bouches s'attirèrent comme des aimants. Ils s'embrassèrent avidement, comme si le manque avait décuplé leur envie. Hermione oublia instantanément le reste. Ayant détourné son attention, Malfoy déboutonna son chemisier avec l'adresse d'un expert. Le frôlement de ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale électrisa la Gryffondor. A cet instant-là, elle ne vit plus rien sauf lui. Elle ne sentit plus rien sauf lui. Rien d'autre ne comptait que son corps chaud pressé contre le sien et son regard gris étincelant de désir.

**L**e Serpentard la fit basculer sur le sofa, comme répétant le scénario inachevé de la veille. Comme dans un songe éveillé, Hermione et Draco reproduisirent les gestes tant de fois rêvés, imaginés, fantasmés. Les mains agiles de la sorcière explorèrent la peau nue du Serpentard. Il prit possession de ses lèvres avec violence et resserra encore davantage leur étreinte. Ce fut haletante qu'Hermione rompit le baiser. Un instant, il s'arrêta, comme pour lui laisser le temps de respirer. Hermione réalisa qu'il lui laissait volontairement une infime chance de le repousser. Le regard brillant de Malfoy lui signifia qu'il était prêt à poursuivre.

- Tu veux quoi, Malfoy ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Toi... avoua Draco avec un ton aussi neutre que s'il se brûlait. Tu sais comment tout cela va se terminer, Granger ! la prévint-il d'un ton rauque de désir.

**M**alfoy parsema son cou de petits baisers brûlants. Jouant de ses mains et de sa langue, il goûta et caressa chaque parcelle de sa peau. Doucement, Hermione enfouit ses mains tremblantes dans les cheveux du jeune homme, les lèvres entrouvertes, comme pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Le plaisir explosa dans le creux des hanches de la jeune fille alors que Draco lui faisait subir toutes sortes de caresses qu'elle avait à peine osé imaginer. Alors, Draco la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière eux, les condamnant tous deux à commettre l'irréparable.

* * *

**L**a première envie qu'eut Hermione fut de prendre un bain. Elle remplit le bassin de mousse bleutée et d'eau brûlante. Elle se dévêtit et entra doucement dans l'eau. Quelques brasses la menèrent à l'autre bout du bassin. Toute la tension s'évacua en quelques minutes. La Préfète eut l'impression de revivre, d'effacer tout ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. Elle était restée enfermée toute la journée dans sa chambre et avait couru dans la salle de bain une fois qu'elle avait entendu Draco sortir. Mais elle ne pouvait l'éviter continuellement, elle le savait. La jeune fille était bouleversée par ce qui s'était passé. Draco l'avait touchée comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Il avait laissé l'empreinte de son corps dans le sien. Hermione s'était sentie plus vivante que jamais. Puis, la descente aux enfers. La nuit avait été perturbée par d'horribles cauchemars où se mêlaient réalité et fiction. Et au petit matin, elle avait réalisé ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle l'avait regretté de toute son âme. La sensation de trahir ses amis et ses idéaux l'obsédaient. Elle ne pourrait plus croiser le regard d'Harry, Ron ou Ginny sans se sentir coupable. Les affronter pour leur avouer la vérité était inenvisageable. Mais la perspective de mentir la révulsait tout autant. Les larmes qu'elle laissa couler se mêlèrent à l'eau parfumée. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que faire l'amour aurait autant de conséquences. Ce n'était pas un acte anodin. Et la personne avec qui elle l'avait fait n'était pas celle qu'elle avait imaginée.

**H**ermione déclencha les remous d'un coup de baguette et se laissa porter par les vaguelettes. Fermant les yeux, elle aurait voulu disparaître, changer de pays, d'école, de monde. Mais cette alternative était inenvisageable, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne possédait toujours pas l'antidote au poison qui coulait dans ses veines. La sorcière eut un sourire amer : une fois de plus, sa relation avec Malfoy était teintée d'ambivalence, d'ambiguïté. Elle était à la fois rongée par la culpabilité et cette nuit, ils avaient atteint une union telle qu'elle ne le pensait pas possible. Elle avait eu l'impression de se fondre en lui. Les émotions qui l'avaient saisie dépassaient de loin tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti jusque là. Comme une tornade dévastant tout sur son passage. Et la force de ses sentiments l'égarait. N'était-elle pas Hermione Granger, amie du Survivant, futur membre de l'Ordre ? Et elle avait _couché_ avec Draco Malfoy. Cette horrible vérité lui faisait l'effet d'une douche froide à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ses amis, à tous ceux qu'elle trahissait. L'espace d'un instant, elle était à nouveau transportée par ce qu'ils avaient vécu la veille et la seconde suivante, elle sombrait dans des abimes de doute et de honte.

**U**ne seule question subsistait, une question pour laquelle elle n'avait aucune réponse : qu'allait-elle faire à présent ?

**L**orsqu'elle sortit habillée de la salle de bains, elle trouva Draco qui l'attendait patiemment, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil. Hermione recula, pétrifiée. Draco s'avança vers elle et murmura, sans la toucher :

- Tu croyais me fuir encore longtemps, Granger ?

**H**ermione ne répondit pas. Elle avait trop peur des conséquences, de la suite des évènements. Mais il fut plus rapide, la rattrapa, l'enlaça en lui glissant :

- Ne t'enfuis pas, Granger...

- Non ! balbutia la jeune fille, paniquée. Je ne veux plus...

- Calme-toi ! murmura-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. N'aie pas peur…

**I**l la guida sans la brusquer vers le canapé et la laissa s'asseoir. Il l'attira doucement dans ses bras où elle se lova, encore tremblante. Draco se fit la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait à un petit animal chétif, une proie tentant d'échapper au chasseur. Mais à cet instant, il n'avait pas réellement envie de revêtir le rôle du prédateur.

**H**ermione se laissa aller à son étreinte et finit par s'endormir, apaisée. Une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit : Malfoy se montrait si doux et si calme qu'elle se demandait si cela était permis…

* * *

**Voilà les amis !**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**A très bientôt !**


	14. Chapitre XIV : Fuite

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**R Production : **__Ta review m'a fait très plaisir et m'a encouragée à poster rapidement la suite, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ça m'a touchée ! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ! Pour Rogue, j'aime beaucoup son personnage et j'aime particulièrement ce que JK Rowling en a fait dans son tome 7 ! Je te rassure, tu auras des réponses… mais pas tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas sadique, mais il faut bien protéger ce qui suivra ) Je n'ai eu aucune pression à poster la suite, juste une envie de vous faire plaisir, en espérant que cette suite te plaira. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**Gae In-Ah :**__ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as pu lire les chapitres suivants et que la suite te plaira !_

_**Owlceltlou-Trekker21**__** : **__Moi aussi, je carbure au chocolat, noir de préférence ! Mais là, tu as dû avaler une dose énooorme ! ^^ J'avais en effet pensé au béozard dans les chapitres du milieu, quand elle cherche un remède par elle-même. Je m'étais bien dit d'écrire une ligne là-dessus. Car j'ai une autre version que tes propositions (intéressantes et parfois rocambolesques ^^). Tu la liras dans ce chapitre. Mon hypothèse est moins travaillée que les tiennes et j'ai peur que cette histoire de béozard n'arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Mais c'est de ma faute : j'ai oublié de régler ce détail auparavant. Je te remercie donc pour avoir relevé cette incohérence, merci beaucoup ! J'y remédie seulement au chapitre 14 mais tant pis, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Merci pour tes hypothèses, elles me font réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, et tu me diras ce que tu penses de l'épisode du béozard (je suis obligée de le traiter ainsi car j'ai une autre fin prévue et je ne peux pas m'en éloigner). _

_**ElmaFersen :**__ Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, et plus particulièrement ce chapitre ! Car j'avais un peu peur de vos réactions ) Bonne lecture et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

_**Teddy :**__ Ta grande sœur est une future orthophoniste et tu parles comme un charretier ! Honte sur la famille ! Merci pour ton assiduité, pour tes commentaires qui me font mourir de rire à chaque fois ! Des gros poutoux et bonne lecture !_

_**Fiind-l0ve :**__ Toi, tu es folle. Je te jure que si je pouvais trouvé un gars comme Draco, je te l'enverrai illico dans un beau papier cadeau, comme ça tu serais comblée et tu pourrais dormir la nuit mouhahahaha ! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre (tu verras que j'ai changé un peu la trame par rapport à la première version !). Te quiero mi poulpe !_

_**Loufoca-Granger**__ : Je m'attendais bien à ce que quelqu'un soit surpris par le passage de la fin… ^^ Mais comme je l'ai dit au chapitre précédent, toute chose à ses raisons. Ce moment paraît étrange, pas vraiment cohérent quand on connaît Draco (tu l'as bien noté). Mais c'est calculé et l'explication vient dans ce chapitre. Si tu as bien remarqué, j'ai déjà dispersé quelques petits instants de tendresse par-ci par-là dans la fiction, des moments qui détonent. C'est fait exprès pour interroger. Pour Dobby, tu sauras aussi qui l'a envoyé, mais pas dans ce chapitre. En tout cas, merci pour ta review détaillée et pour tes remarques qui me donnent souvent à réfléchir ^^ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

_**N**__ous voici donc au chapitre suivant, en vous remerciant pour vos reviews. J'ai été touchée par vos remarques et je suis ravie de vous poster ce chapitre plus tôt que je ne le pensais (eh oui, la rentrée approche). _

_**C**__e chapitre vous offre les réactions des deux héros, l'explication de leurs comportements respectifs. Dont Draco ! ) Je ne suis pas certaine que vous aviez imaginé la suite ainsi, mais c'est comme cela. Vous comprendrez en le lisant. Il faut absolument que je fasse évoluer les personnages avant la fin. Sinon ça paraîtra très très bizarre… Je vous rassure, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ensuite, vous verrez… Ce chapitre est un peu atypique mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. _

_**J**__e vous laisse voir par vous-même._

_**M**__erci de me donner votre avis après votre lecture, histoire de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ces rebondissements !_

* * *

**Chapitre XIV : FUITE**

* * *

**D**raco soupira, allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond. Faire l'amour avec Hermione Granger lui avait paru être une nécessité vitale, un aboutissement et même une libération ! Comme il s'était fourvoyé…

**A**u lieu de se sentir soulagé d'avoir éteint cette passion dévorante que la présence de la Gryffondor – et parfois même une simple pensée suffisait -, ce qu'ils avaient fait semblait l'avoir attisée. Ce désir violent qui les consumait ne s'était point éteint. Draco n'avait eu aucune réponse, aucune explication à ce feu qui le brûlait dès qu'il songeait à elle.

**E**ncore une fois, Draco rembobina le fil des évènements et ressassa ces doux souvenirs avec délectation. Quelle volupté ! Quelle jouissance ! Comme il avait aimé laisser son empreinte dans le corps de la Gryffondor, la posséder et la voir s'offrir à lui… Et qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour recommencer !

**C**ela faisait deux semaines qu'Hermione Granger le fuyait. Deux longues semaines qu'elle l'évitait. La Gryffondor semblait bouleversée par ce qui s'était passé.

**C**et instant de tendresse volé dans ses bras avait été la dernière occasion où il avait été autorisé à la toucher. Une fois de plus, le Serpentard se maudit : pourquoi se montrait-il si faible par moments ? Il haïssait ces instants de veulerie. Il ne se le pardonnait pas. Mais il était ponctuellement dominé par un besoin irrépressible de rassurer Hermione Granger, de la protéger, de _lui faire du bien_. Etrange sentiment de la part d'un Serpentard censé haïr et rabaisser ce rat-de-bibliothèque insupportable. Comme s'il ne souhaitait plus être à ses yeux un être méprisable et détestable. Comme s'il cherchait à mériter son attention, voire même son estime…

**C**ontrarié par de telles pensées, Draco frappa du poing contre l'oreiller qui étouffa le bruit. Il n'avait aucunement à chercher l'affection d'une Sang-de-bourbe inférieure et à lui plaire !

**E**t pourtant, malgré ses tentatives pour attirer son attention depuis une semaine, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la séduire à nouveau par les mêmes moyens que d'habitude : provocation, charme, violence… Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais il avait confiance. Granger avait ressenti la même fascination pour l'autre, chacun était totalement déstabilisé, épris d'un désir violent en présence de l'autre. Simplement, elle était une fille intelligente qui réfléchissait trop et elle avait mis plus de temps à accepter cette évidence. Granger reviendrait, il en était persuadé… La façon dont elle l'évitait le prouvait déjà : elle le fuyait comme la peste, comme si elle avait peur de se brûler…

**D**raco ne put s'empêcher de songer que cet instant de faiblesse lui avait donné l'assurance qu'il ne la contraindrait pas, qu'il la laisserait plus ou moins en paix. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur de lui.

**C**omme il la haïssait pour cela ! Pour ce brasier ardent qu'elle éveillait en lui dès qu'elle entrait dans son champ de vision. Pour accaparer ses pensées jour et nuit. Pour ne plus avoir le goût de rien.

**O**r, Draco commençait à bouillir. Ne plus toucher sa peau satinée était un enfer. Il rêvait de pouvoir à nouveau sentir l'odeur de sa peau, lui passer les doigts dans les cheveux, lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure, déposer des baisers brûlants sur sa nuque, l'attraper par les hanches et… Et Draco fit un effort surhumain pour chasser les pensées qui le hantaient nuit et jour.

**I**l observait chacun de ses faits et gestes comme un rat de laboratoire. La jalousie le dévorait dès qu'elle se trouvait avec ses amis le balafré et la belette. La finale de Quidditch avait lieu le lendemain après-midi et Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer.

**P**ar expérience, le Serpentard savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas encore bien longtemps et qu'il ferait tout pour déclencher une confrontation tôt ou tard.

* * *

_**D**__eux semaines_.

**D**eux semaines qu'Hermione Granger vivait tel un automate. Deux semaines qu'elle fuyait Draco Malfoy. Deux semaines qu'elle se fuyait elle-même.

**D**ès le lendemain de l'_incident_, Hermione avait cherché à éviter Malfoy comme s'il était un Epouvantard. Elle avait bien conscience que c'était une réaction primaire qui consistait à se protéger elle-même. Mais il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour survivre.

**C**e qui s'était passé ce soir-là avait été comme une tornade dévastant tout sur son passage. Hermione avait été totalement submergée par ce qu'ils avaient vécu, par ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Ne faire qu'un avec _lui_ avait été une expérience bouleversante, au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'alors. Au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Un flot de sensations brûlantes l'avait engloutie dans un havre de paix et de plaisirs insoupçonnés.

**M**ais à cela, Hermione ne voulait plus y songer. Le moyen pour se protéger consister essentiellement à éviter toute pensée en rapport avec Malfoy ou ce qu'ils avaient ou pourraient faire. La Gryffondor construisait des barrières pour se défendre des attaques de l'ennemi et elle se terrait minablement derrière ce bouclier. De façade, Hermione semblait froide et indifférente. Ailleurs. Mais son regard la trahissait bien trop souvent à son goût et ses amis l'avaient percée à jour depuis longtemps. Elle se refusait pourtant à leur expliquer la cause de son tourment. Et il y avait de quoi ! Comment réagiraient-ils ? La culpabilité la rongeait chaque nuit, dès qu'elle éteignait la lumière. Elle s'était mise dans une galère incroyable !

**M**alfoy s'était montré surprenant, une fois de plus. Loin de la harceler, il la laissait presque en paix. Dans un tout autre contexte, Hermione aurait pleinement savouré ces deux semaines sans raillerie, sans insulte, sans menace, sans chantage.

**C**haque matin, Malfoy déposait la fiole sur la table basse de leur salle commune et s'éclipsait. Hermione se demandait si lui-même n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir aussi. Mais ses coups d'œil appuyés, ses frôlements accidentels, ses sous-entendus ne lui offraient qu'un calme relatif. De toute façon, sa simple présence dans une pièce suffisait à lui rappeler combien la situation était difficile et quel magnétisme il exerçait sur elle. Hermione peinait à faire taire l'appel irrépressible que Malfoy exerçait sur elle, même à distance. C'était comme si son esprit interdisait ce que son corps et son cœur réclamaient. Et la bataille féroce qui avait lieu dans son esprit faisait perdre chaque jour du terrain à sa bonne conscience, raisonnable et sage.

**H**ermione n'en pouvait plus. Cette histoire lui empoisonnait l'existence. Elle n'était plus capable de se concentrer sur rien, même en cours de légilimancie ! Ce qui s'était passé l'obsédait. Pire, Malfoy l'obsédait. Malgré ses multiples efforts pour se changer les idées et pour l'éloigner d'elle, ses pensées étaient constamment tournées vers _lui_. Lui qui l'envoûtait à chaque regard. Hermione se demanda même si son absence n'était pas calculée… Il cherchait peut-être à la torturer de nouveau, à la faire languir de désir. Malfoy avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il était sa faiblesse. Et il jouait avec. Non, tout cela était grotesque. Il ne pouvait deviner où elle en était, ce à quoi elle pensait. Et on ne pouvait dire que depuis deux semaines, Malfoy était un diable tentateur…

**E**t comme quand on joue avec le feu, Hermione avait peur de se brûler à nouveau…

**C**e matin-là, comme tous les autres matins, la Gryffondor se rendit en cours le ventre vide. Les heures de cours défilèrent longuement, s'étirant paresseusement dans la monotonie du monologue du professeur Binns. Volontairement, Hermione était arrivée légèrement en retard et s'était ainsi placée au fond de la salle de cours. Seule. Les coups d'œil interrogateurs et alarmés de ses deux amis la poussèrent à baisser honteusement les yeux. Eux aussi elle les évitait.

**E**n sortant du cours, elle croisa le professeur Rogue qui lui fit discrètement signe de le suivre. Une fois dans son bureau, il ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir, signe que la conversation serait courte. Son ton se fit encore plus mielleux que d'accoutumée :

- Miss Granger, vous avez mené à bien votre mission concernant les trois extraits de poison à administrer à trois élèves. Heureusement que j'avais épuisé la réserve de béozards et que Mme Pomfresh n'a pas pu avoir recours à ce remède ! Elle a été obligée de faire appel à moi et j'ai pu donner l'antidote en temps voulu aux trois élèves ! se félicita Rogue à voix basse, comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même.

**I**mmédiatement, il observa Hermione et suivit son regard intéressé vers son armoire personnelle. Il éclata d'un rire moqueur :

- N'y pensez même pas, Miss Granger ! J'ai liquidé le stock de béozards dans cette école, dès que j'ai su quel mode opératoire nous allions adopter avec vous ! Mais je pensais que vous seriez assez intelligente pour y penser avant…

**H**ermione lui lança un regard noir : bien sûr qu'elle y avait déjà songé ! Seulement, il lui était impossible de s'en procurer autrement qu'en volant la pierre dans la réserve personnelle du professeur Rogue. Or, lorsqu'elle lui avait subtilisé du venin d'Acromantula quelques mois auparavant, elle avait fouillé de fond en comble l'armoire à la recherche d'un béozard. Mais c'eût été inespéré. Elle savait que Rogue n'était pas aussi stupide.

- Pour l'instant, le Lord vous ordonne de lui rapporter toute information concernant l'Ordre, Harry Potter ou sa mission. Même le moindre détail pourrait l'intéresser. A chaque cours de légilimancie, vous me ferez un rapport sur les informations que vous aurez recueillies durant la semaine. Soyez attentive et exhaustive, Miss Granger ! Ce sera tout.

**L**a jeune fille se hâta de sortir des cachots et décida d'aller profiter des premiers rayons de soleil du printemps dans le parc. Elle fit auparavant un détour par les cuisines où elle récupéra un sandwich. Elle s'assit au bord du lac et se perdit dans la contemplation des reflets moirés à la surface du lac. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle dut à regret quitter ce havre de solitude pour rejoindre ses camarades en cours de potions.

**C**omme si c'était devenu une habitude, Hermione arriva avec deux minutes de retard mais le professeur Rogue, à sa grande surprise, ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il devait peut-être estimé qu'il lui avait raccourci sa pause déjeuner. Elle écopa tout de même d'un regard noir quand elle bafouilla un mot d'excuse. A sa grande surprise, Pansy Parkinson avait profité de son retard pour lui prendre sa place à côté de Malfoy, place assignée par le maître des potions en début d'année.

**C**ependant, Rogue était tellement absorbé par les ASPIC qui approchaient à grand pas et par l'urgence de la situation catastrophique dans laquelle se trouvaient les trois quarts de ses élèves qu'il ne releva pas l'affront de Miss Parkinson. Ce ne fut pas Hermione qui s'en plaignit. A la hâte, elle regagna un bureau vide au fond de la classe et déballa ses affaires alors que le professeur entamait son cours :

- Un mois. Qui peut me dire ce qui se passe dans un mois ?

**S**on ton était dangereusement menaçant. Son regard perçant balaya la salle.

- Bien sûr, ni Londubat ni Potter ne sont en mesure de répondre… Que c'est étonnant ! ironisa-t-il. Oui, Miss Parkinson ?

- Les ASPIC, monsieur ?

- En effet, dix points pour Serpentard !

**R**on, quelques rangs derrière la jeune sorcière, afficha un air révolté et souffla un peu trop fort à Harry :

- Dix points pour _ça_ ?

- Eh oui, Weasley, dix points pour récompenser le courage de Miss Parkinson ! rétorqua d'un ton doucereux le professeur Rogue. Elle a été la seule à oser répondre. Vous connaissiez tous la réponse mais les Gryffondors n'ont semble-t-il pas le courage ou l'intelligence pour répondre à une question aussi simple ! Votre impertinence coûtera dix points à votre maison, Weasley !

**L**es Serpentards éclatèrent de rire, applaudissant copieusement le directeur de leur maison qui ignora cette ovation. Ron s'empourpra et serra de colère les poings sous la table.

- Il y a donc les ASPIC dans un mois ! reprit calmement Rogue. Et vous avez presque tous un niveau si lamentable en potions que vous n'obtiendrez qu'un T à votre examen final ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus entendre un bruit dans cette salle ! Nous allons réviser les potions vues dans l'année. Qui peut me rappeler les ingrédients d'un élixir de bravoure ?

**A**lors qu'Hermione prenait assidûment des notes, elle remarqua que quelqu'un au premier rang s'était retourné et l'observait avec insistance. Hermione croisa le regard métallique de Draco. Au lieu d'être glacé, son regard était brûlant et semblait faire à Hermione des promesses qui la firent rougir aussitôt. Elle baissa les yeux avant que quelqu'un n'intercepte cet échange peu conventionnel entre les deux ennemis.

**H**ermione mit cinq bonnes minutes à se reconcentrer sur ses notes. Un simple regard de sa part éveillait en elle tout ce qu'elle s'était appliquée à enfouir au plus profond d'elle.

**A** la sortie du cours, Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers leur amie.

- Non mais tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ? Dix points de moins pour ça ! se scandalisa Ron.

- Il est vraiment… approuva Hermione avec autant d'aplomb qu'elle put.

- Tu es encore arrivée en retard ! remarqua d'un air soucieux Harry.

- Oui, oui… confirma-t-elle d'un ton évasif. Je suis plongée dans les révisions depuis…

- Tu pourrais me réexpliquer l'élixir de bravoure ? demanda Ron avec espoir.

- Oui, bien sûr ! dit-elle, heureuse que l'on change de sujet. Demain après-midi, ça te va ?

**A**ux regards lourds de reproches que ses amis lui lancèrent, Hermione comprit qu'elle avait dit une bêtise.

- La finale de Quidditch ! Désolée, les garçons, je suis complètement décalée dans le temps !

- Moui… marmonna Ron, l'air vexé.

- Vous êtes fin prêts ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait enjoué.

- Parfaitement ! assura Harry. Malfoy va mordre la poussière !

- C'est ce qu'on verra, Potter ! lança la voix traînante de Malfoy derrière lui, accompagné de ses deux gorilles Crabbe et Goyle.

**N**on loin de lui, Pansy ricana.

- Toi et tes bouseux ne nous font pas peur, Malfoy ! répliqua Harry d'un ton mauvais. Tu es peut-être le seul à avoir assez de cervelle pour demander à papa Lucius de te payer un balai assez puissant pour décoller tes fesses pâles du gazon !

- Potter, tu vas… gronda Draco en sortant sa baguette.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? intervint le professeur Rogue qui empruntait le même couloir.

- Rien, professeur ! minauda Pansy.

- Bien, alors déguerpissez de ce couloir sur-le-champ avant que je n'ôte des points ! aboya-t-il.

**L**es élèves s'échangèrent quelques regards mauvais avant d'obtempérer de mauvaise grâce. Draco eut le temps de glisser à Hermione :

- Tu sais qui tu vas supporter demain, Granger ?

- A ton avis, Malfoy ? chuchota-t-elle d'un ton féroce.

- Ca dépend à quoi on fait référence… Il me semblait qu'il y avait eu du rapprochement avec Serpentard… murmura-t-il d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

-Je te hais Malefoy ! articula-t-elle, la voix tremblante de rage et le rouge aux joues.

-Tant mieux, ça n'en sera que plus amusant !

**H**ermione était à bout d'arguments. Elle accéléra le pas pour rejoindre ses amis sous le rire moqueur de Malefoy. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues et elle s'empressa de les essuyer. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer que ce serpent pouvait avoir un cœur ? Amère, elle repensa à ses mots : « _un rapprochement avec Serpentard_ »… Effectivement, il y avait eu plus qu'un rapprochement. Et Draco s'était fait un plaisir de le lui rappeler…

* * *

- Tu viendras au match cet après-midi ?

**H**ermione ne répondit pas à la question de Ginny. Elle se concentrait sur le contenu de son assiette. Mais la rouquine ne lâchait pas si facilement l'affaire.

- C'est la finale, tu le sais, non ? Contre Serpentard !

" _Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller_ _!_ " songea-t-elle.

- Tu es devenue sourde ? s'énerva Ginny qui ne supportait plus la platitude de du comportement d'Hermione.

- C'est bon, Ginny, je t'ai entendue ! grogna Hermione sans lever les yeux vers son amie. Et je ne vois pas comment je pourrais ignorer ce qui se passe cet après-midi !

**L**a Préfète lança un coup d'œil circulaire agacé autour d'elle. Toutes les tables de la Grande Salle ne vivaient que pour la finale ayant lieu dans quelques heures. Les Serpentards, tout de vert et argent vêtus, toisaient les Gryffondors d'un air provocant. Les autres maisons avaient elles aussi choisi leur camp. Luna Lovegood était affublée d'une tête de lion rugissante qui faisait son petit effet. Dès qu'un groupe de Serpentards croisait des Gryffondors, les insultes fusaient. La compétition ravivait et exacerbait des tensions ancestrales. Chacun établissait son pronostic sur le vainqueur du match. Une seule chose animait véritablement tous les élèves, cette chose qu'ils avaient tous en commun : l'envie et la hâte de voir le dernier match que disputeraient le Prince des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy, et le Survivant, capitaine des Gryffondors, Harry Potter.

**Q**uant à elle, la Gryffondor se réprimanda sévèrement : ses amis avaient besoin de son soutien. Elle pouvait laisser de côté ses états d'âme l'espace de quelques heures pour les supporter dignement.  
- Bien sûr que je viendrai ! promit-elle à Ginny en lui adressant un sourire éclatant. Serpentard va trépasser !

- Ca veut dire quoi ? demanda Ron, interloqué par ce dernier mot qu'il ne connaissait pas.

**H**ermione soupira : trépasser était un mot, certes, un tantinet désuet mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que Ron ne puisse pas le connaître. Elle allait encore passer pour la Miss-je-sais-tout insupportable qui étale son savoir.

- Un vieux mot moldu. Il signifie que Serpentard va mordre la poussière ! expliqua Harry pour reprendre les mêmes mots que Draco.

**I**l appuya ses paroles en tapant du poing sur la table. Un coup d'œil féroce vers la table de Serpentard fit comprendre à toute l'école combien le capitaine de Gryffondor était déterminé. Mais le regard que lui rendit Draco lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir vaincre. L'espace d'un instant, les deux rivaux s'affrontèrent du regard. Puis les yeux gris de Draco glissèrent imperceptiblement vers Hermione qui fit mine de regarder ailleurs.

**L**'ambiance battait son plein. D'un côté du stade, une marée rouge et or clamait le nom de leur capitaine alors que de l'autre côté les huaient les supporters de Serpentard. L'effervescence était à son comble. Au milieu de tout cela, Hermione se plaçait comme une observatrice discrète. Seule son écharpe rouge et or annonçait le camp qu'elle soutenait – bien que tout le monde le savait déjà ! Néanmoins, une écharpe lui semblait inadéquate. D'un air attentif, elle étudia le ciel. Le match débutait à dix-huit heures. Il ne ferait pas encore nuit. Le temps était ensoleillé, malgré quelques nuages qui parsemaient le ciel clair. Le printemps était bien installé sur Poudlard. C'est pour cela qu'une écharpe n'était pas vraiment de mise, malgré une légère brise qui soufflait sur le parc. Le temps était clément pour les deux équipes qui s'affronteraient dans environ un quart d'heure.

**H**ermione contempla avec un franc sourire l'enthousiasme de ses camarades. Neville, Dean Thomas et Colin Crivey agitaient une immense banderole où un lion était sur le point de dévorer un serpent. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione anima la banderole et le lion attrapa le reptile entre ses crocs et le déchiqueta dans un rugissement sonore qui fit trembler les bancs de bois. Sa petite touche personnelle fut longuement acclamée par les Rouge et Or alors que les Serpentards la sifflèrent copieusement. Neville adressa à Hermione un sourire de remerciement et l'invita d'un geste à les rejoindre dans la tribune pour partager leur liesse. D'un bref signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire d'excuse, la Préfète refusa. Bien qu'elle partageât la joie collective, Hermione n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de se mêler aux supporters hystériques d'Harry et ses coéquipiers.

**L**e commentateur du match était, depuis le début de l'année, un Serdaigle de cinquième année : John Blair. La plupart des élèves et professeurs avait reconnu qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Lee Jordan. Mais pour l'instant, personne n'avait candidaté pour ce poste. Sa voix amplifiée résonnait dans le terrain mais Hermione ne prêtait guère attention à ce qu'il disait à propos de l'accélération des nouveaux balais de l'équipe de Serpentard, des Nimbus 3000. Mais, selon lui, le modèle ne rivalisait pas avec l'Eclair de Feu du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Enfin, cinq minutes avant le coup d'envoi, il annonça l'entrée de l'arbitre du match : Mme Bibine, le professeur de vol.

**S**uivirent les joueurs. Chaque équipe entra dans le terrain en volant, soulevant une clameur dans les gradins. Ils firent un tour d'honneur avant d'atterris au milieu du terrain, là où Mme Bibine les attendait, un sifflet aux lèvres. Les deux capitaines se retrouvèrent face-à-face et se toisèrent avec hargne. Mme Bibine leur demanda de se serrer la main, ce qu'ils firent en prenant bien soin de broyer les phalanges de l'adversaire.

- Malfoy, papa Lucius va être déçu que tu lui ramènes les restes de ton Nimbus pour décorer votre salon ! lui glissa Harry d'un ton belliqueux.

- C'est vrai, toi tu ne peux rien ramener à tes parents, Potter ! grinça Draco.

**S**i l'arbitre n'avait pas sifflé le début du match, Harry aurait décoché un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son adversaire. Au lieu de cela, il enfourcha son Eclair de Feu et suivit des yeux le Vif d'Or qui disparut au-dessus de Pickle, l'un des batteurs de Gryffondor.

- Ca y est, la finale est lancée ! commenta John. L'altercation entre les deux capitaines n'a échappé à personne… Que le meilleur gagne !... Oh ! Potter s'élance déjà à toute vitesse. Sa stratégie n'est pas très difficile à deviner : il veut attraper le Vif d'Or le plus rapidement possible !

**H**ermione leva les yeux au ciel : John Blair décrivait le travail de l'Attrapeur comme s'il dévoilait un secret inattendu. Même elle, pourtant pas vraiment experte en Quidditch, avait compris qu'Harry voulait en finir le plus vite possible et gagner à tout prix.

- Pour l'instant, c'est Schaeffer, le poursuiveur de Serpentard, qui a le Souafle… Mais le Cognard de McClung le lui arrache des mains et c'est reparti avec la petite Weasley qui se dirige vers les buts de Matt Nicholson ! Et… 10 à 0 pour Gryffondor ! Décidément, cette jeune fille est très douée…

**L**'ouverture du score fut accueillie par les cris de joie et les applaudissements des supporters de Gryffondor. Malfoy houspilla copieusement son gardien, Nicholson, qui ne semblait pas avoir anticipé l'attaque foudroyante de Ginny.

**C**rabbe et Goyle étaient les batteurs de Serpentard. Malfoy ne les avait pas choisis pour leur finesse de stratèges mais bien pour leur puissance. Les deux gorilles étaient assez redoutés.

**A**lors que Ginny arrachait le Souafle des mains de Garber, un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard, et filait tout droit sur les buts de Nicholson, elle évita de justesse Crabbe qui s'était placé sur son passage. Mais elle ne se méfia pas de Goyle qui rejoignit son coéquipier.

**L**eur spécialité était la défense en double-batte joins un revers et ils étaient très fiers de leur synchronisation. Les deux batteurs frappèrent le Cognard en même temps afin de lui donner un maximum de puissance. Mais au lieu de l'envoyer devant eux comme attendu, le Cognard prit la direction inverse, derrière eux. A quelques mètres des buts, Ginny interrompit sa tentative de lancer quand elle entendit un sifflement menaçant se diriger droit sur elle. La Gryffondor se baissa et évita de justesse le Cognard. Ce dernier frôla le sommet de son crâne. Dans la précipitation, elle lâcha le Souafle que Garber récupéra en lui lançant un sourire radieux.

- Quelle dextérité ! complimenta John Blair en décrivant l'action de Ginny. Garber s'élance, fait la passe à Schaeffer qui évite un Cognard…

**E**t Ron manqua son arrêt. Les deux équipes étaient à égalité. Galvanisés par leur but et par la clameur de leurs supporters, les Serpentards se ruèrent à nouveau vers les buts de Ron. Mais ce dernier serra la mâchoire. Il ne devait pas laisser passer celui-ci. Deux pousuiveurs adverses se retrouvèrent face à lui. Ron se demanda d'où allait venir le tir. Il adopta une technique périlleuse mais qui pouvait fonctionner. Le gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor serpenta très rapidement entre les trois buts et repoussa le Souafle lançé par Garber. Sa figure fut longuement applaudie par les Gryffondors.

- Oh, le magnifique double huit ! commenta John. Décidément, le Quidditch coule dans les veines de la famille Weasley !

**H**ermione et Neville jetèrent un coup d'œil agacé au Serdaigle : à quoi rimaient ces petits compliments lancés à demi-mot à l'intention Ginny ? D'après les rumeurs, ce n'était pas un fait nouveau. John Blair était un fervent admirateur de Ginny Weasley.

**M**alfoy peinait à se concentrer sur le match, alors que Potter volait dans tous les sens, à l'affût. Le Serpentard cherchait Hermione des yeux. Il la trouva, seule, sur un bout de banc, au milieu d'un océan rouge et or. Mais elle ne participait pas à l'euphorie collective et semblait perdue, les yeux dans le vague. Draco aurait tout donné pour revoir un sourire illuminer son visage d'ange. La tristesse ne lui allait pas du tout. Depuis deux semaines, il avait tenté d'attirer son attention. Mais la Gryffondor ne lui adressait plus la parole et Malfoy ne s'en accommodait pas du tout, pour une raison inexplicable. Ce soir, il allait faire un gros coup d'éclat. Pour elle. Pour attirer son attention. il gagnerait la finale.

**L**e match était serré. Gryffondor menait à présent 60 à 40. Malfoy avait rapidement compris que les deux équipes étaient de niveau égal et que l'une gagnerait simplement grâce au Vif d'Or. Ce serait l'attrapeur qui les départagerait.

**D**raco se remit en chasse. Il décrivit de larges cercles autour du terrain. De temps à autre, il lançait un ordre ou un encouragement à ses joueurs. Il remarqua Crabbe et Goyle qui se lancèrent un regard équivoque. Interloqué, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard observa Crabbe se placer discrètement derrière Ginny et lui assener un coup de batte dans la jambe alors que celle-ci fonçait vers Shaeffer. La petite Weasley hurla de douleur et tomba de son balai. Pickle lança un sort qui ralentit sa chute. Heureusement pour les Serpentards, Mme Bibine n'avait rien vu du coup bas de Crabbe. Elle ne pouvait donc se prononcer contre Serpentard. Tel était le règlement du Quidditch. Le match fut suspendu quelques secondes, le temps pour Mme Pomfresh de guérir la blessure de Ginny. Les Gryffondors sifflèrent l'arbitre et les Serpentards. La traîtrise de Crabbe n'avait échappé à personne. La traîtrise de Crabbe n'avait échappé à personne.

**M**me Bibine siffla la reprise du match. Draco sourit, se gardant bien de réprimander son joueur pour le coup déloyal qu'il venait de porter à l'équipe adverse. Affaiblie, Ginny était obligée de rester en position basse. Profitant de la faiblesse des Gryffondors, Serpentard marqua un nouveau but. Draco applaudit la tournure que prenait le match. Il reprit sa course.

**A**lors qu'il survolait les buts de Weasley, un éclair doré fila dix centimètres sous son coude gauche. Malfoy se pencha et cueillit la petite balle volante au creux de sa paume et remonta en chandelle. Serpentard avait gagné.

**H**arry jeta son Eclair de Feu de dépit par terre et quitta le terrain avant la remise de la Coupe.

**D**raco savoura longuement sa victoire peut-être un peu due au hasard. Les Serpentards le portèrent en triomphe. Une marée verte et argent envahit le terrain. Dès qu'il le put, le capitaine se tourna vers la place qu'occupait Hermione. Qui avait disparu. Peut-être n'avait-elle-même pas vu la fin du match. Malfoy poussa un cri de rage, poussa ses joueurs et quitta le terrain, à la grande incompréhension de ses supporters.

* * *

**Voilà, les amis... Qu'en avaient-vous pensé ? Que va faire Draco à votre avis ? Quelle va être la tournure des évènements à présent ?**

**Merci de me laisser une petite review et à bientôt !**


	15. Chapitre XV : Un ilôt

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**Renn : **_Un grand merci pour ta review, à ce stade de la fiction, j'en ai besoin ! Je n'ai pas du tout eu de pression alors que tu m'implores ) Mais c'est avec plaisir que je vous livre ce chapitre, en espérant que ta curiosité sera satisfaite (enfin, pas encore tout à fait ^^).

_**Cey : **_La suite, la voilà ) Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir un rythme de publication plus régulier mais je suis dans mon mémoire pour deux longues années donc… donc je fais ce que je peux ) Mais tes sollicitations m'ont vraiment encouragée à te publier cette suite. Mine de rien, ça me met un peu la pression ^^. Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait patienter, en te souhaitant une bonne lecture !

_**Fiind-l0ve **:_ Toi, tu es folle, on ne le dira jamais assez ! Merci d'être toujours là, surtout pendant les affreuses pannes d'inspiration ^^ Bonne lecture !

_**ElmaFersen : **_Moi aussi, j'étais pour Serpentard, va savoir pourquoi… ^^ Merci pour ta review, ton avis et tes encouragements, profite de la confrontation maintenant )

_**Loufoca-Granger** :_ Ta review est au top, comme d'hab. J'ai adoré ton analyse sur les sentiments de Draco ! Merci pour tes reviews et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

_**Isabellerickman **:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est marrant et ça change que Serpentard gagne un peu ! Ca met un peu de piment ^^ Bonne lecture pour la suite !

_**Owlceltlou-Trekker21**** : **_Merci pour le détail du béozard ) Comme tu dis, la confrontation va être « fracassante » ! J'irai jeter un coup d'œil à ta fic, quand j'aurais un moment (et j'en trouve à peine assez pour écrire la suite alors tu imagines mon emploi du temps ^^). Bonne lecture !

_**Still-hopee** :_ Tu es fan de l'Attrapeur Potter, je suis désolée d'avoir préféré Malfoy hihi ^^ Mais ça change un peu non ? Je te laisse découvrir la confrontation et l'issue entre les deux amoureux (ou presque). Bonne lecture !

_**Samsam** :_ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

* * *

_**Coucou !**_

_**M**__erci pour toutes vos reviews, sans l'insistance de certains, je n'aurais probablement pas publié aussi vite ! Encore une fois, excusez-moi pour ce manque de régularité mais je fais de mon mieux. Je suis au début de deux longues années de recherche pour mon mémoire et ça fait du travail, sans parler des stages, des cours, des partiels (et ça ce n'est que le côté scolaire, je ne parle même pas de ma vie privée ^^). Je fais donc de mon mieux, en espérant ne pas entamer trop votre patience. Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu plus court que d'habitude mais je n'arrive pas à le rallonger. Je préfère donc vous le livrer ainsi, au moins vous avez une suite...  
_

_**J**__e vous souhaite une bonne lecture, car je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter… Ce chapitre décrit (toujours) les sentiments des personnages sur leur relation et il faut bien en passer par là pour comprendre leur évolution. C'est un tournant incontournable comme qui dirait ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, l'évolution de leur relation est pour moi logique. J'adore cette vision de Draco et Hermione, allez savoir pourquoi… D'ailleurs, ma prochaine fiction (qui sera un jour en ligne, dès que le premier chapitre sera achevé) présentera une autre entrée en matière, dirai-je… _

_**V**__oilà, bonne lecture et laissez-moi votre humble avis après ! Merci. _

_**MaaNaa**__._

* * *

**Chapitre XV : UN ILOT**

* * *

**D**raco soupira, cherchant à se remémorer comment il en était arrivé là. Torse nu, les cheveux en bataille, il s'appuya sur son coude et observa la brunette qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. Ses traits étaient si doux, si apaisés. Elle semblait heureuse. L'espace d'une seconde, il eut l'espoir vaniteux qu'elle rêvait de lui. Quelques mèches ondulées dissimulaient ses yeux clos. Sa respiration était régulière. A cet instant, Draco la trouva belle. Pas attirante ou désirable. Juste belle.

**C**ette situation lui faisait souci. Cette fille lui posait souci. Cela ne lui donnait pas envie, comme autrefois, de s'arracher les cheveux, de lui cracher des insultes. Non. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait devoir grandir et construire avec tout cela. Et c'était bien cela qui lui posait problème…

**D**es traits soucieux lui barrèrent le front. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Draco se souvint de ce soir où, hors de lui, il avait gagné la finale de Quidditch _pour elle_, et qu'elle avait disparu des gradins. Comme tout sportif qui se respecte, et notamment en tant que capitaine des Serpentards, Draco avait eu une farouche envie de battre Potter, de lui rabattre son caquet de petit binoclard célèbre et arrogant. C'était une question d'honneur.

**A**vec un sourire victorieux, Draco imagina pour la énième fois la déception, la rage de Potter, sa sortie du terrain. Le Survivant, l'Elu clôturait sa dernière année de Quidditch sur une défaite cuisante. Durant les jours qui suivirent, Potter aurait tout donné pour faire ravaler leur fierté aux Serpentards qui se moquaient allègrement des Gryffondors. La rumeur circulait que Potter, en proie à une violente fureur, le soir de sa défaite, avait lancé des sorts à l'aveuglette dans la salle commune de Gryffondor contre toute son équipe et que quatre joueurs avaient fini à l'infirmerie. Cette anecdote amusait beaucoup le Serpentard et il se délectait d'avoir fait mordre la poussière à ces abrutis de Gryffondors. Mais même cette fierté avait été ternie par cette fille…

_**A**__près s'être rendu compte de son absence, Draco sortit comme une furie du terrain, au grand désarroi des joueurs et supporters verts et argent. Il abandonna son balai dans les vestiaires, ne prit pas la peine de se changer et se dirigea vers le château. Il fut intercepté par Blaise Zabini qui avait suivi son ami, ne comprenant en rien sa réaction._

_- Draco ! Draco !_

_**C**__omme le Préfet ne s'arrêtait pas, Blaise lui attrapa le bras._

_- Draco ! Tu m'écoutes ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es devenu fou ?_

_- De quoi je me mêle, Zabini ?_

_- Tu viens de gagner la finale contre Gryffondor, tu es acclamé par toute ton équipe et ta maison comme un héros et tu quittes le terrain comme si tu venais de perdre ! rétorqua Blaise sans se démonter. _

_- Je fais ce que je veux, il me semble ! Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre ! cracha Draco en le repoussant._

_- Je ne parle pas en tant que supporter mais en tant qu'ami : qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco ? insista le Serpentard. _

_- Par Morgane, ôte-toi de mon chemin ! gronda d'un air menaçant le blondinet. _

_**C**__e fut la raison qui conseilla à Blaise d'obéir. Draco était trop hors de lui pour entendre raison. D'ailleurs, il se confiait peu, même en temps normal. Son ami était dans une fureur telle qu'il était capable de lui décocher une droite pour que Blaise lui laisse la paix. Ce dernier connaissait ses coups de sang et s'en méfiaient. Il regarda son ami se diriger à grandes enjambées vers le château d'un air soucieux : qu'est-ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état le jour de la victoire de Serpentard contre Gryffondor ? _

_**D**__raco poursuivit sa route jusqu'à sa salle commune. Il y pénétra dans un grand fracas. _

_**H**__ermione était accoudée à la fenêtre, dans la salle commune, le regard dans le vague. Les cris qui lui parvinrent lui indiquèrent que Serpentard avait remporté la finale de Quidditch. Peu lui importait. Elle eut une pensée compatissante pour Harry, Ron et Ginny. L'espace d'un instant, elle se trouva égoïste de ne pas les soutenir dans un moment si difficile. Mais ce n'était que du sport, après tout… _

_**L**__a nuit était tombée. Comme elle commençait à frissonner, la jeune fille se rapprocha de la cheminée où du bois se consumait, réchauffant quelque peu l'atmosphère glaciale de la pièce. Hermione se sentait inerte, amorphe. Elle attrapa un bout de parchemin et le jeta dans le feu. Elle contempla le papier en train de se consumer dans les flammes rougeoyantes._

_**U**__n bruit attira son attention. Elle se retourna. Draco la fixait, l'air hors de lui. Elle se remémora les derniers jours qui s'étaient avérés pénibles. Le Serpentard la harcelait presque et elle peinait à rester indifférente à son jeu. Ostensiblement, elle lui tourna le dos et poursuivit sa contemplation des flammes dansantes dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Comme elle s'y attendait – car elle avait bien compris que s'il n'était pas heureux d'avoir gagné la coupe mais énervé ainsi, c'était bien à cause d'elle – il s'avança près d'elle et l'abreuva d'un flot de paroles._

_- Tu étais où ?... Je ne le supporte plus... m'ignorer… l'autre soir…_

_**H**__ermione remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfouit sa tête entre ses jambes, comme pour se protéger. Draco hurlait des mots et elle n'en comprenait pas le sens. A vrai dire, elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Elle voulait juste qu'il la laisse tranquille._

_**M**__ais c'était sans compter sur Draco. Ce dernier vit rouge quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne prêtait guère attention à lui._

_- Hermione ! Tu m'écoutes ? Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? vociféra-t-il encore plus fort._

_**S**__on absence de réponse fit sortir le Serpentard de ses gonds. Il tendit le bras pour lui agripper le poignet. Hermione fit un bond en arrière en hurlant :_

_- _Protego_ !_

_**L**__e Charme du Bouclier propulsa Malfoy contre le mur. Le Serpentard se cogna. Légèrement sonné, il se releva puis s'assit en tailleur, sur le tapis, à bonne distance de la Gryffondor qui s'était rassise devant le feu, une couverture sur les épaules. Ils restèrent ainsi deux bonnes heures, en silence, se lançant parfois à la dérobée des coups d'œil furtifs. _

_**A**__lors que ses paupières se fermaient, harassé par la fatigue, Draco se leva. Il resta un instant immobile, observant la Gryffondor. Sentant qu'il avait bougé, Hermione se retourna. Elle ne remarqua qu'à cet instant qu'il portait toujours sa tenue de Quidditch._

_**A**__u moment où leurs yeux se croisèrent, Hermione cessa de respirer. Le temps était comme suspendu. Malfoy ne fut pas foudroyé du regard comme à l'ordinaire. Les prunelles de glace du Serpentard étaient plongées dans celles dorées d'Hermione, où les flammes dansaient. Il fit quelques pas en avant sans briser le fragile lien qui les unissait. Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade et elle ne l'apaisa qu'en baissant le regard. Leurs mains se rencontrèrent._

- Tu es si belle... murmura Draco.

_**E**__lle eut un faible sourire, imaginant sa tête décoiffée et pâle. Hermione l'autorisa d'un coup d'œil. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent avidement, comme si le manque avait décuplé leur envie. Ils roulèrent sur le tapis. Leurs gestes étaient maladroits, précipités. L'ardeur et la tendresse avec laquelle ils firent l'amour les laissèrent transpirants et éreintés. Etroitement enlacés, ils s'endormirent à même le tapis, sans prendre la peine de regagner leur lit._

**U**n mois que cette relation s'était installée. Un mois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans des étreintes brûlantes, comme des voleurs. Cachés. Un mois qu'ils vivaient ainsi sans avoir mis de mots dessus. Chacun faisait mine de s'en satisfaire, d'éviter un sujet sensible, appréhendant la réaction et l'opinion de l'autre. Ils ne faisaient que repousser l'inévitable, chacun en avait parfaitement conscience. Cette situation était précaire mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne songeait à prendre le risque de briser ce fragile équilibre instauré entre eux.

**U**n mois où Draco était enfin heureux, assouvissant un désir brûlant qui l'avait rongé durant ces mois d'évitement. Le Serpentard n'échangerait pour rien au monde cette situation. Un mois à explorer chaque parcelle de sa peau. A l'entendre rire à chaque bêtise qu'il disait. A contempler les rides qui barraient son front quand elle était concentrée en faisant ses devoirs. Une multitude de détails, de sensations.

**E**t pourtant… Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment ils en étaient arrivés là. A perdre la maîtrise de soi à ce point. Accepter qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre avait réglé un certain nombre de problèmes. Mais cela ne résolvait pas tout. Dans quelques semaines, les ASPIC viendraient clore leur septième année. Et il se passerait, inexorablement, ce qui devait se passer. Il rejoindrait les partisans du Lord et elle l'Ordre. A nouveau ennemis. Draco se demandait ce que Rogue et Voldemort réservaient à Hermione avec ce poison. Quels étaient leurs plans ?

**P**our l'instant, penser à l'avenir lui donnait des sueurs froides et il préférait ne pas trop y réfléchir et songer au moment présent. A la prochaine nuit où il irait la rejoindre dans ses draps chauds.

**I**l ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il en était arrivé à aimer son visage. Quand avait-il commencé à détailler chacune de ses expressions ? Le Serpentard n'avait jamais voulu cela : il l'avait insultée, menacée, méprisée. Désormais, il ne parvenait plus à la haïr. Plus de la même manière. Toutes ces questions le torturaient.

**M**ême après un mois, après ce fameux soir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de la toucher, de sentir l'odeur de sa peau, de caresser ses cheveux… Il ne servait plus à rien de lutter, il l'avait compris et accepté depuis longtemps. Et elle ? Que ressentait-elle de son côté ? Le détestait-elle ? Draco avait acquis l'agréable certitude qu'il avait une emprise sur elle. Il préférait de loin être seulement autorisé à toucher son corps plutôt que d'être insulté, méprisé. Pire, ignoré. Parfois, il aurait aimé la haïr comme avant. Tout serait diablement plus simple. Et pourtant, il en était incapable. Et ça le rendait fou.

**C**ette fille le rendait fou… Complètement fou…

* * *

**H**ermione décida après les cours de l'après-midi d'aller réviser dans le parc. Ses amis la laisseraient tranquille. Elle stupéfixa le Saule Cogneur et s'abrita sous ses longues branches, à l'abri des regards. Personne ne viendrait la chercher ici : la plupart des élèves évitait cet endroit du parc à cause des sautes d'humeur du Saule. L'été approchait. A travers les branches, Hermione pouvait apercevoir le lac, plutôt calme, où se reflétaient les feuilles vertes des arbres. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder.

**M**alfoy. Ou Draco… Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'appeler. Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre, au final ? Des amants ? Des partenaires ? Elle ne parvenait étrangement pas à mettre un nom sur leur histoire. Et cela l'embarrassait.

**C**ela faisait un mois qu'ils se retrouvaient pour se voir, pour se toucher. Durant deux éprouvantes semaines, Hermione avait héroïquement essayé de résister à ce diable tentateur. Mais elle avait succombé une première fois et il ne faisait aucun doute que ce ne serait pas la dernière, malgré tout ce qu'elle s'était dit pour se convaincre du contraire.

**L**e fait était qu'ils ne pouvaient rester plus de quelques jours sans avoir un besoin irrésistible de se voir, s'embrasser, ne faire qu'un… Quelque part, elle lui en voulait pour cette emprise qu'il exerçait sur lui. Ce pouvoir formidable qui la poussait à chercher son regard dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même salle.

**A**près l'_incident_, ils avaient tacitement choisi tous les deux d'accepter ce besoin de l'autre, de vivre au jour le jour avec. Et cela va sans dire, en se cachant aux yeux de tous.

**H**ermione fut dérangée par un bruissement. Sans lever les yeux, elle sut qui c'était. Un baiser léger comme l'air vint se poser sur le bout de son nez. Hermione offrit sa peau aux rayons du soleil qui perçaient l'épais rideau de feuillage. Draco effleura sa joue aussi lisse qu'une goutte d'eau.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil alarmé autour d'eux pour voir si personne ne l'avait suivi.

**I**l sourit, la voyant s'inquiéter encore. Draco s'assit à côté d'elle, s'adossant au tronc rugueux du Saule.

- Peu de personnes parviendraient à stupéfixer un Saule Cogneur sans se blesser.

**E**lle acquiesça et se replongea dans ses cours mais il l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

- Tu viendras me voir, ce soir ?

- Sais pas... Fatiguée... marmonna-t-elle sans relever la tête.

- Alors c'est moi qui viendrais...

- Il faut que je révise. Les ASPIC sont dans moins d'un mois et je...

- Tu as raison, je suis un mauvais élève... la coupa-t-il en se rembrunissant, comme s'il avait pris sa remarque pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! se défendit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- De toute façon, les ASPIC ne servent à rien... marmonna le Serpentard, contrarié de parler des examens.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Voldemort tuer le peu d'espoir qu'il me reste pour m'assurer un autre avenir !

- Mais pour l'instant, tu n'as pas le choix.

**C**omme elle ne répondait pas, Draco lui vola un baiser et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Je t'attends ce soir...

**H**ermione le regarda se faufiler entre les branches feuillues du Saule Cogneur, disparaissant derrière l'épais rideau de verdure. Songeuse, elle se demanda ce que signifiait : « _de toute façon, les ASPIC ne servent à rien_ ». Envisageait-il de rejoindre les Mangemorts d'ici les ASPIC ? L'issue ne faisait aucun doute. Mais que lui réservait Rogue maintenant que les examens approchaient ? Elle espérait secrètement qu'elle pourrait se réfugier chez l'Ordre avant qu'il ne lui affecte une autre mission. Mais elle était toujours enchaînée à ce maudit poison !

**L**a vérité était qu'Hermione ne dormait plus. Ses angoisses la tenaillaient, surtout la nuit. Le jour, elle préférait ne pas repenser à ces questions qui la tourmentaient. Son avenir était aussi flou que la boule de cristal de Sibylle Trelawney. Elle se disait parfois que si Draco n'était là, elle sombrerait probablement. Leurs ébats rassasiaient au moins son corps. C'était son îlot de bonheur à elle, au milieu de son malheur. Cette situation lui évitait d'étouffer. C'était son oxygène, son secret.

**O**utre mesure, cette relation la culpabilisait terriblement. Harry et les autres mettaient sa gêne et son silence sur le compte des révisions.  
Comme ils se trompaient...

- Hermione !

**L**'interpellée sortit sa baguette, sursautant à moitié. Mais elle reconnut l'ombre de Ron. Il était suivi d'Harry et Ginny. Tous trois avaient une tête alarmée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète par leur réaction.

- Nous te cherchions et… commença Ron en bafouillant, faisant de grands gestes.

- Et on a vu Malfoy sortir d'ici ! Il avait l'air très content de lui ! acheva Harry, l'air préoccupé. Tu vas bien ? Il t'a fait quoi ?

**H**ermione sentit son estomac se contracter : ils devaient se douter de quelque chose…

- Comment vous avez su que j'étais là ?

- On ne le savait pas ! expliqua Ron en haussant les épaules. Quand on a vu Malfoy sortir de cette cachette, on s'est dit qu'il devait être content de lui en ayant préparé un mauvais coup !

- Il t'a fait quoi ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Rien… Enfin, si… Il m'a insultée, comme d'habitude ! marmonna Hermione en tentant d'être convaincante. Il veut me déstabiliser pour que je rate mes ASPIC !

**R**on et Harry firent la moue, mettant en doute l'interprétation très scolaire d'Hermione.

- Cette fouine prépare quelque chose… grogna Ron d'un air mauvais.

- Ron pense que Malfoy prépare un mauvais coup avant la fin de l'année… explicita Ginny à Hermione.

- C'est logique ! reprit le rouquin. C'est bientôt la fin de l'année et il prépare forcément quelque chose pour…

- Ca m'étonnerait ! l'interrompit Hermione d'un ton sec. Il se terre comme un rat et après les ASPIC il accourra dans les jupons de Voldemort !

- Mais… se vexa son ami.

- Je suis d'accord avec Hermione ! approuva Harry d'un air sombre. Malfoy n'est rien ! Ce n'est qu'un cancrelat qui recevra la Marque comme sa plus belle récompense ! Par contre, c'est Voldemort qui m'inquiète ! Je suis persuadé qu'il tentera quelque chose avant la fin de l'année. Avant que je ne sois à l'abri avec l'Ordre…

**H**ermione déglutit avec difficulté, se gardant de donner son avis. Elle partageait l'opinion de son ami. Mais elle redoutait de toute son âme d'avoir un rôle à jouer dans cette macabre perspective…

- Comment as-tu fait pour immobiliser le Saule Cogneur ? l'interrogea Ron, comme si le sujet ne l'intéressait pas.

- Un sortilège de stupéfixion, tout simplement…

**R**on eut l'air très impressionné.

- Il vous a parlé ? demanda Hermione.

**E**lle redoutait que Malfoy ne résistât pas à la tentation de provoquer les Gryffondors, notamment par rapport à elle. Le Serpentard savait parfaitement qu'Hermione et leurs appartements communs rendaient fous les deux garçons. La simple idée qu'il puisse toucher à leur petite protégée les mettait hors d'eux.

- Qui ça ? fit Ginny.

- Malfoy !

- Ah… Il nous a simplement conseillés de prendre des cours de vol avec Mme Bibine ! Quel vermisseau ! répondit Harry, les yeux brillants de colère.

- Il ne manque pas d'air ! ajouta Ginny, scandalisée. Tout le monde a vu le coup de batte de Crabbe ! On aurait dû avoir un pénalty !

- Il ne changera jamais… approuva Hermione.

**E**lle se sentait obligée de soutenir ses amis, bien que le résultat de ce match ne revête grand intérêt pour elle en ce moment. Un conflit de loyauté l'empêchait d'intervenir davantage.

- Il n'a eu le Vif d'Or que par chance ! renifla Ron avec mépris.

- Par contre, il est parti furieux du terrain… ajouta Ginny avec une curiosité sans borne.

- On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi…

- Certains disent qu'il aurait bu une potion de…

**H**ermione n'écouta pas les hypothèses farfelues de ses amis. Elle rougit imperceptiblement et tenta de dissimuler son malaise. Elle était probablement la seule à savoir pourquoi il était revenu enragé. Les autres élèves de l'école ne devaient même pas savoir où il était allé…

* * *

**Voici la fin du chapitre, en espérant recueillir vos avis toujours intéressants !**

**Je posterai la suite aussi rapidement que je le pourrai, dans la mesure du possible...**

**A bientôt !**


	16. Chapitre XVI : Le temps des doutes

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**Fiind-l0ve :**_ Ca fait longtemps (trop longtemps) que l'on ne s'est pas parlé, mon poulpe ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu vas… Tu m'excuseras mais entre le travail pour mon mémoire, mon stage aux Etats-Unis et les révisions, je ne sais même plus où donner de la tête. Tu as vu, j'ai mis un mois à poster un nouveau chapitre. C'est assez pitoyable mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le temps d'écrire quelques lignes. Et quand j'y parviens, je me culpabilise de ne pas bosser. Je sais, c'est assez pitoyable comme excuses… Bref. Merci pour ta review. Pourquoi me parles-tu de gnangnan ? Tu as eu l'impression que je basculais dans le gnangnan ? Ca va pas la tête, je suis anti gnangnan et j'espère ne jamais basculer dans le kitchounet fall in love forever Malfoy-Granger ! Enfin bon, j'attends tes impressions avec impatience ! A très bientôt Poulpe !

_**ElmaFersen :**_ Un grand merci pour tes compliments. J'ai vraiment essayé que les mots sonnent juste, que leurs réactions soient adaptées à la situation et aux évolutions des personnages. Je suis ravie que tu l'aies perçu comme cela car c'est dur à trouver. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, en m'excusant pour ce retard énormissime !

_**Isabellerickman : **_Merci pour ta review. Je suis d'accord avec toi : ça manque de Rogue. Et c'était volontaire. J'ai centré l'histoire sur l'histoire d'amour des deux Préfets (peut-être un peu trop…) et j'ai mis un peu à l'écart notre bon vieux Severus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il revient en force ! Bonne lecture !

_**Loufoca-Granger :**_ Merci pour ta review et tes analyses toujours intéressantes. J'aime aussi beaucoup le passage du Saule Cogneur. Les réactions d'Hermione et Draco veulent dire beaucoup de choses à ce moment-là. Voici la suite, en espérant que cela te plaise !

_**Aphrongelos Ines :**_ Ta remarque m'a fait sourire… ) Tu as raison, il doit m'arriver de me répéter. J'ai déjà écrit cette histoire sur un blog auparavant (quand j'étais bien plus jeune). Et j'ai repris l'idée de départ en modifiant certains passages, en en supprimant et rajoutant d'autres. Voilà pourquoi j'ai peut-être involontairement répété deux fois la même phrase. Si je parviens à retrouver les passages, j'essaierais de modifier ! Désolée pour tout ce retard accumulé mais voici (enfin) la suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Bonjour,**_

_**J**__e ne sais par où commencer._

_**D**__'abord, excusez-moi pour ce retard de plus d'un mois. Je suis actuellement de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique et je sors d'une semaine sans électricité (donc difficile d'avancer ce chapitre). Là n'est pas la question. Même sans ce fâcheux contretemps, je n'aurais probablement pas publié avant. Mes études, mes stages, mes révisions, mon mémoire m'empêchent de faire autre chose de mon temps que de travailler. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, j'ai également de la famille, des proches à voir. Il me manque du temps, semble-t-il._

_**V**__ous allez me trouver amère. Peut-être. Mais je n'ai pas su trouver la motivation de vous publier ce chapitre avant. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Ah si, signalons les __**cinq reviews**__. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de courir après les reviews. Je ne les marchande pas. Je prends plaisir à lire vos impressions et surtout à y répondre. C'est presque plus important que le plaisir d'écrire, je crois. Donc je suis un peu déçue. Les reviews ne sont pas le salaire de l'auteur. Vous ne me devez rien. Mais il y a une limite, je crois. Peut-être que la motivation est plus dure à trouver cette année… Que ce soient des critiques, des remarques, des compliments, les reviews restent le seul échange qu'un auteur a avec ses lecteurs. Comment savoir que cela vous a plu ? Qu'est-ce qui m'encourage à continuer si je n'ai pas de réaction depuis un mois ? Comprenez ma frustration, mon découragement. _

_**C**__e n'est rien. Rien d'autre que quelques mots parmi d'autres ronchonnages d'auteurs. _

_**M**__ais les faits sont là. Moins de reviews, moins de réactions, malgré des ajouts aux favoris. Et __**je ne peux m'empêcher de remettre en question la fiction elle-même**__. Peut-être est-ce stupide. Mais au moins vous aurez la raison pour laquelle je suis si en retard. _

_**V**__ous lisez, vous prenez peut-être du plaisir à lire mes chapitres. En échange, je ne vous demande rien. Si ce n'est de laisser peut-être un commentaire de temps à autre. Car vous avez forcément une réaction, même quelque chose de négatif à dire._

_**J**__e vous livre donc ce chapitre dans un esprit un peu mitigé. J'essaie de faire des efforts, d'adapter, de modifier en fonction de vos réactions. Sachez que c'est du travail, des heures d'écriture et de relecture. Je ne veux pas me plaindre. J'aime écrire et vous livrer mes chapitres. Mais quand il n'y a plus d'échange, on se pose des questions._

_**J**__e n'oublie pas les quelques irréductibles fidèles qui ne m'oublient pas. C'est pour cela que je publie ce chapitre, bon gré mal gré. Cette fiction n'est pas encore terminée, bien qu'elle soit dans sa phase terminale. J'en ai une autre en cours, dans un coin de ma tête et j'aimerais un jour pouvoir vous la présenter._

_**V**__ous allez me dire que je suis morose, et vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort. Excusez cette présentation pas très accueillante. Mais il me semble important que les choses soient dites, de temps à autre. _

_**C**__omme je suis en retard, je vous fais un petit __**résumé**__, pour les lecteurs qui ont perdu le fil._

_**M**__erci à ceux et celles qui me lisent régulièrement._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_Maanaa._

* * *

**Résumé :**

A son insu, Hermione a été empoisonnée par le professeur Rogue. Ainsi, elle est obligée de lui obéir, et ainsi indirectement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, si elle ne veut pas mourir. Pour ne pas succomber aux effets du poison, elle doit avaler tous les jours l'antidote que lui donne Malfoy. Malgré ses tentatives désespérées pour résister à Draco depuis des mois, Hermione succombe. Cachés, ils se retrouvent comme des voleurs dans des recoins de Poudlard. Au même moment, Dumbledore a demandé à Harry de surveiller Hermione pour une mystérieuse raison.

* * *

**Chapitre XVI : LE TEMPS DES DOUTES  
**

* * *

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

**R**on renifla pour appuyer sa réponse. Lui, Ginny et Ron étaient tout trois assis en tailleur, sur un moelleux tapis, dans un coin de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le rouquin, estimant que son intervention mettait un terme à la discussion, se replongea dans ses fiches de révisions concernant la métamorphose. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel face à la réaction stupide de son frère aîné.

- Non, je crois qu'Harry a raison ! le contredit elle, s'attirant un coup d'œil reconnaissant de son petit ami. Dumbledore n'a jamais donné des conseils au hasard !

- Oui, approuva Harry en hochant le menton. Il a toujours une idée derrière la tête ! C'est toujours ainsi qu'il a procédé avec moi. Il veut me faire comprendre quelque chose…

- Je suis désolée de te dire ça Harry, mais redescends sur Terre ! grogna Ron sans lever les yeux de son bout de parchemin. Tu te fais des idées ! Arrête de voir des signes partout !

**G**inny posa une main apaisante sur le genou d'Harry. Ce dernier retint une réplique cinglante à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

- Si Dumbledore m'a demandé de surveiller Hermione, rétorqua Harry à voix basse, c'est qu'il pense que quelque chose ne va pas !

- Mais non…

- Mais si, Ron ! C'est évident, il veut nous mettre la puce à l'oreille !

**L**a mine interloquée de Ron lui signifia qu'il ne trouvait rien d'évident à tout cela.

- Il espère quoi ? grogna l'intéressé. Que nous trouvions comme par magie ce qui cloche chez elle depuis des mois ?

- Tu n'as pas tort… reconnut Ginny d'un air sombre. Nous avons essayé, Harry !

- Et si ton hypothèse est vraie, Dumbledore t'aurait donné un minimum d'indices ! ajouta Ron d'un ton féroce.

**M**ais Harry ne voulait pas se montrer abattu par leurs arguments. Il était intimement convaincu que les demandes de Dumbledore étaient toujours motivées par une raison obscure mais néanmoins existante. Si le directeur lui avait suggéré, à lui, de garder un œil sur Hermione, c'était tout simplement par ce que lui et ses amis étaient les plus proches de la jeune fille. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Hermione depuis des mois. Et il était persuadé que ce n'était pas seulement les révisions qui la mettaient dans cet état. Il ne comprenait néanmoins pas pourquoi son amie se fermait ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais agi de la sorte auparavant. C'est pourquoi Harry était de plus en plus inquiet. Quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé. Et cette consigne de Dumbledore encourageait malheureusement ce sentiment. Toutefois, Ginny avait raison : pouvaient-ils faire davantage ? Leurs efforts avaient été vains et il ne voyait pas quoi tenter de plus pour l'aider.

- Peut-être ! concéda Harry d'un ton ferme. Mais je ne baisserai pas les bras ! Hermione a besoin de nous !

- Bien sûr, mais… intervint Ron, levant le nez de ses révisions.

- Nous devrions peut-être la surveiller de plus près ! suggéra Ginny. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée de surveiller Hermione. Ce n'est pas…

- De toute façon, l'interrompit Ron sans préavis, je ne vois pas quand nous pourrions le faire, avec les ASPIC !

- Le temps, on le trouvera ! trancha Harry d'un ton sans appel. Elle a besoin de nous.

- Si elle avait besoin de nous, elle l'aurait montré depuis longtemps… marmonna Ron à voix basse, le ton amer.

- Tu ne regardes vraiment que ton nombril, Ronald Weasley ! le sermonna sa sœur. Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle a tellement de problèmes qu'elle ne peut faire appel à tes loyaux services ?

**V**exé, Ron grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Mais personne ne prit la peine de lui demander d'expliciter.

**H**arry ne prêta pas attention à la querelle qui agitait le frère et la sœur. Il se remémorait les mots de Dumbledore, cherchant vainement un indice, un conseil.

_« Harry, garde un œil sur Miss Granger. Je me fais du souci pour elle. Elle ne me semble pas aller très bien, ces temps-ci… »_

_« Elle ne semble pas aller très bien »_ ? Un euphémisme en quelques mots vagues et inutiles.

- Je devrais peut-être aller demander à Dumbledore ce qu'il entend par là ! suggéra le jeune homme à voix haute. Il a dit qu'il se fait du souci pour elle. Si lui a compris que quelque chose clochait, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus et qu'il est urgent de l'aider !

- Oui, tu devrais peut-être demander conseil à Dumbledore si nos tours de garde n'aboutissent à rien ! approuva ironiquement Ron.

- Oui, bonne idée, Harry ! lui sourit Ginny.

**L**'Elu posa un regard sombre sur le ciel printanier, visible par la fenêtre. Comment pouvait-il aider son amie si elle ne le souhaitait pas ?

* * *

**D**raco se souvint de cette phrase prononcée par Hermione lors de leurs longues discussions nocturnes : _« Notre destin n'est pas scellé par nos parents, nos professeurs ou nos amis. Il n'appartient qu'à nous_ ». Il aimait avoir ces échanges interminables avec elle. La Gryffondor était intelligente, c'était un fait prouvé et accepté par tous depuis longtemps. Parfois, selon les sujets, leurs points de vue divergeaient. Parfois ils tombaient d'accord. De temps à autre, il aimait adopter une opinion diamétralement opposée à la sienne, juste pour le plaisir de l'écouter déballer ses arguments. La contredire était aisé. La convaincre l'était beaucoup moins. De toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient eues depuis près d'un mois et demi, seuls ces quelques mots le hantaient.

**I**l parvenait à être en colère contre elle : pourquoi fallait-il que ces quelques mots le fassent douter ? Ce n'était que l'avis d'une Gryffondor à la solde de Dumbledore. Une Sang-de-bourbe parmi des traîtres à leur sang. Du moins, c'était ce que ses parents lui avaient enseigné depuis sa plus tendre enfance… Pourquoi prenait-il en compte deux phrases proférées par un moulin à parole ambulant ? L'éducation prodiguée par ses parents, le cadre reçu et le destin déjà tout tracé pour lui étaient là pour le rassurer, le sécuriser. D'ailleurs, Draco devenait très agressif quand Hermione abordait ces questions là. Il se refermait telle une huître.

**E**t pourtant… Et pourtant, Draco ne pouvait empêcher ces deux phrases de faire leur bout de chemin dans son esprit. Son destin à lui était déjà tout tracé d'avance. Hermione lui avait perfidement soufflé la question suivante : _par qui_ _? _Qui avait choisi cette voie ? Etait-ce réellement lui ou ses parents l'avaient fait pour lui bien avant sa naissance. Draco s'entêtait à rester sur ses principes : oui, il avait choisi ce destin, le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de son propre chef. _Pourquoi ?_ lui avait-elle demandé. Il lui avait rétorqué méchamment que c'était le camp des forts, des sangs purs et que de toute façon, personne ne pourrait se mettre au travers du chemin du Lord. Personne. Il en était convaincu. Sa réponse avait blessé Hermione, il l'avait perçu mais avait détourné le regard durement. Cette fille remettait en cause tous ses principes ! Et s'il n'avait rien choisi du tout ? Et si c'était son nom de famille qui avait décidé pour lui de ce que serait sa vie ?

**H**ermione l'avait traité de perroquet sans cervelle, incapable de penser par lui-même et ne faisant que répéter des paroles apprises chez papa Lucius. Elle l'avait mise dans une colère noire. Il l'avait insultée. La Gryffondor avait monté le ton et lui avait lancé une dernière phrase assassine avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre :

_- Si tu es si sûr de toi à propos du bien-fondé de la suprématie des sangs purs, pourquoi te salis-tu à embrasser, caresser et parler avec une Sang-de-bourbe ?_

**A** cet instant-là, si elle n'avait pas fermé sa porte à double-tour, Draco pensait qu'il l'aurait frappée. Cette fille était dangereuse… Elle avait tort ! Draco ne pouvait penser qu'il en était autrement. Qui était-elle pour juger l'éducation qu'il avait reçue et les valeurs portées par sa famille ?

**T**outefois, la dernière réplique de Granger révélait un écueil qu'il avait ignoré jusqu'alors : pourquoi s'abaissait-il à coucher avec une Sang-de-bourbe ? Au début, il avait évincé cette question en obéissant au désir brûlant qui les dévorait tout deux. Mais maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi continuait-il à la voir ? Pourquoi entretenait-il cette relation ? Cela lui plaisait, il ne pouvait affirmer le contraire. Mais ce n'était pas simplement assouvir ses désirs primaires qui le motivait à poursuivre. _Il aimait être avec elle_. Telle était la triste et criante vérité.

**D**raco se demandait souvent ce que son père aurait fait à sa place. Il aurait peut-être couché avec une Sang-de-bourbe – il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais traitée comme son égal. Il l'aurait jetée comme le pire des déchets. Et si, outre mesure, cette Sang-de-bourbe s'était avérée être la meilleure amie de Potter, il lui aurait soutiré des informations. Il l'aurait même torturée, qui sait… ? Pourquoi son propre fils n'était-il pas capable de faire de même ?

**D**raco en arriva à la conclusion qu'il était faible. Lâche. Mais il avait eu beau tenter de résister, de combattre cette faiblesse, il en était arrivé à succomber, à accepter – comme Hermione de son côté. Mais, jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était persuadé qu'il obéissait également aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres : _cette fille lui appartenait_ après tout, le Lord l'avait dit lui-même. Et Draco ne faisait rien de mal en la torturant psychologiquement, voire physiquement. C'était maintenant que le problème se posait. Il sentait qu'il se mettait en danger en poursuivant cette relation avec elle. Quelque chose avait changé. Il n'était plus celui qui dominait. Plus totalement. Ce n'était plus un jeu. Elle avait succombé, mais maintenant tout s'accélérait et Draco se demandait comment cela allait se terminer…

**D**e surcroît, cette satanée Gryffondor remettait toutes ses certitudes en question, juste pour le plaisir, lui semblait-il… Comme si la tâche n'était pas assez difficile comme cela !

**P**arfois, il se disait qu'il ne pouvait faire la part des choses entre ce que ses parents lui avaient inculqué sur le mal et ce qu'il croyait être le bien. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'écoute ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle parle ? Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle bouleversait trop de choses dans sa vie. Elle l'obligeait à se torturer, se questionner et à chercher des réponses en lui. Et ce, à un tel point qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir, comme ce soir là encore… Il réussissait parfois à bloquer son esprit, à les chasser de ses pensées, elle et ses réflexions philosophiques sur le prétendu manichéisme du Serpentard. Se rendait-elle compte du bouleversement qu'elle opérait en lui ? Avait-elle conscience de son emprise sur lui ? Comme il la détestait pour cela !

* * *

**H**ermione sortit de la serre de botanique d'une humeur massacrante. Le professeur Chourave les accablait de devoirs alors qu'il restait moins de trois semaines avant les examens. Trois rouleaux de parchemin sur les propriétés des cymes axillaires d'Arenaria.

- Trois parchemins ! Vous vous rendez compte ? pesta-elle sur le chemin qui menait au château.

- Quelle vieille peau ! maugréa Ron. Chacun des professeurs se croit seul au monde ! Ils ne savent pas qu'on a les ASPIC dans…

- Les ASPIC sont dans deux semaines, cinq jours et… décompta Hermione au grand désarroi de ses amis.

- C'est bon, Hermione ! l'interrompit Ron en se bouchant les oreilles. On sait quand sont les ASPIC !

**H**ermione se tut, vexée de ne pas être suivie par ses amis. Ce qu'elle allait découvrir n'allait pas arranger son humeur...

**E**lle accéléra le pas pour distancer Ron et lui montrer combien elle était irritée par sa remarque. Ses amis ne firent pas l'effort de la rappeler, trop absorbés par le devoir à rendre au professeur Chourave.

**L**a marquise fit pivoter le tableau et Hermione se glissa à l'intérieur de sa salle commune. Elle ruminait d'un air maussade les consignes de Chourave pour le devoir à rendre. Ce qu'elle vit la stoppa net. Pansy Parkinson était allongée dans une position peu équivoque sur l'un des sofas. Son chemisier était savamment entrouvert, dévoilant un décolleté plongeant et un soutien-gorge pourpre en dentelle. Hermione vit rouge. Elle sortit sa baguette et se retint de se jeter sur la Serpentarde :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Parkinson ?

- Draco m'a donné rendez-vous ! minauda Pansy en se redressant prestement, rougissante d'avoir été surprise dans une telle position.

**P**uis la Serpentarde retrouva de sa superbe et rajusta son décolleté d'un air provoquant, ne quittant néanmoins pas des yeux la Gryffondor.

- De toute façon, vous avez le droit de recevoir des visites ! se justifia-t-elle d'une voix légèrement suraiguë.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Parkinson ! Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens _réellement_ faire ici ?

**L**e ton menaçant d'Hermione sembla inquiéter Pansy Parkinson qui recula d'un pas.

- J'attends Draco, je te l'ai dit ! souffla-t-elle, l'air irrité par l'insistance de la Gryffondor. Il m'a dit de venir l'attendre ici après les cours…

- Tu es ridicule, Parkinson, et je déteste qu'on me prenne pour une imbécile !

**P**ansy émit un petit ricanement qui acheva d'énerver Hermione. Oui, elle la prenait pour une imbécile. Parkinson était plus que visiblement en train d'attendre Malfoy en l'aguichant ouvertement. Encore moins que d'habitude Hermione supportait son attitude.

- 30 points de moins pour Serpentard, Parkinson ! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton glacial.

- Mais… pourquoi ? glapit la Serpentarde. Je n'ai rien fait !

- Tu me prends pour la dernière des imbéciles, Parkinson ! rugit Hermione. Tu allumes Malfoy avec des sous-vêtements aux couleurs de Gryffondor ? C'est assez pitoyable !

**L**a jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil dans son décolleté, comme pour vérifier les dires de la lionne. Elle s'empourpra violemment, réalisant le ridicule de la situation.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Sang-de-b…

**L**'insulte fut de trop. Le sort qu'Hermione lança rata la vert et argent de peu. Pansy glapit et tenta de riposter aux assauts furieux d'Hermione.

- Arrête, Sang-de-bourbe ! Tu es folle ou...

- Ferme-la, Parkinson ! Et 50 points de moins pour Serpentard pour insulte à un Préfet-en-chef ! ajouta placidement Hermione, la rage lui coupant le souffle. Je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir, il me semble !

- De quoi tu parles ? Je vais aller voir Rogue et…

**E**t elle disparut derrière le sofa pour éviter le sort du saucisson lancé par son adversaire.

- Je t'avais prévenu, Parkinson ! _Levicorpus_ ! s'écria la Gryffondor.

**L**e sort percuta Pansy de plein fouet alors que celle-ci tentait de s'échapper vers la sortie. Elle fut suspendue par les pieds par une corde invisible. Sa jupe et sa cape se soulevèrent et des porte-jarretelles rouges en dentelle apparurent. Cette vue décupla la rage de la Gryffondor. Au début, elle avait juste voulu passer sa mauvaise humeur sur la sorcière. Mais Pansy venait de lui donner une bonne raison : l'idée que la Serpentarde était revenue pour séduire Malfoy l'insupportait. Les hurlements suraigus de Parkinson n'amadouèrent pas Hermione.

- Tu es venue ici pour faire quoi ? Dis-le, Parkinson ! hurla-t-elle, couvrant à peine les cris de la pauvre Serpentarde.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

**H**ermione se retourna et se retrouva face à Malfoy. Ce dernier venait d'entrer dans la salle commune et la scène ne semblait pas du tout l'amuser. Hermione l'ignora et continua de s'acharner contre la pauvre fille.

- Drago, arrête-moi ! Elle est complètement folle !

**D**raco poussa Hermione brusquement. Déséquilibrée, elle ne put l'empêcher de libérer Pansy qui s'écroula sur le sol, telle un paquet de linge sale.

- Dégage, Pansy ! lui ordonna Malfoy qui semblait comprendre la situation.

**I**l ne voulait pas que le conflit s'envenime davantage en la présence de Pansy. Il devait calmer cette furie de Gryffondor. Pansy sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose puis, voyant Hermione se relever, elle déguerpit sans demander son reste.

**M**alfoy se tourna vers son homologue et lui lança durement :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Granger ?

- Elle était là ! s'exclama Hermione, tremblante de rage. Elle t'attendait !

**L**a Préfète était hors d'elle qu'il ose lui demander pourquoi elle réagissait de la sorte ! Elle tenta de passer ses doigts dans sa touffe emmêlée afin d'assagir sa coiffure. Elle songea qu'elle devait ressembler à un épouvantail.

- Et alors ?

**D**raco perdait patience. Hermione aussi.

- Ca ne te gêne pas ? Elle venait pour que tu la...

- Et après ?

- Tu couches avec moi depuis un mois ! explosa-t-elle. Et tu t'en tapes d'autres dans mon dos !

**L**e teint pâle de Malfoy vira au rouge.

- C'est physique, entre nous, Granger. Tu as été claire sur ce point, non ?

- Là n'est pas le problème ! Je ne suis pas une trainée, Malfoy !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! se défendit Draco. Parkinson est une allumeuse, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

**H**ermione monta l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, sentant que la situation allait dégénérer. Draco la retint par le bras et planta son regard dans le sien.

- J'ai ma dignité, Granger.

- Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi, Malfoy ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de ta dignité !

**P**ourtant, elle lut dans ses yeux qu'il disait la vérité. Qu'il voulait dire par là qu'il n'avait eu personne d'autre qu'elle dans son lit pendant un mois.

- Et moi, je n'en ai rien à faire de ta jalousie à deux noises, Granger !

**L**a Gryffondor ne put retenir son geste et le gifla. Elle s'en sentit soulagée. Malfoy lui retint les poignets et semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Il plongea ses yeux de glace dans les siens et elle se sentit fondre, chavirée et inquiète à la fois. Violence et désir semblaient à nouveau le posséder. Allait-il la frapper ? Lui cracher au visage ? Ou…

**I**l l'embrassa avec violence. Hermione y répondit avec autant de conviction. Le baiser devint sauvage. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche. Au lieu d'être répugnée par ce soudain accès de violence, Hermione s'en retrouva revigorée. Elle avait, elle aussi, beaucoup de colère accumulée contre lui. Elle enfouit ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde, puis planta ses ongles dans sa chair, lui arrachant un grognement. La Gryffondor plaqua son corps brûlant contre le sien, ne laissant subsister aucun espace entre eux. La suite ne fut qu'un enchaînement rapide et complexe qui s'apparentait plutôt à du catch. Malfoy arracha le chemisier d'Hermione. Il la plaqua contre le mur et lui fit l'amour d'une façon presque animale. Bestiale.

**I**ls retombèrent sur le tapis, l'un à côté de l'autre, la respiration haletante. Les yeux mi-clos, épuisée, Hermione commençait à sombrer lentement au pays des songes. Draco se pencha au-dessus d'elle et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Il n'y a eu que toi, Granger... Rien que toi…

**H**ermione perçut ses derniers mots avant de basculer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**L**e professeur Rogue parcourut une énième fois les lignes tracées sur le parchemin. Une écriture fine, élégante, recherchée. Des plis soucieux lui barraient le front.

**L**a missive lui demandait expressément d'agir. De débuter l'ultime étape. D'achever ce qui avait été commencé des années auparavant.

**U**ne goutte de sueur perla sur le front cireux du professeur. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Et Dumbledore qui croyait en eux ! Dans un tout autre contexte, Severus Rogue aurait ricané. Le directeur de Poudlard estimait que tout reposait sur eux. Des gamins.

**T**rop de variables étaient inconnues dans l'équation.

**D**es gamins face à un sorcier tout-puissant. N'y avait-il pas quelque chose qui clochait ? La balance était déséquilibrée. N'importe quel imbécile pouvait arriver à la même conclusion.

**R**ogue eut un faible sourire à cette pensée. Albus Dumbledore lui reprochait souvent son cynisme. Il aurait plutôt appelé cela du réalisme.

**L**e Seigneur des Ténèbres était fort, puissant, terrifiant et extrêmement intelligent. Sa dernière invention autour de l'empoisonnement de Granger en était la preuve. Ses manigances étaient fines, remarquables, discrètes et elles assenaient un coup impitoyable à l'adversaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui que de s'assurer la complicité – même par la force et le chantage – d'une des personnes les plus proches de Potter ? Une Moldue, de surcroît. Une simple Sang-de-bourbe.

**A**u départ, Severus avait émis des réserves sur ce plan. Granger était intelligente et elle était tout à fait capable de trouver un moyen pour contrecarrer le poison, pour résister. C'est pourquoi Severus avait dû jouer très finement et déjouer toutes les minables tentatives de Granger. La Gryffondor était également capable de donner sa vie pour Potter. Cette noblesse d'âme lui donnait envie de vomir. Il avait encore fallu trouver un autre stratagème et menacer sa propre famille.

**D**umbledore louait sans cesse les estimables qualités de Miss Granger. Il avait raison sur un point : elle avait des capacités. Elle était douée en légilimancie et en potions. Exceptionnelle en occlumancie. Dans toutes les disciplines scolaires et académiques, en fait. Mais pour ce qui était de l'humain, du relationnel, Granger était une mauvaise élève parmi d'autres. Comme quoi, le génie a ses limites. Les réactions excessives et pleurnichardes de Miss Granger avaient eu le don d'exacerber son irritation. Ce qu'elle pouvait être ridicule et intelligente à la fois ! Avec tout ce courage qui n'aboutissait à rien, ces sentiments nobles qui la rendaient esclaves de ses émotions. Tellement Gryffondor… Prompte à brandir une bravoure sans faille, une confiance aveugle à Potter. Il pouvait lui reconnaître cette qualité : la loyauté. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qui allait la perdre… Severus eut un petit rire sardonique. Quand comprendrait-elle qu'il lui fallait s'affranchir de tous ces sentiments inutiles et si chers aux Gryffondors ? Qu'il lui fallait devenir froide, insensible pour supporter ce qu'on lui faisait subir ? En un mot, forte.

**M**ais Severus n'était pas son mentor. Il avait la désagréable mission de l'avoir comme élève toutes les semaines. Malgré lui, il avait dû observer et analyser son évolution depuis des mois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé un rapport complet sur le profil psychologique d'Hermione Granger. Serait-elle prête ? Serait-elle à la hauteur ?

**C**e n'était plus l'heure des questions.

**L**a machine était en marche.

* * *

_Miss Granger,_

_Je vous prie de bien vouloir venir dans mon bureau demain soir à 20h._

_Severus Rogue._

* * *

__**Ici se termine le seizième chapitre sur une pointe de suspense, non ?**

**J'espère avoir vos avis. J'espère encore davanta****ge pouvoir publier régulièrement (au moins toutes les 2-3 semaines).**

**Maanaa.**_  
_


	17. Chapitre XVII : Tic Tac

**Résumé :**

A son insu, Hermione a été empoisonnée par le professeur Rogue. Ainsi, elle est obligée de lui obéir, et ainsi indirectement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, si elle ne veut pas mourir. Pour ne pas succomber aux effets du poison, elle doit avaler tous les jours l'antidote que lui donne Malfoy. Malgré ses tentatives désespérées pour résister à Draco depuis des mois, Hermione succombe. Cachés, ils se retrouvent comme des voleurs dans des recoins de Poudlard. Au même moment, Dumbledore a demandé à Harry de surveiller Hermione pour une mystérieuse raison. La machine est en marche.

* * *

****_**B**onjour ! _

_**D**'abord, JOYEUX NOEL et BONNE ANNEE à tous ! _

_**M**e revoici, bien des semaines après mon chapitre 16. Mes excuses pour ce retard. J'avais déjà une moitié de chapitre écrit. Plus d'un mois pour écrire la suite. Mais le stress et le travail ne me laissent que peu de temps. J'ai pris deux heures pour l'achever cet après-midi et je vais retourner à mes révisions, en me culpabilisant un peu quand même ;) L'inspiration est là, la fin aussi, quelque part. Mais je manque de temps et de motivation. Je remercie chaudement ceux qui m'ont encouragée après mon coup de blues. Merci à vous._

_**M**ais j'en suis plus ou moins toujours au même point. Juste un peu déçue. Déçue de ne pas véritablement entretenir un lien avec vous autour de cette fiction, déçue de ne pas avoir plus de temps à lui et à vous consacrer. Mais aussi déçue par le manque de retours._

_**Q**uoi qu'il en soit, merci aux fidèles lecteurs qui se reconnaîtront. C'est pour vous que je m'accroche et que je publie (enfin) la suite. J'espère publier la suite cette semaine (un peu plus de temps libre, quand même !). Mais aidez-moi, j'en ai besoin ! La fatigue est à son comble et le moral n'est pas au beau fixe, cela dépend des jours. Donc, si vous avez des retours, des remarques, des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Je vous répondrai et je pense que vous en serez gratifiés au retour. Je ne monnaie pas mon prochain chapitre au nombre de reviews. Mais quand même. Cela joue énormément sur notre motivation et notre inspiration. Merci à vous !  
_

_**J**e vais répondre à vos reviews en messages privés. _

_**C**e chapitre est très important. Il scelle la fin (on s'en approche!). Je me suis amusée entre les différents points de vue et le pdv d'Hermione est peu exploité. Vous me direz ce que vous pensez du passage sur Rogue. J'aime beaucoup le mystère qui entoure ce personnage. J'ai également introduit quelques nouveautés dans mon style, chose que je n'ai jamais faite auparavant. Dites-moi si cela ne détone pas trop et si vous appréciez!  
_

_**A**ux irréductibles, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XVII : TIC TAC  
**

* * *

**H**arry observait du coin de l'œil son amie.

**L**e cours d'histoire de la magie était ennuyeux à mourir. Ce n'était pas un scoop. Certains élèves piquaient du nez, ne résistant pas à la voix soporifique du professeur Binns. Ron était de ceux-là. Il avait même abandonné toute discrétion en enfouissant sa tête entre ses bras, affalé sur sa table. D'autres, plus éveillés, étaient peu concentrés sur le contenu du cours et regardaient en l'air, ou par la fenêtre. Le parc semblait les appeler. Il était ensoleillé, printanier. Neville poussait de temps à autre des soupirs d'envie en contemplant le lac. Une seule élève, irréductible, tentait de suivre le cours du professeur Binns en prenant fébrilement quelques notes.

**L**e fantôme semblait encore plus vieux et desséché qu'à l'ordinaire. Harry se demanda un instant s'il l'avait déjà vu si transparent. Il devait plisser les yeux pour parvenir à discerner ses yeux derrière les larges binocles que le professeur portait.

**D**'une voix nasillarde, Binns était en train de décrire - avec autant de ferveur que s'il parlait d'un sachet de thé usagé – l'extermination en Europe de l'Est des Cornelongues Roumains, dragons possédant des écailles vert foncé et de longues cornes d'or. Ces dernières étaient avidement convoitées par les braconniers au XVIIIème siècle. Le professeur était en train de pointer les routes du commerce empruntées par les contrebandiers, s'encombrant de détails inutiles.

**H**arry poursuivit sa discrète observation d'Hermione. Des plis soucieux barraient son front. Elle s'acharnait à retranscrire ce que le professeur Binns relatait. Mais son esprit semblait ailleurs. Parfois, elle levait sa plume, le regard dans le vide. Absente. Puis elle reprenait la prise de notes quelques minutes plus tard. Elle affichait un air maussade, ennuyé. Harry connaissait son amie. En apparence, elle semblait être toujours la Miss-je-sais-tout première de classe qui ne manque pas un mot de ce que le professeur disait. Toutefois, il pouvait affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle n'était pas dans son état habituel. Et ce, depuis plusieurs mois.

**O**ù était passée la jeune fille remplissant avec ferveur des rouleaux entiers de parchemin ? Celle qui posait des questions, même durant les cours d'histoire de la magie ? L'Hermione qui riait ? Qui avait une étincelle de joie dans les yeux ?

**E**vaporée.

**T**ristement, Harry reporta son attention sur son amie. Il aurait aimé être assez fort en occlumencie pour pouvoir percer à jour ses secrets et l'aider. Mais il savait qu'il était un incapable dans cette matière et qu'Hermione était imbattable depuis qu'elle prenait des cours avec Rogue. De toute façon, elle était imbattable dans toutes les matières. Sauf en Quidditch et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

**N**ostalgique, le jeune homme se souvint de la déception d'Hermione quand il l'avait battue en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour les BUSE. Elle pouvait être très mauvaise joueuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de matières scolaires…

**L**e Gryffondor repensa à ce qu'il allait dire au professeur Dumbledore le soir même. Il allait lui demander conseil, son avis, de l'aide. L'alerter. Lui partager son inquiétude. Ginny l'y avait encouragé. Comme il aurait aimé qu'elle l'accompagne ! Mais elle lui avait dit que c'était à lui que Dumbledore avait demandé de garder un œil sur Hermione. Il n'avait pu que s'incliner.

**S**entant un regard posé sur elle, Hermione suspendit son geste, s'apprêtant à écrire une nouvelle ligne. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard d'Harry.

**C**e dernier détourna les yeux, gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Quelle discrétion ! se morigéna-t-il. Cependant, il choisit de recroiser et de soutenir le regard noisette de la brune. Il lui adressa un faible sourire. Il lut dans ses yeux qu'elle était interloquée : pourquoi donc l'observait-il ainsi ? Puis la peur, l'inquiétude fit place à l'interrogation. Ou le doute. Harry ne sut mettre un mot exact sur ce qu'il crut déchiffrer dans ses yeux. Son sourire se fit plus franc, encourageant. Il voulait qu'elle se sente entourée, soutenue, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qui se passait. Le rouge aux joues, Hermione répondit pas un demi-sourire gêné et détourna les yeux, se replongeant dans ses notes.

**H**arry se maudit intérieurement : la discrétion n'était pas son fort ! Si elle se sentait surveillée, Hermione allait rentrer dans son trou, se fermer comme une huitre, déjà que le lien les unissant était bien fin.

**F**ournissant un effort surhumain, le sorcier s'obligea à écouter la litanie monotone du professeur Binns à propos des différences historiquement prouvées entre les braconniers vivant dans l'Est de l'Europe et ceux vivant à l'Ouest. La chasse aux dragons était sensiblement différente dans la manière de flairer les restes de…

**H**arry décrocha et imita ses camarades. Son regard se plongea involontairement dans la contemplation envieuse de certains élèves qui semblaient avoir fini les cours, se prélassant au soleil, sur les berges du lac.

**H**arry, Ron et Hermione sortirent du cours d'histoire de la magie d'humeur morose. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir envie de parler, pas même Ron. Parvenus à une intersection, Harry s'arrêta et déclara :

- Je vous rejoindrai dans la salle commune. J'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

- Ah oui ? s'enquit Hermione qui avait subitement envie de parler. Pourquoi ?

- Euh… Il a quelque chose à me dire par rapport à l'Ordre ! mentit Harry d'un ton évasif.

- Et comme d'habitude, il n'y a que toi qui es invité ! Pourquoi ne nous parle-t-il pas à nous aussi ? ronchonna Ron. Nous aussi on veut faire partie de l'Ordre !

- Je ne sais pas… éluda Harry. Je dois y aller ! Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure !

**L**e regard inquiet d'Hermione le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour d'un couloir.

**H**arry expira lorsqu'il fut hors de vue. Il avait bien cru qu'Hermione allait continuer ses questions. Et cet imbécile de Ron n'avait pas compris qu'il allait voir Dumbledore à cause d'Hermione ! Il avait failli tout faire échouer !

**D**écidément, il était urgent qu'il ait une discussion avec le professeur Dulbledore. Autrement, Hermione risquait de se poser de plus en plus de questions à propos de son comportement…

- Ah, mais qui voilà ! C'est notre pote Potty ! railla une voix dans son dos.

**H**arry serra les dents et se retourna. Il avait reconnu le ton moqueur de Malfoy. Le Serpentard était accompagné de ses deux gorilles habituels, Crabbe et Goyle.

- Va trouver quelqu'un d'autre à ennuyer, Malfoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

- Il me semble que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette depuis que Gryffondor a perdu la finale de Quidditch ! Si tu as besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, n'hésite pas, je suis là pour t'écouter ! se moqua Malfoy d'un ton sarcastique.

**L**e Gryffondor serra les dents, encaissant la provocation. Comme il continuait d'avancer sans réagir et que Malfoy détestait qu'on l'ignore – surtout quand il s'agissait de son ennemi numéro un - , le Serpentard choisit un autre sujet, autrement plus sensible.

- Par contre, ne compte pas trop sur Granger pour te consoler ! Elle n'a pas fêté la défaite des Gryffondors avec vous, à ce qu'il paraît…

**H**arry se retourna alors que les deux gorilles éclataient d'un rire gras, et rétorqua d'un ton agressif :

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là la fouine ?

**U**n sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Malfoy. Il était satisfait car il avait fait réagir son adversaire. Potter était tellement prédictible…

- J'entends par là, le balafré, qu'elle était occupée, à sa manière, à fêter ta pitoyable défaite loin de toi !

- Par Merlin, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? s'exclama Harry en sortant sa baguette.

- Et elle ne semblait pas malheureuse de la situation… ajouta Draco, jouissant allègrement de la fureur qui décomposait le visage du balafré.

- Je vais te…

**I**l n'eut ni le temps de finir sa phrase, ni le temps de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

- Mr Potter, nous avons rendez-vous dans mon bureau, me semble-t-il…

**L**e professeur Dumbledore se tenait derrière lui, un sourire bienveillant éclairant son visage marqué par l'âge.

- Oui, professeur ! s'inclina Harry en lançant un regard meurtrier à Draco. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Malfoy !

- Voyons, Mr Potter, sont-ce des paroles dignes d'un septième année ? le réprimanda gentiment le directeur. Bonne soirée, Messieurs ! salua-t-il les Serpentards. Mr Potter, suivez-moi !

**L**a rage et la frustration lui broyant le cœur, Harry suivit Dumbledore en traînant les pieds, imaginant aisément le sourire victorieux de Malfoy dans son dos. Le directeur prononça le mot de passe _Patacitrouille_ à la gargouille qui s'effaça pour laisser apparaître un passage. La longue cape bleue nuit parsemée d'étoiles scintillantes traînait sur les marches de l'escalier et Harry prit garde à ne pas la piétiner.

**D**umbledore lui proposa un siège, caressa les plumes de Fumseck, le phénix. Ce dernier émit un long chant qui émerveilla Harry puis s'envola.

- Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? dit le directeur en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- Oui, magnifique… approuva Harry qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du plumage multicolore du phénix.

- Harry, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? demanda Dumbeldore en le fixant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Professeur, je suis inquiet pour Hermione et…

- As-tu gardé un œil sur elle comme je te l'avais demandé ?

- Oui, mais elle est très discrète, elle se ferme et refuse de parler. Cela fait des mois qu'on ne la reconnaît plus ! avoua Harry tristement. Il faut faire quelque chose !

- Oui, Harry. C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé ton aide, répondit calmement le professeur. Je ne t'ai pas suggéré de lui parler mais de l'observer…

- Elle a certaines conduites… bizarres et…

- Lesquelles ?

- Elle ne mange plus beaucoup, s'énerve pour un rien, passe ses journées enfermées dans ses appartements pour réviser et… énuméra Harry.

- Ce dernier point n'est pas tellement surprenant à l'approche des ASPIC, connaissant Miss Granger ! observa habilement le directeur.

- Auparavant, elle révisait avec nous plus souvent dans le parc ou dans la salle commune de Gryffondor… expliqua le jeune homme d'un ton désespéré.

- As-tu noté à partir de quand Miss Granger a semblé changer ? l'interrogea Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

- Depuis cet hiver mais…

- Y aurait-il eu un évènement, quelque chose que tu aies noté qui aurait pu déclencher ce changement de comportement chez elle ?

- Non, reconnut Harry d'un air dépité. Rien dont elle nous ait parlé…

- Là est peut-être le problème, Harry. Elle ne t'a peut-être pas dit ce qui s'était passé. Penses-tu qu'elle ne voulait pas t'en parler ?

- Je ne crois pas, je ne sais pas…

**H**arry était perdu : où voulait-il en venir ? Tout cela, il l'avait réalisé avec Ron et Ginny depuis des mois.

- Tu dois être auprès d'elle et essayer de l'aider, même si tu ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne va pas bien, Harry, conseilla le directeur d'un ton bienveillant. Continue de garder un œil sur elle.

- C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, professeur ! répliqua Harry un peu abruptement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus !

- Il est très important pour Miss Granger qu'elle se sente entourée. Elle a besoin de vous et de Miss et Mr Weasley.

**L**e Gryffondor en avait bien conscience. Il était déçu : cette conversation ne menait à rien. Il attendait de Dumbledore de l'aide.

- Professeur, vous m'avez demandé de la surveiller. Vous vous doutez donc que quelque chose ne va pas… nota-t-il explicitement.

- En effet, Harry… soupira Dumbledore qui s'était attendu à cette question.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'elle a ? Ne pourriez-vous pas… ?

- Non, Harry, je ne peux pas. Pas pour l'instant…

**L**a réponse ferme du directeur irrita Harry. Il se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Vous vous disputiez avec Mr Malfoy, tout à l'heure. Que se passait-il ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton plus léger.

- Malfoy me provoque à propos du match… expliqua sobrement Harry.

**H**arry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore changeait de sujet et s'intéressait subitement à ses conflits avec Malfoy. Il y en avait toujours eu, depuis la première année.

- Ah oui, vraiment ?

**H**arry détourna les yeux. Le professeur Dumbledore ne semblait visiblement pas le croire. Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de s'attarder et de rapporter au directeur les insinuations de Malfoy sur Hermione.

- Comment se passent tes cours de métamorphomagie ? se renseigna le professeur d'un air intéressé. Tu as fait de gros progrès, si j'en crois Minerva…

**L**e jeune sorcier se livra de mauvaise grâce à une vague description de ce qu'il apprenait avec McGonagall.

**C**ar, indubitablement, le sujet Hermione Granger était clos.

* * *

**D**ix-huit minutes.

**L**e professeur Rogue jeta un coup d'œil excédé à la pendule qui indiquait l'heure dans son bureau. C'était un bel objet de collection, en bois sculpté et doré. Une pendule autrichienne du XVIIIème siècle. Les dorures et les ornements manquants avaient été restaurés par un atelier suisse, semblait-il. Un travail d'orfèvre. Seul le bruit sempiternel des aiguilles l'exaspérait. Comme pour lui rappeler ce temps qui passe. Qui pèse.

**U**n instant, Severus se perdit dans ses réflexions. Cette satanée pendule lui rappelait un poème que Dumbledore lui avait récité une fois. Albus aimait beaucoup la poésie, les mots. Surtout ceux des Moldus. Le professeur de potions les avait en horreur. Pourquoi s'enticher de vers futiles ? Les mots ne révélaient leur beauté que lorsqu'ils avaient une utilité, comme décrire les effets enchanteurs d'une potion. Le pouvoir des mots. Une perte de temps !

**C**e poème avait été écrit par un poète français, moldu. Quelque chose comme Baudever ou Bondemaire…

**S**everus ne se souvenait que de quelques vers… Allez savoir pourquoi ce poème l'avait marqué, parmi tous les odes et sonnets scandés par le directeur.

_« Horloge ! dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible,  
Dont le doigt nous menace et nous dit : « Souviens-toi ! […]_

_Trois mille six cents fois par heure, la Seconde  
Chuchote : Souviens-toi ! […]_

_Souviens-toi que le Temps est un joueur avide  
Qui gagne sans tricher, à tout coup ! c'est la loi. […] »_

**U**n titre peu original : _L'Horloge_. Le thème du temps, presque épuisé tant il a été abordé. Rien de transcendant.

**M**ais ces vers sonnaient tellement justes… Comme une mélodie macabre. Une litanie fredonnée à ses oreilles. Le tic-tac incessant des secondes qui lui rappelle ce temps qui s'écoule, ce passé qu'il tente d'enfouir et d'oublier, ce futur sombre et frissonnant.

**C**ette pendule était un cadeau du professeur Dumbledore et il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'en débarrasser sans s'attirer les foudres de ce vieux fou. Oh, Severus savait parfaitement qu'Albus ne crierait pas à la trahison. Il aurait simplement posé sur lui son regard d'une infinie tristesse qui vous ferait culpabiliser durant des nuits entières. Il n'aurait probablement pas prononcé un mot. Un simple regard aurait suffi.

**I**l arrivait souvent que Severus soit à deux doigts de jeter un Doloris à Dumbledore. Et de plus en plus ces temps-ci… Albus arborait toujours cet air de vieil homme sage qui sait tout, qui a tout compris mais qui, au final, se suffit à lui-même. Ses discours sur l'unité, la paix et l'amour rendaient le professeur Rogue nauséeux. Après toutes ces années à côtoyer Dumbledore, Severus était intimement convaincu qu'il manipulait les autres comme des pions. _Ses_ pions.

**Q**uelle différence avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, après tout ?

**S**everus était persuadé qu'Albus avait le secret espoir qu'il démonte l'objet, observe le mécanisme complexe de l'horloge par pure curiosité, peut-être même qu'il soit impressionné par une telle ingéniosité. Le maître des potions émit un ricanement moqueur. Comme s'il pouvait s'intéresser à un objet _moldu_… Il n'était pas Arthur Weasley, par Salazar !

**D**ouze minutes.

**L**e tic-tac régulier des aiguilles l'insupportait.

**S**everus s'était surpris à compter les secondes. Pourquoi cet entretien le rendait plus nerveux que les précédents ?

**P**eut-être parce qu'un enjeu autrement plus grand allait ce jouer ce soir.

**L**e professeur de potions soupira et tenta de focaliser son attention sur le torchon d'âneries qui tenait lieu de devoir rendu par un Gryffondor de cinquième année. Il devait corriger cinquante-six copies pour le lendemain.

**C**et imbécile de Jonah McMullen avait confondu la composition du Philtre de Mort Vivante et du Felix Felicis. Encore une excentricité de Slughorn ! Cette vielle limace était aussi gâteuse que Sibylle Trelawney faisant des prédictions face à sa boule de cristal. Slughorn l'avait remplacé durant une année entière et les dégâts qu'il avait causés n'étaient pas facilement rattrapables ! Aucune rigueur, aucune ingéniosité. Il semblait que Slughorn ait enseigné deux potions durant l'année : le Philtre de Mort Vivante et Felix Felicis. Même les première année savaient ce qu'était la potion de la chance, pourtant au programme de sixième année ! Et cet abruti de McMullen n'avait pas été capable de retenir deux potions et parvenait mettre des épines de porc-épic dans de la bile de tatou en ébullition !

**D**écidément, les Gryffondors n'avaient aucun don pour la subtilité de l'art des potions.

_**S**__auf Hermione Granger_, lui souffla une voix désagréable dans son esprit. Oui, cette Miss-je-sais-tout insupportable semblait être l'objet de tous les débats. Oui, Hermione Granger faisait preuve d'une rare sensibilité dans l'art des potions mais elle n'était dotée d'aucune finesse. Miss Granger apprenait un livre par cœur comme on vide un verre de jus de citrouille d'une lampée. Elle récitait avec une rigidité alarmante tout ce qu'elle avait pu ingurgiter à propos des potions. Elle avait deux qualités indispensables en potions : la rigueur et la mémoire. Ses bonnes notes en potions étaient seulement dues au travail acharné qu'elle fournissait. Toutefois, elle ne possédait pas la sensibilité propre aux vrais maîtres de potions.

**D**raco Malfoy, lui par contre, s'il se donnait la peine de travailler un peu, surpasserait de loin Miss Granger. Il avait un don pour les potions. La subtilité de ses dosages était surprenante. Instinctivement, Draco était capable d'allier deux ingrédients pourtant absents sur la liste des éléments composant la potion. Et le résultat n'en était que plus réussi !

**A** l'opposé, Miss Granger suivait à la lettre les directives sans avoir aucune intuition.

**U**n splendide « T » tracé à l'encre rouge vint orner l'en-tête de la copie de Jonah McMullen.

**I**nconsciemment, son regard se posa sur cette satanée pendule.

**C**inq minutes.

**I**mmédiatement, il maudit la pendule. Quelle était cette mauvaise habitude de décompter les minutes ? C'en n'était que plus stressant. Dumbledore lui avait offert un cadeau empoisonné.

**Q**uatre minutes et dix secondes.

**Q**uelqu'un frappa timidement à sa porte. Trois coups. Comme d'habitude.

**D**e mauvaise humeur, Severus pesta contre la personne qu'il attendait. Toujours en avance. C'était affolant de constater à quel point elle était incapable de briser une règle. Son intransigeance était lassante même. Cette année, néanmoins, il l'avait vue se rebeller. Un instant, Severus avait eu peur que Potter et Weasley aient eu une influence trop négative sur elle.

**C**ar le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres reposait en grande partie sur l'incapacité de Miss Granger à désobéir aux règles.

**D**'un grognement sec, il lui indiqua d'entrer. Il lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil et continua à corriger la copie suivante.

**M**iss Granger avait une mine épouvantable. Encore plus épouvantable que d'habitude, en fait. Des cernes violacés lui enfonçaient les orbites. Le professeur étouffa un ricanement en se disant que plus l'année avançait, plus elle ressemblait à un cadavre ambulant. Un cadavre exquis aurait dit le Lord.

- Miss Granger, la salua-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

**H**ermione serra les lèvres. Elle avait l'air stressée. Et épuisée. Severus sentit une pointe d'inquiétude : il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas trop angoissée. Sinon, les dégâts seraient considérables ce soir.

**E**lle obtempéra de mauvaise grâce. Elle attendit que le professeur achève de noter la copie suivante d'un « désolant » bien mérité d'après la hargne avec laquelle il traça la lettre.

- Professeur ?

**A**ucune patience ! la morigéna-t-il silencieusement. Severus ne se départit pas de son calme légendaire, bien qu'il semblait bouiller de l'intérieur.

- Miss Granger ?

**H**ermione poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. La tension monta d'un cran dans son regard. Et voilà qu'il la faisait croupir dans son angoisse ! Rogue prenait un malin plaisir à regarder son visage se décomposer. Un petit sourire cruel étira imperceptiblement ses lèvres.

**L**a jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir, percevant qu'il jouait une fois de plus avec elle. Soudainement, un violent mal de tête lui perça la boîte crânienne. Comme une aiguille que l'on introduit insidieusement de plus en plus profondément. Immédiatement, elle reconnut la présence étrangère qui tentait de s'infiltrer dans son esprit. L'assaut de Severus se heurta à un mur invisible. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces. La Gryffondor ressentit une brûlure au niveau du front. Mais son professeur se retira, l'air satisfait. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Je vois que vous n'avez rien perdu de ce que je vous ai enseigné…

**S**everus Rogue n'était pas fier de son élève mais de lui-même. Haletante, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il l'interrogea :

- Harry Potter a-t-il toute confiance en vous ?

**L**entement, elle hocha la tête, se demandant quelles seraient les conséquences de sa réponse. Elle savait que les implications allaient être exposées rapidement.

**S**everus l'observa un instant, savourant l'impact de sa question sur ce petit être frêle. Sous les apparences, Miss Granger avait fait preuve de beaucoup de force. Elle avait des ressources insoupçonnées. Mais il se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas allés trop loin. S'ils n'avaient pas exigé d'elle l'impossible. Si elle était épuisée, elle allait s'effondrer. Mais il n'allait pas se montrer plus compréhensif pour la ménager. Au contraire, seule la dureté pouvait la dresser.

**S**e délectant de son impatience à connaître le pourquoi de sa question, le maître des potions changea de sujet.

- Vous me détestez, n'est-ce pas ?

**E**lle ne répondit pas. Seul son regard haineux le transperçait.

- Je sens votre animosité jusqu'ici. C'est légitime mais vous vous rendrez bientôt compte que ce camp est celui des vainqueurs. Vos parents sont Moldus, si je me souviens bien…

**C**e n'était pas une question. Juste un rappel. Un regard assassin lui répondit. Saverus était satisfait de l'attitude de son élève : elle parlait moins. Beaucoup moins. Draco avait su la dompter un petit peu, semblait-il…

- Voyez-vous, Miss Granger, tôt ou tard, vous auriez été tuée. Car vous êtes une amie de Potter et une jeune sorcière un peu trop douée... C'est une chance pour vous d'être ici ce soir si vous voulez continuer à vivre.

**S**everus fit volontairement une pause, le regard fixé sur sa vieille pendule, suivant le mouvement circulaire des aiguilles.

- D'ailleurs, que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore n'ait pas pensé à utiliser le formidable potentiel que vous avez est...

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? articula Hermione, sa patience malmenée.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'humeur à discuter ? s'enquit son professeur d'un ton mielleux. Que voulez-vous faire après les ASPIC ?

- Auror ! dit-elle par pure provocation.

- Votre naïveté est affligeante, Miss Granger. J'en suis navré.

**S**everus Rogue se leva et fit le tour de son bureau. Dos à Hermione, il poursuivit :

- Le temps est venu, Miss Granger, d'agir.

**S**on ton n'était pas théâtral ni pompeux. Juste menaçant. Hermione retint son souffle.

- Vous avez parfaitement conscience que nous devons agir avant les ASPIC, avant la fin de l'année. Ensuite, l'Ordre mettra le grappin sur et tout ce travail n'aura été d'aucune utilité ! Je sais bien que votre esprit naïf et stupide n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer ardemment que nous laissions traîner les choses jusqu'aux vacances…

**L**e coup d'œil noir de son élève lui confirma son hypothèse.

- Je vous recontacterai dans les prochains jours pour vous donner la date du soir où vous amènerez Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres...

**H**ermione poussa sa chaise dans un bruit précipité qui écorcha les oreilles du professeur. Il lui lança un regard agacé et continua :

- Vous l'attirerez là où je vous l'indiquerai. Quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite. Nous devons le tuer avant qu'il ne regagne la maison de sa tante. Prétextez ce que vous voulez. Mais au moindre doute que j'aurai à votre sujet, je tuerai vos parents sous vos yeux, avant de terminer par vous...

**L**a Gryffondor eut un hoquet effrayé. Elle se leva d'un bond. Severus avait planté son regard d'ébène dans ses yeux de gazelle effarouchée. Son expression était dure, implacable. Il fallait qu'il soit persuasif. Avant qu'elle n'esquisse un seul geste, il lui ôta sa baguette d'un _expelliarmus_.

- Calmez vos ardeurs, Miss Granger et ne faites rien d'inconsidéré… la gronda-t-il d'un ton pourtant mielleux. J'ai d'autres consignes à vous donner mais elles attendront. Vous ne devez pas trop en savoir sinon vous risqueriez de vous montrer imprudente et ce pourrait s'avérer fâcheux… Commencez à préparer le terrain avec Potter. Juste Potter, Miss Granger ! l'avertit-il.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un…

- Gardez vos insultes pour vous ! grinça le professeur.

- Je ne vous livrerai jamais Harry ! rétorqua Hermione avec hargne.

- C'est ce que nous verrons… susurra Rogue avec un demi-sourire insupportable. Vous nous avez montré pendant plusieurs mois que vous étiez incapable de faire changer les plans du Lord. Ne jouez pas à la plus fine avec nous, Miss Granger ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille !

**I**l fit une pause.

- Tout a été préparé au millimètre près. Vous ne pouvez pas l'empêcher de gagner ! Vous n'êtes rien et vous êtes surtout incapable de protéger votre ami !

**H**ermione eut la vue qui s'embrouilla puis une pointe de folie la poussa à commettre un acte dangereux. Elle cracha sur Rogue pour lui montrer son mépris. D'un coup de baguette, il effaça la salive.

- J'en ai tué pour moins que ça... grogna Severus face à cet affront. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, petite Sang-de-bourbe…

**H**ermione entendit un murmure qui résonna bientôt comme l'enfer. Elle se plia en deux. Son ventre était comme percé de mille lames chauffées à blanc mais aucune goutte de sang de jaillit. La douleur fut si intense qu'elle hurla.

**S**everus avait insonorisé la pièce, prévoyant les accès de folie de sa jeune élève. La sueur perlant sur son front, il baissa sa baguette. Il observa un instant la jeune fille se tordre de douleur par terre. Puis, machinalement, il posa son regard sur la pendule. Les secondes continuaient de défiler.

_« Tout te dira : " Meurs, vieux lâche ! il est trop tard ! " »_

* * *

**Les vers sont issus d'un poème de Baudelaire dans « L'Horloge », _Les Fleurs du Mal_. **

**Vous avez aimé ? **

**J'aime le passage avec Rogue. Cette histoire de temps a son importance pour ce personnage, je trouve...**

**Vous devez avoir envie de me tuer, après avoir coupé ici ? :)**

**La suite prochainement, si je le peux (que de "si"...) !**

**Portez-vous bien et review review review ! Merci !**


	18. Chapitre XVIII : Le choix

**Résumé :**

A son insu, Hermione a été empoisonnée par le professeur Rogue. Ainsi, elle est obligée de lui obéir, et ainsi indirectement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, si elle ne veut pas mourir. Pour ne pas succomber aux effets du poison, elle doit avaler tous les jours l'antidote que lui donne Malfoy. Malgré ses tentatives désespérées pour résister à Draco depuis des mois, Hermione succombe. Cachés, ils se retrouvent comme des voleurs dans des recoins de Poudlard. Au même moment, Dumbledore a demandé à Harry de surveiller Hermione pour une mystérieuse raison. Les choses s'accélèrent quand le professeur Rogue annonce à Hermione qu'elle doit livrer Harry à Voldemort.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

_Marvaine : _Merci pour ta review, j'espère vraiment que la suite de la fiction t'a plu !

_Lisa76 :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

_Teddy :_ Merci de me suivre, contre vents et marées ! Continue d'écrire, toi aussi. Car tu as du talent, bien plus que ceux (dont moi) qui s'en tiennent à un cadre déjà créé par un autre auteur car c'est choisir la facilité quelque part ;)

Pour les autres, je vous réponds en message privé.

* * *

**_Hellooooo !_**

_**T**rès bonne année 2012 à tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite beaucoup de réussite et de joie !_

_**M**erci pour votre fidélité cette année, pour les lecteurs qui s'accrochent malgré mes déboires de publication ! Un immense merci à ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews et prennent le temps d'apprécier (positivement ou négativement) cette fiction ! _

_**V**oici le chapitre suivant, avec rapidité, vous l'aurez noté ;) Je me suis dit que c'était une bonne façon de commencer 2012, non ? Ce chapitre a été dur à écrire alors soyez indulgents ! Je pense rester dans la vision que j'ai des personnages. Ici, tout se dénoue (même si vous n'avez pas la fin de la fin qui sera dans le prochain chapitre !). Vous y retrouverez Rogue, Draco, Hermione et Dumbledore. Harry, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ! _

_**J'**ai vraiment voulu respecter le caractère des personnages, leur évolution dans ma fiction, sans tomber dans le gnangnan vermoulu à l'eau de rose fleurie... C'est difficile de les garder humains. A moi, tout me semble cohérent et j'imaginais difficilement une autre fin ! Peut-être que certains seront déçus, n'hésitez pas à me partager vos avis ! Beaucoup d'entre vous se sont posé les bonnes questions et votre patience va enfin être récompensée ! Plusieurs ont regretté l'absence de confrontation entre Hermione et Draco. Mais patience, ils se quittent pour mieux se retrouver ;)  
_

_**I**l va me rester un chapitre et éventuellement un épilogue. J'ai ensuite une autre fiction sous la main. Mais je ne publierai le 1er chapitre que quand plusieurs chapitres seront écrits en avance. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir comme pour celle-ci, avec une publication anarchique._

_**Q**uoi qu'il en soit, le dernier chapitre s'écrit lentement mais sûrement. Soyez patients, je suis en pleines révisions de partiels mais je pense à vous !_

**_Encore très bonne année à tous et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII : UN CHOIX**

* * *

**H**ermione était accoudée à la fenêtre, dans sa chambre, le regard dans le vague. Des cris joyeux remontaient jusqu'à sa chambre. Des élèves s'ébattaient joyeusement dans l'eau fraîche du lac par cette belle journée d'été.

**P**eu lui importait.

**L**a seule issue possible à ce cauchemar lui revint en tête. En quelques jours, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi et sa réflexion avait assez mûri pour qu'elle puisse parfaire les détails de son plan.

**E**lle avait beaucoup travaillé aussi, espérant que cela lui éviterait de penser à _cela_. Sa trahison.

**E**lle refusait même de voir Draco. Ce dernier tempêtait derrière sa porte mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Il ne comprendrait pas.

**L**e professeur Rogue lui avait demandé de revenir trois jours plus tard. Il lui avait donné plus de détails sur l'opération. Comme l'heure du rendez-vous.

**V**endredi soir, vingt-deux heures. Une fois la nuit tombée.

**I**l lui avait demandé comment elle comptait attirer Harry dans le traquenard. Elle avait menti avec un aplomb qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

**U**ne larme coula sur sa joue. Le choix avait été difficile mais c'était le seul possible. Elle ne se serait jamais résolue à livrer Harry. Jamais. Alors elle avait pris la décision la plus importante de sa vie. Elle se présenterait au rendez-vous fixé par Voldemort. Seule. Elle espérait simplement emporter dans sa tombe quelques Mangemorts.  
**S**a mort ne serait pas vaine.

* * *

**L**e vendredi arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait prédit. Hermione vécut la journée comme un fantôme.

**E**lle se leva le matin, les draps imprimés sur la joue. Elle s'était endormie sur les coups de quatre heures du matin. Sa nuit courte avait été interrompue de cauchemars sanglants. Sa mine devait être épouvantable. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne s'attarda pas devant la glace, voilà tout.

**L**a Gryffondor évita soigneusement ses amis, pour ne pas succomber à sa propre détresse, pour ne pas pleurer. Elle était dans un état second durant les cours de la journée. Comme déconnectée. Ses amis lui lancèrent des regards encore plus inquiets que d'habitude. Elle s'éclipsa comme une voleuse durant le déjeuner.

**D**raco ne chercha pas à la rejoindre. Seuls quelques coups d'œil appuyés indiquèrent à Hermione qu'il était encore là.

**E**n sortant du cours de botanique, en fin de journée, Hermione se sentit happée en arrière. Draco l'attira sans ménagement derrière la serre et la plaqua contre la paroi de verre. Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça, Hermione ? Dis-moi que non !

**E**lle ne dit rien. Le regard de Draco se fit plus intense.

- Non, tu n'as pas le droit ! Ils vont te tuer !

- C'est comme ça ! chuchota-t-elle, au bord des larmes, essayant de se dégager de son étreinte.

- Tu ne peux pas ! reprit le Serpentard, pris de panique. Je vais faire comment, moi ? J'ai besoin de toi !

**L**es deux amants échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Parfois, il n'y pas besoin de mots.

**H**ermione songea avec amertume qu'elle aurait pu le traiter d'égoïste, si elle en avait eu la force. Non pas qu'elle le pensait, mais juste pour le provoquer et changer de sujet. Mais elle laissa les larmes qui l'étouffaient couler. Draco les essuya du bout du doigt. Il avait lui aussi l'air bouleversé. Tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, chaque nuit passée ensemble, allait s'achever par une sombre soirée.

- Ce soir, tu...

- Ne parle pas de ça ! Je ne peux pas !

- Tu es folle ou quoi ? s'énerva Draco d'un ton paniqué. Il y a un autre moyen ! Il y a forcément un autre moyen !

- Je n'ai pas le choix, tu ne comprends pas ?

- Mais on a toujours le choix ! Va voir Potter, dis-lui que…

- Vous deux, suivez-moi !

**L**es deux jeunes gens sursautèrent en rougissant, pris sur le fait. Le professeur Chourave ne fit aucun commentaire et réitéra sa demande d'un geste pressé de la main.

**P**our la première fois, ils ne se séparèrent pas. Le regard des autres était le cadet de leurs soucis. Ils étaient bien trop préoccupés par les événements qui allaient suivre. Le professeur Chourave les guida à travers le parc jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Leurs mains ne se détachèrent pas, serrées à s'en faire mal. Hermione ne répondit pas aux coups d'œil alarmés de Draco. Elle était comme un zombie. Vide de toute émotion. Sa démarche robotique et sa pâleur devaient lui donner un air cadavéreux, songea-t-elle.

**E**t cette main serrée dans la sienne… Combien de fois en avait-elle rêvée ? Oui, c'était cela, un rêve éveillé qui allait tourner au cauchemar dans la Forêt Interdite…

**N**on sans surprise, le professeur Chourave les mena jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Draco s'arrêta un bref instant mais le professeur de botanique le poussa devant elle d'un geste brusque, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à ses questions.

**D**ans le bureau du directeur se trouvaient également les professeurs Rogue, Binns et McGonagall ainsi que Remus Lupin. Le maître des potions se tenait précautionneusement loin du loup-garou, le nez froncé, comme gêné par sa présence et son odeur.

**I**ls cessèrent de discuter dès que les deux préfets pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Dumbledore leur adressa un sourire chaleureux, remercia Chourave et leur proposa un siège qu'ils refusèrent.

**U**n éclair passa dans les yeux clairs du vieux mage quand son regard se posa une fraction de seconde sur leurs doigts entrelacés. Un léger sourire s'installa sur son visage ridé. Puis, redevenant sérieux, il déclara :

- Je vais être bref. Nous avons peu de temps. Je suis au courant de ce que projette de faire Voldemort ce soir même !

**H**ermione jeta un coup d'œil abasourdi à Dumbledore puis à Rogue puis à nouveau au directeur. La voix tremblante et n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, elle s'exclama en pointant le professeur Rogue du doigt :

- Mais, c'est… c'est un espion ! Professeur, vous devez m'écouter, il n'est pas…

- Calmez-vous, Miss Granger ! reprit tranquillement Dumbledore. Je sais que ces derniers mois ont été très difficiles pour vous mais je peux vous assurer que Severus est totalement voué à l'Ordre. Il reste au service de Voldemort à ma demande...

**L**e mot surprise eût été faible pour décrire l'expression qui se peignit sur le visage des deux Préfets. La mâchoire de Draco sembla se décrocher et Hermione fut parcourue de tremblements. Elle ne pouvait y croire ! L'information refusait d'être intégrée par son esprit. Cet homme qui l'avait menacée durant des mois, fait du chantage, et même torturée était aux ordres de Dumbledore. Donc, ce dernier était au courant depuis le début ?

- Vos parents ont été mis sous surveillance du Ministère dès que Tom a menacé votre famille ! assura le directeur d'un ton apaisant.

- Mais... et… et le poison ? articula faiblement Hermione, l'air ahuri.

- Severus, je te laisse expliquer, puisque ce produit très ingénieux est de ta composition ! suggéra Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

**H**ermione déglutit avec difficulté, la respiration saccadée. Subitement, elle eut le vertige. Ses pieds refusaient de la soutenir. Elle vacilla dangereusement mais Remus Lupin lança un sortilège au siège refusé quelques minutes plus tôt et le déposa doucement derrière la jeune fille. Son air compatissant donna à Hermione une raison de plus de s'inquiéter. Minerva McGonagall lui proposa un verre d'eau qu'elle avala lentement, reprenant ses esprits. Lorsqu'elle sembla calmée, Rogue commença à parler, dès que Dumbledore lui fit un signe de tête bienveillant.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

**Q**uelques regards noirs se déposèrent sur lui à cette appellation mais il n'en tint pas rigueur et poursuivit :

- … a eu cette idée l'été dernier. Je ne vous ai pas menti à ce sujet, Miss Granger : vous avez été observée, analysée… Les moindres de vos réactions ont été décortiquées. J'ai immédiatement fait part de ce projet à Albus afin que nous puissions agir au plus vite et tourner ce plan en notre faveur.

**S**on ton froid donnait des frissons à Hermione qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment les autres professeurs pouvaient le laisser proférer de telles absurdités ? Il fallait qu'elle leur dise, qu'elle les prévienne, qu'elle…

- J'ai convaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'utiliser ce poison de ma composition. Nous l'avons testé sur plusieurs malheureuses… victimes et son effet a été immédiat et incontestable. Cependant, il a subi quelques… modifications avant que je ne vous le donne, à votre insu.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas croire ce… rétorqua Hermione d'une voix sourde à l'intention du directeur.

- Ecoutez-le jusqu'au bout, Miss Granger ! lui intima gentiment Dumbledore.

- Ce poison était factice, Miss Granger, déclara Rogue d'un ton mielleux, un sourire presque victorieux aux lèvres. Les effets n'étaient pas plus mortels que quelques vomissements. L'antidote ne faisait qu'apaiser vos maux de ventre et de tête.

**L**a Gryffondor hoqueta, trop abasourdie par une telle révélation pour protester.

- Vous étiez tellement prévisible ! assena Rogue avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix. Le Lord avait vu juste : vous vous êtes montrée incapable de vous rebeller…

- Severus, ça va… intervint Minerva d'un ton protecteur. Je crois que Miss Granger a compris !

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y a vu que du feu ! Par contre, à chaque mission qu'il vous donnait, nous devions nous ajuster pour éviter qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose !

- Nous vous avons tendu la main, Miss Granger, mais vous n'avez pas… rappela Dumbledore d'un ton conciliant.

**H**ermione ne put en entendre davantage. Elle explosa en pointant son doigt vers Rogue :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à le croire, _lui_ ? Il est au service de Voldemort et vous fermez les yeux ! Il joue un double jeu, c'est un espion mais vous étiez au courant ! Il m'a fait du chantage pendant des mois et vous l'avez laissé faire ! Il m'a même torturée !

**S**a voix trembla quand elle prononça les derniers mots. Le regard triste de Dumbledore lui indiqua qu'il était au courant.

- Ne prenez aucun antidote d'ici demain, Miss Granger, répliqua Rogue face à ces accusations. Et vous verrez que rien de fâcheux ne vous arrivera. Quelques vomissements, tout au plus. Et quarante-huit heures plus tard, vous sautillerez comme un gnome de jardin !

- Très spirituel ! ironisa la jeune fille en le fusillant du regard.

**E**lle posa ses yeux sur Lupin, cherchant un soutien, un réconfort. Si quelqu'un pouvait remettre en question ce que Rogue disait, c'était bien lui ! Il avait toujours détesté cordialement le professeur de potions.

- Severus dit la vérité. Je suis désolé, Hermione.

**L**es mots de Lupin s'imprimèrent dans sa tête à coups de massue. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, croyant rêver. Elle tourna la tête vers Draco. Apparemment, il n'était pas au courant non plus et semblait encore plus décontenancé qu'elle. Une vague de rage la submergea.

- Vous m'avez laissée seule pendant des mois ! Il… il…

**L**es mots pour décrire ce que Rogue lui avait fait subir ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche.

- Vous n'étiez pas seule, Miss Granger… releva le professeur Dumbledore d'un air triste. Nous vous avons tendu la main plusieurs fois. Vos amis ont également été présents. Vous n'avez pas voulu de l'aide que nous…

- Arrêtez ! hurla Hermione, des sanglots déchirants dans la voix.

**L**a vérité était trop insupportable à entendre. Et pourtant, elle était là, criante.

- Voldemort avait deviné que vous étiez attachée à votre famille de sang moldu. Il vous a observée pendant plus d'un an… dit McGonagall, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

- Vous ne pouviez résister. La machine était trop bien huilée, déclara d'une voix fluette le professeur Binns.

- Donc, tout a été vrai ? Tout ce que Voldemort m'a ordonné de faire ?

- Oui, confirma Rogue d'un ton placide. La seule chose que nous avons changée a été le poison et l'antidote. Et nous avons vainement tenté de vous aider.

- _Vous avez tenté de m'aider ?_grinça Hermione, hors d'elle. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez, professeur. Mais une chose est sûre : vous n'avez eu de cesse de m'accabler depuis le début ! Aucune aide n'est venue de votre part, bien au contraire !

**R**emus sembla approuver d'un air pincé. Apparemment, tout le monde ne semblait pas d'accord sur les manières de faire de Severus Rogue.

- Vous saviez tout depuis le début ! accusa Hermione en s'adressant au directeur. Vous m'avez instrumentalisée sans mon accord !

- Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Dites-moi si vous avez une autre idée !

**E**lle ne répondit pas, cherchant une autre solution à cette épineuse situation.

- Si j'avais pu éviter cela, Miss Granger, croyez bien que je l'aurais fait sans hésiter… répondit-il d'une voix lasse. J'ai tenté de vous protéger, bien malgré vous. Vous n'auriez par exemple pas pu sortir du château avec Mr Malfoy sans mon autorisation. Mais je vous savais assez intelligente pour résister à ce qui se tramait derrière votre dos. Vous avez donné du fil à retordre à ce cher Severus ! ajouta Dumbledore d'un ton malicieux.

**L**e susnommé Severus lui lança un regard assassin alors que Remus ricanait discrètement.

- Je... Nous aurions pu nous faire tuer !

- Tom tenait trop à vous pour faire cela... Je comprends votre colère, Hermione. Mais je le soupçonnais simplement de se servir de vous. Je ne pouvais intervenir et vous étiez assez intelligente pour vous sortir de là ! C'est grâce à vous qu'Harry est encore là. Ne négligez pas l'aide que vous lui avez apportée !

**I**l marqua une courte pause et reprit :

- Ce soir, l'Ordre et le Ministère se trouvent à Pré-au-lard, prêts à intervenir. Le plan est simple. Voici du Polynectar préparé par Severus, déclara le directeur en montrant une marmite remplie d'un liquide bouillonnant. Draco, tu vas en boire avec un cheveu d'Harry. Puis toi et Hermione irez au rendez-vous comme prévu. Il faut que Tom ne se doute de rien. Sinon, il s'enfuira.

**L**e regard perçant de Dumbledore scruta le visage livide d'Hermione qui ne répondit pas. Elle cherchait à comprendre ce plan qui lui paraissait des plus farfelus. A ses côtés se trouvait le Serpentard qui n'avait pipé mot depuis le début de la conversation. Il semblait encore plus pâle que la Gryffondor. Il jetait des coups d'œil paniqués à Rogue qui ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir face à son filleul. Le teint blanc de Malfoy tourna au gris. Il avait l'air terrifié. Le regard d'Hermione le fixait intensément, guettant sa réaction.

- Je crois qu'il serait judicieux que j'ai une conversation avec mon filleul ! marmonna le professeur Rogue.

- Bien sûr, Severus. Vous pouvez aller dans le cabinet à côté ! proposa Dumbledore en désignant une porte.

**L**e jeune homme suivit son parrain en tentant de garder un air froid. Lorsque Rogue eut fermé la porte, sa façade de glace se brisa et il chuchota à voix basse, le ton accusateur :

- Dis-moi que c'est une mascarade, Severus ! Tu n'es pas de _leur_ côté !

- Draco, ce n'est pas aussi simple, répondit Rogue d'un ton doucereux. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne serais pas plus d'un côté que de l'autre. Mais j'ai fait une promesse, il y a bien longtemps. Et je me dois de la respecter. Jusqu'à ma mort s'il le faut…

- Mais c'est impossible ! cracha Draco avec amertume.

- C'est pourtant la vérité, Draco ! Crois-tu vraiment que tout soit blanc ou noir ? rétorqua son parrain en élevant la voix. Ouvre-les yeux ! Ce que Lucius t'a enseigné n'est que mensonges ! Et même si je déteste Potter, autant le père que le fils, j'agis selon ma conscience.

- Tu nous as tous trompés ! l'interrompit Draco avec rage, se sentant trahi.

- Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à mes propres choix, Draco. Comme tu feras les tiens.

- Tu crois vraiment que Potter a une chance de gagner ? ricana le Serpentard.

- Je ne sais pas. Avec Albus, peut-être… souffla Severus comme si cette confidence lui arrachait le cœur.

- Quelle promesse as-tu faite pour jouer l'agent double pendant toutes ces années ?

**S**on ton n'était pas curieux mais plutôt sarcastique, comme s'il voulait se moquer. Severus le nota mais ne releva pas, reconnaissant sans peine le caractère arrogant des Malfoy.

- J'ai aimé une femme.

**C**es cinq mots coûtèrent beaucoup plus à Severus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il avait l'intuition que cette confidence pourrait aider son filleul. Par contre, il lui était impossible d'en dire davantage.

**D**raco ricana mais ne posa pas d'autres questions. Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

- Tu m'as embrigadé dans cette histoire avec Granger depuis le début ! l'incrimina-t-il. Tu m'as trompé, comme tu as trompé mes parents ! Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ?

- Je cherchais à t'aider, Draco. J'ai passé un… accord avec ta mère et je me dois de te protéger. Peut-être que cette façon de faire ne te convient pas. Maintenant, je te laisse décider par toi-même.

**S**everus se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, dans un froissement d'étoffe noire. La conversation semblait close. Mais il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, se retourna et ajouta d'un ton vif :

- A ton âge, exactement à la même période, je me suis posé les mêmes questions que toi... Maintenant, c'est à toi de faire tes choix, Draco.

**D**raco se demandait, à en perdre la tête, ce que toutes les phrases sibyllines de son parrain signifiaient. Un _accord_ _avec sa mère_ ? Une _femme qu'il avait aimée_ ? _Les mêmes interrogations_ que lui ?

**C**omment pouvait-il savoir pour Hermione, alors que lui-même ne pouvait trancher ? Avait-il encore planifié cela entre eux ? Pour le ramener du « bon côté » ? Et si tout cela n'était que des mensonges ?

**U**n choix à faire.

* * *

**T**outes ces questions, il se les était posées. Bien avant cette touchante confidence de Severus. Mais sa réflexion n'était pas plus avancée !

**I**l s'estimait mauvais à l'intérieur. Ainsi, il espérait que dans un futur pas si lointain, il n'aurait plus à se poser cette question qui le hantait. Comme si quelque chose allait le délivrer de ce dilemme.

**E**t voilà qu'on lui demandait de faire un choix !

**U**ne autre personne entrait dans l'équation désormais. Elle. Elle par qui tout avait commencé.

**E**lle qui était si différente de lui. Draco avait toujours appris à détester la différence. Lui-même aimait ce qui était plat, uniforme, harmonieux.

**O**r, il était complètement fou d'elle. Cette fille qui était loin de lui ressembler.

**H**ermione était plus qu'une simple fille qui réveillait en lui ces sensations archaïques et passionnées... Elle était simplement elle-même. Parfois, il la détestait pour cela. Autant qu'il l'aimait, semblait-il. Il avait peur qu'elle ait changé des choses en lui. Elle avait ébranlé beaucoup de ses convictions en lui faisant comprendre qu'il existait un autre monde.

**O**h, il persistait à penser que ce monde n'existait pas. Ou que dans son esprit naïf de Gryffondor. Après tout, il venait d'un univers où régnaient colère, suprématie du sang, aristocratie et pouvoir. L'héritage transmis par ses parents lui hurlait aux oreilles qu'il devait continuer dans cette voie. Qu'aucune autre échappatoire n'était possible. Pas d'alternative.

**L**e monde d'Hermione était trop lointain. Inatteignable. Qui se heurtait au sien avec une violence inouïe.

**C**omme chaque nuit, il réalisa que la même conclusion s'imposait à lui. Cet ascendant qu'elle avait inconsciemment sur lui l'exaspérait. Il détestait cette façon extraordinaire qu'elle avait de l'obliger à se remettre constamment en question, de le forcer à chercher des réponses en lui. Comme venait de le faire Severus.

* * *

**H**ermione le rejoignit dans le cabinet contingent au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à cette petite porte qui était dissimulée derrière des boiseries. Un sofa vert de petite taille était le seul mobilier de cette pièce exiguë sans fenêtre. Seuls quelques tableaux ornaient les murs.

**E**lle y trouva Draco, debout, la tête prise entre les mains. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil noir, comme si elle le dérangeait. Comme s'il lui en voulait.

**E**lle-même s'assit par terre, adossée au mur, la tête appuyée contre le bois. Dumbledore leur avait laissé peu de temps pour se décider. Elle suivait du regard Malfoy qui faisait les cent pas. Elle savait qu'un formidable combat se jouait dans son esprit. Silencieuse, la jeune fille resta dans ses pensées. En vérité, elle songea peu à Voldemort et au sort qui les attendait. Sa décision dépendait entièrement de celle de Draco.

**E**lle pensa à Harry et Ginny. Avant, l'amour lui semblait être complexe. Mais Hermione venait de prendre conscience qu'il pouvait prendre plusieurs formes. Elle admirait la façon dont ses deux amis vivaient leur relation. Calmement. Discrètement. Ils franchissaient les étapes pas à pas. Finalement, leur amour était beau, profond et pourtant si simple. Ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Draco représentait l'opposé : le désir ardent, la souffrance du manque, la sensation de ne jamais s'assouvir de l'autre, l'envie féroce, presque douloureuse... Une relation passionnée. Un tel extrême n'aurait pas convenu éternellement à Hermione. Elle avait besoin de stabilité. Avec Malfoy, tout s'était enchaîné si vite qu'elle ne s'était pas posé de questions. Son corps réclamait si fort le sien qu'elle avait obéi.

- A quoi tu penses ? murmura Draco.

**I**l la fixait depuis un moment sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il ne semblait plus en colère contre elle.

- A rien… chuchota-t-elle. A toi, à moi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hermione ?

**S**on ton était presque menaçant. Elle prit peur et ne répondit pas.

- Par Salazar, nous avons peu de temps ! Sois franche et dis ce que tu penses pour une fois ! grogna Draco.

- Je… je veux que tu restes avec moi ! balbutia Hermione à voix basse, le souffle coupé.

**C**ette révélation lui était très difficile à confier. Surtout qu'il lui demandait d'abord son avis, sans qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il allait répondre. Allait-il se moquer d'elle ? Lui rire au nez ? La frapper ?

**D**raco lui tourna le dos, les poings serrés à s'en blanchir les jointures. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé d'être franche…

**M**ais l'enjeu était trop grand et c'était probablement la seule occasion qu'elle aurait de lui dire les choses. Alors autant se jeter à l'eau…

- Draco, je ne veux plus d'une liaison, aussi passionnée soit-elle... Je veux construire quelque chose, tu comprends ?

**L**a Gryffondor était presque suppliante, suspendue à ses lèvres, à la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

- Je ne sais qu'il n'y a rien de raisonnable et de rationnel dans ce que je te demande mais… expliqua-t-elle, la voix parcourue de trémolos.

- Parce que tu trouves que tout ce que nous faisons depuis des semaines, c'est raisonnable ? explosa Draco, apparemment en colère. Notre histoire entière est insensée, irréfléchie. Tout n'est basé que sur du déraisonnable !

**I**l s'approcha d'elle et parla plus doucement :

- Ce monde est fou, Hermione. Toi et moi sommes fous. Nous nous marchons tous sur la tête… Le monde ne tourne pas rond. Je ne saurais dire qui a raison et où se trouve la vérité. Alors, peut-être qu'à deux, nous pourrions tenter une nouvelle folie dans ce monde insensé…

**H**ermione respira enfin. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais les paroles de Draco sonnaient tellement justes. Oh, elle n'était pas d'accord avec tout mais…

**M**ais le Serpentard n'attendit pas qu'elle daigne répondre et prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent un baiser plein de désir mais solide. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassée ainsi. Il semblait déterminé. Hermione leva timidement les yeux vers lui.

**I**l lui sourit faiblement, à la fois heureux et inquiet. Elle l'embrassa à son tour, dans une étreinte plus fougueuse que la précédente. Le Serpentard posa une main sur sa hanche et l'autre passa sous son chemisier pour se plaquer contre son dos nu. Il s'interrompit une seconde avant qu'ils ne se laissent entraîner.

- Je croyais que tu voulais que l'on se calme un peu...

- Chaque chose en son temps ! grogna Hermione en cherchant ses lèvres.

**U**n léger grattement à la porte les fit sursauter. Dumbledore s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. Il venait les chercher. Rouge comme une pivoine, Hermione se recoiffa brièvement. Ils le suivirent dans son bureau.

- Vous avez fait votre choix ? demanda le directeur.

**L**es deux Préfets échangèrent un long regard.

- Nous sommes prêts ! dit-il avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

- Draco, Lucius sera présent ce soir… l'avertit le professeur de potions.

- Je sais ! rétorqua le Serpentard en le fusillant du regard.

**C**lairement, Draco en voulait à son parrain. Tout n'était pas pardonné. Il faudrait du temps.

* * *

**Voilà, les amis ! Digérez bien vos excès du jour de l'an et surtout, bon courage pour ceux qui rattaquent !**

**Merci de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, de ce dénouement. Etes-vous surpris ? Contents ? Déçus ? **

**Vous avez dû percevoir de qui parlait Rogue à propos de souvenirs, de promesses, de femme qu'il a aimée... Oui, je reste en cohérence avec JK Rowling car j'ai adoré ce qu'elle faisait de Rogue dans ces livres ! C'est pour cela que le temps (ch17) a autant d'importance pour lui aussi...**

**Bref comme qui dirait et encore bonne année à tous !  
**

**A bientôt !**


	19. Chapitre IXX : Polynectar et cervidé

_**L**es amis, _

_**N**ous voici à la fin de cette petite aventure ;) Je sens pointer dans vos yeux une larmichette émue ! ;) Quelle joie d'avoir pu partager tout cela avec vous ! Je suis comblée par vos reviews, par vos commentaires, vos critiques et vos compliments. Merci pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début. Merci pour vos encouragements, d'avoir continué à me lire contre vents et marées, malgré mes déboires de publication !_

_**A** ce propos, mes excuses pour ce retard. J'avais dit février, et nous y sommes. J'aurais voulu le poster avant mais... mais après les examens, pas de repos pour les guerriers et aucune période de vacances mais par contre, des exposés, des dossiers et... et je n'ai pas pu finir le chapitre avant cet aprèm ! En plus, je ne voulais pas le bâcler (c'est la fin quand même !)._

_**V**oici donc le dernier chapitre. L'ultime. J'ai été surprise que le chapitre précédent vous ait tant plu. Je trouve que le dénouement est vraiment la partie la plus difficile à écrire dans une fiction. La plus subtile. J'appréhende toujours beaucoup vos réactions. Donc, pour ne pas échapper à la tradition, j'ai l'estomac noué jusqu'à ce que vous me donniez votre verdict ! _

_**V**ous avez été révoltés par l'attitude de Dumbledore et des professeurs qui instrumentalisent les élèves et notamment Hermione. Pour ma part, j'ai déjà eu ce sentiment en lisant Harry Potter (avec ce dernier plus spécifiquement) mais je crois que dans une guerre, il y a des choix à faire. Et même si Hermione, Draco et Harry ne comprennent pas les choix de Dumbledore et qu'ils ont l'impression d'être utilisés, ils comprendront par la suite qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Cela n'excuse pas les erreurs faites avec Hermione mais, après tout, dans une guerre, le but est la paix. Les moyens sont secondaires (non mais quel fatalisme !)._

_**J**'ai essayé de répondre à toutes les reviews. Si l'une d'entre elles est passée à travers les mailles du filet, dites-le moi et je rectifie cette injustice rapidement ;) Donc n'hésitez pas à poster une review, encore, afin de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fin. Je vous répondrai, comme d'habitude !_

_**C**e chapitre clôt tout cela, l'histoire, le combat. Vous serez peut-être surpris ou déçus mais j'ai fait certains choix d'écriture et je vous expliquerai à la fin pourquoi. _

_**U**ne épilogue pourrait venir si certains ont des idées ou la demandent. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'idées spéciales !_

_**U**ne nouvelle fiction arrive. L'idée est posée mais les chapitres doivent être retravaillés. Je pense que le premier chapitre sera posté dans quelques temps (pas dans trois mois je vous rassure). Mais j'aimerais prendre le temps d'écrire quelques chapitres d'avance afin d'être plus régulière (oui, on peut rêver et partir pleine de bonnes résolutions, non?). Ce sera un post-Poudlard et... et je ne vous en dis pas plus ! J'espère que j'aurais la joie de vous retrouver sur celle-ci !_

_**M**erci à vous et on se retrouve un peu plus bas !_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

_Tchoupi :_ Un grand merci à toi. Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Pour répondre à tes remarques, je fais des études d'orthophonie donc je mets un point d'honneur à faire attention à l'orthographe. Il y a souvent des expressions que l'on ne connaît pas et qui surprennent. Cependant, il m'arrive de poster tard le soir et mes relectures sont parfois incomplètes. Il y a probablement des fautes d'inattention qui parsèment mes chapitres et j'en suis bien désolée ! Je te laisse enfin lire le dernier chapitre ! Merci à toi et bonne lecture !

_Teddy :_ Merci pour tes derniers compliments, je suis touchée, d'autant plus que tu es une fine bouche qui ne fais pas de cadeaux ;) Voici donc la suite, tu as pu voir comme j'ai galéré ces dernières semaines entre le taf et le reste. Promis je commence à lire tes chapitres ! Avec toute mon affection, Manue

_Vera Bennett_ : Merci beaucoup pour ton "pavé" comme tu dis, c'est au contraire un vrai plaisir de lire de longues reviews ! Je suis ravie que la fic t'ait plu de bout en bout. J'espère que la fin ne te décevra pas. Je suis d'accord avec toi : Dumbledore n'est pas très fair-play mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Pour Draco, c'est expliqué dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça t'éclairera. Dumbledore ne comptait pas pour acquise sa participation. Il avait de bonnes raisons (comme souvent) de croire qu'il se rallierait à eux mais il avait un plan B (enfin, je crois ^^). Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

_Ska_: Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Comme d'autres, tu as été choquée par le comportement de Dumbledore. J'y réponds dans mon intro, en espérant que ça t'éclairera davantage ! J'espère que cette fin te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre IXX : POLYNECTAR ET CERVIDES  
**

* * *

**D**umbledore répartit les tâches rapidement. Ils ne disposaient que de quelques heures devant eux. Au grand désarroi de Draco, lui et Severus furent chargés de la finition du Polynectar avec un cheveu d'Harry. Le Serpentard fusilla du regard le directeur qui l'ignora superbement. Malgré son choix, Draco ne pouvait supporter l'idée de passer du temps avec son parrain.

**I**l lui nourrissait une rancœur sans faille. Pour des milliers de raisons, plus ou moins confuses dans son esprit embrumé. Il lui en voulait de lui avoir menti. Ou de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité en temps voulu, lui qui donnait toujours des conseils d'un ton mielleux. De l'avoir utilisé. De tous les avoir trompés. D'avoir trahi sa famille. Et pourtant, n'était-il pas en train de faire exactement la même chose ? Draco secoua vivement la tête, pour se convaincre du contraire. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione qui écoutait d'un air distrait le professeur Dumbledore. Elle lui lança un sourire de réconfort.

**D**e toute manière, il était trop tard pour reculer.

**I**l suivit donc de mauvaise grâce son parrain qui s'échappa du bureau du directeur dans un bruissement d'étoffes, sous le regard circonspect de Remus Lupin.

**S**everus Rogue n'adressa pas un mot à son filleul jusqu'à la salle de potions. Il revint de sa réserve personnelle avec un chaudron bouillant qui lévitait dans les airs. Draco avait allumé un feu où le maître des potions déposa avec précautions le chaudron. Il savait que si Dumbledore l'avait choisi pour aider Rogue à finaliser la potion, il y avait plusieurs raisons. D'abord, il était doué en potions, tout comme Hermione d'ailleurs, mais il suspectait le directeur de lui confier une mission en lien avec Potter. Cette pensée lui arracha une grimace. Ensuite, il désirait probablement le surveiller jusqu'à l'heure fatidique. Et il aurait du mal à s'échapper des griffes de son parrain. Enfin, Dumbledore espérait probablement que Rogue le calmerait, le préviendrait ou quelque chose de ce genre…

**L**es professeurs de cette école lui donnaient envie de vomir. Ils tiraient les ficelles et utilisaient leurs élèves comme des marionnettes.

**L**a tension entre les deux hommes était palpable. Severus ne donnait aucune consigne à Draco car il savait par avance que son filleul connaissait ce qu'il avait à faire. Cette potion devait être maîtrisée pour les ASPIC et il ne faisait aucun doute que Draco en avait les compétences.

**D**raco tourna la potion deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, huma les volutes qui s'en échappaient et ajouta une demi-sangsue. Le Polynectar prit une teinte légèrement plus foncée. Le Serpentard intercepta le regard approbateur de son professeur qui semblait attendre cette initiative de sa part.

- C'est un test ? grinça Draco, ne pouvant se contenir davantage.

- Bien sûr que non.

**L**e silence s'installa à nouveau, plus lourd encore. Severus reprit la parole, l'air hésitant, ce qui surprit Draco.

- Tu sais ce qui t'attend, Draco…

- Je t'en prie, ne joue pas le parrain aux instincts paternels ! se moqua-t-il.

- Draco, tais-toi et écoute-moi !

**L**e ton du professeur Rogue claqua comme un coup de fouet dans l'air. Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné. Il n'était pas habitué à voir son parrain faire preuve d'autant d'autorité avec lui. Dédaigneux, il se pencha à nouveau sur la potion mais ne prononça aucun mot.

- Obéis scrupuleusement aux consignes de Dumbledore, ce soir. C'est important. Tu seras dans une position dangereuse, surtout avec l'apparence de Potter. S'il y a le moindre problème, je…

- Tu devras intervenir et me protéger, compromettant ta couverture, j'ai bien compris ! acheva Draco avec une pointe de mépris.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut mieux Draco ! J'y ai réfléchi mais Albus ne m'a guère laissé le choix. En me lançant dans ce plan avec Granger, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de t'impliquer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le demandait aussi…

**L**e Serpentard ne l'interrompit étrangement pas. Le ton du professeur de potions était bas, et non mielleux et doucereux comme à son habitude. Presque tremblant, rempli de doutes. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Severus Rogue soit capable de douter. Ces confessions semblaient coûter beaucoup à son parrain et avaient l'allure d'excuses…

- Il aurait peut-être mieux fallu que tu ignores tout de cela et que tu restes avec tes parents… Tu aurais été plus à l'abri…

**D**raco ne sut dire ce qu'il aurait mieux valu. Aurait-il préféré ne rien savoir et ne pas être impliqué dans cette histoire de fous ? Un pincement de cœur lui rappela que son choix avait été guidé par Hermione. Oui, cela l'avait conduit à la connaître, la séduire et… Et il avait choisi.

* * *

**P**eut-être que ces évènements lui avaient ouvert les yeux sur un certain nombre de choses mais il était trop tôt pour qu'il le reconnaisse. Comme son parrain ne disait plus rien, ses cheveux huileux dissimulant son visage, Draco prit le parti de dire ce qu'il avait pensé quelques instants plus tôt :

- De toute façon, il est trop tard pour reculer.

**L**es mots furent prononcés, chuchotés si doucement que Severus crut un instant ne pas les avoir entendus. Il lança un regard à son filleul qui lui tournait de dos, fouillant dans l'armoire des ingrédients.

**P**endant ce temps, dans le bureau du directeur, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall semblaient en grande discussion mais Hermione, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne prêta pas attention à ce que disaient ses professeurs. Elle se sentait déconnectée de la réalité. Son regard était plongé dans la verdure du parc, l'air préoccupé et rêveur à la fois. Les mots de Draco lui revenaient en tête, comme une litanie céleste.

« _Ce monde est fou, Hermione… Nous nous marchons sur la tête… Nous pourrions tenter une nouvelle folie dans ce monde insensé…_ ». Comme il avait raison… Leur histoire entière n'était basée que sur du déraisonnable. Ses mots sonnaient si justes…

- Miss Granger, il est l'heure…

**L**a voix du directeur de Poudlard la tira de ses pensées et elle le regretta immédiatement. Elle posa sur lui un regard morne.

- L'heure de… ? questionna-t-elle, un peu perdue.

- Minerva, peux-tu aller chercher Harry, je te prie ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton aimable.

**L**e cœur d'Hermione se serra violemment et elle blêmit, le teint livide.

- Pour… pourquoi ? bredouilla-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Une confrontation est-elle vraiment nécessaire ? Je ne pense pas en être cap…

- Vous sous-estimez vos amis, Miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton bienveillant.

**L**es lèvres d'Hermione tremblèrent et elle se détourna pour qu'ils ne voient pas son trouble. Comme elle les détestait ! Il ne manquait plus que cela ! La confronter à Harry ! Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable… Pas maintenant, après ce qu'elle venait de subir ! Ses professeurs n'avaient-ils aucune pitié pour elle ? La croyaient-ils si forte que cela ? Et si… Et si elle s'effondrait car ils l'avaient surestimée ?

**S**es yeux implorèrent Dumbledore qui lui sourit, comme pour l'encourager. Hermione eut la sensation d'étouffer. Comme si un piège se refermait sur elle. Inexorablement.

**I**ls se turent jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry. Celui-ci se demanda pourquoi tout le monde se trouvait ici et pourquoi Hermione lui lançait un regard alarmé. Dumbledore lui exposa rapidement la situation. Il n'omit aucun détail mais fut synthétique. Il épargna la relation entre Hermione et Draco. Tremblante, la Gryffondor avait les yeux baissés et elle lançait de temps à autre des coups d'œil terrifiés à son ami, guettant sa réaction. Ce dernier semblait abasourdi. Plusieurs fois, il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Dumbledore ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Ce sont les faits, Harry. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous perdre dans les détails. Nous t'expliquerons les causes en temps venu…

**P**ersonne ne sembla se formaliser du tutoiement employé par le directeur face à son élève.

- Comment cela ? explosa Harry qui ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps.

**I**l se tourna vers Hermione qui pâlit instantanément, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

**L**e regard de son ami la transperça. Elle recula d'un pas et baissa les yeux, honteuse et acculée. Elle avait envie de crier au monde de la sorcellerie qu'elle n'avait eu guère le choix. Qu'elle avait été manipulée, comme Harry le serait à son tour.

- Il me semble que Miss Granger ne mérite pas vos reproches, Potter ! intervint le professeur McGonagall d'un ton acide. Elle avait pour idée de se livrer seule, ce soir…

- Ce soir, miss Granger et monsieur Malfoy, sous ton apparence, iront au rendez-vous ! continua le directeur. Tu te placeras à ce point-là, sous ta forme métamorphosée.

**I**l lui montra une carte de la Forêt Interdite.

- Mais… mais je ne suis pas prêt ! rétorqua Harry, horrifié à l'idée que le grand soir arrive si vite. Nous n'avons rien prévu !

- Bien sûr que si, Harry. Nous avons eu peu de temps mais tu es prêt. C'est ce soir ou jamais…

- Nous n'avons aucune certitude que Voldemort ne me détectera pas sous ma forme métamorphosée ! hasarda Harry, au bord de la panique.

- La métamorphose n'est pas un domaine scientifique où l'on peut tout démontrer et prouver, monsieur Potter ! répliqua la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor. Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que Vous-savez-qui ne vous détectera pas jusqu'à ce que vous soyez très proche de lui.

- Or, tu n'approcheras pas de lui. Tu interviendras du côté est, ajouta Dumbledore en pointant la carte de sa baguette qui lança des étincelles dorées. De plus, Tom sera trop préoccupé par la venue de Draco sous ton apparence. Nous comptons sur l'effet de surprise.

- Mais…

**I**l fut interrompu par Hermione cette fois-ci. Elle semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête.

- Pourquoi Draco ?

- Miss Granger, nous ne pouvons pas parlementer maintenant ! Il nous faut…

- Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, Malfoy n'est pas fiable… le coupa Harry d'un ton aigre. Pourquoi faites-vous davantage confiance à des traîtres qu'à vos propres troupes ?

**I**l faisait nettement allusion à Rogue.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry… expliqua Dumbledore d'un ton las. Nous t'expliquerons tout cela plus tard. Il faut que nous ayons confiance les uns en les autres. Nous devons rester unis… C'est notre seule chance ce soir !

**M**alheureusement, Hermione perçut la justesse de ses paroles. Alors qu'Harry s'avouait vaincu, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de répliquer en se penchant au-dessus du bureau du directeur, de façon à ce que lui seul l'entende :

- Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi vous utilisez Draco, professeur ! Vous préférez garder la main mise sur lui, afin de vous assurer qu'il garde le cap que vous avez choisi pour lui…

**B**eaucoup de reproches perçaient sa voix tremblante de colère. Un voile de tristesse tomba sur les yeux bleu azur du directeur. Il répondit d'un ton douloureux :

- Je sais ce que vous pensez, miss Granger. C'est légitime… Je suis un vieil homme et j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Mais vos reproches ne sont pas totalement justifiés. Rappelez-vous : on ne voit que ce que l'on veut bien voir. Parfois, il suffit de changer de lunettes…

**C**hanger de lunettes ? Devenait-il gâteux ? Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que Dumbledore enchaîna à l'intention d'Harry :

- Tu te métamorphoseras dès les premiers mots de Voldemort et le tuera. Son sort de protection s'annulera et l'Ordre interviendra pour capturer les Mangemorts. Ce sera très rapide. Voyons cela plus en détails...

**H**ermione retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise, sans plus de cérémonie. Changer de lunettes ? Stupide métaphore moldue pour signifier de changer son regard sur les choses. C'était si facile ! Elle avait été instrumentalisée pendant des mois et voilà que ses professeurs reproduisaient le même sinistre schéma sur Harry et Draco. Elle avait reporté toute sa colère sur Dumbledore et Rogue. Sa raison lui soufflait que le directeur n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre.

**E**t pourtant… Qu'est-ce qui était important ce soir ? Ils ne pouvaient s'éterniser sur des débats déjà perdus d'avance. Une bataille bien plus grande les attendait et Dumbledore avait au moins raison sur un point : ils devaient rester unis… Le reste attendrait.

**A** la fin de la discussion, Hermione chercha à se sauver le plus vite qu'elle put. Elle n'écouta que d'une oreille les consignes de McGonagall et prit la direction du parc sans plus attendre. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle se sentait lasse, fatiguée. Une envie que tout cela se termine.

- Hermione !

**E**lle ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'il ne la poursuive pas. Harry la rattrapa. Il avait l'air préoccupé, un peu nerveux et en colère, aussi.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? lança-t-il de but en blanc.

- Si je me confiais à toi ou à un professeur, Rogue l'aurait dit à Voldemort. J'étais soumise à un antidote que Malfoy me donnait tous les matins car Rogue m'avait donné un poison qui était en fait… factice ! Il a également menaça mes parents ! expliqua-t-elle d'un ton bas.

- Tu aurais pu nous en parler ! Nous aurions pu t'aider !

- Mais comment, Harry ? s'énerva Hermione à son tour. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

- Du faux poison, Hermione ! grinça Harry d'un ton acide, la colère masquant sa peine.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé, Harry ? tonna-t-elle, se tournant vers lui. J'ai passé des nuits entières à tenter de trouver un antidote ! Ils m'ont piégée ! Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre…

- Et Malfoy ? l'interrompit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Quoi, Malfoy ?

- Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?

**I**ls s'assirent sur la berge du lac, loin des regards et des oreilles curieuses. Hermione fut incapable de répondre et prit sa tête entre ses mains, sanglotant entre ses mains. Harry prit cela pour un aveu.

- C'est un Mangemort ! s'exclama Harry, en colère. Il t'obligeait… il…

- Harry, tais-toi ! Tu ne sais strictement rien !

**L**es deux amis s'affrontèrent du regard et ce fut Harry qui le baissa en premier.

- Mais enfin, Hermione, comment as-tu pu…

- Il a changé… grogna-t-elle, peu soucieuse de lui expliquer en détail ce qui s'était passé.

- C'est un Mangemort ! répéta Harry. Il va nous trahir !

- Non, je lui fais confiance et Dumbledore aussi ! répondit Hermione d'un ton féroce, le mettant au défi de la contredire.

- Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance après ce qu'il t'a fait pendant toutes ces années ? C'est un Mangemort !

- Tu te répètes, Harry ! maugréa Hermione.

- Je ne comprends pas... reprit Harry. Tu lui as fait confiance mais à nous, tu…

- Arrête, Harry ! tempêta Hermione, à nouveau hors d'elle. Je n'avais pas le choix pour vous… Sais-tu que je mourrais d'envie de vous le dire, chaque matin en me levant ? J'étais seule…

**U**n sanglot transperça sa voix.

- Nous avons essayé de t'aider mais tu n'as pas…

- Je sais, vous avez été là mais mets-toi à ma place… J'étais victime du chantage de Rogue et de Voldemort…

- Et Malfoy en faisait partie ? persifla Harry, ayant bien conscience que la colère lui faisait proférer des horreurs.

- C'est nul, ce que tu fais, Harry ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger. Tu crois que ça a été facile, pour moi ?

**I**l croisa son regard noisette et y lut toute la détresse du monde. Il se tut et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il sentait en partie tout ce par quoi était passée son amie et l'admirait pour cela. Mais il y avait des choses qu'il n'expliquait pas. Il lui en voulait car il ne comprenait pas tout. Du temps, il leur fallait du temps. Pour expliquer, raconter, se confier.

- Je suis un imbécile... chuchota-t-il très bas d'un ton d'excuse.

**L**es mots d'Harry agirent sur le cœur d'Hermione tel un baume réconfortant. Ils échangèrent un regard aussi désolé l'un que l'autre et ne prononcèrent plus un mot.

oOo

**T**ous les protagonistes se retrouvèrent un peu plus tard dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione lança un regard brûlant à Draco en entrant dans le bureau. Le Serpentard et Harry se jaugèrent d'un air mauvais jusqu'à ce que Dumbeldore intervienne :

- Harry, viens par ici, s'il te plaît…

- Professeur, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna et…

- J'y ai pensé, Harry ! confirma Dumbledore, anticipant la remarque de son élève qui se préoccupait de ses amis mis à l'écart. Les élèves seront rassemblés dans la Grande Salle peu après 21h et monsieur Weasley et les volontaires de plus de 17 ans pourront se joindre à l'Ordre, sous la protection de certains professeurs !

**D**raco observait pendant ce temps le Polynectar qui mijotait doucement dans le chaudron. Il regarda d'un air dégoûté le professeur Rogue lancer un cheveu d'Harry Potter. Puis il lui donna un gobelet de Polynectar. Sans une hésitation, Malfoy avala la mixture.

- Potter a un sale goût ! grommela-t-il d'un air écœuré.

**S**es couleurs changèrent immédiatement et sa peau se déforma jusqu'à redevenir lisse. Draco perdit quelques centimètres et acquit une touffe de cheveux ébouriffés autrement plus conséquente que la sienne. Il attrapa les lunettes que Rogue lui tendait car sa vision était floue. Son air était ahuri quand il observa son nouveau corps. Avec la voix d'Harry, il gloussa en se palpant les biceps :

- Je pensais qu'il était plus musclé ! Potter, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son jumeau, ta réputation est à refaire !

**H**arry grogna quelque chose de grossier alors qu'Hermione avait du mal à se contenir pour ne pas exploser de rire. Dumbledore leur réexposa son plan.

- Vous ires au rendez-vous, comme prévu. Comme je m'en doute, tous les Mangemorts seront présents. Severus, tu les accompagneras. Le rendez-vous est fixé dans la Forêt Interdite que le professeur Rogue a dû désécuriser sur ordre de Voldemort. Le transplanage y est possible. Mais je pense que Tom étendra un sort de protection sur la zone dès que vous la franchirez. Ou un sort de répulsion…

oOo

**E**n fin d'après-midi, Harry se métamorphosa en cerf et se cacha dans la Forêt Interdite, loin du lieu de rendez-vous afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Il devait s'y trouver avant l'arrivée de Voldemort. Ce dernier et ses fidèles n'agiraient qu'une fois la nuit tombée. Harry n'avait aucune hésitation. Il savait que, un jour ou l'autre, il se trouverait face à Voldemort. Pendant longtemps, il avait cru que ce combat le concernait, lui, et lui seul. L'Elu. Un lourd poids sur ses épaules. Ce qui était arrivé à Hermione lui avait fait prendre conscience que c'était faux.

**M**ais le plan de Dumbledore était dangereux. Harry ne voulait pas risquer encore une fois la vie de son amie. A cause de lui, elle avait souffert. Il avait le désir de la protéger, tout comme Ginny et Ron, de leur épargner ces souffrances. Hermione lui avait prouvé qu'elle savait se débrouiller seule mais Harry se sentait coupable. Toutefois, reculer lui était impossible. Dumbledore le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

**C**e soir.

oOo

- Tu as bien tout compris ? demanda Hermione à Draco pour la énième fois.

**E**lle voulait que le moindre détail soit passé en revue pour ne rien laisser au hasard. Ils étaient de retour dans leur salle commune et se reposaient un peu. Le professeur Rogue avait donné à Draco une gourde de Polynectar afin de garder l'apparence de Potter chaque heure. Ce dernier avait essayé de s'entraîner à parler et à se comporter comme lui. Il avait d'abord rechigné à garder ce physique grotesque plusieurs heures mais ses professeurs avaient insisté : il fallait qu'il s'habitue à ce nouveau corps afin de paraître le plus naturel possible. Draco estimait qu'il s'agissait réellement d'un supplice d'être coincé dans le corps disgracieux de son ennemi ! Il devait aussi parler comme un Gryffondor loyal et courageux avait conseillé Dumbledore. Loyal, Potter l'était peut-être, mais il n'avait rien de courageux ! avait failli rétorquer Draco. Le directeur lui avait vivement recommandé d'en dire le moins possible une fois qu'ils auraient trouvé Voldemort. Tout se passerait vite, apparemment. Du moins, c'est ce que le directeur de Poudlard répétait sans cesse.

- Tu me prends pour un Poufsouffle ? grogna le jeune homme.

**E**lle lui sourit. Le Serpentard l'enlaça et chercha ses lèvres. Mais Hermione le repoussa doucement.

- Tu ressembles encore trop à Harry, ça me perturbe !

**L**es effets du Polynectar ne s'étaient pas tout à fait dissipés. Les yeux de Draco viraient peu à peu au gris et ses cheveux s'éclaircissaient. Frustré, Malfoy s'écarta et avala une gorgée de Polynectar en grimaçant. Il sentit des fourmillements dans toutes ses extrémités et gloussa :

- Je ne pensais pas que Potter en avait une si pe…

- Draco ! s'écria Hermione en se bouchant les oreilles.

**L**e Serpentard lui jeta un regard irrité, la traitant de Gryffondor prude. Un long silence s'installa.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? l'interrogea-t-elle enfin.

**I**l braqua ses yeux sur elle.

- A part que je suis persuadé que Potter a une haleine de troll, non, je ne suis sûr de rien ! renifla-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Il y aura ton père et ta mère, ce soir... ajouta la Préfète.

- Je sais... soupira-t-il. Je vais protéger ma mère, ce soir !

**M**algré son calme, ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il la serra contre lui.

- On fera quoi, après ? demanda-t-elle.

**S**a voix se brisa. Elle prit conscience de la dissonance de ses propos. Evoquer leur avenir n'avait pas sa place ici. Elle en parlait comme si ce qui les attendait ce soir n'existait pas. Comme si en ressortir vivant leur semblait être une évidence.

oOo

**L**'Ordre du Phénix était en effervescence. Jamais la chute de Voldemort n'avait été aussi proche. Tous les membres furent mobilisés. Les préparatifs battaient leur plein.

**A** Poudlard aussi, les cours furent assurés jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Les élèves ne se doutaient de rien. Pourtant, si l'on prêtait l'oreille, si l'on notait quelques détails insignifiants comme l'agitation de certains professeurs, il était possible de se douter de quelque chose…

oOo

21h45. Rogue, Hermione et un Draco transformé en Harry quittèrent le château. La nuit tombait et, dans quelques minutes, il ferait aussi sombre que dans les eaux du lac. Officiellement, Rogue amenait Harry et Hermione en retenue. A la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, la Gryffondor sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle avait de plus en plus peur, au fur et à mesure que ses pas la menait vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Les failles dans le plan de Dumbledore lui semblaient à chaque fois plus nombreuses et plus évidentes. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Il suffisait qu'Harry hésite une seule seconde et c'en était fini. Ou alors, Voldemort pouvait se douter de la supercherie et sonder l'esprit du faux Harry. Et, bien que Draco ait appris les rudiments de l'occlumancie, elle doutait qu'il puisse résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres bien longtemps. Et elle n'était pas certaine que le professeur Rogue…

**D**raco serra sa main, brièvement, comme pour la calmer. Elle tenta d'apaiser ses pensées angoissées.

**L**a jeune fille savait qu'une telle occasion ne se présenterait pas deux fois et elle était prête à jouer le jeu, à risquer sa vie pour que l'espoir d'un monde meilleur puisse continuer d'animer les volontés d'autres sorciers. Elle se raisonna donc pour ne pas partir en courant : ce n'était pas le moment de fléchir.

**L**es trois sorciers s'arrêtèrent enfin dans une petite clairière. Seuls les bruits inquiétants de la Forêt leur parvenaient. Hermione frémit, scrutant les ombres menaçantes des arbres dans la pénombre. Rogue déclara de sa voix doucereuse mais plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée :

- Votre retenue se déroulera ici. Sans baguettes. Donnez-les moi !

**L**es deux élèves, peu rassurés, obtempérèrent docilement. Ils avaient été prévenus. Leurs baguettes devaient leur être retirées dès le début. C'était la suite des évènements qui était imprévisible. Des milliers de scénarios déroulèrent dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle ne parvenait pas à interrompre ses pensées et se figea, tremblante.

**D**ès que le professeur récupéra les baguettes, une voix froide comme la pierre s'éleva, leur glaçant le sang :

- Je te remercie, Severus.

**U**ne ombre se dégagea de l'obscurité de la forêt. Une ombre longiligne, noyée dans une cape noire, comme s'il incarnait la Mort elle-même. Un rayon de lune éclaira ses traits émaciés, son air sinistre. Deux fentes perçaient son visage cadavéreux. Un long serpent noir s'enroula à ses pieds. Une cinquantaine de sorciers cagoulés formèrent un cercle autour des jeunes gens, leurs baguettes illuminées. Rogue s'effaca dans les rangs.

**S**ous les traits d'Harry, Draco ouvrit de grands yeux d'un air horrifié, feignant la surprise totale :

- C'est un piège, ils...

- Très perspicace, Potter ! railla Voldemort alors que les Mangemorts s'esclaffaient. Vous avez été parfaite, Miss Granger. Vous me l'avez servi sur un plateau !

**H**arry se tourna vers Hermione qui baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il raconte, Hermione ?

- Je suis désolé, Harry... Je n'avais pas le choix !

**H**ermione avait adopté une voix chevrotante qui convenait à la perfection. Pendant qu'elle jouait la comédie, elle se demandait ce que faisait Harry. Il aurait déjà dû intervenir…

**V**oldemort lança un regard vers Rogue qui tenait encore les baguettes des jeunes gens.

- Cette baguette nous a causé bien des soucis, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Mais ce soir, elle ne sera pas là pour te sauver, tout comme ta pauvre mère, d'ailleurs…

**D**raco ne comprit pas ce que disait le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais quand il parla de Lily Potter, il devina qu'il devait paraître blessé, livide. Il se força à garder ses yeux fixés sur Voldemort. Ne pas chercher ses parents. Surtout, ne pas…

- Tu vas mourir ce soir, Harry... exulta Voldemort en caressant sa propre baguette. Vois-tu, j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps... As-tu peur de mourir ?

**D**raco réagit comme Harry aurait réagi. Il défia Voldemort et claqua un " Non ! " bien senti qui résonna dans la clairière. Des éclats de rires accueillirent sa réponse. Même Voldemort sourit.

- Décidément, tu es bien un Gryffondor, Potter... Si courageux et si stupide, le portrait craché de votre père ! lança Voldemort avec mépris. Miss Granger, que vous arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi regardez-vous autour de vous ? Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

**L**a raillerie déclencha les ricanements de quelques Mangemorts. Hermione se gifla mentalement : elle guettait Harry. Elle avait failli les trahir bêtement.

- Où est l'antidote ? Rendez-moi ma baguette ! Vous deviez me libérer quand j'aurais…

- Votre travail pour nous n'est pas terminé, Miss Granger. J'ai pour vous de grands projets ! susurra le serpent.

- Vous aviez promis ! hurla Hermione comme une hystérique.

**P**endant qu'elle faisait son cinéma, Draco commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Que fichait Potter ? Il n'avait aucune intention de mourir à sa place, lui !

oOo

**H**arry se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres de la clairière. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, le glaçant, l'empêchant de bouger. Il n'avait même pas dit au revoir à Ginny.

**U**n cri d'Hermione le sortit de sa léthargie et lui fit réaliser que, pendant qu'il réfléchissait, son amie affrontait Voldemort. Que faisait-il encore ici ? Le Gryffondor ne prit pas le temps d'hésiter. Il fonça, tête baissée, ses bois en avant, vers la clairière. Les sortilèges de protection de son ennemi ne détectèrent pas la présence d'un animal. Voldemort avait cru si fort en l'invincibilité de son plan qu'il n'avait même pas inclus les Animagus dans son sort de répulsion. Sa fierté et sa prétention l'aveuglaient et causeraient sa perte !

**P**remière barrière franchie… Après tout, le plan de Dumbledore était uniquement basé sur les réactions anticipées et la connaissance de son ennemi. C'était une stratégie de guerre bien connue : connaître son adversaire pour mieux l'abattre. Mais Harry avait jugé que beaucoup d'hypothèses avaient été transformées en certitudes par Dumbledore. Toutefois, le directeur de Poudlard avait eu raison pour le cercle de protection établi par son ennemi. Après tout, il y avait peut-être une chance pour que cela fonctionne…

**H**arry bouscula quelques Mangemorts de ses bois, en piétina d'autres pour briser le cercle qui emprisonnait les deux étudiants et Voldemort. L'effet de surprise fonctionna. Un vent de panique balaya l'assemblée de Mangemorts. Ils étaient nombreux et personne n'avait percuté ni compris la situation. Chacun se demandait ce qu'il se passait. On n'entendit que des cris. On ne vit que quelques mouvements lointains. Quelque chose qui avançait.

**H**arry perça le cercle en quelques secondes à peine. L'angle d'attaque avait été bien choisi. Il se retrouva non loin de Voldemort qui venait de se retourner, attiré par les cris de ses disciples. Tout se passa très rapidement.

**L**e Survivant se métamorphosa à quelques mètres de son ennemi et sortit sa baguette. Il avait travaillé cette phase avec le professeur McGonagall des dizaines de fois : ne pas être perturbé par sa métamorphose, maîtriser son schéma corporel à nouveau humain afin d'agir dans la seconde. Il évita quelques jets de lumière et lança le sort mortel. Qui atteignit de plein fouet le mage noir.

**L**es Mangemorts les plus vifs reprirent leurs esprits et se ruèrent sur les trois adolescents. Les membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent par dizaines et très vite, la clairière ressembla à une mêlée. Les éclairs de lumière fusaient. Draco et Hermione récupérèrent leurs baguettes que Rogue leur lança.

**H**arry n'eut guère le temps de reprendre son souffle car Bellatrix Lestrange l'assaillit avec la rage d'une harpie. Ce fut McGonagall qui lui porta le coup fatal en lui venant en aide. Hermione acheva Avery et Nott. Ron et Ginny les rejoignirent et furent happés par le combat.

**Q**uant à lui, Draco cherchait sa mère. Les effets du Polynectar se dissipaient. Il bouscula plusieurs combattants qui ne prêtèrent pas attention à lui. Ses yeux balayaient la clairière et il reconnut un peu plus loin son père qui affrontait Lupin. Lucius était mal en point. Une large balafre sanguinolente lui avait ôté l'usage de son bras droit et il semblait boiter. Draco cria quelque chose mais sa voix fut couverte par le tumulte des combats. Il arriva trop tard. Remus Lupin lança un sort à son adversaire qui déclencha une hémorragie violente. Il se vidait de son sang, à même le sol. Quand Lupin aperçut Draco, il lui souffla d'un air contrit :

- Désolé, petit...

**D**raco poussa Lupin d'un geste violent et lui lança le maléfice du saucisson en espérant que quelqu'un le piétinerait dans la confusion collective. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de son cas.

**Il** s'agenouilla à côté du corps de son père et le regarda d'un air hébété en train de cracher du sang. Il balbutia quelques mots, cherchant de l'aide autour de lui. Il arracha un pan de sa cape et l'appliqua sur la blessure qui lui barrait la poitrine. Il appuya aussi fort qu'il put pour faire cesser le flot de sang qui s'écouler. En quelques secondes, le tissu fut imbibé du liquide poisseux et chaud. Lucius étira l'ombre d'un sourire en reconnaissant son fils.

- Tu es venu te battre... Je suis fier de toi, mon fils !

**L**e jeune homme ne sut que répondre. Les larmes l'étouffaient. Il appuya un peu plus fort.

- Père, ne dites rien, je vais…

- Prends soin de ta mère... Elle est restée au manoir...

**S**es derniers mots moururent dans sa gorge. Lucius expira. Ses ultimes pensées furent pour son épouse et son fils.

**D**raco lui prit la main. Il la serra contre sa poitrine et s'accrocha au corps de son père comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, quelques sanglots coulant le long de ses joues. Etait-cela la paix promise par Dumbledore ? Cette insoutenable douleur qui lui broyait les entrailles ?

**L**e Serpentard n'avait jamais nourri d'affection particulière envers son père. Juste une crainte respectueuse. Mais Lucius venait de lui prouver qu'il avait pris soin de sa famille. De Narcissa.

**U**ne autre pensée l'envahit et il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Un goût métallique envahit sa bouche. Un horrible sentiment de culpabilité le pétrifia. Un fils trahissant son père.

**U**n autre visage s'imposa dans son esprit : celui d'Hermione. Le Serpentard ne devait pas avoir honte. Il avait simplement choisi un autre chemin.

* * *

_**Oui, le chapitre et la fiction s'arrête ici. Déçus ? Contents ?**_

_**Comment vous dire? J'ai fait le choix de moins décrire la bataille pour se centrer sur les personnages. Je ne vous referai pas la bataille finale version Rowling, sachant que je m'en inspire peu scrupuleusement ! J'ai préféré décrire davantage les événements qui surviennent en amont. **_

_**La dernière partie centrée sur Draco a également été un choix. J'ai volontairement arrêté le chapitre sur cette pensée de Draco. Vous n'avez probablement aucun doute sur l'issue de la bataille et peut-être qu'un épilogue pallierait à vos frustrations (qui est vivant ? que deviennent-ils ?) si vous en manifestez l'envie. Dites-moi si vous jugez un épilogue utile et si vous avez des idées...**_

_**Je ne voulais pas sombrer dans une image de Draco repenti, dans une relation amoureuse mièvre avec Hermione. Non, car il reste un Malfoy. Il faudra du temps. Et je ne veux pas le transformer en un blondinet Ken mielleux et transi d'amour passionné pour sa belle. Je voulais qu'il reste humain.**_

_**A vos claviers maintenant, j'attends avec impatience vos avis, que j'espère nombreux !** _

_**Je vous remercie encore et encore pour vos reviews et pour ceux qui lisent. Merci à vous et j'espère vous retrouver très vite sur vos fictions ou la mienne qui arrive bientôt !**_

_**Si certains veulent échanger, je peux faire suivre mon mail.**_

_**Des milliers de pensées à vous, lecteurs bien-aimés ! (vous admirerez l'envolée lyrique ridicule... J'ai compris, il est temps que je me retire ! ;) )  
**_

**M**aanaa


	20. Epilogue : Dans la fosse aux lions

_**C**__oucou les amis !_

_**O**__ui, revoici un deuxième au revoir ;) Mais vous avez été tellement nombreux à réclamer cet épilogue que j'en ai écrit un, spécialement pour vous. Je n'en suis pas mécontente car cette fiction avait un goût d'inachevé._

_**B**__ien que vos nombreuses propositions soient toutes intéressantes, j'ai fait des choix et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Je vous laisse le découvrir mais __**gardez en tête que je n'ai pas pu tout traiter**__ ! Deux choses ressortaient dans vos reviews et elles me semblaient les plus importantes aussi : les retrouvailles de Draco avec sa mère (et comment il se reconstruit après la mort de son père et toute sa culpabilité) ainsi que l'évolution entre Draco et Hermione et avec les amis d'Hermione._

_**J**__'ai choisi le point de vue de Draco car la majorité des points d'interrogation concernait ce personnage. C'est un passage assez particulier car je ne mêle aucun autre point de vue. Vous n'aurez donc pas le détail de certains éléments concernant Hermione et sa relation avec ses amis. Je suis d'accord, ça ne serait pas de refus mais l'épilogue ferait le double de pages et j'avoue ne pas avoir le temps de tout faire… _

_**J**__'essaie donc de faire le récit de plusieurs années écoulées, de résumer des relations, des évènements et c'est diablement dur ! J'espère que ce ne sera pas rasoir… J'ai essayé de rendre cela intéressant et cohérent, tout en ne perdant pas de vue ce qu'est un épilogue… C'est presque informatif !_

_**J**__e n'ai hélas pas pu répondre à toutes les questions, notamment celles concernant Dumbledore. Je m'en excuse par avance mais écrire un épilogue, c'est difficile. J'ai vraiment essayé de répondre aux interrogations majeures que vous vous posiez et qui me semblaient, à moi aussi, importantes. Sachez simplement que toute histoire a une fin et on pourrait écrire une suite indéfiniment._

_**J**__'espère néanmoins que la plupart de vos questions trouveront des réponses. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me les dire, je vous répondrai !_

_**J**__'espère vraiment que cette fin vous plaira. Je suis contente que cela finisse ainsi et merci à tous pour vos nombreux conseils qui m'ont beaucoup éclairée !_

_**E**__ncore une fois, merci à vous, pour vos reviews, pour vos commentaires. J'espère vous retrouver sur ma prochaine fiction. _

_**Maanaa**_

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_****Skrat_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes remarques et voici l'épilogue, en espérant que cela te plaira !

_Fiind-l0ve_ : Encore une fois, merci de ton aide car sans toi, cette fic ne serait pas ! Comme tu vois, on est sur la même longueur d'onde pour l'épilogue ;) Des poutoux mon poulpe adoré

_Isabellerickman :_ Ton vote blanc était tout de même un peu engagé puisque tu avais un tas d'épisodes ;) J'espère que je suis arrivée à rendre Ken Malfoy un peu moins Ken car ce serait dommage ! Mes exams, ouiii, nooon, on verra ;) Je ne pense pas être aux rattrapages mais plus on monte dans les années d'études et plus ça se corse (eh oui, sinon ça serait moins drôle ^^) ! En tout cas, merci à toi de m'avoir suivie et encouragée ! J'espère que l'épilogue sera à la hauteur de tes espérances et à bientôt !

_Mervaine_ : Voici l'épilogue, j'espère que ça te plaira.

_HarryJamesPotter_ : Ton "absolument" m'a bien fait rire alors je me suis sentie obligée de l'écrire et de le poster ;) J'espère qu'il te plaira et merci d'avoir lu cette fiction!

_Tchoupi_ : Un grand merci à toi pour tes commentaires de fin de fiction. Je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait plu autant. Je suis d'accord, les fins, c'est difficile et je ne pouvais pas plagier la grande JK Rowling. L'épilogue est là, pour donner un court sursis à cette fiction qui s'achève ici. Merci encore de m'avoir lue et pour tes reviews et j'espère te retrouver pour la prochaine fiction!

_Elythie_ : J'ai trouvé ta review super. Tes remarques étaient très pertinentes et, en me relisant encore, je dois dire que cette fiction n'était pas vraiment finie. Elle avait quelque chose d'inachevé et c'est pourquoi, comme tu dis, un épilogue est le bienvenu. Par contre, je n'ai pu détailler tout ce qui se passe après Poudlard et je suis d'accord avec toi, la question Dumbledore ou Ron-Hermione mériteraient d'être posées. J'ai néanmoins dû faire des choix et je m'excuse par avance si cela te déçoit. J'ai essayé de traiter les questions les plus évidentes et les plus nombreuses. J'espère néanmoins que cet épilogue te plaira et que cette fiction sera cette fois bien finie (au sens littéral ^^) !

* * *

**Épilogue : DANS LA FOSSE AUX LIONS**

* * *

**D**raco embrassa du regard la jeune femme qui marchait pieds nus dans le sable mouillé, ses empreintes s'estompant derrière elle.

**L**e sable fin s'étendait à perte de vue, bordé par la forêt tropicale qui semblait sauvage et inhabitée. Les petites plages de sable blanc se nichaient entre les rochers granitiques polis par l'eau.

**E**crasées par le soleil, les couleurs étaient splendides et vives, presque trop pures pour paraître réelles : le bleu turquoise de l'Océan indien, le vert des cocotiers environnants, le blanc du sable et le bleu du ciel.

**I**ls avaient déjà parcouru les premières anses puis avaient poursuivi sur le petit chemin ou dans l'eau de mer. Le bout de la plage était visible et si Draco s'était bien renseigné, ils y trouveraient un sentier qui escaladait la colline de verdure.

**D**raco aimait ce paysage : à la fois superbe et sauvage. Paradisiaque. Aucun touriste ne viendrait les déranger. Il reporta son regard sur la silhouette. Elle portait une jupe blanche qui voletait doucement. La légère brise soufflait dans ses cheveux châtains, lui dégageant la nuque. A cet instant, le blond n'eut qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras et se laisser happer par les vagues. N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait la veille ?

**U**n sourire étira ses lèvres et il reprit sa contemplation. Son regard métallique descendit sur ses épaules. Solides. Qui avaient déjà beaucoup porté. Il s'attarda quelques instants sur sa poitrine puis sur son ventre, légèrement rebondi depuis quelques semaines. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à avoir remarqué ces détails. Sa propre mère, pourtant experte en la matière, n'y avait vu que du feu avant leur départ. En même temps, ne le voyait-il pas simplement parce qu'elle le lui avait dit ? L'aurait-il remarqué si elle avait tu l'heureuse nouvelle ?

**D**raco n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie quand elle lui avait annoncé l'incroyable évènement. Incroyable car ils revenaient de loin. Lui comme elle. Eux.

**Q**ui aurait parié sur eux, à leur sortie de Poudlard ? L'air un peu renfrogné, il se remémora ces épisodes peu glorieux de leur histoire. Comme un devoir de mémoire quand une page se tourne.

**A**près le funeste soir, des scènes de liesse avaient animé tout le monde de la sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Funeste, il l'était pour les Malfoy. Draco n'avait pas partagé leur joie. Il était resté longtemps près du corps de son père, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione vienne le rejoindre. Elle l'avait peu à peu tiré du sol où il s'était ancré. Elle lui avait dit que le corps de son père serait transféré au Manoir Malfoy. Qu'elle y veillerait. Elle avait murmuré des paroles réconfortantes.

**L**ui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, pas prononcé un mot, pas versé une larme.

**H**ermione l'avait doucement guidé vers le château. Quand Draco avait aperçu la Grande Salle et l'Ordre, il avait pris peur. Certains pleuraient leurs disparus. D'autres sautaient de joie, s'embrassant et s'étreignant. Il y avait une odeur âcre de sang. De mort. Des brancards aussi. De l'agitation. Des Médicomages partout. Il fallait secourir les blessés.

**L**a réalité l'avait percuté de plein fouet quand il avait vu Potter et Weasley qui discutaient, l'air épuisé. Toute la famille de la belette semblait s'être donné rendez-vous.

**L**e balafré avait aperçu Hermione, lui avait adressé un signe de la main puis son regard s'était assombri quand il avait vu qui l'accompagnait.

**D**raco s'était déjà arrêté. Hermione lui avait lancé un coup d'œil interrogateur. Il avait transplané sans un mot. Sans un regard.

**C**omment le lui expliquer ? Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il allait être accueilli à bras ouverts, en héros, car il avait aidé à abattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

**C**e n'était pas son monde, pas ses amis. Il n'était pas prêt.

**E**t surtout, il devait retrouver sa mère. Lui expliquer. Trouver les mots. Le corps de son père était peut-être déjà au manoir.

**L**e temps qui avait suivi avait été long et difficile. Pour eux deux.

**I**l n'avait donné aucun signe de vie pendant huit mois. Huit longs mois.

**E**lle avait attendu. Elle avait envoyé quelques lettres auxquelles il n'avait pas répondues au début. Une courte missive était parvenue à Hermione, lui expliquant qu'il avait besoin de temps et qu'il reviendrait le temps venu.

**L**e chagrin de sa mère avait été immense. Quoi qu'en disaient les ragots, Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient aimés. La douleur de Draco était moins intense. Il avait fait son deuil plus rapidement que sa mère. Son père s'était toujours montré distant. Peu d'affection les liait. Une maladresse froide emprunte d'une autorité parfois dure avait animé Lucius. En retour, son fils le craignait, avec un certain respect. Son père l'avait élevé dans la suprématie des sangs purs. Il était l'un des bras droits du Lord et avait fait découvrir très tôt à son fils les attraits de la Magie Noire. Il lui avait exposé avec ferveur sa soumission au Seigneur des Ténèbres et le rôle que pourrait bientôt jouer son fils auprès de ce sorcier surpuissant qui détruirait les faibles et les Sangs-de-bourbe.

**S**a relation avec sa mère était tout autre. Narcissa était une maman aimante et surprotectrice envers son fils unique. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais remis en cause son mari et ses missions auprès du Lord. En digne épouse Malfoy, elle l'avait soutenu avec toute la noblesse que son rang et son sang lui conféraient.

**C**'est pourquoi Draco avait réussi à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé ce terrible soir. Il avait mis des mots sur ce qu'il enfouissait au plus profond de sa conscience. La honte l'avait submergé. La peur que sa mère le renie. Narcissa Malfoy s'était montrée patiente : il leur avait fallu du temps.

**D**raco avait repris les choses depuis le début. Il avait nourri l'infime espoir que sa propre haine envers les Sangs-de-bourbe ne lui vienne que de son père. Il avait raconté à sa mère tout ce qui s'était passé durant l'année passée à Poudlard. Il n'avait rien exclu, ni Rogue ni Hermione.

**C**omme toujours, Narcissa était restée stoïque. Maîtresse d'elle-même.

**A** la fin de son récit, Narcissa avait plongé ses yeux brillants dans ceux de son fils et avait prononcé des mots qu'il n'oublierait jamais :

- J'ai déjà perdu un mari. Je ne perdrai pas un fils.

**P**uis ils avaient continué leur chemin. Ils avaient besoin de faire leur deuil. D'expliquer. De se reconstruire.

**E**nfin, des mois plus tard, Draco avait renvoyé un hibou à Hermione, lui donnant rendez-vous. Il se sentait prêt. Il espérait de toute son âme qu'elle serait là.

**E**lle était venue. Elle était pâle et semblait fatiguée. Ils s'étaient retrouvés sur les berges de la Tamise, loin du Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient longtemps marché en silence puis s'étaient assis sur un banc.

**E**t elle lui avait raconté : la pagaille après la bataille, le gouvernement mis en place provisoirement, les morts, les blessés, l'aide qu'elle avait apportée à Sainte Mangouste… Draco était resté enfermé dans le manoir pendant des mois, sans nouvelles du monde extérieur. Il apprit ainsi que le rôle qu'il avait joué n'avait pas été ébruité dans tout le monde de la sorcellerie mais seulement dans un cercle restreint de l'Ordre, incluant les Weasmoche et Potter.

**H**ermione lui avait également décrit les doutes qui l'avaient assaillie, son absence et surtout le regard des autres. Elle n'avait pas voulu rentrer dans les détails mais il avait senti que cette période avait été éprouvante pour elle. Il imaginait aisément les remarques acerbes de la belette et du balafré, lui intimant de l'oublier, lui, le Mangemort faussement repenti, le salop qui s'était servi d'elle.

- Et… j'étais sans nouvelles de toi. Je m'étais résolue à l'idée que tu m'avais oubliée, que tu ne serais jamais prêt ou que tu avais peur de…

**L**a voix d'Hermione s'était brisée.

- Ils m'ont dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'années entières, que tu n'avais pas dit quand tu serais prêt et que je ne pouvais pas t'attendre toute ma vie, qu'il fallait que je reconstruise mon avenir, moi aussi…

**D**raco avait grommelé quelque chose, se gardant de lui demander qui étaient ces odieux personnages car il se doutait bien que Potter et Weasley seraient la réponse.

- Harry m'a soutenue… au début du moins. Il m'a mieux comprise que Ron. Puis les mois ont passé et tu ne donnais aucun signe de vie. Ils m'ont conseillé de venir te trouver, de te demander des explications… Mais j'ai eu peur de ta réponse et je n'ai jamais osé transplaner jusqu'au manoir. Et… quand j'ai reçu ta lettre. Je n'y croyais plus…

- Je suis désolé, Hermione… chuchota Draco en lui prenant la main.

**E**lle cessa de pleurer.

- Je leur répétais sans cesse que tu reviendrais, que tu avais besoin de temps… Je crois que j'essayais de me convaincre moi-même…

**P**uis il lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé sur le champ de bataille, les derniers mots de son père, les longs mois passés avec sa mère. A propos de la mort de son père, Draco s'en était voulu et cela avait été un immense soulagement quand sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'il n'y était pour rien et que seul Lucius avait choisi cette voie. Que Draco ait pu arriver plus tôt pour le sauver n'aurait que retarder les choses. On ne peut refaire le passer et Narcissa avait dit à son fils qu'il devait cesser de se culpabiliser. Il n'avait trahi personne. Draco avait écouté et les mots de sa mère avaient fait leur bout de chemin. Mais la culpabilité le rongeait tout de même. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que son père était mort heureux en croyant qu'il avait rejoint les Mangemorts pour combattre. Et lui, en fils indigne, n'avait même pas démenti. Il l'avait trompé.

**H**ermione l'avait calmement écouté. Il lui avait maladroitement demandé pardon. Elle avait vaguement acquiescé mais semblait soulagée et heureuse de le revoir. Hermione s'était laissé aller dans ses bras et il avait souri, se sentant enfin entier. L'ancienne Gryffondor était intelligente. Elle lui avait laissé du temps et, avec le recul, Draco pouvait reconnaître que, même s'il en avait eu besoin, cela relevait du miracle qu'elle l'eut attendu. Surtout dans la fosse aux lions.

**A**près leurs retrouvailles, les deux jeunes sorciers avaient pensé que les obstacles étaient derrière eux, que la vie leur souriait enfin et qu'ils avaient un avenir plein de promesses qui s'offrait à eux. C'était sans compter sur la communauté sorcière et leurs préjugés tenaces. Même les Gryffondors, réputés pour leur courage, n'avaient su regarder plus loin que le bout de leur baguette !

**D**raco pensa avec amertume à ce qu'ils avaient traversé. A la première rencontre avec Potter et Weasley. A l'anniversaire d'Hermione, d'ailleurs…

**L**e jeune homme avait réussi à éviter cette confrontation pendant deux longues années durant lesquelles ils faisaient leurs études. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que, s'il voulait continuer avec Hermione, il allait devoir composer avec ses meilleurs amis, un jour ou l'autre. C'était un sujet de dispute récurrent entre eux. La jeune femme avait argumenté qu'il devait mettre son antipathie de côté, comme il l'avait fait pour elle. Quand Hermione avait proposé, sans grand espoir, d'organiser un dîner pour son anniversaire en invitant les Weasley et Potter, il avait finalement accepté, à la grande surprise d'Hermione. Il la soupçonnait d'avoir longuement prévenu ses deux stupides meilleurs amis, les exhortant de se montrer courtois.

**L**a relation entre Hermione et Draco n'avait été une surprise pour personne puisque la Gazette du Sorcier, et sa pulpeuse reportrice Rita Skeeter, s'étaient emparé de ce nouveau sujet des plus croustillants. Au début, l'étalage de leur vie privée avait été difficile à gérer. D'autant plus que Rita Skeeter ignorait le rôle joué par Draco durant la bataille finale et avait surnommé le couple vedette « la Belle et le Mangemort ». Les ragots allaient bon train et Draco en avait plus souffert qu'Hermione. Il lui était difficile de trouver une place entre l'Ordre, les héros ovationnés et son passé de Mangemort. Ce ne pouvait être si simple : la meilleure version aurait été celle où il aurait été accepté, reconnu voire acclamé comme un héros. Quelle imbécillité ! Qui croyait sérieusement que Potter et Weasley l'accepteraient et lui serreraient la main chaleureusement, comme de vieux amis ?

**L**es rancunes étaient tenaces et les non-dits y étaient pour beaucoup.

**H**ermione avait entrepris un travail colossal et méticuleux de réconciliation entre les deux partis. Son anniversaire se fêtait dans son propre appartement. Elle était alors étudiante à l'université de Médicomagie de Londres. Draco et elle ne vivaient pas encore ensemble. Pour sa part, le blondinet étudiait les potions à la faculté d'alchimie, non loin de celle d'Hermione.

**L**e dîner se déroula étonnamment bien. Sans accroc majeur. Comme si un accord de non-agression avait été tacitement passé. Draco était plutôt resté en retrait. Les salutations avaient été froides.

- Potter.

- Malfoy.

**I**ls s'étaient serré la main un peu brusquement. Ginny suivait Harry de près et se montra plus polie. Ces derniers étaient fiancés, d'après les rumeurs et le mariage était pour l'été suivant. Ronald Weasley avait eu un mouvement de recul quand il l'avait reconnu et Draco lui avait adressé un sourire carnassier et attrapant Hermione par la taille. Le rouquin avait blêmi mais n'avait pipé mot, le regard d'Hermione lui intimant de garder le silence.

**G**lobalement, les sorciers s'étaient supportés, ne faisant pas s'esclandre pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione. La discussion durant le dîner était centrée sur le mariage d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley. Draco s'était ennuyé à mourir quand Ginny avait décrit le motif se trouvant sur les nappes qui orneraient les tables. Cette dernière travaillait comme Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead. Potter et Weasley occupaient en toute logique les postes d'Aurors au Ministère. Ils achevaient alors leur formation. Neville Londubat poursuivait ses études de botanique afin de devenir professeur. Et Luna Lovegood… Draco avait oublié ce que Luna était allée faire durant six mois en Russie orientale, au sud de la Sibérie, avec les Bouriates d'origine mongole à propos de la flore du lac Baïkal.

**A**u final, leurs choix d'avenir respectifs n'avaient rien de surprenant, s'était dit Draco. Lui s'était longtemps demandé ce qu'il allait faire. Sa mère lui avait simplement conseillé de choisir en fonction de ses capacités et de ses goûts. Il s'était donc tourné tout naturellement vers les potions. C'était une matière où il excellait à Poudlard et qu'il trouvait passionnante. L'enseignement ne le tentait pas, pour l'instant. Il s'était spécialisé en potions médicinales.

**D**'ailleurs, après ses études, il avait travaillé dans les laboratoires de recherche de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, afin de trouver des antidotes, des potions guérisseuses. Depuis quelques années, Draco avait intégré l'équipe de virologie leur projet de recherche actuel concernait le champignon Penicillium. Hermione lui avait été d'une grande aide : d'une part du fait de sa formation de médicomage et d'autre part car elle avait un regard extérieur de née-moldue. Elle lui parlait souvent des antibiotiques, des vaccins, de toutes ces choses inventées par les Moldus. Au départ réticent, Draco s'était montré ensuite intéressé.

**L**es relations avec Potter et Weasley s'étaient progressivement améliorées, sans pour autant devenir amicales. Ils se toléraient et une ancienne rivalité continuait de les animer. C'en était devenu presque un jeu où chacun tenait son rôle. Mais pour rien au monde Draco n'aurait avoué qu'il appréciait quiconque côté Gryffondor.

**D**raco et Hermione ne s'étaient jamais mariés. Après leurs études, ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Leur vie de couple n'avait pas été de tout repos. Hermione travaillait par exemple beaucoup et il fut un temps où il la voyait peu. Lui avait toujours ce caractère colérique et elle son côté rancunier. Comme à Poudlard, il aimait la pousser dans ses retranchements et la provoquer. Il s'était assagi avec le temps mais leur relation demeurait tumultueuse. Plusieurs fois, ils s'étaient séparés et raccommodés, surtout au début. Toutefois, depuis quelques temps, leurs rapports s'étaient stabilisés et harmonisés.

**C**e fut sa conclusion quand il acheva de ressasser le passé. La femme devant lui, qui foulait de ses pieds le sable mouillé, était belle et était sienne. Elle portait son enfant.

**D**ix ans plus tard, Draco était enfin en paix avec lui-même.

* * *

**Voilà les amis, ici s'achève définitivement cette fiction. Je vous en prie, faites moi part, une dernière fois, de votre avis sur cet épilogue. Je vous répondrai, comme d'habitude. **

**Bon, je l'avoue : je ne suis pas douée pour les épilogues et c'est bien le premier que je poste sur . J'espère néanmoins qu'il répond à la plupart de vos attentes et que vous avez pris du plaisir à le lire !**

**Je me répète encore et encore mais un grand merci à vous d'être arrivés jusqu'ici. A très bientôt et d'ici là, ménagez-vous, prenez soin de vous et revenez lire ma prochaine fiction, ça me ferait tellement plaisir de vous retrouver !**


End file.
